Namida wa Ame, Wasuremono no Bara
by Pycal the Paperboy
Summary: Events always leave something behind them. When it's a death, it's tragic. When it involves Lupin, it's scary beyond all reason... This is the sad saga of the Lupin gang's life, and that of their families. Be warned. 69: An old friend named Betrayal rears its head.
1. It wasn't supposed to be like this

** Namida wa Ame, Wasurarete Bara**

Pycal the Paperboy

** Character Bios:**  
I added a story for character bios, so go to my profile if you want to see it and be less confused.**  
**

One - It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

It was supposed to be routine. Go into the museum, nab the Emperors Emerald, escape. Lupin helped his son out with the plan, he and Fujiko going over it with their kids several times.  
Lupin IV and Eva Marie, Lupin and Fujiko's twin children, were both 12 at the time, more than ready for their first big heist.  
"Come on, dad," Lupin IV whined. "We've gone over this fifty times already."  
"Fifty three," Eva Marie corrected.  
"Whatever. Can we just go now?"  
Lupin sighed. His son was too much like him, a sure sign that no heist would ever go easy. "Fine," he said reluctantly.  
"Yay!" his son shouted happily as he grabbed the plan, his backpack and keys to his motorcycle.  
"Wait for me!" Eva Marie shouted as she ran after him. 

Lupin IV disabled the alarm system with ease, his sister then picking the lock to the side entrance door.  
Inside was pitch black, their flashlights giving off more than enough light.  
"So, where's this rock?" Lupin IV asked.  
Eva Marie glanced at the map, their father circling it's location. "Up the stairs and down the hallway to the right, second room from the end."  
"This is too easy," he said, full of confidence.  
Eva Marie rolled her eyes, following him up the stairs, neither noticing the small blinking red light on the far wall.  
They both fitted on their infrared goggles, scoping out the room for any hidden sensors. None were found, so they casually entered.  
"This doesn't seem so big," Lupin IV said in disappointment.  
"We're doing this for a test, not to grab the most expensive thing. Just get the cutter so we can get the jewel and get out of here."  
"Nervous?" he smirked.  
"No," she said, looking around her. "Something just doesn't feel right."  
"Yeah yeah," he brushed her off, digging through his backpack to get the glass cutter.  
She watched him as he cut a perfect circle in the glass case, reaching in and snatching the emerald.  
"Easy," he scoffed, holding the jewel in his hand, tossing it up and catching it before pocketing the green rock.  
"Can we go now?"  
He looked up at her and laughed, stuffing the equipment in his backpack and standing, taking one last look around before heading out of the room.  
Eva Marie followed him and then gasped at the sight of flashlights on the lower floor.  
Lupin IV held his hand over his sisters mouth, both quietly sneaking back to the room.  
"I thought you disabled the alarm," Eva Maria whispered.  
"I did," Lupin IV said. "I did everything dad told us."  
"Whose there?" a voice barked, the light shining in the hallway, making it's way to the small room.  
"Stay here," Lupin IV whispered, sneaking towards the entrance.  
"Lupin," Eva Marie whispered, afraid for her brothers safety.  
Lupin IV pressed against the wall, jumping at the guard just as he passed, clinging to his back as he tried to wrestle the flashlight away.  
The guard struggled, finally ramming his back to the wall, stunning Lupin IV in a barrage of pain.  
Lupin IV fell to the floor, kneeling as he glared at the guard, who was soon joined by another, this man with both flashlight and gun in his hands.  
"Put your hands up!" the one with the gun ordered as the other guard drew his gun.  
"Heh," Lupin IV said as he reached in his jacket, his right hand grabbing something and moving out towards the guards.  
Thinking he had a weapon, the guards fired.  
Eva Maria watched in horror as her brothers body twitched and jerked with every bullet that hit him. "Nooo!!!!" she cried out as she watched the silver flash marbles in his hand drop to the ground, bouncing twice before rolling to a stop, his legs quaking before giving away.  
He fell to his knees, his whole body finally falling hard to the carpeted floor.  
The guards stood stunned, the realization that they shot an unarmed kid hitting them.  
Eva Marie ran to her brothers body, kneeling down and turning him over, holding him as she sobbed.  
He looked up at her and smiled. "I...I'm sorry...I-I...love you..." he said in his dying breath, tears rolling down his face, his body suddenly going limp as his sister clutched it and continued to sob.

For the next five years Lupin would frequently visit his sons grave, standing over it while crying and begging for some sort of answer.  
He blamed himself. Everyday he told himself it was all his fault.  
Eva Marie blamed him, as well. His relationship with her crumbled. His relationship with Fujiko was also on the brink, the stress and sorrow causing them to fight.  
The only one he had to run to was himself, but even he wasn't reliable.  
"Why did this happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this..." He wiped away the tears with his sleeve, turning and walking from the grave.


	2. Goemon's Embarrassment

**Note: Sakura is one of Zenigata's daughters. **

Goemon ran frantically towards the harbor, nervous eyes shifting around for any sign of the women he was searching for. He came to an abrupt _stop at a large, pink and black lump on the ground. Slowly, the tilted his head downward, the sting of failure running fast through him. He kneeled to the ground, picking her up gently and holding her close to him.  
"Midori," he whispered softly. He gave a tired shake of the head. "No. Ai," he managed to say through the tears._

Goemon gripped his blanket, gasping for breath while covered in a sheet of cold sweat. He quick realized what happened and sat up in a slump against the headboard of his bed.

"Baffi, hurry up!" came a shout from the other room.  
Goemon grabbed the boy by the ear. "How many times must I tell you to call her by her proper name, Susanne?"  
Susanne winced, pulling away from his father's strong hand. "Who can ever pronounce it? And stop calling me Susanne!"  
His father didn't react, having gone through similar conversations many times. "It's Fujiko. Maybe if you stopped trying to be a rebel for a moment, you would learn the names of your siblings. And I'm not going to stop calling you by your name, that doesn't make sense."  
"Why did you name me Susanne?" Susanne whined, mainly in the knowledge that he could never win.  
Goemon shrugged in a non-chalant manner, putting on an amused smile. "I liked the song."  
Susanne clenched his fists and huffed. "Well, when I have enough money, I'm changing my name to Hero Gyro!" he cried in his "manly and in charge" voice.  
"A job might help with that."  
The boy grabbed his sister by the arm and ran out to school, too angered to say anything more.  
Goemon let out a long sigh of shame, going off into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Frolic Brodderick sat in his quaint little flower shop, quietly arranging his many, varied flowers.  
"Good morning, Goemon!" Sakura shouted cheerfully, running inside from the foggy outdoors.  
He gave her a cold stare and cleared his throat, his attention going back to his work; or hobby, it could also be called.  
"Sorry. Frolic. How are you?"  
"Hi, Donsai," he greeted apathetically.  
Sakura's bright smile returned as she watched his hands do their fancy work. _'He remembered my nickname, too!'_ This was, for her, a magnificent thing. "What have you been up to?" She raised her voice in an attempt to keep his attention.  
Frolic didn't answer, his eyes clouded, for he was too caught up in his daydreams.  
"Frolic?" She waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" She frowned, storming out of the place and wondering why she even bothered at all. But at least they had spoken a little.  
Snapping back into reality, Frolic became confused. _'What's her problem?'_

Goemon opened the door to the flower shop with an immensely unhappy almost-grimace on his face. 'My most successful son runs a flower shop,' he thought to himself sadly.  
He approached the front desk, his eyes narrowing. "Why does your nametag say Frolic?" he scoffed, tempted to rip it off and slice it into pieces. "Your name is Goemon Ishikawa XIV, and you should show it with honor and pride!"  
Frolic sighed. It was that time again. "Goo- Goy- Dad, I can't even pronounce that. Why couldn't you have given me a cool name, like Susanne?"  
Goemon sighed. "I came to request your month's rent."  
A sadistic smile came to Frolic's face. "I don't know about you, but I find it pretty pathetic that your main source of income is money I, your son, give you."  
Goemon grabbed the envelope harshly, trying to suppress his anger and shame as he walked off.


	3. An afternoon with Jigen

There was a slam, and Jigen awoke from his nap on the couch.

"Glock? Is that you?" He called.

There was no answer, just a rummaging sound.

That boy was always hungry.

Jigen stood up and stepped into the kitchen.

Glock had a banana in one hand, a soda in his pocket, a hotdog in his mouth and still seemed to be looking for sustenance.

He finally pulled out a container of soup and swallowed the hotdog in one bite.

"Can you really eat all that?" Jigen asked. He knew his son could, but it was the way he and Glock talked. They were both quiet, and not given to conversation.

Glock put the soup in the microwave.

"You're just like me," continued Jigen, not waiting for an answer. "I was the same way when I was your age. I ate my parents out of house and home, and stayed skinny."

Indeed, the boy had inherited his father's lanky frame. He had also inherited his mother's long blonde hair and blue eyes and had her quiet, if masculine, voice.

"I'm going out tonight." Glock told his father.

"Where to?" Jigen never really bothered with his kids. He loved them, but they really ran themselves.

"I'm going to visit sis, and then I'm going on a date with Eva Marie. We're going to mom's house."

Jigen sighed. "Check to see how Beretta's doing, alright? Your sister never tells me anything. She always tells me some cock and bull story about working with fish. I thought I taught you guys to lie better than that."

"Yeah dad."

Glock knew that while his father would never prevent him from living his own life, that didn't prevent Jigen from giving advice.

The young man felt sorry for his father, though. He knew his dad was upset about being separated from his mom.

"And treat Eva Marie nice, you got that? She may be half-Fujiko…" The years had not helped that relationship any. In fact, Jigen blamed Fujiko for Lupin's continuing grief over Lupin IV. She had never shown him any support after that day.

"She may be half of…that woman…But, she's my best friend's only kid. If you ever do anything to her, I'll kill you, boy."

Glock nodded and inhaled the soup. He loved Eva Marie too much to hurt her. Glock then had to dance around the room for several minutes. He had burned his mouth.

After he had finished dancing, all while Jigen watched without offering to help, Jigen finished his dictations.

"And tell your mother..."

"Bhat?" Glock's mouth still hurt.

"That she should visit- -you more. She shouldn't make you come to her house all the time."

Glock knew this was as close as Jigen ever came to admitting he missed his wife.

He nodded and went out.

A few hours later, Goemon came to visit. Jigen was back on the couch.

"Jigen?" said the samurai.

"Oh. Hey, Goemon."

"Why, Jigen? Why?"

This happened every month. Goemon came to complain about his kids to Jigen. He always came when he collected his "rent". Goemon had kinda lost it when Ai died.

"My children scorn the proud names I gave them…Susanne defies me, Fujiko ignores me, and Goemon hates me. And it's all your fault!"

Jigen rolled his eyes under his hat.

"All they want to do is laze around, and they've taken these ridiculous names!"

"So? You named them when they were young. Now that they're older, that changes."

"But Goemon wishes to be called Frolic Brodderick!"

"It's as good as Goemon Ishikawa XIV."

"Susanne is as good as Hero Gyro? Fujiko is as good as Baffi Boushi?"

"I don't see your point."

This was met by a glare.

"You know it's your fault."

"Listen, your kids like me. I like them. They want to be like me. Who am I to stop it?"

"But, what have you become?" cried Goemon.

"Well, when I told them I was a hippie, that seemed like a pretty good description. That was a joke.

Now I am one, and nothing's really changed. I just have justification for lying around all day."

"You have brought shame upon my house!"

"Well, you've brought hysteria to mine. Listen, I've got a lava lamp you can look at if you want to clam your chi or whatever."

Goemon stomped out of the room and slammed the front door.

Jigen was depressed.

_Cinnamon could've helped with that conversation._

She was always better at talking to people.

_But not to me. That's one reason why we're not together anymore._

_I shouldn't have just left it up to her. I should have spoken before…_

Jigen fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. The Unseen and Unimportant

"She's late," Lupin stated as he stared off, sitting in a comfy armchair while holding a glass of wine.  
Fujiko glanced at him and then went back to her fashion magazines.  
"It's almost 11." He looked to see if Fujiko gave any response. "On a school night."  
Fujiko continued turning the pages in the magazine, dog-earing the ones of interest.  
"I got a call from one of Eva's teachers to-"  
"Should I get this in red or brown?" Fujiko lifted up the magazine, showing Lupin one of the dog-eared pages.  
"Red?"  
"Yeah, I should go with the brown."  
"He wants to set up a meeting with-"  
"And what about this outfit?" she asked, showing him another page.  
Lupin glared at her, setting his wine glass on the end table and leaving.

Lupin was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard the front door close. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost one in the morning.  
The muffled voices of Eva Maria and Fujiko filled the quiet house, both gabbing on about Eva's night with Glock.  
Lupin groaned. _Maybe if I hadn't come up with the plan..._ he thought. _Maybe...maybe if Fujiko had... would I still be hated? Would I still be blamed? Would I still be living with this guilt?_  
He sighed deeply, closing his eyes and turning over on his side. The two voices in the other room faded as sleep took over.

It was an hour before classes started, Lupin walking down one of the hallways of the high school. He didn't want to be there for parent-teacher meetings, but with the lack of attention Fujiko showed, he wasn't able to tell her to go.  
"Her and her stupid shopping..." he muttered under his breath.  
He stopped and glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand, comparing the number to the room numbers around him until he found the right one.  
"Ah, Mr. Lupin," the man inside the room said in a slight British accent. He finished taking some stuff out of his leather bag, setting them on his desk and motioning Lupin to a nearby chair.  
Lupin sat and watched as the man sat. He stared at his outfit, one which made him look as though he were going on a formal date. "You wear that to teach in?"  
The teacher glanced down at his clothes and then back up at Lupin, giving him a blank look. "Yes. Why?"  
Lupin shook his head and shrugged. "No reason. Looks nice."  
"Ah, thank you. But we really aren't here to discuss my clothing."  
Lupin groaned mentally.  
"Now, I'm not sure if you know this, but your daughter is failing my class miserably. I've given her many opportunities to catch up, but she keeps telling me..." He inhaled and exhaled loudly. "She keeps telling me she's a pirate and doesn't need to learn the, quote, landlubbers tongue."  
Lupin groaned, his head falling back as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Now, Mr. Lupin, this has been going on all year. Is there something I should know? Should we set up a meeting with the school counselor?" The teacher stared and awaited a response.  
"No, it's fine," he sighed, looking back at the teacher. In truth, things weren't fine. Eva had thought of herself as a pirate ever since her brother died. "I'll talk to her."  
"Well...o-okay. The counselor is still open if you change your mind." He gave a fake smile, not for once thinking Lupin could solve the problem with a chat.  
"All right," Lupin sighed. "Are we done here?"  
"There is one more thing," the teacher said as he walked over to a closet and unlocked the door. "The other day she was waving this around." He came back and handed Lupin a Marauder's sword. "I would appreciate it if she never got her hands on it again."

"Eva Marie!" Lupin yelled as he walked in the front door, the sword in his hand.  
"Huh?" She came down the hallway, dressed for school in her pirate garb. "Oh! You got my sword back!"  
Lupin pulled his arm away as she went to grab the sword. "We need to talk."  
Eva rolled her eyes and gave him her death stare. "Maybe I don't want to talk."  
"Well, too bad, because we are going to talk!" Lupin walked over to the couch and sat down. "Sit!" he ordered, pointing to a chair across from him.  
She sighed and plopped herself down, folding her arms across her chest and continuing her stare.  
"You need to stop with this, this...pirate crap! You're 17, Eva! Why don't you act your age?!"  
Eva huffed up. "First of all, this isn't crap! One of these days I will be the best pirate this world has seen! I will rule the planets oceans! People will fear me!"  
"You don't even own a boat. And no one will fear you. All they'll do is laugh."  
She scoffed. "Laughing is what they do to you because you're nothing but a joke."  
"I'm the joke?! That's funny. You're the one in a stupid costume, running around yelling "Arrgg!" and tying a fake parrot to your shoulder." Lupin stood, tossing the sword towards her. "And the kind of pirate you want to be, they don't even exist anymore."  
"You're just jealous," she said with a smirk, grabbing the sword. "Good thing you'll be the first to walk the plank so I won't have to see you anymore."  
Lupin gave her a look of confusion, deciding to just walk away. 


	5. Why Me?

Goemon took a deep breath, pulling open the bank door to step inside.  
A rather odd looking older woman walked up to him.  
"_What strange attire,"_ she thought to herself.  
"Good morning, s-" she froze up.  
"That man has a weapon!" she screamed, running away.  
The alarm went off and people ran everywhere, nearly starting a riot.  
Goemon sighed and left muttering morbid thoughts and wishes, leaving the door in pieces.

"Lost another job, huh Goemon?" Lupin prodded.  
Goemon kept silent, not feeling he needed to explain the situation.  
"You know, Goemon, I could just give you some money until you get a job."  
"I refuse!"  
"Well, I just think that might make it a little easier. Besides, seeing you like this is kind of… embarrassing," he added with a laugh.  
"I _WILL_ get a job, and earn my money without your help!" he insisted.  
"Okay, okay."  
Lupin finally backed off, not wanting an angry samurai in his home.

Fujiko hung up the phone and walked over, sitting next to Goemon.  
"Who was it?" asked Lupin.  
"It was Baffi, she just wanted to know if Eva was home yet."  
Goemon glared at her angrily."Why won't you call her by her proper name? At least Lupin has the respect to not disobey my wishes for my children," he said, trying not to raise his voice.  
She crossed her arms."Maybe if her name wasn't Fujiko."  
"The world doesn't revolve around you," he stated coldly.  
"And even if she was named after you, which she wasn't, that's no excuse to take it out on a child!"  
"She likes that name better, and besides-"  
Fujiko stood up and walked to the doorway.  
"I'm not the one who lets my children hang out with a man older then their father," she smirked and left.  
Goemon gritted his teeth, the only relief from his anger imagining the torturous thoughts running through his mind.

Lupin slouched in his seat and sighed, baring a shamed expression, the same expression he had shown far too often in the past 5 years.  
"Is Eva mad at you again?"  
Lupin nodded.  
"She keeps yelling about how I don't care, and then stops talking to me. And what is it with what pirate thing?"  
Goemon shrugged.  
"You always have such a cheery attitude, I guess that's the only way she sees you."  
"Fujiko does nothing to help. And it's not like I don't care, it's just…  
"Lupin glued his eyes to the floor.  
"I'm the father."  
He sulked back to his room.  
Goemon sat alone, wishing he hadn't asked.

Toshiko sat across from Glock, rambling on once again about her "love".  
"_Why did we have to join the same club? Why do we have to be in the same class?"_ he thought, sighing.  
Toshiko blushed slightly.  
"And when he calls me Zenigata, he says it in such a cute voice! Ah, nobody's ever called me by my last name before, it's so sweet! Oh, Rick! Rick's just his nickname though, he-"  
"Rankou," Glock interrupted.  
"I promised my dad I'd help him, uh, build… stuff. I'm gonna go now."  
"Okay, see you on Monday!" she shouted gleefully.  
It's not as if Glock didn't enjoy Toshiko's company, but she often got annoying. He mostly dealt with her out of pity. Though she was particularly popular with the guys, she always wanted to talk to him anyway. He lowered his head a bit and looked for the Volkswagon bus he was sure would be waiting for him.

The door opened.  
"Get in!" Eva yelled over the traffic.  
Glock walked over, brightening at the site of his girlfriend.  
"Oh… Hi, dad." He cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly.  
"Frolic offered to take me home today," said Eva, obviously not understanding his discomfort.  
He grabbed her by the wrist."Eva and I have a lunch date today, so we're going to go now!" he tried to cover over what Eva was saying, using her as an excuse to get away.

"What was that about?" she asked curiously.  
Glock slammed his hand to his face.  
"My dad was there!" he urged, wondering why she didn't see it.  
She swallowed nervously.  
"Sorry. I don't think much about it, but why is he with them so much?"  
He sighed.  
"I'm not sure. Ever since he separated from mom, he acts really weird. He seems to think it's okay for him to hang out with my friends,"  
"Well, they do look up to him. Maybe he just didn't want to let them down."  
"But, he's my dad!" he shouted.  
Eva became a bit frightened with Glock's attitude.  
"I think I'm gonna hurry home," she said running ahead.  
Glock dragged his feet on the pavement miserably, wondering if he should really go home.


	6. Frolic's Flowers

Sakura Zenigata sighed.  
She had been in _Frolic's Flowers_ for over an hour, and had yet to see the owner.  
She smelled another flower. Even though she was named after a blossom, she didn't know anything about them, except for the shy violets.  
She was a like one of those. Pretty and delicate, but hidden.  
Frolic had told her so once. Frolic knew things about flowers.  
He knew everything about them. It was another thing that endeared her to him.  
Sakura had grown up with Frolic. She knew him when his hair was still black and his name was Goemon Ishikawa XIV.

He hadn't kept the name for long. He announced his name was Frolic Brodderick when he was 13. Frolic's dad hadn't really been there for years, but Frolic had changed his name when he finally decided his dad needed a wakeup call. If he had wanted Goemon to wake up, it didn't work. Goemon didn't really care, and Frolic's resentment only grew.

Goemon blamed Jigen, because it was after meeting Jigen that Frolic began thinking about his name.  
Goemon had become better in the recent years, but Sakura knew there was still deep hurt on Frolic's side.  
Just then, a bell at the back sang out and Sakura knew the object of her affections was back.  
He stepped into the room and blinked his eyes at the artificial light. His contacts were purple today, making a strong contrast with his dyed-platinum blonde hair. His ears flashed with his silver studs.  
"Oh, Donsai, what are you doing here?"  
Whenever he used her nickname, Sakura's eyes would turn into twin liquid lakes of amber jewels.  
Not that Sakura herself or Frolic noticed.  
Sakura's only thoughts were getting Frolic and his dad back together,  
and telling Frolic that she liked him.  
Who knew what Frolic thought about.  
"Um, I just wanted to check on you. I haven't seen you in awhile…"  
"You came in last week, didn't you?"

_Toshiko had said confessing a love was the easy part._  
Toshiko had had more boyfriends than Sakura had years, even though she was younger._ Toshiko told her the hard part was keeping them interested after the initial glee of 'getting' a girl_. Sakura sighed again.

But Sakura couldn't worry about that. She was just wanted to be close to Frolic.  
He was busy spritzing some large white flowers.  
He took a deep breath of their fragrance.  
"What are these flowers?" She asked.  
"Lilies."  
"And these?"  
"Gardenias."  
There were some dark red roses next to him, and Sakura caught her breath. He was just so handsome. Whenever Sakura was flustered, she said what was on her mind.  
"How could such beauty exist!"  
Frolic snapped up.  
"You agree? Flowers are so delicate…Like marshmallows."  
Sakura loved everything about him.  
"I wrote a new poem about flowers. Want to hear?"

Sakura nodded.

"_Oh flowers, oh flowers/  
__I could look at you for eternity/  
__Melting into my soul/  
__Like sweet honey/  
__Soothing the wounds/  
__Of my psyche/" _

"That's wonderful!" She breathed. Sakura had no taste in poetry, but she knew who she liked.  
Her Zenigata blood took over her mind while thinking about Frolic. She had come to ask about how he and his dad were doing.  
"So, what's the deal with your dad?" It came without tact or planning. She could say anything but what she really wanted.  
Frolic had been dreaming.  
"What do you think of fava beans as a sedative?"  
"…I-don't-really-know….I was asking how you're getting along with your dad."  
Frolic's eyes darkened.  
"Huh."  
"What?"  
"Why would you care?"  
"Frolic! Of course I care!"  
He sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Donsai. I know you care. But, my dancing hasn't been working out lately. It's just got me frustrated. I don't even want to tend the flowers anymore…"  
He started daydreaming about some problem. He looked far away and sad.

Sakura would have given anything to have the courage to reach out and touch his arm in comfort.  
She was still like a violet. She merely looked on at him.  
He snapped out of his trance suddenly.  
"I'm gonna close up early today…So I'll see you later, Donsai. I'm going to a recital."  
"Really? Where?"  
"It's up at the Exhibition Center, but you have to have a reservation. I should have told you before."  
"It's okay…." She said quietly.  
"I'm going to be doing my new dance. It's called, "Psychedelic Fan Dance'. I was inspired by the old Charlie Chaplin films."  
"Oh."  
She turned to leave.  
She got to the door when he called out, "Hey! Take a flower with you!"  
He tossed her a bright yellow daisy.  
Hugging it tightly, she ran out of the store.  
Frolic looked out after her.

"Donsai…I wonder what her name is."


	7. Those Words You Say

Eva stirred from her slumber, the yelling going on in the next room snapping her awake and to her feet. Hoping everything was okay, she ran from her room and to the kitchen, standing frightened as her father screamed at her mother.  
Lupin was standing in front of Fujiko, almost in her face as he yelled at her about money missing from his wallet.  
Fujiko stood her ground, but her expression showed how terrified she was.  
Eva watched as Lupin shouted out names and obscenities and accusations. He even went as far as to accuse Fujiko of cheating on him. Eva had always wished she did find someone else so the two could leave Lupin and never see him again.  
Fujiko continued to deny everything, never able to finish her statements before Lupin started yelling again.  
"Leave her alone!" Eva yelled as she stood in front of Fujiko, glaring up at Lupin.  
"Eva..." Fujiko said in a whisper.  
Lupin glared down at Eva. Frustrated, he grabbed a glass on the table and threw it as he screamed. The glass flew right past Fujiko's head and hit the wall behind her, shattering against it. He then stormed out of the house.  
Eva turned and hugged her mom, crying as she did.  
Fujiko held her trembling daughter, her own body shaking slightly.

Jigen sighed as he stood, staring down at the various cuts of meat in the meat section of the supermarket. Ribs were too much trouble and not enough meat, a roast would take too long to cook, the most of the steaks looked too fatty... He reached down and picked up a pack of steaks that looked good.  
"Don't tell me that's dinner," a female voice teased from behind.  
Jigen turned and looked at the woman. "Cinnamon," he said, surprised to see her.  
"It's been a while, Jigen."  
"Yeah...it-it has...been..." His voice trailed off as he found himself lost in her crystal blue eyes. He quickly looked away, getting uncomfortable.  
"How have you been?"  
"Good," he said with a nod. "How about you? How are things with Tom or Tony or-?"  
"Ted," she said quickly.  
"Ted, yeah."  
"We broke up last week," she said, sighing. "We just couldn't make anything work."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that." Jigen knew that any man she'd see wouldn't last. Cinnamon had a temper that would erupt at any moment. Jigen dealt with it because he loved her and being with her was worth the random fights. They then realized the strain it was putting on them and their kids, so they separated.  
"What about you?" she asked. "Seeing anyone?"  
Jigen shook his head.  
Cinnamon knew he would always stay single after her. He loved her too much to commit himself to another woman. Plus she was one of the few women Jigen could trust.  
"So, looks like we're both free," Jigen said.  
"Oh? Free for what?"  
Both gave the other a knowing grin.  
"Well, for now, I have to get going," Cinnamon said as she glanced at her watch. "I'm meeting Berreta for a late lunch."  
"Oh. Tell her I said hello."  
"I will. You should really take the effort to see her more. She is your daughter."  
"I know," he sighed.  
"Tell Glock I said hello, alright?"  
"Sure."  
"And if you get lonely, give me a call," she said with a grin. She then waved and walked off.  
"Yeah," he sighed happily, watching her until she was out of view and then continuing with his shopping.

Jigen returned from the market, a full paper bag under each arm. Glock was right there, wondering what he had gotten to eat.  
"There's another bag in the car if you want to get it," Jigen said.  
Glock nodded and ran out. "Ooh, I love these chips," he said as he grabbed the bag, staring down at what was inside as he came back to the house. "And he got my favorite kind of cookies!"  
Jigen was busy putting the stuff away when Glock entered. "Are you still making dinner for Eva tonight?" Jigen asked.  
"I don't know," Glock answered, already shoving some cookies in his mouth. "I haven't heard from her," he then said after he chewed and swallowed them.  
"Hmm." Jigen grabbed the milk and put it in the fridge. "I saw your mom at the store."  
"Really?" Glock now wished he would have gone, to have been there to see how the two reacted towards each other. "What'd she say?"  
"The usual. She said hello and some other things."  
Glock nodded. The lack of information he received now had him kicking himself. "Did you invite her over?"  
"And why would I do that?"  
Glock gave a confused look. "But, you said...that she should visit me more...didn't you?"  
"Yeah, for you to ask, which she already said she would, although I highly doubt it. If I were to ask it'd come off as some desperate "I miss you, please come back" thing. Which isn't how I feel," he quickly added.  
"Right, dad." Glock knew that ninety nine percent of the time his dad made it a point to deny something that he was just covering up his feelings. This time was no different.  
"Well, have fun with dinner and don't burn the house down."  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"Out," Jigen said as he walked out the door.  
Glock sighed and shook his head, continuing to rummage through the newly bought food.

Glock sat on the couch watching TV. His cell phone layed on the cushion next to him. He still hadn't heard from Eva. Although he probably should have been worried, he was too busy watching wrestling and shoving tortilla chips in his mouth.  
He glanced over at the door as someone knocked on it. "Hold on!" he hollered, setting the bag of chips on the floor and standing, wiping his hands off on his pants before opening the door.  
Eva stood there, staring down at her feet.  
"Eva," Glock said in surprise. "Dinner isn't for another hour."  
She sniffled and lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly.  
"Eva..." Glock wrapped his arms around her, the two holding one another in the doorway. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she managed to say. "I was just...there was a guy and...I was just afraid."  
"Oh." He didn't quite get it, but he was glad she was now safe and didn't have to worry. "So, you hungry?"  
Eva sighed and smiled. "I love you, Glock," she said, squeezing him a little harder. 


	8. It's not easy being a Hero

Bad cussing in this chapter. You have been warned.

"Glock," Toshiko whined, her hands clasped in front of her, "Can't you take me somewhere today?"  
Glock shoveled down several plates of macaroni, not stopping much to speak.  
"I've already got plans today, why?"  
"Cause," she crossed her arms, "I'm sick of having to babysit my dad!"  
"He's not that old," he smirked.  
"He _is_. On top of that, he's a drunk, and Sakura doesn't help at all! I'm an eighteen year old housewife."  
She pouted, continuing on her rant.  
"And he's always whining about not having a son to follow his detective work, he hardly appreciates what I do at all!"  
Glock snorted at her comment, trying to hide it behind his eating.  
_'Noone to carry out his detective work? You're nearly a stalker yourself...'_  
He set down his empty plate, picking up a few more plates next to him.  
"Why don't you ask Rick?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry.. Uh.. Steve?"  
Toshiko shook her head. "Should I know these people?"  
"Nevermind."  
The bell rang, the students around them heading off.  
"Sorry, Rankou."  
Glock caught up to a few of his classmates, following them back.  
"Man, how short was that lunch? I hardly got to eat anything," he frowned.  
The others shot him an odd glare, continuing to their classroom.

"What do you think of her?" Josh, Susanne's school friend, pointed out.  
Her long blond hair, which reached her waist, was blowing gently in the wind. Her piercing blue eyes and long eyelashes were matched with a delicate sapphire necklace.  
Susanne grinned childishly, not noticing how closely he was staring at her.  
She quickly found a couple of her friends, using them as an excuse to get away from him.  
"So that's your type, huh?" Josh smirked, giving him a pat on the back.  
"Uh, yeah..." he smiled nervously, thinking quickly of what to say. He had really been admiring her book, as he had been meaning to get it for a while.  
"I'd like to see her take her shoes off in slow motion! Let's see those pink socks!"  
Josh raised an eyebrow, giving him a confused look. "O...kay..."  
He finally decided to ignore it, looking around for a new target.  
He figured this next girl's tight clothing would get his friend's attention.  
"Look at that one," he pointed with a grin.  
"Woah!" Susanne shrieked, "If you look at her shirt real close, you can almost see... her shoulder blades!"  
"What does that mean?"  
"I mean... she... Nevermind."  
Josh felt more confused than ever.  
"What about that one?"  
"Uh, that's a guy."  
"Seems to me more to your taste," he scoffed.  
Susanne gritted his teeth, slamming his hand into Josh's chest. "Fuck off!"  
Josh doubled over in pain. "I was joking," he wheezed.  
"It wasn't funny! Just because my name's Susanne, doesn't mean-"  
Josh fell to his knees, leaning his head on the ground for support.  
Susanne knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
Not getting an answer, he started to sweat. _'Shit! What the hell did I do?'_

The principal tapped her fingers impatiently, adjusting her glasses.  
"My dad's not coming," Susanne said for the umpteenth time. "Can I go now?"  
She sighed, looking up at the clock. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you. This behavior is absolutely unacceptable."  
"But I didn't mean to, I swear!"  
"That's enough," she insisted. She took out a small piece of paper, writing up a messy note.  
"Give this to your father."  
Susanne scowled at the snobby principal, pocketing the note.  
"And what if I throw it away?"  
"I have my ways, Mr. Ishikawa," she warned with a stern expression.  
He took a deep breath, his face softening.  
"Is Josh okay?"  
"That's none of your concern, Mr. Ishikawa. Please leave if you don't want to get into more trouble. You're on the verge of expulsion as it is."  
His left eye twitched in pure hatred.  
"Yes Ma'am," he said through clenched teeth, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Susanne stepped out of the main office, his head lowered in guilt.  
"Boy, if that's what you do to your friends..." Eva left the sentence unfinished, her arms crossed in disgust.  
His hands tightened into fists. "Shut up, Eva."  
"Or what, you'll hit me too? It's no wonder you were held back."  
He smashed his fist into the wall, the pain shooting from it causing him to flinch slightly.  
"I told you leave me alone," he said in a low whisper.  
"Oh no, he's gonna hurt me!" she whined with fake fear.  
He began to walk away, not wishing to get into any more trouble.  
She ran to catch up to him, grabbing onto his arm to slow him down.  
"He's fine, you know. He's already back in class."  
"Thanks," he muttered, the knowledge only hightening his anger.  
He pushed her off, running home as fast as he could.

Susanne slammed the door behind him, throwing off his jacket.  
Goemon rushed out from the kitchen to see what the noise was. "Susanne?"  
Susanne smiled upon hearing his dad's voice. Though Goemon was distant towards everyone, he and Susanne had a closer relationship than most people would have thought. Since Goemon was almost always locked in his room, it made Susanne happy to see him out of it on his own.  
His smile quickly faded as he remembered why he was there.  
"What are you doing home from school?"  
"I-I had to..." he swallowed the lump in his throat, his father's harsh expression making him nervous.  
He looked down at his feet, retreiving the note from his pocket.  
Goemon looked over it carefully, squinting to read the sloppy writing.  
"I didn't mean to hurt him! I just..."  
He let go of the note, placing a hand on Susanne's shoulder. While he usually tried to play the rough, strict parent role, he really had a hard time being mad at his children.  
"What happened?"  
Susanne darted his eyes up and down hesitantly.  
"My friend said... something," he started, too embarrassed to say what it was.  
"And I hit him, but I didn't... I didn't think it'd actually hurt him or anything."  
Goemon let out a long sigh. "This kind of thing has been happening a lot lately."  
"I know Dad, but it was an accident."  
"But after so many times, it can't be an accident anymore. This has to stop."  
Susanne nodded with a frown. "Okay."

Toshiko closed the door behind her, throwing her backpack onto the floor.  
"Dad?" she shouted, looking around the house.  
Zenigata was laying face-down on his piano, drool seeping from his mouth.  
"Not again..." Toshiko grumbled, running a hand through her thick, black hair.  
She slid her arms underneath his to lift him up.  
"You know drinking's bad for your liver," she said, struggling to stay on her feet.  
"L-Lupin..." he mumbled, his eyes half-open.  
"You're retired Dad, remember? Besides, there is no Lupin case anymore."  
_'Right...' _  
Zenigata shook his head in attempt to wake himself up.

He fell back onto the bed, holding his head with a sigh. "Toshiko,"  
"Yeah, dad?" she smiled slightly, seeing her dad back to his senses.  
"Could you get me a drink of water?"  
Toshiko nodded, running to the kitchen and back with a glass of water.  
She helped Zenigata finish off the water, Zenigata resting his head on the pillow.  
"So, how's school?"  
Toshiko was happy to not get the usual bout of ranting. "Good, thanks..."  
"That's good."  
He yawned, looking up at her. He didn't know what else to say, more than anything wanting to sleep.  
"I'm going to bed though, so have a good sleep, 'kay?" she lied, knowing the tired look in Zenigata's eyes.  
Zenigata nodded, looking over at the clock on his nightstand. _'It's only 6...'_  
With a groan, he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	9. Fishing solves everything

People thronged through the fish market, pulsing as if they were part of a living organism. Sakura Zenigata found it all a bit disconcerting. It was not a place she felt comfortable in, nor was it a place she would have gone on her own.

But this is where her best friend, one of her only friends, worked: Beretta Jigen.   
Sakura would have liked to visit her friend at home, but Sakura didn't know where Beretta lived.  
No one did, actually.

She made her way into the stall where Beretta worked gutting fish. Beretta worked for a fishing company that operated in the area. They found it easier to employ people on the land to clean and gut the fish then to do it themselves. Beretta, and many other fish-mongers, would prepare the fish for shipping.  
Sakura caught a glimpse of the dark haired woman.  
"Beretta!"  
Beretta waved a rough and dirty hand. She was still holding her knife.   
Sakura squeezed into a place next to Beretta.  
"Can you take a break? I want to talk to you about something important."  
Beretta shook her head no.  
"Can't. Just got an order to finish all the fish I have left by tonight."  
In the time it took for her to say this sentence, Beretta had already dispatched another three fish.

"You could help."  
Sakura shuddered. "I can barely stand to see you do it. No thanks."  
Beretta grinned as she whacked a head off another fish.  
"What do you need to talk about? But I bet I can guess. Frolic, right?"  
"Oh, Beretta! I just can't get him out of my mind! How can I prove to him that I love him?"  
"Short of telling him?"  
Sakura wrung her hands. "I can never just get up the courage. Besides, Frolic is a sensitive soul. Just blurting it out would shatter him, I know it!"  
Beretta said nothing as she gutted her 30th fish.  
"And today, I missed getting tickets for his recital! I'm sure he feels so lonely."  
"You missed getting them? This, from the Sakura who waited in line overnight to see Frolic play Cabbage #2 in his second grade play?"  
"Okay, well…I didn't know about the recital…"  
"Didn't know?"  
"…He didn't tell me…"  
Beretta grabbed a fish that was still flapping and banged it on the table, snapped it's neck, causing it to become inert.

"When will you realize he won't give you the time of day? Or night?"  
"Erm…"  
"How many presents have you brought him?"  
"Three-hundred and fifty."  
"How many times have you watched the flower shop for him while he stepped out to do who knows what?"  
"Fifty."  
"Do you ever feel that he talks to his flowers more than you?"  
"All the time."  
Beretta jammed her knife into the wood of her station.  
"Find someone better, Sakura. You deserve more."  
"But, if you could just see his other side…"  
"I know him better than you. Frolic has been hanging around my house with my dad for as long as I can remember. He's always been weird."  
"He's not weird! He's unique!"  
"Listen, do you know why I don't come home?"  
An abrupt change of subject.  
"N-no…I've always wondered."

"You do? I always wonder why you do go back.  
Everyone back home needs to wakeup, get a backbone and stop whining.  
My dad's a hippie, so he feels he doesn't need to do anything. He doesn't have any hobbies! Just lays around. As if anything will change being like that…  
Uncle Lupin needs to get over it—"  
"His son died!"  
"But he needs to live. He also needs a girlfriend."  
"What about Fujiko?"  
"Dump her. She wasn't any good for him before, either."  
It seemed Jigen passed more than looks on to his daughter.  
"Uncle Goemon's a basket case, and Frolic has been talking to imaginary things since forever."  
"But, flowers aren't imaginary…"  
"Yeah, but his roommate "Mr. Steve" is. "Mr. Steve" has been a large pink kumquat and his best friend ever since Miss Daisy the Cow ran off with Mr. Steve's wife."  
"…Everyone has problems to deal with."  
Beretta thought Sakura was hopeless.  
"If anyone one of those fools ever wakes up, tell me, okay? I still kinda miss them…"  
Sakura nodded.

"But.." she wailed. "What about my problem with Frolic?"  
Beretta sighed. Sakura was her friend, and a bit stupid. She needed help.  
Not that she thought anything could get through to Frolic, but…  
"Sakura, give Frolic another present."  
"Another? What should I give him?"  
"Dress up as a flower for him."  
"…Why?"  
"I can't explain, but trust me."  
"Alright."  
Sakura left her friend bewildered but hopeful.  
Beretta made up the gift from the top of her head, but she thought if that didn't get Sakura a little attention, then nothing would.

Beretta went back to attacking fish.


	10. Broken Fences

Jigen walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets, in a good mood as he whistled a happy tune.  
Frolic looked up as the door to his flower shop opened. "Hey Jigen," he said as he was busy moving boxes around. He glanced over at the new kid working for him, a young man dressed in nice stylish clothing, his black hair styled perfectly, not one hair out of place. "Hey, Cecil. Get the order and take care of it, okay?"  
Cecil nodded, going back to one of the large cooling containers and grabbing the dozen red roses already made up.  
Jigen stood and waited, eyeing the kid as he approached. He couldn't help but notice how familiar he was.  
Cecil handed the roses to Jigen. He too got the odd feeling of familiarity from Jigen. "Uh, that'll be eighteen even."  
Jigen gave the kid a twenty. "See you tomorrow, Frolic," Jigen said, giving him a slight wave.  
"Have fun tonight," Frolic called out from the back.  
"Yeah, hopefully," Jigen muttered happily to himself as he got into his car and drove off.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the driveway of Cinnamon's house. He glanced at his watch, seeing he was five minutes early.  
Cinnamon was inside, putting the finishing touches on the food. When the knock on the door came, she rushed over to answer it.  
"Hey," Jigen said, holding the flowers out for her.  
"Oh, they're beautiful." She took them, getting a vase to set them in.  
Jigen remained quiet. He knew saying some cheesy romantic line would only make her angry.  
"Make yourself comfortable," she said from the kitchen. "The food is just about done."  
Jigen took his jacket off, draping it over the back of the couch. He then wandered the living room, staring at some pictures.  
One that caught his eye was a photo of Cinnamon and Berreta taken when Berreta was ten. Her hair was short. 'Just like the kid at Frolic's shop today...' He couldn't help but notice the uncanny resemblance.  
"Is everything okay?"  
Jigen turned quickly, Cinnamon standing near the table. "Everything's fine," he said with a smile.

The two had sat down to their meal. Cinnamon did most of the talking, Jigen's mind too deep in thought about other things.  
"Alright," Cinnamon said, setting her fork down on her plate. "What is it?"  
"What is what?" Jigen asked dumbly.  
"Something is bothering you. Now what is it?"  
"It's...it's just something weird, that's all."  
"Well?" Cinnamon was starting to get fed up. She was hoping this night would end up a little better than it was.  
"There's some new kid at Frolic's shop..."  
"And?"  
"He looks like me." Jigen stared down at his plate. "He's like an older version of how Berreta looked as a kid."  
"You mean, how she looks now?" There was silence. "Honestly, when was the last time you even saw your daughter?"  
"It hasn't been that long," he said, defending himself. "I meant, the way her hair is, it's like how his is and-"  
"Are you saying he's your son?" she barked.  
"Huh?" Jigen looked at her and then laughed. "No, that's not it. I just think it's weird, that's all."  
"You said I was your first." Cinnamon lowered her head and stared at her plate.  
"And you were my first," Jigen said in a kind voice.  
Cinnamon sighed deeply. "Maybe you should just leave..."  
"But Cinnamon, I-"  
"It obviously bothers you for some reason, so maybe I wasn't your first. Maybe you're just lying to me, like all the other times you lied. This dinner was about us, not about you thinking about some kid. So, why don't you just leave?"  
"I'm sorry," Jigen sighed. He stood, grabbing his coat and walking to the door, hesitating before opening it and leaving.

Glock was standing on the couch, his body very animated as he cheered on one of his favorite wrestlers, yelling and hollering at the television.  
The door opened and Jigen dragged himself in, glancing at Glock as he walked by.  
"Dad," Glock said, surprised to see him back. "What happened? You're back earlier than you said."  
"Nothing happened," he said. "And get off the couch."  
"Sorry," Glock said, stepping off and onto the floor. He could tell by the tone of his fathers voice that something had happened. "Another fight?" he sighed.  
Jigen didn't answer. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
He plopped down on the couch as Jigen slammed his door closed. "Goodnight," he muttered, staring blankly at the TV. 


	11. Sick

Glock fidgeted in his seat, waiting for the waitress to return with their food.  
He hadn't eaten in two_ hours_, and was starving. He had insisted they get lunch right after school.  
"Your appetite never ceases to amaze me," Eva said, smirking.  
He shrugged, leaning his elbow in the table. "I'm a growing boy."  
She rolled her eyes with a small giggle. "Is that so?"  
Glock looked down at the table. "Will they hurry up?" he groaned.  
Out of boredom, he unfolded the newspaper he picked up for his dad and began to read randomly.  
"Hey," he pointed his finger to where he was reading, turning it around for Eva.  
"There's a bunch of movies opening today. Wanna go see one?"  
"Sorry Glock, I'm supposed to hang out with Frolic today."  
"Can't you cancel it?" he whined.  
She shook her head.  
"Usually, after he picks us up, he has to go back to work. We don't see eachother much anymore."  
"I don't get it," he sighed. "Don't you feel.. I don't know, weird?"  
"About what?"  
"Well, he's older than us, isn't he?"  
"Not by much."  
"I guess..."

"Here you are, sir."  
The waitress set down a tray on the empty table next to them, laying out several plates on their own. Four for Glock, one for Eva.  
"Thanks."  
"Will this really be enough?" he wondered out loud.  
"No wonder your place is so small, your dad must be broke!" Small compared to her own, of course.  
Glock ignored the comment and started eating, having nothing to say in defeat.  
He couldn't help but feel jealous towards Frolic at times like this.  
He put down the fork, staring ahead blankly in thought.

When Midori died, Lupin and Fujiko helped Goemon out for a while, until he could get used to taking care of everything himself. Therefore, they all spent quite a bit of time together. Though she was only two, Frolic (or at the time, Goemon Ishikawa XIV) had taken an instant liking to her. Since then, they had grown up together as friends.

When Lupin IV died, Eva didn't like being at home. She spent most of her time at the Ishikawa residence, with Frolic, or even at Jigen's when Susanne had a fit.  
Glock sighed. Even when she was there, he stayed out of the way. That was before he knew her very well. In fact, he avoided her, not thinking he'd like her.  
They hadn't gone to the same school until Jr. High. He and Beretta never knew the others very much. Their dad wanted to keep them out of their troubles(or messes, as he called them), so it was mostly recognizing people in school that led to friendships.  
'_That's just like dad,'_ Glock thought to himself. Still, he was ecstatic to be with Eva.

The two walked out of the restaurant holding hands.  
Eva glanced at her watch, smiling apologetically.  
"I have to go."  
She kissed his cheek, giving him a small hug.  
"I love you, Glock."  
"I love you too."  
He waved her goodbye as she walked off.

Jigen let out a sigh as he lay on the couch, mentally kicking himself.  
He had messed it up already, just by mentioning one stupid little thing.  
He knew Cinnamon would always be mad for some reason, but he kept on hoping.  
But this time, it definitely was his fault. She misunderstood, but it was a reminder of his lie.  
A stupid lie he never thought she believed anyway because he wanted her to stay with him.  
The two had agreed to separate mostly for the kids, but Beretta was already out of the house, and Glock was eighteen.  
Now, Jigen just found himself bored, not having much to do other than housework.  
He glanced at the clock across the room. _'Still early...'_  
It already felt like a long day, so he decided to visit Lupin, as he often did when he felt like he would explode from boredom.

Jigen knocked on the door a few times. Receiving no answer, he tried the doorbell.  
He muttered curses to himself as he waited. He never thought to call first, as Lupin was always home.  
He tried the knob, as it was sometimes carelessly left unlocked when Eva wasn't home. To his luck, it was.  
Fujiko was slumped over the arm of the living room sofa, her head buried into her arms as she sobbed.  
Jigen rolled his eyes as he went to find Lupin. _'Wonder what she wants now.'_  
He was surprised when Fujiko married Lupin, as he figured it would limit her ways to manipulate him.  
Apparently, he was right, as after they got married, he noticed she seemed to resort to crying to get what she wanted. And it worked, as it always had.  
He always wondered how Midori got along with her. He only felt lucky Cinnamon didn't know her very well.

Hearing rummaging in one of the rooms, Jigen tapped on the door.  
"What is it?" Lupin called out.  
"It's me."  
Lupin put down the boxes he was going through.  
"Jigen?"  
He opened the door, greeting him with a smile.  
"Come in!"  
Jigen sat himself in an armchair across from Lupin, eyeing him closely.  
He had never seen Lupin like this. Pale, dark under the eyes, he looked.. sick.  
When Lupin IV died, he had gotten thinner, always looked tired, but never _this_. Never.  
He started to wonder if he should make his visits more frequent.

"What's up, Jigen?"  
"Jeeze, not getting enough sleep or something?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You look terrible, really."  
Lupin's face went slightly crooked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm serious, man. Have you seen yourself?"  
Lupin clenched his fists, becoming fed up."Stop this... You know what, Jigen? Just leave then."  
"I'm not trying to be offensive..."  
"Now!" he demanded, pointing towards the door.  
Jigen sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets._'Nice talking to you too, buddy.'_  
He slammed the door on the way out, Fujiko still on the couch.  
'_Damn Fujiko, what did she do now?'_


	12. The Talk

Jigen sat alone at home, thinking about days gone by…

* * *

"C'mon! C'mon!" Lupin cried excitedly.  
Jigen and Goemon looked at one another. They had both gotten a call from Lupin early that morning to come over to his house. When they had arrived, Lupin had immediately snuck them all off to the park.  
Spreading out a picnic basket and cloth, they all sat down.  
Lupin instantly took double portions of everything.  
"Worried?" Jigen asked. Lupin always ate when he was under pressure.  
Lupin nodded. "There's something I need to do with you guys…"  
"A job?"  
"No, no. Something I need you to…help me with. It's…kind of personal."  
Jigen nodded. "You finally want to leave Fujiko, huh?"  
"No!"  
Jigen snorted. "It's not a job, it's not help to get away from that demon…What is it?"  
"I want to have The Talk with you guys."  
"_The _Talk?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"No way! I'm leaving!" Jigen stood.  
Goemon spoke for the first time. "The talk? A talk about what?"  
Jigen sighed. He wished Goemon knew a bit more about life. Goemon was so far removed from the world, Jigen was afraid that Goemon wouldn't be able to deal with problems. Midori took care of it for Goemon…but he should be able to take care of himself.  
Jigen sat back down. "Why do you need to have The Talk with us, Lupin?"  
Lupin refilled his plates.  
"Well, I just feel I need to prepare so I can tell my kids…It's a difficult subject."  
"Lupin."  
"W-what?"  
"Your kids are two."  
"..Things happen fast for a Lupin. It's a family blessing."  
"Or curse?"  
Lupin grinned as he swallowed a sandwich. "It all depends on your perspective."

"Will someone tell me what this talk is?"  
Lupin smiled evilly. Jigen settled down to take a nap.  
"Sure, Goemon. Just listen. Now, when a man and a woman love each other very much, or you're a Lupin and just want to do what you want…"

Half an hour later, Goemon was shocked into silence.  
He had turned around mid-way, and blushed deep red.  
After another ten minutes, Goemon ventured, "And you're going to tell this to children?"  
"Well, to Lupin IV."  
"Why not Eva?"  
"I figure that's Fujiko's department…"  
"I think you'd better tell them both, Lupin." Jigen advised. "Or Eva might think you like Lupin IV better. That could cause problems."  
Lupin nodded. Truth be told, while he loved his son for caring on the name, his love of all things female made him dote on his daughter.  
Jigen's line of reasoning was that he didn't want another Fujiko to be created.  
Goemon addressed Lupin. "That is one of the most disturbing things I have ever heard."  
Goemon quivered. "And you're going to tell that to children? You disgust me."  
Lupin snorted. "Says the high and mighty samurai who has _three kids_. Didn't your dad ever tell you the facts of life, Goemon?"  
"We didn't speak of such things."  
"But, you must have had to learn, sometime, right?"  
There was a muffled sound of ruffled dignity.  
"When did you learn, Lupin?" Goemon hoped to embarrass Lupin, but he should have known better.  
"I was six." He said proudly. "My dad sat me down and told me like it was."  
Lupin sighed. "I had such a happy childhood…"  
Goemon felt sorry for Lupin. He had been warped for so long…  
"So, Goemon? When did you find out?"  
Goemon mumbled something about samurais' not needing instruction.  
Lupin didn't know what that meant, but he took it that Goemon had an embarrassing memory about it and he laughed.

Lupin looked over at Jigen. It had gone from a parenting discussion to bragging about women. Or lack thereof.  
"Here's Jigen. Always silent, always calm. You know, there were a lot of girls who liked you. Not as many who liked me, but you could have had them."  
Lupin polished off the picnic basket and stretched out on the ground.  
"But you got Cinnamon. She's nice, Jigen. Not that you shouldn't have lived a little before settling down, but if it had to be anyone, she's good."  
Jigen smiled. If he wanted, he could shatter that image Lupin had of him, but right now it was a secret he got a kick out of.

* * *

Jigen shook his head. 

Why was he daydreaming of the past? It had all started when he was having dinner with Cinnamon. She was obsessed with being Jigen's 'first and only'. Didn't he have a life of his own?

Jigen thought some more.  
No, it had started before Cinnamon. It was after seeing that boy.

Could it be...


	13. Thoughts In Life

Baffi woke up, sitting in bed and stretching. She felt that today was going to be another great day.  
The sun was just coming up, the air crisp and cool. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, for what her brothers called her morning ritual.  
She showered, dried her hair, quickly curled it to get that nice wavy look, which she prefered over the naturally straight hair she had, and then she applied her make up and spritzed on some perfume.  
She usually didn't go this overboard on her looks, but today she wanted to see him, the man who she had a secret crush on for years. And for him, she always wanted to look and feel her best.  
"Come on, Baffi," Susanne complained as he stood outside the door.  
"All done," she said in a cheery voice, opening the door and leaving to her room.  
Susanne stared at her. "So, who's the guy?" he said with a laugh.  
"There is no guy, Susanne," she said from inside of her room. "Is it a crime to want to look good?"  
"For you, I think it is."  
"Shut up," she said as she smacked his upper arm as she walked by him.  
Susanne laughed. He went into the bathroom and closed the door, his mind wondering who his sisters boyfriend was. 'I never see her around any guys at school,' he thought, shaking it away and preparing for the shower.

Fifteen minutes and a quick breakfast later the two were out the door and heading to school.  
Ever since the incident with Josh, Susanne hated school. Josh hadn't spoken to him since and his other friends seemed to be avoiding him. Plus this was his first day back since his suspension and he knew he'd have a ton of work to catch up on.  
He quickly found himself a loner and he knew he'd hear about it from Eva, who he unfortunately shared class with. "I hate my life," he sighed as he wandered down the halls to his locker.  
Plus there was the concern he had for his dad, whose nightmares seemed to be getting worse. He hated that he seemed to be the only one who cared, Frolic off on his own planet and Baffi dressing up for some imaginary boyfriend, or so it seemed to Susanne. He also hated the fact that he knew he couldn't really come out and just ask his dad what his problem was.  
Baffi, on the other hand, spent her time at school daydreaming about the man of her dreams. And today, once school was over, she was going to call him and ask him if he wanted to join her for lunch.  
She always told herself she'd do it, but always chickened out at the last second. Plus he had his own life. 'I'm sure he's too busy to eat with me,' she thought, sighing. 'But, there's always tomorrow. Or the day after tomorrow. Or the day after that.' She smiled, this time sighing happily.

'Maybe Frolic knows something,' Susanne thought as he sat alone at lunch, picking at the food he had bought. 'Yeah, sure he does,' he laughed. He looked up as a tray was set in front of him, looking up to see Eva standing there. "What do you want?" he mumbled.  
She shrugged and sat down. "Can...can I talk to you?" She stared down at her food, picking up a tator tot and swirling it around the ketchup, not wanting to eat it but just as something to do.  
'She looks like she's about to cry,' he said to himself happily, feeding off her misery. "I guess," he said.  
"H-has your dad said anything...about my dad?"  
He gave her a confused look. "Why would he? And my dad barely says anything anymore."  
She sighed deeply. "My dad is just being more of a jerk than usual. I thought maybe he knew why."  
"What about Glock's dad? Does he know anything?"  
Eva shook her head.  
"Do...do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he stared at her.  
She shook her head again. "No. I was just wondering." She grabbed her tray and stood, slowly wandering back to her usual table.  
"That was weird..." Susanne and Eva weren't exactly friends, the two never getting along for as long as either could remember. But for Susanne to see her like that, it hurt him. "I hope everything's okay," he muttered to himself before beginning to eat his food.

"Did he know anything?" Baffi asked as Eva sat back down.  
"No," Eva sighed.  
"Oh. Well, I just thought that if anyone knew it'd be Susanne. I don't talk to my dad much. He doesn't seem like he's too proud of me...or something like that." She sighed and then shrugged it off, going back to eating.  
She couldn't think about negative things when there were so many positives in life. That was something Frolic had told her and she liked that rule, so she chose to follow it.  
"So, who's the guy?" Eva asked as she picked at her food.  
Baffi sighed, angry that everyone assumed there was a guy. "There is no guy."  
Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered.  
"Why does everyone assume there's a guy?" Baffi ranted. "I mean, why can't I just look good? Why does everyone assume I'm doing this because of a guy? Who chooses to look good for a guy? That doesn't make sense."  
Eva groaned. Usually she laughed at Baffi's odd rants, but today she wasn't in the mood.

The final bell rang. Susanne shoved his books into his backpack and stuck around, having to get all of his past assignments from his teacher.  
Eva and her friends walked by him, all of them snickering as they did, muttering names like "loser" and "moron" when they were near him.  
All he could do was glare at them, the teacher standing nearby. He didn't need to get held back another year.

Baffi seemed to float as she left her class, a smile on her face as she got to her locker, only taking what she needed.  
She walked down the front steps of the school, stopping at the bottom and removing her cellphone, staring down at it. "Come on, Baffi, you can do it," she said to herself, quickly dialing.  
Her heart beat faster, her face blushing as the man answered the phone. "Hi, it's me," she said in a cheery voice. "I was wondering if you were free for lunch." Worry on her face as she waited for the reply. "You are?" she said with a huge smile. "Dolores' at three sound good? Great. I'll meet you there." She turned her phone off and did a small happy dance.  
Today was one of Frolic's busy days. At least that was what he called them. They were more like his quiet and being shut off from the outside world days. And so, Baffi wasn't looking for his bus in the parking lot, instead quickly walking down the sidewalk to catch the bus across town.

Dolores' was a special place for Baffi. She and her secret love would frequent the place when she was little, the two always sitting in the same place and mostly always ordering the same thing.  
She stepped off the bus and travelled the block to the small diner. It was old, needed a paint job and a new more up to date sign, but all of it's oldness made it more nostalgic.  
"He's already there," she squeeled to herself as she approached the building, seeing his car parked out front. She found herself skipping the rest of the way, entering, the two looking at one another with a smile.  
"Hey, I already ordered for you." Jigen watched as she sat down across from him.  
'He's so sweet,' she thought, it making her more giddy. "That was nice of you. Sorry I'm late. Stupid traffic accident messed everything up."  
He smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his drink, an odd concoction of Coca Cola, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer and soda water that he had grown up on. "That's alright," he said with a shrug. "Five minutes isn't a big deal."  
She smiled, taking a sip of her Coke that was sitting in her spot on the table when she arrived.  
"So, how's school going?" Jigen wasn't so talkative when it came to his kids, but with Goemon's kids he seemed to open up more. He just took it as them not being his kids and him not having to worry about those awkward conversational moments.  
"Good," she said, not able to take her eyes off his tie. 'It's tied so perfectly. He always makes the knot so cute.'  
"I heard your brother got in trouble again."  
"Huh?" She glanced up at him. "Oh, yeah, he did. Dad didn't even seem to care. I'm sure he'll get held back again."  
"Oh, well that's too bad. Your brother's not a bad kid." He backed up slightly as his plate of food was set in front of him.  
'And his beard is always so neatly trimmed,' she continued thinking as she stared at him. 'And his hat is always so... hat-like.' Another mental squeel.  
Jigen began to eat, rambling on about his whole ordeal with Cinnamon, needing to get it off his chest and knowing Baffi wouldn't understand any of it, so he wouldn't have to worry about her giving him any sort of advice.  
Baffi nodded as she ate slowly, continuing to glance at him and make comments about how he looked. 'He always polishes his tie clip, which is cute because it's so nice and shiny. And the buttons on his shirt...they're so perfect! I wonder why he hides his eyes, though. They are so adorable.'  
Their lunch continued that way until Jigen gave Baffi a ride home forty minutes later, where she floated up to her room and collapsed on the bed in a flood of happiness. 


	14. The Flowers See

Jigen sighed as he looked through the flower shop window, debating whether or not to go inside.  
He couldn't shake it, this feeling that kept pushing him. He had to know about that boy.  
Other than the clothes of pink and white--aren't those tight pants killing him?--and the gelled hair, that young man looked like _him_, right down to the beard. He hadn't realized it at first, but it seemed too much to be coincidental.  
He shook his head._'But wouldn't I know if I had another son?'_  
Before Cinnamon, he hadn't had very many serious relationships, but he always figured he would know.  
Maybe, just maybe... Snapping himself out of a daze, he pulled open the door to talk to Frolic.

Frolic gave a goofy giggle as he leaned down to the carnations.  
Jigen raised an eyebrow. _'What the hell is he doing?'_  
"Hi, Jigen!" Frolic greeted, turning around to face him.  
He jumped at his name._'How did he know?'_  
"H-Hi, Frolic..." he stuttered awkwardly.  
"Same thing as always?"  
"Uh, no. Actually, I was curious about that boy, your assistant."  
"Cecil."  
"Yeah..."  
"What about him?"  
"Well, I mean... Who is he?"  
"He's my assistant, like you said."  
"No. Where did he come from? Does he have... a family?"  
Frolic shrugged. "I don't know anything about him."  
"Then, why'd you hire him?"  
"Well, I liked his last name, and-"  
"Ok, that's enough."  
Jigen shook his head in disapproval. He liked Frolic, but that kid could be a real screwball sometimes.  
He leaned his elbow against Frolic's desk as he studied Cecil once more.  
"I guess I'll see you later then," he muttered, Frolic waving him off.  
"What was that?" Frolic bent down again, listening intently.  
"Really?" he stroked his chin in thought. "I don't see it."

Cecil let out a breath as Jigen left. He couldn't help but feel uneasy around him, an indescribable sensation hitting him.  
He propped the broom back up against the wall, looking up at the clock. Unable to stand the mess, he had volunteered to clean up.  
"Hey Frolic, can I take a break?"  
"Sure."  
"Thankth."

Cecil went into the back room and picked up the phone, glaring at the numbers hesitantly.  
He called the only person in his family he felt he could count on.  
"Hello?"  
"Uncle Fujiko?"  
"Is that you, Cecil?"  
"I have a quethtion."  
"What is it?"  
"Do... Do I have a brother or thomething? An older brother?"  
"A brother?"  
"_A lot_ older," he added.  
"... Where is this coming from?"  
Cecil thought for a moment. He couldn't really explain without making himself look foolish.  
"Uh... Just curiouth, I gueth."  
"I don't think so..."  
"Hmm..." Cecil once again tried to find an explanation.  
'_I don't know, he theemth old enough to be-'_  
As the new possibility dawned on him, he absent mindedly hung up the phone.  
'_It couldn't be...'_

"Frolic," Baffi called, running up to his desk.  
He took a moment to finish typing out his orders before lifting his head back up.  
"Have you been busy? You haven't been home much."  
"Yeah, but my new asisstant's helping with that."  
"That's good."  
Frolic nodded. "Do you need anything?"  
Though they got along well, Baffi didn't visit him at his job very often, knowing she wouldn't have much of his attention.  
She grinned sheepishly. "You knew, huh? Actually, I need help with my homework, do you have any free time?"  
"Can't you ask Hero?"  
"I guess," she sighed. She didn't dislike Susanne, but would rather not have to go to him.  
Cecil returned from the back room, sipping a bottle of water.  
"Who's thith?" he wondered out loud.  
"This is my sister, Baffi."  
"Oh. Nice to meet you, Baffi," he held out his hand for a handshake, pulling it back when she didn't even flinch.  
She eyed him in annoyance. _'He looks familiar_..._'_  
Although she didn't know him, there was something about him that she despised.  
"It's been a pleasure," she sneered, "But I have to go now. Bye, Frolic."  
"Ok, bye," Frolic shrugged it off, going back to his work.


	15. Soramimi Cake

Baffi had rushed home from the flower shop with an overwhelming sense of disgust. Something about that guy, her brother's new assistant…there was something wrong with him.  
She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt like that could have been right, went horribly, horribly wrong.  
Her thoughts soon drifted back to Jigen, and she felt her self wash over with the usual happiness she felt when she thought of him.  
Sitting on her bed, Baffi tried to think of a way to turn her feelings into something. To give life to the overwhelming urges she underwent at the mere mention of even his name.  
Flipping through a magazine, she came across an old magazine from Valentine's Day.  
"That's it!" she cried to her picture of Jigen hidden in her locket. "I'll bake him a cake!"

"What are you doing?" asked Susanne.  
"I'm baking, okay??? Now leave!"  
Susanne's muffled cry of "But you can't cook!" went unheard as she pushed him out of the kitchen. As he padded up to his room, he looked back at the kitchen as terrifying sounds emanated from there.  
"I can put applesauce into this cake?! Why, cinnamon goes with applesauce! So does peanut butter! And cheese! Oh, wait. Can't fit those into the bowl…I'll put it in the frosting!  
Susanne shook his head. "As long as nobody eats it."

Jigen was alone in his hippie/meditation room. He had been bothered the past few days about Frolic's new assistant, but talking to Frolic didn't help, and he didn't want to approach the boy.  
_I mean, c'mon. I don't even know if he's my son. I can't just walk up to a guy and say "Hey! I might be your father!" As if. _  
Jigen turned over on his meditation couch.  
_How can I be sure?   
"Ask yourself, ask your mom, ask DNA!" _Came the answer.  
Jigen switched off the Cowboy Bebop movie soundtrack Glock had left playing.  
"Stupid copycats..." he muttered  
Suddenly there was the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
Opening the door, Jigen saw nothing but a box.  
He brought it into the meditation room, and was going to ignore it when he realized it was the funkiest smelling box he had ever come across.  
He opened it up and saw it was the funkiest smelling _cake_ he had ever come across.  
And also the ugliest.  
It was a white cake, but the top was covered with squiggles, circles, squares, line, dots and other shapes that don't even have names in every color of the rainbow.  
In fact, parts of the cake looked black because of all the colors on top of it.

Jigen, as per his usual custom, he run a finger along the side of the cake and ate a big glob of frosting.  
It tasted really strange, but he wasn't thinking about the cake at that moment.  
Jigen again reclined on the couch.  
He relaxed his mind and started thinking about his problems…  
_Wouldn't she tell me if we had a kid? Then again, she wasn't the most calibrated bullet in the clip… Where did she go, anyway?   
Still, a child is a big deal!...Maybe he isn't mine…but he has my…well, everything. _  
Jigen found himself looking at the cake. There was something important about it.  
He looked harder, and saw that all the lines and dots were moving…spelling out messages, animating stories.  
He saw his life become real in the cake.  
His childhood in a rough neighborhood: stealing gum when he was young and cigarettes when he was older.  
His young life: Getting his first gun, working with Lupin.  
His adult life: Working more with Lupin, meeting Goemon, meeting Cinnamon.

He saw happy times, and sad times. He saw memories he would rather forget, and memories long forgotten.  
The room swirled around him, spinning into a vortex of color and shapes until it was nothing but cake.  
The cake held all the answers.  
All the ever was, ever happened, ever will be, was with the cake.  
Slowly, the cake spelled out its final message to Jigen:

…CECIL…IS…YOUR…SON…  
Jigen leapt off the couch and sprang into action. He ran to Frolic's Flowers.

Minutes before he entered, the Cana Lilies told Frolic that he should let Cecil lock up by himself, because something was going to happen.  
"What is going to happen?" asked a curious Frolic.  
The flowers said they would tell him later, but only if he left at that moment.  
Frolic told Cecil to lock up and floated out of the store. How he loved surprises!

Cecil was happy to lock up, except for the fact that he felt like the flowers were watching and whispering about him while he was sweeping.

Then, it happened.  
Cecil heard fast steps approaching, turned, and saw Jigen running up to the door.  
He then continued to watch as Jigen burst through the glass of the locked door and continued in a flying motion until he landed in front of Cecil.

"Thir! What'th the meaning of thith?! Kindly leave and go outthide!"  
Jigen instead wrapped his arms around Cecil in a rib-cracking hug.  
"Even with your lisp, you're still my son! And I love you!" 

Cecil fainted.

Elsewhere, Baffi was getting ready for bed in the happy bliss of being oblivious to what she had done.


	16. The Day Off

Beretta met Sakura at a little restaurant by the piers. It was their normal ritual for when Beretta had a day off, the two meeting there for breakfast before spending the day hanging out.  
Beretta usually went there to get food on her lunch breaks, so it was a place she felt comfortable. Plus she knew the owner, whose son took a fancy to Beretta, and he'd usually give her a discount.  
Fish gutting didn't pay a lot of money.

"Your idea didn't work," Sakura sighed.  
"Idea?" Beretta wondered, giving a confused glance as she sipped at her coffee. "What idea?"  
"Dressing up like a flower," Sakura whined.  
"You actually did that?" Beretta gave a small laugh. "What happened?"  
"He screamed something about a Malboro and sprayed me with the hose." She sighed and looked down, saddened.  
Beretta only laughed at this.  
Although she enjoyed her job and enjoyed being away from others, she also looked forward to spending a day with her only friend, one of the few people she knew and decided to keep close to.  
The two were an odd pair, the normal and sensible Beretta with the dense and Frolic obsessed Sakura. But both seemed to accept the others "flaws", so it all worked out.  
"Can you go to the flower shop with me today?" Sakura asked, looking up at Beretta with puppy dog eyes.  
Beretta sighed. She didn't like going to that area much, as she didn't want to run into anyone familiar.  
"Please?" Sakura begged with a whiny voice. "I just have to see him!"  
"Only if you tell him how you feel and get over this," Beretta said.  
"Um, okay." Sakura smiled, already getting excited over seeing Frolic.

Beretta parked her car in the back of the shop, not wanting people to see it on the street. The two walked around to the front and entered.  
Frolic was at the front counter, talking to a man in a dark blue jumpsuit and dark blue hat, the name of a glass company embroidered on both items.  
"Someone break in?" Beretta asked.  
"Mmmhmm," Frolic muttered as he signed a slip of paper. "According to the snapdragons, it was your dad."  
"Why would my dad break in to your store?" she asked, getting a little angry with Frolic's accusation.  
Frolic shrugged. "That was all they said. The snapdragons don't talk much."  
Beretta sighed and rolled her eyes, giving up on him and wandering the store.  
"So," Frolic said, the man finishing up and leaving, "did you two need anything?"  
Beretta was silent, glancing at Sakura.  
"Well, um..." Sakura looked down, trying to think of what to say. "H-how was your recital?"  
Beretta groaned.  
"It went great," Frolic said, staring off with a smile as he thought back to his perfect dance performance.  
"I'm so happy for you," Sakura said as she stared dreamily into his eyes, which were now an aqua color.  
Beretta looked at her and then at Frolic, both standing in silence as they stared in deep thought. She rolled her eyes, knowing better than to think Sakura would spill her guts to Frolic. "Not that he'd notice," she muttered.  
She glanced over at the assortment of flowers in the refrigeration units. "Opium poppies?" she wondered, staring at them and then back to Frolic. "Could he...?" She shook her head. "Nah. Although..." She shook the thoughts completely from her mind. "I wonder what they talk about," she said, laughing at the thought of Frolic and buzzed flowers trying to communicate.  
She started back to the front counter when she thought she heard somebody call her a profanity from behind. Turning and ready for a fight, she saw no one there. She looked around, only finding herself surrounded by flowers.  
Getting an unsettling feeling that the flowers were all watching her, she ran to Sakura and grabbed her by the arm. "We need to go," she said quickly, pulling her towards the back door. "Bye, Frolic," she hollered before running outside.  
"Huh?" Frolic broke from his day dream, looking around to find himself alone. "Where'd they go?" he wondered, shrugging as he went back to his work. Hearing laughing, he looked up, gazing around his store with a confused look on his face. "What's so funny? he asked.  
The flowers refused to say. 


	17. Cake Allergy

Cecil didn't know what to do. Jigen kept trying to get his attention, and it freaked him out more everytime.  
"Uncle Fujiko," he spoke into the receiver with uncertainty. "What now?"  
He had been calling his uncle everyday. Though he knew he couldn't help much, it did make him feel more calm.  
"Well, is there any doubt that he's your father?"  
Cecil sighed. He couldn't really deny that. He'd already had his suspicions, and his mother's description fit him perfectly.  
"There'th alwayth hope," he answered flatly, his joke turning out not to be very enthusiastic.  
"Cecil ma' boy, maybe you do just need to give it a chance."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right..." he muttered into the phone.  
He'd always wanted a real father. Someone to give him love unconditionally. Someone who would always be there. The closest family member he had was Uncle Fujiko, who lived too far away to see him very often. Cecil was glad to have him, but still felt alone. Now, Jigen was giving him a chance at what he'd always desired, but this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.  
"But he'th a complete nutcathe! He keepth talking about cake and won't leave me alone and..."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," Uncle Fujiko assured him.  
"Thankth," he nodded, a small smile on his face. It quickly faded as he cast his eyes to the ground.  
"I with you could come out here, Uncle Fujiko."  
"I would if I could. You know that. But I'm busy around here. You can call me anytime you want, though."  
"I know." He glanced at his watch, seeing how much longer his lunch break was.  
"Thould get going... I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye."  
Maybe he did just need to give it a chance, but could he really?

He hung up the phone grabbed his drink, walking back up to the front desk.  
Taking in the revitalizing scent of the various flowers, he stretched his muscles.  
"I wonder where Frolic is," he mumbled to nobody as he rested his chin in his hand.  
It seemed odd Frolic would leave with the front empty. He could have said something.  
"He went to pick up Baffi and Hero." Cecil jumped at the voice, instantly recognizing who it was.  
He hung his head, wishing he had been paying more attention. _'Lookth like we have to replathe another window.'_

Toshiko glared at Glock and Eva from the corner of her eye, biting down on her bottom lip as she sat under a large tree.  
She was always jealous of their relationship. She could never seem to keep one like they could.  
A sad smile came to her lips as she continued to watch them. That's right, she would never be like that.  
Every time she thought she found the right guy, and every time she was wrong. There was nobody who cared for her.  
"Rankou," her classmate tapped her on the shoulder, bending down to eye level and looking at her with worry.  
"Are you alright? You look a little out of it." He spoke softly, his gentle eyes arched in concern.  
She stood up and brushed herself off, picking up her backpack. "The nerve of some people!" she scoffed.  
"I was just trying to-" she ignored him and walked off, causing the boy to frown.  
"Sorry," he said under his breath, his voice cracking as tears began to form.

Glock let out a long breath of relief when Toshiko left. He had felt her stare and it was making him uncomfortable.  
"Glock!" He stiffened as he turned around to see her grinning widely behind him. _'I jinxed myself, didn't I?'_  
"Uhm... H-hi, Rankou," he stuttered, glancing at his girlfriend who gave no reaction. "What's up?"  
"Nothing," she gave him a whack on the back with an open palmed hand. "Just trying to waste sometime until my date!"  
"I see," he nodded nervously, "When is it?" He sighed mentally, knowing she'd be talking about it sometime.  
"Well," she started, taking a deep breath. Glock didn't suppress a groan, prepared for the long winded "conversation".  
"Oh!" she shrieked, pointing in front of them, "There he is! I have to tell him something real quick."  
"I'll see you in a minute," she skipped ahead in sing-song.  
_'I hope not,' _he mocked her in his head, waving her off as she ran off to catch up._ 'Ah, she's not that bad... I think.'_  
"Alright then..." He turned back to Eva, still slightly confused.  
"She dates alot, doesn't she?" She already knew this, but she still wondered why Glock talked to her.  
"It seems like it," he shrugged, the two pacing around a little while they waited for the van to come into sight.  
"So Eva, what's going on with your dad?"  
"Huh? My dad? I-"  
"And why didn't you tell me?" he asked, a touch of hurt in his voice.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered timidly.  
"Why did Rankou know before I did?"  
Eva didn't answer him. Why _did_ Toshiko know?  
"It's not really any big deal, so I didn't think I needed to."  
"You're sure?"  
She nodded with a reassuring smile.  
"Alright," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
"Thank you, Glock."

Toshiko sat down at the table, her date pushing in her chair for her.  
She couldn't take her eyes off of his short, spiked blond hair, his sparkling brown eyes.  
Even at the simple, not very elegantly decorated Indian restaurant, everything seemed perfect.  
As she embraced her bouquet of flowers, she could feel her heart race. She was falling again.  
"I love you Jimmy," she breathed, admiring his warm smile.  
Yes, this one was certainly different from the other 3 guys she'd dated this week.


	18. The Aftermath

Jigen really wasn't thinking that night with the cake.  
It had just felt so right at the time. It didn't matter that the cake was only a cake. It was an omen, a portent, a sign.  
It had allowed him to look into his own life, his own soul, and see at last what was wrong.  
But much like was whenever Jigen had drinking binges, it was hard to explain what happened the next morning.  
Jigen had left Cecil on the floor after he had fainted. He had called the ambulance just to be safe and had gone home. He had gone into the meditation room, taken one last look at the cake and passed out.  
The next morning, he got a call from Berretta.  
Considering how little contact she allowed herself with anyone now, he was speechless when he heard her voice.  
"Dad? Are you listening?"  
"Uh--yeah. Sorry."  
"...Are you okay, dad?" her voice was worried. "I found out your broke into Frolic's store last night...Why would you do that? I know it's tough but...look, if you need money just ask me, okay?"  
Jigen was irritated. "That's real nice, Ret. You must think I'm some kind of unfeeling monster, to break into Frolic's store to steal money? Do you even know how little Frolic makes?"  
"Dad..I didn't--"  
"I love my kids! Is that a crime? I love all of them...I'm been lousy to you and Glock, but there are some people worse off than you!"  
"...Is there something you want to tell me, dad?"  
Jigen sighed. He had said too much. "Later, Ret. Much later."

Cinmnamon noted with distaste that state of Jiegn's house. Never much of a housekeeper, Jigen's bachelor pad was an array of various clothes, plates, and what looked to be a two-week old cake. Smelled like one, too.  
She gingerly make a place for herself of the couch, in front of the cake.  
Jigen came into the room.  
"What brings you here so early?"  
"I got a call from Glock. You broke into Frolic's store and assaulted his clerk?!"  
Jigen was going to kill Glock when the boy came home. He never could keep anything from his momma. The wuss.  
"Listen, I just was trying to talk to him..."  
"You flew through a glass door."  
"It was an overwhelming desire...to hug..him..." He trailed off. Cinnamon was looking strangely at him.  
"Jigen, I didn't know..that you had to deal with these...desires..." She suddenly groaned. "What have you done to Glock, you pedo--"

"Cut it out! It's not like that!" Jigen shivered. "Let me start at the begining."  
Cinnamon glared at him.  
"Well, it all started with this cake..."  
"So, two weeks ago?"  
"No, last night." He corrected. "Ugliest looking cake I ever smelled. But, look at it!"  
She grimaced. "I can't makes me nauseous."  
Jigen pressed on. "But once you get past that...! New worlds open up! Take last night. I couldn't sleep, didn't know why. I start looking at the cake. And it told me..." He stopped.

How does anyone tell their wife (even ex) that a cake revealed the identity of a illigitimate son?  
"Told you?" she prompted.  
"To go see Cecil."  
Cinnamon became furious. She stood up and began pacing toward him.  
"Oh, I SEE! So, this magical cake said to go see Cecil, that spandex wearing, pink colored weirdo, and you jumped through a GLASS DOOR to see him! Perfect! I married a crazy guy with a fedora fetish!"  
"Be careful how you talk about my son, lady."  
"Your WHAT?!"

Jigen stated again, more firmly. "Cecil is my son."  
Cinnamon sank into a chair.  
"The cake told you this?"  
Jigen decided that Cinnamon could not handle the truth about the cake.

"Forget the cake. The truth is, he's my son. Think about how he looks, moves, and you'll see."  
Cinnamon put her face into her hands. "Who's...who's the mother?"  
"...I don't know."  
"Great Jigen! You forgot your own kids mother?! Was I just another thing to forget, too?"  
"Hey! I married you!" Jigen tried to stay calm. "I do remember her, but I don't know her."  
"Come again, Hippie Man?"  
Jigen sighed. "I think I was drunk at the time...it's kinda hazy. I just remember a personality...kinda...and a face that I can't describe...But, I'm sure if Cecil took me to meet her I'd remember."  
"..You THINK you were drunk?"  
"Okay, I was stoned. I don't remember you ever holding yourself back when we went drinking."  
Cinnamon stood up.  
"Jigen, I'm leaving now. This is alot for me to handle and I just...need time to think it over. Goodbye."

She left, and Jigen recognised a kind of cold fury that could mean hours of nagging or the silent treatment.  
Could he possibly mess up his life further?  
With a look of utter defeat, Jigen noticed Cinnamon had shoved the cake onto the floor upside down.


	19. Growing Conflict

"You could have at least told her the truth instead of some outlandish version your head came up with," Jigen said as he glared at Glock.  
The two had been arguing since Glock got home.  
Glock didn't understand the sudden anger he was receiving.  
Jigen was only using his son to thrust his pent up anger on.  
"I told her what I heard," Glock said in defense of himself. "It wasn't something I made up, okay?!"  
"Next time you feel like running your mouth off why don't you wait until you get the whole story?!"  
Glock glared at his dad, having had enough of the belittling he was getting. "This is stupid," he muttered as he headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"I'm going to see mom! Is that okay with you?!"  
"Yeah, Glock, run away. Don't stand up and take things like a man. Just go on and run to mommy."  
"Screw you," Glock said, giving his dad one last angered look before slamming the door.

Glock stood as he saw the bus approaching, deciding to take public transit instead of walking, Cinnamon living farther than he wanted to walk.  
He payed his fare and took a seat, slouching down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
The bus took off, Glock staring out the window as he sighed deeply.  
"There's no reason to be so down, young man," a softly spoken voice said from next to him.  
Glock glanced across the aisle, an old woman sitting there and smiling at him. Her gray hair was braided in two long braids, both hanging over her shoulders. She wore dark sunglasses and had on a bright pink shirt that hung down past her waist and blue tie-died pants that ended a little below her knees. Her sandals were adorned with plastic flowers.  
"There's so much good in life to smile about," she said. She then started to sing a Bob Dylan song.  
Glock closed his eyes and groaned. 'Is this my curse, to be forever surrounded by hippies?'  
When the bus made it's next stop four blocks down Glock quickly got off, looking over his shoulder and hoping the woman didn't get off, too. He was relieved when he saw her on the bus, still singing, her eyes closed as she rocked her head back and forth.  
"Damn hippies..." he said in disgust.

Cinnamon set down the bottle she held, getting up to answer the door. "Glock," she said, him being the last person she expected to see. "What are you doing here? You could have called."  
She seemed annoyed to see him, making Glock a little depressed.  
"Come in," she sighed, almost slamming the door after he entered.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said lowly, staring down at the floor in sadness. "Me and dad had a fight and..."  
"You, too, huh?" She gave a sympathetic look and walked towards him. "Come here," she said as she hugged him gently.  
Glock hugged her back, tears trailing down his face.

Glock had calmed down twenty minutes later.  
"Why don't we go out for dinner, okay?" Cinnamon suggested, getting a small nod from Glock.  
The two got to a small restaurant and were seated in the corner, both ordering sodas.  
"We can hit the harder stuff tonight," Cinnamon said with a grin.  
Glock was surprised by her comment, but was happy to hear it.  
"How's school?" Cinnamon asked.  
"Okay," he said with a small shrug. "Dad said you came to see him."  
"Yeah. It's sad he has you living in those types of conditions."  
"It's not too bad, I guess."  
"Has your dad mentioned anything to you since the flower shop incident?"  
Glock stared off in thought. "Well, besides something about a cake...the only odd thing, well, odder than usual, was something about a horrible laugh. But that seemed to excite him, for some reason."  
"Hmm." Cinnamon was now more confused.  
"Can we please stick him somewhere, like a mental institute or something?"  
"I'd like to stick him someplace," Cinnamon mumbled under her breath. "Stupid lazy son of a-"  
"What'd he do?" Glock asked, seeing how angry his mom was getting over this.  
Cinnamon didn't want to pull her son into the mess. 'But if it is true, he should know he has a half-brother. Even if the kid is a freak...'  
"Mom?"  
"Later," she said.  
"But-"  
"Later," she said in an angrier tone.

The two got their dinner and ate, conversation very light. When they got back to the house, Cinnamon pulled out the liquor, serving both up a glass. She was too upset to care that she was giving her underaged son alcohol.  
They sat at the table, both staring off into their glass. 'Where to begin...' Cinnamon wondered.  
"Your dad told me something interesting," she said.  
Glock looked up, waiting for her to tell him.  
"You know that kid at the flower shop?"  
"Yeah, the one dad assaulted?"  
"Well...he...said he only hugged him..."  
"Okay...why would dad want to hug that lisping weirdo?"  
"Well, he claims that lisping weirdo is his son," she said just as Glock took a drink, causing him to spit it out.  
"What?? That... But... He... What?!"  
Cinnamon looked down and nodded. She decided not to mention the part about Jigen being told this by a cake. 'That would only complicate things.'  
The more Cinnamon thought about it the more she believed him. Jigen wasn't somebody who would suddenly want to adopt someone as his son. 'Especially not someone like _that_.'  
"Mom," Glock whined. "I...I can't be related to that _thing_."  
Cinnamon didn't quite know what to say. Her only response was to pass the bottle to him. He looked like he needed it. Badly.

Glock got home late that night, hoping his dad wasn't up waiting for him and relieved when he didn't see him.  
He crept to his room and quietly shut the door, laying on his bed and sighing deeply.  
'How could dad do this to me?' he thought in anger. 'I thought...I thought he loved me... Did he know about that freak? Was everything just one big lie?'  
He sighed and looked at the clock, seeing it was almost three in the morning. The combination of alcohol, confusion and anger made it hard to sleep.  
He didn't care if his dad knew he was up. 'Let him get mad. See if I care.'  
Getting off his bed he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. 'Or maybe a soda...or a beer...' he thought to himself as he scanned the selection in the fridge, finally settling for a bottle of water.  
He unscrewed the lid and took a big drink, ready to leave when he noticed a box on the counter. Opening it up, the smell almost knocked him over.  
"Oh man, what is this thing? Is it...alive?" He grabbed a spoon from the counter and poked at it. He could have swore that it moved. "Ugh, why does he leave these things laying around."  
Scooping the box up, Glock made his way outside and tossed it in the garbage, walking back in the house and to his room, where the lack of sleep took over and he collapsed on his bed.

Glock woke up early the next morning, too tired to go to school, but too tired to deal with his dads complaining  
It didn't take him too long to get dressed and get his things together, tossing his backpack by the door and heading to the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, spotting the box on the kitchen counter  
"I thought I...was that a dream? It seemed...too real..."  
"What was too real?" Jigen wondered as he walked in the kitchen.  
"Dad, did...did you pull this box out of the trash?"  
Jigen gave him a blank stare. "It wasn't in the trash. It was there when I woke up." He shook his head and walked into the living room.  
'That's weird. I could have swore...' He shook his head, grabbing something quick to eat and rushing out the door.


	20. Dealings in the Night

With a small thunk, the bundle landed at backdoor of Frolic's Flowers. Frolic came out just in time to see a man of undefinable age ride away on a bicycle.  
The bundle was soon discovered to be a large stack of blank paper, with a single envelope on the top.  
It said simply:  
Urgent to Frolic Brodderick.

* * *

Iris opened her eyes. Where was she? She couldn't remember. There was a dim recollection of a drink...Now she remembered. The drink was what did it. It was different than usual. He had told her it was vitamins and she had naively bought it. Until she had become lethargic, but by then it had been too late.  
She tried to move, and found she was surprisingly unbound. She felt around herself, and deduced that the curious feeling she had not quite been able to place was the fact that she was floating. Floating? Yes, that was it. Wherever she was, she could feel no walls, floors or ceilings, just a calming nothingness. As if she were underwater, or in a womb.  
But really, thought Iris, she couldn't let herself stay there. She attempted to move forward in the white that surrounded her, but couldn't tell if she was making any progress.  
Suddenly, she felt a lurch and was catapulted forward. There was a blinding light and suddenly she was in front of a man.  
To describe him would be impossible. He was at once the man of her dreams, yet Iris knew that his features kept morphing and changing and were never the same twice. She knew that, if she were another woman with tastes totally opposite than that of herself, that he would still appear to be the ideal man. It was creepy, disturbing and on an entirely different level very sensual.  
"Welcome, Iris," He said. "You may call me...Gateaux."  
The way he said his name made shivers run up an down her spine. He swept his arms around the room and the white become brighter, colors swirled in every color imaginable, and it colors that didn't exist.  
Then, it stopped and they were in a fancy dining room with a candlelight dinner for two. He gestured for her to sit down and pulled out her chair.  
Iris sat down, grateful for something solid at last.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Iris asked, after a delightful dinner which had moved onto to coffee.  
Gateaux sipped his cup. "Do you see all this?" he asked of the ethereal place. Iris nodded, unsure how to answer.  
"I made this place."  
"H-how can that be?"  
Gateaux smiled. "I cannot tell you how, only that I did. Anything I wish is born in this place. Whatever I will, comes into being. And tonight, I wanted you."  
Iris gasped.  
"I saw you a few weeks ago, through a shop window. You looked so bright and fresh, I knew i had to have you. Being with you this evening has only reinforced my first assumption that you are indeed a very special woman."  
Iris was blushing furiously. "S-stop. We've just met. We hardly know each other."  
Gateaux shook his head. "I could know you one million years, and I would still feel the same. I love you, Iris."  
"I just don't know." she sighed.  
He sighed. "I may be able to create anything but I cannot force you, Iris. However, I don't know when the next time we'll be able to see each other will be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Making this world is very draining and time consuming. I simply cannot make it more often than once a month, if I'm lucky. And even then, who knows if I'll be able to do it so well as to summon you again? We only have tonight, Iris. Make of it what you will."  
Iris thought. What was she to do? She was happy with her life, but she must admit if was very boring and tranquil. She would long regret it if she threw out her once chance at fun, freedom and, who knew, love?  
She stoop up and came closer to him, drawing him into a long kiss.  
That was all the answer he needed.

Hours later, after Iris had left, Gateaux made up the room and in shimmered a young red headed woman.  
Gateaux smiled, fond remembrances of Iris coloring his vision as this new young lady looked around the room in astonishment.  
"Hello, Rose." he said. "You may call me...Gateaux."

The next morning, Jigen found his cake in the middle of the table. Frolic had brought in flowers the other day to brighten the house, but today the bouquet was covered in frosting. The roses, the irises, the gladiolas, the lilies...It was probably Glock again. He hated that cake, but why he ruined the flowers was beyond him. He would have to talk to Glock after he got home from school.

No one ever knew about that night, filled with passion and sugar. And no one ever should.

* * *

"Perfect!" exclaimed Frolic. "The best story I've ever done!"  
"You made a FlowersxCake fanfic?" asked Berretta.  
Frolic sniffed. "Nothing wrong with that..."  
"And Pycal asked you to write this?"  
Frolic beamed. "Well, he asked me to write something. However, if I do say so myself, this was inspired. You should have been there! He dropped off all these pages and a letter, and sped away on his paper-route bicycle..."  
Berretta rolled her eyes. "Still, to ask his own character to write a filler chapter...Is he allowed to break fourth wall like this?"  
Frolic shrugged. "None of this will have happened next chapter."  
Berretta nodded. "That explains why I'm here." She sighed. "Since none of this will have happened, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you that Sakura likes you."  
"Really? Too bad this is filler."  
"Tell me about it." Berretta said. "Now shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

"Bwahaha!" laughed Frolic. "That's even better!"

* * *

Note: When Pycal finally read this, it was too late to ask another person to write the filler chapter.  
He cried the entire time while posting this chapter.


	21. Learning to Accept

The final bell rang, Susanne getting his things together and shoving them in his backpack.  
"Hey."  
Susanne looked up to see Josh coming towards him. "You mean you actually want to talk to me again?" he muttered.  
Josh shrugged. He knew the whole snubbing thing was childish and it was actually Eva who told him to knock it off. Not that he'd ever tell Susanne that. "You want to go do something?"  
"Sure," Susanne said.  
Josh followed Susanne to his locker and waited, the two leaving and heading out the school gates.  
They started to walk from the school when Susanne looked back, stopping and watching as Glock walked up to Eva, the two embracing and kissing.  
Josh stopped and looked back at Eva and Glock and then at Susanne. "Come on," he said, turning and walking off, Susanne following.

Cecil leaned against the front counter of the flower shop and sighed. "Another boring day," he said, glancing at the phone as it rang. "Frolic'th Flowerth," he answered.  
"Hey, Cecil."  
Cecil froze. "Oh, um, hi, uh, Jigen." He hadn't seen much of Jigen lately and hoped that the stalking phase had worn off. 'Withful thinking,' he thought.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you were free tonight," Jigen said. "Thought we could go out for a few drinks. You do drink, right?"  
"Occathionally." There was a long pause as Cecil stared off in thought. "Oh! Um, yeah, I gueth I'm free tonight. Wath going to clean my floorth, but I could do that another time."  
"Great. What time do you get off? I'll come and pick you up."  
"I get off at eight."  
"All right. I'll see you then. Bye, Cecil."  
"Bye, Jigen." Cecil hung up the phone and sighed.  
This was the first time that Jigen had suggested they do something together. Usually he just came to the shop or called, wanting to talk but neither finding anything really interesting to say.  
"Maybe Uncle Fujiko wath right," he sighed. "Maybe I do need to give him a chanthe. It would be nithe to have a father, I gueth."  
Nerves kicked in the longer the day wore on. "I-I can't do thith," Cecil panicked, getting his things together and leaving, locking up the store an hour early.

Cecil sat and tried to relax in his hot bubble bath, the strong smell of lavender filling the bathroom. As much as he tried, he couldn't get the feeling of guilt to go away.  
"I've alwayth wanted thith. Everything ith telling me to accthept it, but..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It wathn't hith fault, but it'th not that I blame him. It'th jutht...doeth he really want to accthept me ath hith thon? We're tho...different. He'th probably jutht being nithe. He probably hateth me inthide. But...what if he doethn't?" He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost half past nine. "Nithe firtht imprethion," he said with a laugh.  
His words, his uncle's words and Jigen's word all nagged at him until he finally decided to just go to the bar.  
He picked out some nice clothes to wear and spritzed with some cologne, picking over his hair to get it perfect and neatly combing his beard. He grabbed his keys and forced himself to leave the apartment.  
Not knowing what bar to go to, he started to canvas them all, finally seeing Jigen's car parked in front of one. Taking the empty space behind it, Cecil parked and sat, continually telling himself to go inside, his body not wanting to listen. Growling in anger and giving in, he stepped out of the car and inside.  
Jigen sat at the bar, talking to the bartender, who suddenly looked up and stared at Cecil as he walked in. Jigen turned and smiled on seeing him.  
"You never told me you had a twin," the bartender said as Cecil approached.  
"That's because I don't," Jigen said as Cecil sat next to him. "This is Cecil, my son," he said proudly as he smiled at Cecil.  
Cecil looked at him in shock, figuring he'd be mad. 'He lookth happy that I came...he lookth...almotht proud...' Cecil smiled slightly and looked down at the bar. "I'm thorry I wath late," he said in a low voice. "I...I wathn't feeling good and...I thould have called and-"  
"Don't worry about it," Jigen said.  
"Did you want something, kid?" the bartender asked.  
"A vodka, pleathe."  
The bartender nodded and got busy getting his drink.

"Your dad's not gonna be mad?" Eva asked as Glock sat on the floor in her room.  
"No, he's not even home." He shrugged and looked up at her as she layed on the bed. "He went out drinking with Ce-, with some friends."  
"Oh. Something bothering you? You've been quiet all day."  
Glock stared off. 'It's not like she'll never find out anyway. And I guess it's better she hear it from me now, since she asked...' He sighed quietly. "You know that freak that works for Frolic?"  
"Oh, that's nice, Glock."  
"What?" he asked, looking up at her. "Have you seen and heard him?"  
"So, he's a freak because he talks and dresses different from you? Do you see me as a freak, too, Glock?" Her voice became angered as she now glared at him.  
"What? No! Look, just...just nevermind. It doesn't matter."  
Eva closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Glock. I'm...I'm not mad at you. It's just...things with my dad and everything."  
"My dad isn't the same, either," Glock said sadly. "Some days I just don't even want to go home."  
"Yeah," Eva sighed.  
"Cecil...Cecil is my half brother."  
Eva jerked her head towards him, staring in confusion.  
"I just found out last night. That's where my dad went. He went out drinking with him."  
Eva was quiet as she looked away, not knowing how to respond.  
"I should probably go," Glock said as he stood. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and walked out of her room, Eva not responding or even looking at him, her mind thinking of other things.


	22. Shopping Head Trip

The ding of cash registers echoed dimly in the back of his mind. The smell of perfume and the chatter of women likewise barely made an impression.  
What Goemon did feel was cold sweat, fuzzy vision, heightened senses and extreme embarrassment.  
_If only Midori was here…_came the thought. _I didn't have to worry about stuff like this when she--_  
He stopped himself from finishing the thought. Even now, Goemon couldn't think of his wife's death.  
_It's been years since I needed to do this..._  
Goemon attempted to steel himself against the coming ordeal.  
He needed new underwear.

Goemon shuffled up to the most harmless looking of the saleswomen.  
"May I help you…sir?" The woman looked dubiously at Goemon's hakama.  
_I knew I should've worn the ones that actually looked like pants…_  
Goemon cleared his throat.  
"Ah…um…er…"  
The woman attempted to give him an encouraging smile, which only further complicated Goemon's attempts at bringing himself under control.  
"Where…"  
"Yes?"  
"Where…are your….undergarments?"  
The woman was confused for a few minutes. Then, her face suddenly brightened.  
"Oh! Underwear is over in Aisle Twelve."  
Goemon nodded his head and shuffled over to the aisle with burning cheeks.  
Ten minutes later, he was back.  
"Yes, sir?"  
Goemon scuffed his sandals on the floor.  
"That—You—I didn't find what I was looking for."  
A puzzled look. "You're looking for underwear, correct, sir?"  
"They're—it's a special kind. They're very long, but thin…and with no legs."  
The woman got a knowing look in her eyes. "You need to talk to Izzy."

Izzy was a tall woman in pumps with dark mascara, three holes in her ears, red lips and a five O'Clock shadow.  
"Whaddaya need, hun?"  
Goemon explained his problem carefully to 'Izzy'.  
"Sure, I got what you need, hun. Follow me."  
Izzy took Goemon by the arm and dragged him across the store, heedless to everyone who was watching.  
When they stopped, Goemon panted, "I think--You've got it wrong….this is…the women's section…"  
Izzy smiled, a truly frightening sight. "Naw, hun. Long an' thin with no legs…You talkin' 'bout thongs, dearie."  
Goemon's retinas were burned with images of scantily clad women in even scantier underwear.  
Izzy looked him over. "Now, I'll help you out…I can tell this is your first time."  
Goemon tried to shake his head.  
"Now, don't deny it, dearie. Once you let it out, and put it on," Izzy added with a wink. "The feeling is so liberating!"  
Goemon dearly wanted to liberate the contents of his stomach, but was given no time.  
"Let's see…you're about a size…yes…" Izzy pulled down thongs left and right. Brightly colored ones, lacey ones, ones with polka-dots, stripes and…_plaid. _ Ones that were no more than string, or lace, or air…Goemon closed his eyes and let himself be led to the slaughter.

With knowing what was going on, Goemon found himself being rung up.  
"Okay, hun, gimme your credit card."  
Goemon found his credit card being handed over to the strange creature behind the counter.  
"Okay, hun, let's see….Ishiskawa! Same name as him…You wouldn't happen to know Frolic, would you?"  
Goemon stiffened.  
"He's my son."  
"Aha!" exclaimed Izzy. "That explains the resemblance."  
Izzy wrapped up Goemon's purchases.  
"Now, don't try to do too much at one." Izzy dropped to a whisper. "They tend to bind you up until you get used to them."  
Goemon eyes' opened wide. "But—I don't—"  
Goemon was pushed out of the women's section.  
"Now, hun, it's time for my coffee break. You go home and have fun, and tell Frolic to stop being such a stranger. It's been ages since I've seen him!"

Outside the store, Goemon hurried home as fast as he could. Without looking, he bumped into something and spilled his bag. Thongs littered the sidewalk.  
"Dad?"  
Goemon looked up and was surprised to see…Well, not really surprised to see Frolic.  
Frolic started to put back the thongs back into the bag.  
"What are you dong here?" Goemon demanded in a futile attempt to bring attention away from the contents of his bag.  
"Closed up early. Nice brand. Cecil is meeting Uncle Jigen later this evening, so I just closed up shop…Did Izzy help you out?"  
"Y-yes…"  
"Thought so. When you see her again, tell her to stop by the shop."  
"When I—tell her yourself!" Goemon sputtered.  
Frolic gave a shrug. "I'm doing my shopping somewhere else now…it's kinda embarrassing to have to tell her…but I guess I should…"  
Frolic handed Goemon back his bag.  
"Well, I'll see ya, Dad."  
Frolic strolled down the street, leaving a very confused and disturbed Goemon.  
Suddenly, he ran back. "One more thing: Don't try the lace ones first. Stick to cotton. It breathes."

Goemon spent most of the night trying to get the day out of his mind.


	23. Blame

Jigen layed on the couch, flipping channels as his eyes stared bored at the television. With nothing on, he glanced at his watch, still two hours away from when Cecil would be getting off work and the two would meet.  
"Guess I can do laundry," he said, that being the last thing he wanted to do, but knowing no one else would do it for him.  
Glock also had a way of whining and complaining about lack of clothes, yet always stomped off in anger when told to wash the clothes himself.  
"I'd rather not have to deal with that again," Jigen sighed as he lugged a basket of laundry to the garage. He was once a feared gunman. Now he was a single father who cooked, cleaned and did the laundry.  
He grumbled as he picked up a pair of Glock's jeans, heavy from the varied assortment of items he left in the pockets. He had told him hundreds of times to empty his pockets, but Glock never listened.  
He fumbled around in the pockets, pulling out some change, a couple dollar bills, some folded pieces of papers, a chewed up pen, a set of keys, a half eaten bag of candy and a small clear ziplock bag.  
Jigen held up the bag. He then threw the pants down and stomped out of the garage. Glock would be home soon and he wanted to catch him before he locked himself up in his room.  
"See you guys tomorrow," Glock said as he waved to the VW bus that drove away. He lifted the heavy backpack off his shoulder and carried it to the front door.  
"Glock," Jigen said, leaning against the wall as his son entered.  
"Hey dad," Glock said with a smile. "I ate on the way home, so I'm just gonna go to my room."  
"I need to talk to you first."  
Glock stopped halfway down the hallway and looked back. "Oh, okay." He flung the backpack towards his door and it landed with a loud thud. "What's up?" he asked, walking out and plopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.  
"Is everything okay with you?" For Jigen, having this talk was awkward, but he was too angry to worry about the fact he was having it.  
"Um, I think so," Glock answered, looking around nervously. "What is this about? Something didn't happen, did it?"  
Jigen then pulled out the small baggie and held it up, the white powder inside falling to the bottom and settling.  
Glock saw it and seemed to shrink down. "Oh..."  
"You want to tell me about it?"  
"It's nothing, dad. Honest."  
"Nothing? Cocaine isn't nothing, Glock! Tell me where you got this!"  
"But, dad-"  
"Tell me!"  
Glock lowered his head and sighed, staring off.  
"Am I going to have to call your mother?" Jigen threatened.  
Glock looked up with a hurt expression. His dad could get strict with some things, but his mother was far worse, one reason he and his sister stayed with their dad when their parents seperated.  
"Well?"  
"I...I don't want her to get in trouble..."  
"Her? You mean Eva? Did she give this to you?"  
Glock slowly nodded. "She found it." He let out a long sigh. "She said it was her dads. We were just gonna try a little, to relax, but we chickened out and she told me to throw it away and I forgot."  
"Her dad?" Jigen was more than surprised. "Lupin does cocaine?"  
Glock shrugged.  
Jigen sighed. "Well...you did the right thing, son. You can go now."  
"You're not going to tell Lupin, are you?"  
"I have to," Jigen said. "But he's going to get the brunt of my anger." He then pocketed the bag and left the house.  
Ten minutes later he pulled up to the curb outside Lupin's house. He got out, walking up the cement and brick walkway to the front door.  
"Oh, hey, Mr. Jigen," Eva said, answering the door.  
"Is your dad here?"  
"I think so," she said, looking back. "Mom?" she yelled.  
"Yes?" Fujiko asked as she came down the hall. "Oh, it's you." She glared at Jigen.  
"Is dad here?" Eva asked.  
"He's out back working on the sprinkler system or something." She shrugged, going back to what she was doing.  
"I'll just go back there, then," Jigen said, the tension in the house unbearable. He walked through the living room and out the back sliding glass door.  
Lupin was on his knees as he fitted two pvc pipes together.  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
Lupin looked back and smiled upon seeing Jigen. "Want to help?"  
Jigen shrugged, crouching down, not wanting to get his clothes dirty. "I really can't see how you live in that house," Jigen said as he applied some glue to one end of a pipe and placed it inside a small extension piece. "I guess I can sort of see why you..."  
"Why I what?" Lupin set the pipe he was holding on the grass and looked over at Jigen.  
"I think you're missing this," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the baggie.  
Lupin stared at it and then looked away, ashamed of himself. "Where'd you..."  
"Your daughter found it. She and Glock were going to try it, but never did. They actually used their brains." He tossed the bag in front of Lupin.  
"You don't understand...you don't know how hard it is sometimes." Lupin continued to look away as tears formed in his eyes.  
Jigen kept busy, applying more glue and attaching another pipe.  
"Everyday I'm reminded of him. Everyday I'm reminded of how he's gone because of me. You don't understand how that feels, Jigen."  
"I'm sick of this," Jigen said in a low growl as he tossed the pipe down, standing and walking in front of Lupin. He bent down, grabbing Lupin by his shirt and pulling him up, getting into his face.  
Lupin looked on in fright, not knowing what he was in for.  
"Stop blaming yourself for what happened. Fujiko and Eva are to blame as much as you are. Stop letting them tell you it's your fault. It's not! I'm sick of seeing you beating yourself up like this! Enough already!" He threw his hands forward, shoving Lupin to the ground.  
Lupin backed up as Jigen walked towards him.  
"You want to do your drugs?" Jigen said in a low growl as he bent down over Lupin. "Fine, do them. But if Eva and Glock change their minds about it and get their hands on your crap again..." He left the rest unsaid and turned, walking through the yard, out the side gate and to his car.  
Lupin watched, getting to his feet and walking to the small bag on the grass, bending down and picking it up. He clenched it tightly in his hand, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "You don't understand, Jigen," he muttered. "Nobody does..."


	24. Cheerio, My Good Despair

Cinnamon shut the door in the still talking face of her date, shutting both locks at once and turning her back to the door. "Why do I keep bothering?" she mumbled to herself, biting her lip. She threw off her heels carelessly and sighed as she sunk into the couch. Out of the corner of her eyes, a light on the phone was blinking incessantly. Crystal blues glared at it just as such, until it came to realization that it was fairly pointless. Completely pointless. So begrudgingly, she lifted her arm over her comfortable arm rest and pressed it. The first thing the message brought her was throat clearing, the kind that told her exactly who it was, as he did it when he was nervous, and even in the past it had driven her crazy. _'If it's not about Glock, I'm deleting it. If it's not about Glock, I'm deleting it.'_ "Uhm, I..." The throat clearing began again and was soon interrupted by a beep, followed by "message deleted". Luckily, there was another one.

"Hello, Cinnamon." It sounded just as nervous as the previous message, but at least he was talking. "This is Ethan. Are you there?" There was a pause. "I just called ask if maybe you would like to... I'll just call back tomorrow. Talk to you then."

A pout remaining on her lips, she crossed her arms. She couldn't even fathom why he would call back after such an awful date. Sure, so maybe she hadn't exactly paid attention to him for most of it, had blatantly shown her want to go home, yelled at him when he opened the door for her, and slammed the door in his face. It had ended almost as badly as the man who thought she was a stripper. It wasn't her fault there were other things bothering her.

Other things like her separated husband having a son older than their own children that she hadn't known about. And that he had lied to her. Who knows what else he was keeping from her. What kind of idiot did he think she was to believe a cake told him? He must have been more than just drunk. Not that she would know, it wasn't like she tried to take note of his hippie activities.

If that wasn't enough to irk one, there was also her friends who were constantly pestering her about her relationships, as if it was any of their business. They always teased her or, worst of all, tried to give advice to "make it work" with Jigen. It wasn't that she hated him, though recent discoveries might have altered her opinion of him, but it wasn't so easy. They had separated for a reason, had they not? She wasn't going to put herself in that position again. Not like that. Even if just the tinsiest bit of her wanted to.

Cecil sat up in bed, trembling in exhaustion. He couldn't keep his mind clear. Each time he closed his eyes, or didn't for that matter, his mind would bring up thoughts of his situation with his apparent father, causing him to feel feverish and unable to rest. He swiped at the sweat that had built on his forehead, seeing that yet another hour had passed. 'I have to get up for work thoon,' he reminded himself, pulling the comforter up again as he flopped back onto his pillow. He still couldn't keep it away. 'Why?' he thought, wrapping his arms around himself, 'Why wathn't he there?' Was this all just to embarrass him? What would Jigen get out of that? Maybe he just didn't care. Anything could have happened. All he needed to do was wait so he could ask, it was simple. Simple in theory, anyway. Turning over, he stuck his face in his pillow and sighed at the annoyance that was sure to be a long morning.

_"Ah, my dearest one, come to me, my darling. We shall leap through the fields, our hair rustling madly in the fragrant breeze, and I will pick you a flower, but it shan't ever be as lovely as you." The English man who looked just a bit too much like Frolic pleaded his sweetheart, his white horse behind him.  
"But you know I can't, Lord Algernon Wimble-Womble Pickadilly, I am just the mere daughter of a sheep shearer. I am not fit for a handsome prince such as yourself!" Her sky blue eyes sparkled with emotion, her long, delicate, curly blonde hair balancing out the harshness of her loud, high-pitched voice and low class accent. "You must leave here, you belong to another."  
"Why do you request I do as such? It is clear I shall not, cannot ever love another as much as I love you." His curly mustache twitched, just a small, yet not emasculating tear visible through his monocle.  
"You must, my lord," she said softly, her voice not allowing her to very well. "Your rule depends on it. You cannot risk it for someone like me, a mere sheep shearer's daughter."  
"How can I care about my rule when my heart aches so?"  
She was unable to stop the crystalline drops that ran down her rosy cheeks. So hard did she try to say no, to do what would be best for the both of them, but just the feeling of being near him, knowing he was there, was enough to make her strength crumble. She could no longer tell him what to do with his life, she was only a woman. A woman who was quickly getting ready to give into her emotions. Her delicate fingers clutched at the cloth surrounding her knees, her voice cracking as she spoke, making her sound inhuman. "Mi lord..."  
He swept her into his embrace, the cape flowing behind him like a black river of velvet, forever drifting along to the ends of time. "Do not worry, my beloved. Nobody has to know."  
She grasped desperately at the Englishman, as if he would push her away at any moment. "You're right, I apologize, Mi Lord."  
"Ah, please now." Lord Algernon Wimble-Womble Pickadilly brought up her chin, gazing deeply into her eyes. "What I wouldn't give for you to just call me by my name..."  
For the first time since they'd met, a soft smile crept onto her flawless face. Yes, they would make it. She would be his mistress._

Cecil shook him anxiously, whispering his name. He let out a relieved breath when Frolic's eyes opened to reveal what were currently green. "Frolic, are you okay? You fell athleep on the counter and-"  
"Why," he brushed himself off, in the way that one would if their servant or assistant had dared to try to ruin their perfect outfit, "I do say, Gardener, my boy, can you not be a tad more respectful to your superiors?"  
"Uh- Oh yeth, of courthe, Frolic." 'Frolic' gave him a sharp glare. "I mean, uh, Lord Algae Wimbly-Wombly Picklelily, er, thir," he corrected himself, running into the back.  
Lord Algernon Wimble-Womble Pickadilly was left rather annoyed. "Why, I never." He crossed his arms and huffed Englishly. "What is wrong with that one? I must say, he was looking quite down, but he's below me, so no matter. Oh, Cecil!" He picked up his bell, shaking it without stop until Cecil arrived.  
"Yeth, thir?" It was obvious Cecil had been trying to avoid him, which did not make him too happy.  
"Your lord is parched. Go get me some tea and buttered crumpets. Hurry it up now, I do not have all day."  
"Thank God," Cecil mumbled, picking out the key for the stash cupboard.  
Lord Algernon narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"  
Cecil quickened his pace. "Nothing!"  
The Lord 'hmped'. "Pathetic servant boy."


	25. Good Lord!

Cecil always knew that Frolic was "special". He remembered the interviewing process for getting his current job.  
_"Thalutations, Mr. Brodderick."  
"Frolic, please. Mr.--?"  
"Thethil Gardener."  
"You're hired!_"  
And all because of his last name. Normal people don't do that. Cecil killed all plants except cacti, but here he was, the top (and only) employee of a florist shop.  
However, ever since Frolic had woken up from that nap, he had been acting weirder than usual. He had been made to make tea, sew a button on a vest, and was asked to "Pop 'round" to the bakery for a _scone_.  
So, a sigh of relief greeted Frolic's announcement of "I'm off to my Club, Gardener. Don't bother to wait up, I'm dining there."  
Cecil tried not to stare at Frolic as he exited the store, dressed in coat tails, white gloves, top hat, monocle and everything else that the words "Victorian Gentlemen" brought to mind as an image.  
But Frolic was no longer paying attention to Cecil, or anyone else of the outside world. For he was Frolic no longer. For it was time for the next installment of:

**The Merry Misadventures of Lord Algernon Wimble-Womble Pickadilly  
(Book 4, chapter 43 A-3D)**

Lord Pickadilly wrapped his traveling cloak about him tighter as the wind blustered about. He hailed a passing carriage and deposited himself into the cushions. "My good man, to the Club!" The driver turned around to get a look at his passenger. And continued to keep looking so long that the indomitable Lord Pickadilly came to the conclusion that the man must be an idiot. He gave the directions to his Club, and the driver took so long to start up his horses that Lord Algernon was almost made to repeat himself.  
However, the journey itself was traversed without incident. Lord Pickadilly counted out the fare very carefully for the idiot, so as not to confuse him. Looking up at the old stone building covered in ivy of his Club (the Black Kettle Club, over 500 years old), Lord Pickadilly suddenly remembered his friend Lady Chantrey must have returned from her tour of France and that he would go and see if she was receiving visitors today. He twirled he moustache satisfactorily and set off with a good pace down the street.  
(Let us take this tome to clarify a few things to the dear reader: Lord Algernon Wimble-Womble Pickadilly, impoverished son of a nobleman, is in reality Frolic Brodderick, AKA Goemon Ishikawa XIV, son of an impoverished samurai. The 'Club', Lady Chantrey and all other aspects of the town are part of a re-enactment village that Frolic's theatre group participates in. They all have different personas that 'live' in the village and run the shops. Frolic is the most popular one of the group, with people reserving months in advance to sup with him at the Club or drink tea at the cafe. Being the cash cow that he is, none of Frolic's friends ever thought about how much Frolic believed in the role he created. We now continue with our story.)  
Lord Wimble-Womble Pickadilly wrapped at the door of Lady Chantrey with his the gold top of his cane. The maid answered him, and admitted him into the foyer.  
"Why, Lord Pickadilly!" exclaimed Lady Chantrey. "What a nice surprise. Do come in. I'm afraid we just washed up the tea things. Could I offer you a brandy?"  
Lord Pickailly accepted the drink gladly and poured Lady Chantrey a glass of sherry.  
They moved into the sitting room.  
"How was your trip, Lady Chantrey? I pray it went well?"  
"It is always amusing to visit other lands, Lord Pickadilly, but it is so nice to return to one's home, don't you agree?"  
"Rather." Lord Algernon said in a very British fashion. "How are you faring now, Lady Chantrey?"  
Lady Chantrey sank rather dramatically into a divan. "I am vexed, Lord Pickadilly."  
Lord Pickadilly clasped Lady Chantrey's hand in a worried manner. "Whatever is the problem, Lady Chantrey? Problems are meant to be solved and that is a man's job. I shall do in my power to aid you."  
"I fear it is impossible. Yesterday, I hired some boys to clean the windows and the chimney, and I'm afraid my jewelry box has been rifled through. My ruby earring and pendant is gone!"  
Lord Wimble-Womble Pickadilly, the ever tireless, stood up and smoothed his moustache (which was fake, but Frolic thought it added an aura of mystery. Also, that was what 'Algernon' meant, and stuff like that influences him.) "Please do not bother yourself any longer about it, dear Lady! With your humble servant on the case, it is as good as found!"  
And with an air of purpose, he strode out of the house.  
The tourists who watched the drama clapped and continued on their tour. Lady Chantrey (actually Jessica Alberts, actress, someone who has never been in this story and never will be again, hoped that Frolic didn't really believe in the story they had written for the day as much as it seemed he did. And that he followed the script this time...)

As in all his cases Lord Pickadilly, the amateur detective extraordinaire, went to consult with his friend Maxime Poni, proprietor of the local haberdashery shop. (Maxime Poni is actually...well, nobody knows who he is. He lives in the village, and does actually own and operate the gift shop. Why he was such good friends with Frolic, nobody knew and nobody asked. Not even when they spent hours together. They just didn't think about it.)  
Today he was dressed in a lavender suit and cravat, with his long, light hair perfectly coiffed into soft waves around his face.  
Maxime greeted him with gusto and took him to the back of the shop, where more brandy was poured and light buttery biscuits were eaten.  
"Tell me, Algernon," Maxime said with a very French wave of his hands. "What brings you to my humble shop today?"  
"Oh, this and that Maxime. I shall come to that presently. I haven't seen you in ages! Whatever happened?"  
Maxime bit daintily into a cracker. "I'm afraid the last party I had was fussed about to pieces. I had to go abroad for until it quieted down."  
"Ah, yes! I remember that. I wasn't able to attend that day, but it was made into a to-do, wasn't it?"  
"Ra-ther." Maxime tried to say in a British way, but instead came out as an over effeminate tinkle. "But really, the people in this country are so stiff, Algernon. Yourself excluded, of course."  
Lord Pickadilly bowed to the compliment and twirled his moustache.  
"The Beaver Dance is a standard ice-breaker at all the fashionable parties where I come from. And who would have thought that such uproar would be made of such a small thing as my dancing boys!"  
"The dancing boys you hired from the circus?"  
"Yes."  
"The ones who were all 14?"  
"The looked like dancing angels..."  
Lord Pickadilly huffed. "I bet it was just a bunch of church grannies. Don't let it bother you, Maxie my friend."  
Lord Pickadilly's eyes suddenly lit up with purpose. "But now, for the reason I am here."  
He quickly explained the situation to Maxime. "What kind of jewelry does Lady Chantrey own, and when did this happen?"  
"Yesterday and some rubies were stolen."  
Maxime Poni closed his eyes and "hmm"ed in very serious manner. Lord Algernon thought he looked like a statue chiseled out of fine alabaster and turned to flesh.  
Maxime brought out a notebook and flipped open to a page. "That sounds like Enrique...he likes rubies, and he was in that area yesterday. Leave it to me, my good man. They are as good as returned."  
Lord Pickadilly smiled at his good luck. For reasons unknown to him, Maxime had taken it upon himself to take care of all the young urchins who hung about in the streets. He kept tabs on all of them, and would try to dress them in large flowing shirts and find them work in people's homes as pages. Sometimes he would even take them in himself, though they never stayed long. Maxime was a difficult man to work for, but he also cared enough for his charges that as they grew older, he would find them work suited for men.  
"Now, darling, I must simply show you what I picked up while I was away. I found a new cloth that would make the most smashing suit for you! And a divine hat with pheasant feathers."  
And so, Lord Pickadilly spent the rest of the day ignoring the script that his group had written and played dress up with Maxime. The next day, Lady Chantrey was given her jewelry back, with the message that Maxime Poni was always at her service. The young messenger who returned the items said he was sorry and that he would steal no more, for Monsieur Maxime had promised to find him work if he was a "good child."  
Lady Chantrey couldn't help but wonder at what those words meant...But in Lord Pickadilly's book, he had solved another case.  
He flagged another carriage and gave directions to his home.  
He took off his gloves, coat, vest and other garments; he thought about the new clothes that Maxime had measured him for (oh, what fun that was!).  
He settled into his bed and started telling Rosalie-Josephine (the geranium) all about his day. Then he realized something: Frolic Brodderick was now bored. And when that happens, something bad usually follows.


	26. Understanding

Susanne sat at his desk and sighed quietly as the teacher was talking and writing stuff down on the chalkboard in front of the class. What he was saying Susanne didn't really know. And he didn't care at that point, either.  
His mind was on more important things, like why Eva looked so glum, her head bowed as her eyes stared blankly at the book in front of her.  
No longer did he find joy in her sorrow, her mood going on for longer than it should. She had mentioned something about her dad, but Susanne never found out the reason for his behavior.  
He couldn't put too much thought into it, however, as he had his own dad to worry about. And more important, questions about his mom. Who was she, really? What was she like? What were her favorite foods? Colors? Hobbies? He knew very little about her, just her name and what she looked like, but that last fact only from photos.  
His mind then wandered back to Eva, who still looked down.  
He wished he could communicate with her the way he could in his head, the scenarios he thought of making him into a smooth talker who could easily make Eva fall into his arms with just a smile.  
He scoffed at the thought. 'What a joke,' he said to himself. 'I'm too much of a loser to make her even notice me.'  
He let out a long sigh, forcing himself to pay attention.

Four hours later the sound he loved to hear came, the bell marking the end of the school day.  
Eva still hadn't changed. Even lunch with Baffi couldn't snap her out of it.  
'Baffi usually makes her annoyed, at least,' Susanne thought as he kept his eyes on her while he gathered his stuff.  
He watched as she walked out of the room, dragging her feet as she did.  
"Hey," Susanne forced the word out of his mouth, gathering his stuff faster, rushing from the room to catch up to Eva. "E-Eva," he called out.  
Eva stopped and turned, watching as Susanne walked up to her, her face expressionless.  
"Um, Eva... I was just..." Susanne looked down nervously. "Um, y-your shoelace is untied," he mumbled.  
"Oh," she said, looking down and noticing it. "Thanks, I guess."  
Susanne nodded, smiling nervously as he turned around and walked off. 'Idiot,' he thought, shaking his head as the anger for himself grew, yet another opportunity missed.  
He forced the door to his locker open, throwing books in it as he grabbed the ones he needed out and stuffed them into his backpack.  
"Something happen?"  
Susanne looked next to him, Josh standing there leaning against the lockers. "Just a bad day," Susanne mumbled.  
"You want to go to the mall?" Josh asked.  
"Sure," Susanne shrugged, closing his locker and slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

Susanne and Josh sat in the crowded food court of the mall, each sipping on a soda and looking around. Josh had his attention on a group of girls a few tables over while Susanne had his on one who was walking across the dining area.  
"Wow, look at her boots," he said in awe as he stared at her.  
Josh, unable to hear properly over all the noise, grinned. "You like them, huh?"  
"Yeah, I do," Susanne nodded, a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to go over and just be able to squeeze them," Josh said as he emulated what he wanted to do to the air in front of him, letting out a perverted giggle.  
"Huh?" Susanne wondered as he gave his friend an odd look.  
"What?" Josh asked. "Don't... don't you want to do that, too?"  
"I'd rather wear them," Susanne shrugged. "They look kind of comfortable."  
Josh choked on his drink.  
The two then gave each other odd looks.

"Hello," Lupin answered, groaning when he heard the voice on the other line. "Are you calling so you can talk to me like I'm a kid again? Like I'm too stupid to know what I'm doing?"  
Jigen stood in his kitchen, leaning against the counter. "What?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Yeah, act stupid, Jigen," Lupin said in annoyance.  
"I got tickets to that jazz concert tonight," Jigen said, ignoring Lupin's last statement. "Get ready because I'm picking you up in an hour."  
"And what if I don't want to go?"  
"You're coming," Jigen said seriously before hanging up.  
Lupin stared down at the phone and sighed before hanging up.

At exactly one hour Jigen showed up. Lupin decided to just go along, knowing it was useless to fight it.  
Arriving at the club Lupin was filled with nostalgia, thinking back on all those times that he, Jigen and Goemon would go to clubs like this on their travels.  
They walked up to the bar and ordered drinks, both quiet as they waited for them.  
"Jigen," Lupin said as his drink was set in front of him. "Now that you know..."  
"You have friends to go to, Lupin," Jigen said as he stared down at his drink. "I'm here and Goemon, he's changed, but he isn't dead. You can talk to us anytime."  
"I know," Lupin whispered. "I... I just thought I could handle it."  
"You always think you can handle it." Jigen gave him a serious look. "Look, I didn't mean what I said. I want you to get help, okay?"  
Lupin nodded. "Yeah."  
"Promise me."  
"I... I promise."  
"You hesitated."  
Lupin didn't respond as he stared down.  
Jigen sighed and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Lupin."  
Lupin nodded slowly, looking over at Jigen as the two gave each other half smiles before looking away and staring off in thought.  
Movement on the other side of the club caught Lupin's attention, looking over at the two people who stood at the end of the bar.  
"Hey, isn't that Cinnamon?" Lupin pointed at a woman who was arguing quietly with a large and brutish looking man.  
Jigen downed his drink and looked over his shoulder, his body tensing with anger as he saw the man grab her arm roughly.  
Lupin watched as Jigen slammed down the glass and walked towards them.  
"Hey," Jigen said as he grabbed the mans shoulder.  
The man looked back and snarled at Jigen. "Got a problem?" he growled.  
"Yeah," Jigen said in a calm manner. "You're touching my wife."  
"Your wife?" The man quickly looked at Cinnamon. "You bitch! You told me you were single! What is this?!"  
Although half the size, Jigen didn't mind getting into the mans face. "Call her that again and you'll regret it," he growled.  
"Is there a problem here?" one of the security guards asked as he walked up.  
The man glared down at Jigen and then shot an angered look at Cinnamon. "No problem at all," he said, giving Jigen one last look before walking off, security making sure he left the building.  
"Are you okay?" Jigen asked, giving Cinnamon a concerned look.  
She stared at him, their eyes locking gazes. "Yeah," she said as she nodded. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, feeling safe being next to him.  
Not wanting to go too far, he placed his hands on her forearms. "Look, Cinnamon, I'm sorry about before, but I-"  
"Shut up, Jigen," she said nicely as she smiled, not wanting the moment to be ruined by his excuses, which she wasn't in the mood to hear.  
Jigen smiled, feeling it safe and wrapping his arms around her.  
Lupin watched from afar, sadness in his eyes as he witnessed what he wanted. He knew he would never again be able to hold the woman he loved close to him, to feel her breath on his neck or smell the sweet scent from her hair.  
'Is it too late to go back?' he thought, now staring down at his drink.  
"Lupin," Jigen said as he and Cinnamon walked up to him. "We're gonna go. Do you want a ride home?"  
Lupin smiled slightly, happy for his friend. "No, you two go ahead. I'll be fine here."  
"Are you sure?" Jigen asked.  
Lupin nodded. "I'm sure."  
Lupin's smile faded as he watched the two leave. Turning back to the bar, he ordered another drink, deciding to drown away the depression that now consumed him.

Susanne walked inside of his house long after dark, squinting in the unlit space as he made his way to the kitchen, turning on the light and then walking to the fridge.  
He opened the fridge door and pulled out a can of soda, opening it and taking a long drink as he stared at a framed picture on the other wall.  
His mind on the photo, he didn't hear his dad leaving his room, jumping as he appeared from around the corner.  
"Dad," he sighed in relief.  
"It's late," Goemon said, his voice lacking any emotion. "Where have you been?"  
"I was with Josh at the mall. I lost track of time and... sorry for not calling."  
Goemon said nothing, only gave a nod of the head and a slight smile.  
Susanne's eyes went back to the picture, his mom and dad standing together dressed in fancy kimonos. "Dad?" Susanne asked as Goemon started to walk into the kitchen.  
"Yes?"  
"What..." Susanne mentally fought with himself to say what he wanted, already chickening out once. "What... what was mom like?" he said, his voice mumbling towards the end of the question as he stared down at the floor uncomfortably.  
Goemon paused as he stared straight ahead, looking off into nothingness.  
"She was wonderful," he finally said, choking slightly on the words.  
"I-I'm sorry," Susanne whispered, not wanting to bring back all the pain.  
Goemon smiled and nodded, his way of telling his son it was okay when he was unable to speak.  
"I... I should get to bed..." Susanne said, glancing quickly at his dad. "Goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight," Goemon whispered. He turned to leave the kitchen and paused, his eyes staring at the photo. "Goodnight, Ai," he choked up, looking away from the picture and hurrying into his room.

Cecil wandered into work, not really in the mood to take calls or help customers, but knowing it had to be done, as that was his job.  
He spent the morning cleaning and then spent the rest of his time leaning against the counter, watching the people walk by outside.  
He looked up at the clock, sighing deeply as he saw it was time for Frolic to come in.  
He was still confused about the day before. "Hopefully he'th normal today..."  
He remained hopeful when he heard the back door close, Frolic wandering in. "Hey Cecil," he said in his usual voice, no hint of an accent present.  
"Hey Frolic," Cecil replied.  
"Did Miss Reynolds call about her order?" Frolic asked as he made his way to the back office.  
"There'th been no callth tho far today."  
"I hope nothing happened," Frolic said to himself.  
"Frolic, ith it okay if I leave early today?"  
"Sure," Frolic answered, as he stared down at his desk, his mind off on something else.  
Cecil muttered something and then left out the front door, dragging his feet along the way.  
Frolic plopped himself down in his chair. He was still bored, Rosalie-Josephine not doing much to quell his mood. It was then when he noticed all of the leftover paperwork.  
He sighed as he stared down at it. "Cecil should have done all of this today," he complained. "I'll just leave it for him tomorrow," he smiled, bringing the papers into a neat pile and placing them back in the center of the desk, right where Cecil had left them.  
He left the office and was much too bored to stay open, so he began his usual closing up ritual.  
"What was that?" he said as he looked up. "I shouldn't leave Cecil all that work?"  
He stared in confusion at the daffodils.  
"Depressed?" he asked, looking over at the lilies.  
He stared up in thought and nodded his head.  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, he did seem a little off. I wonder what his problem is?" Frolic stared off into space as he thought.  
The carnations said they didn't know. They loved to play dumb. The roses then added that Cecil could use some cheering up.  
"Yeah, but what can I do?" Frolic wondered.  
His stare became one of confusion as the snapdragons replied.  
"A girlfriend? But, who would I get to date him?"  
Both the lilies and the roses answered, bringing a smile to Frolic's face.  
"That would work, except my sister doesn't seem to care for him much. Plus, I think she has a boyfriend already."  
They once again replied.  
"My other sister? But, I only have... Ohh... my _other_ sister..." This made Frolic giggle. "That would be funny," he laughed. "But, how would I get it to work?"  
Frolic and the flowers then spent the next half hour figuring out their plan.


	27. Prelude to Trouble

Lupin threw his breakfast plate on the table and plopped into the chair he'd pulled out.  
"School," Eva said quietly, excusing herself from the table. She scooped her dishes into one arm and put them in the sink.  
He adverted his eyes as she left, obviously because of him. He stuck his fork into his hash browned and stuffed them in his mouth. They tasted like garbage. Mostly because he wasn't hungry and a pile of food being mushed around didn't make him moreso. He wanted to spit it out, but his wife had so kindly--for once--made it for him, so it wasn't as if he could refuse.  
"How is it?" Fujiko asked, taking the seat next to him. That was another thing out of the oridinary, her being so close to him without any complaint. What he couldn't figure out was why. It was like she was doting on him.  
"It's alright." He lay his fork on the plate, swallowing what was left of the potato in his mouth. He was sure by the point he wouldn't be able to eat any more.  
"Lupin?" He wasn't responding, so she grabbed his chin. "Lupin. What's wrong with you?"  
"What do you think?" He slammed his hand on the table, standing up. "You usually have plenty of answers to that question yourself."  
"No, I mean..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say herself. "Look at you."  
"What do you care?" he shot at her. "You didn't ask me before."  
Her eyes were clouded. "Because you were scaring me." She gnawed on her bottom lip nervously.  
He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes, his own filled with nothing but sincerity. "I'm trying to quit," he said. "Haven't touched the stuff. I want to make our family right again." Or at least, that was what he meant to do. What he really did was flip the fork across the room and storm off to the bedroom where he proceeded to dispose of the meager meal he had just eaten.

Josh slammed his hand on the table, a longer than necessary sigh piercing through his lips. "Hero, I think you need help."  
Susanne looked up and back down at his paper. "I just got stuck on that one problem..."  
"Not that." Annoyed, Josh blocked the view of Susanne's homework. "You're getting to be a big boy now. A man." Susanne batted away the hand ruffling his hair. "But you're doing it all wrong. Come on, let out that inner manliness."  
"Manliness?" If Josh didn't think he was manly, he would just call him a pansy, gay, or something of that sort, but what he was actually saying made absolutely no sense. Yet he found himself just a tad intrigued by this random show. "And how would I do that?"  
"That's mah boy!" Josh slapped his shoulder and pulled him up from his chair. "The whole time I've known you, you've never once approached a girl. Least, not in the manly way."  
Susanne rolled his eyes. "I think we're done."  
"No, look!"  
Against his better judgment, Susanne let his eyes wander to where his friend was pointing. And for the first time, he saw why it was being pointed at. A blush gradually rose to his face before he regained his senses. "Okay..." he said quietly, still planning on leaving just so he wouldn't have to feel that again.  
"I want you to go up to that chick and say..." Josh finished by whispering sweet words into Susanne's ear, the kind that made him glad nobody was paying close attention.  
"I-I don't know if I c-" He swallowed harshly. "If I could do that."  
"Come on. You know you want to." And the devious grin on his face said he was sure about that.  
For once, Josh was right. He did want to. So he pulled away from his "man" friend and went towards the glittering lady in the pink and white. Reaching out a hand, he almost pulled back, but settled on laying a hand on the woman's lower back. "H-hey honey, you've got a great ass." It sounded more confident towards the end, he realized, his face re-heatening.  
He jumped inwardly as the girl turned, her silky raven locks floating behind her until her face was revealed. Then, he really did jump. "C-Cecil!?"  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!" Cecil threw his arms around his sweetheart and Josh patted him on the back.  
"Ho-ho! Nicely done."

Before he could scream, Susanne noticed that he was in his room. And the alarm was going off. 'The first dream I remember in weeks and... that!?' Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to think about what had caused that dream, but at the same time, it was just a little unsettling. He decided that he would have to watch out for Josh.

"Morning, Dad."  
Goemon glanced up from his glass for only a moment. He set it on the table in front of him and nodded slightly to acknowledge Susanne's presence. Susanne took a bite of his buttered toast, chewing more carefully than he normally would have because he always felt like his father was watching for anything to scold him for. It was a ridiculous thought, he knew, but it gave him good habits. If he went into it, he would almost think that his father had done it on purpose. That, too, was ridiculous.

Susanne's nerves were greatly rattled, as he couldn't help but feel guilt over trying to get information that he was rightfully entitled to. In that context, it didn't sound bad at all, but it was his dad. There were reasons he didn't know. He wished he felt able to talk to Uncle Lupin and Jigen about such a thing, but he knew they wouldn't feel it theirs to speak about in the first place. Therefore, that was no good either.

Susanne cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Would you be able to make a meeting at school? They've been pushing it all week." And because Goemon hadn't gone before, the teachers had even more to talk about with him. 'Joy,' Susanne thought.  
Goemon closed his eyes and took a long sip. "Possibly."  
Susanne perked up. "Really?" He looked down at his food, cursing himself for getting excited. How could he help it? They just thought he was a trouble maker who purposely kept it from his father. "Doesn't really matter..." He picked up the half used stick of butter and spread it over his other piece of toast.  
"How are your grades?"  
Susanne looked up, mildly surprised at being spoken to again. "They're alright. I got a B on my last big test." He offered an uneasy smile before starting on his second slice of toast. After a minute, he shoved the rest into his mouth and swallowed. "See you, Dad."

Susanne's eyes intently watched the clock. It was almost lunchtime and the seconds were ticking by extra slowly, no doubt for the reason that he was watching and waiting. He wasn't particularly hungry, but his teacher kept giving him odd looks all througout class and it was driving him up a wall. He couldn't wait to be free of the man. As he scanned over his paper for mistakes, the lunch bell rang and a silent cheer went off in the classroom.  
"Students." The teacher, a man who's vein you could easily imagine bulging from his head, held up a flyer. "Make sure to give these to your parents." He handed them to a volunteer to pass out, but gave Susanne his personally. The teacher leaned his hands on the desk, Susanne avoiding the menacing eyes. "You make good and have your daddy take a look at this. That clear?"  
Susanne nodded in response, unable to do anything else but grab the flyer until the man left. The teacher seemed to have a problem with him for some reason he didn't try thinking about. The guy was just as nut as far as he was concerned.

He leaned over his school tray, a cardboard colored hamburger with a steaming heap of mashed potatoes staring back at him. They didn't have any better unless you were willing to shell out some decent cash, went to a restaurant, or brought your own lunch, which most students did. He, however, spared the bankroll because he didn't care much in the first place.  
"'Sup, man? You look like shit."  
Susanne could have snorted at Josh's bluntness. "Thanks," he muttered, taking a modest bite of his hamburger. "I just love getting compliments from you."  
"I know," Josh said, grinning, "And who doesn't? I have a way with words." He slid next to Susanne and gave the meal a distasteful glare. "Anyways, I was gonna skip. You wanna go somewhere?"  
Susanne thought about it. His grades weren't that bad, but with the teachers on his back already, that wasn't assurance he would be able to get away with it. But he wanted to. "Can you drive me somewhere?"  
"You dare owe me a favor? Yeah, alright. Swing by the lot when you're finished with your... meal there." Josh covered his eyes with his sunglasses and left.  
After a few minutes of eating very slowly, Susanne dumped the rest of his food and went out to find Josh and his car. He had to walk around, but once Josh spotted him, he was called over. He got into the passenger's side, admiring how nice the car was compared to his brother's mode of transportation, namely his hippie van. It even smelled nice. "Where you headed?"  
Susanne sighed and mumbled into his hand, "Need to go to my brother's flower shop."  
Josh chuckled as he started the car. "Wait, you're serious? Why the hell would you go there?"  
"I need to tell him not to pick me up..." He pursed his lips, embarrassment rising from the question. "I'm hanging out with some friends today and they'll be with him and I'm not gonna ditch them."  
"I don't get it, but whatever." With that, they sped off into a silent drive that ended with a small thanks.

Cecil was paranoid. He had been since that morning when he arrived at the flower shop. For some reason, he felt as though there were a million eyes on him. When he had told Frolic after being asked why he was acting strangely, he was told simply that it was the flowers. Cecil then blamed Frolic for the odd sensation and tried to get his mind on his work. It was futile; meaning he wasn't having the easiest time of it.  
An atrocious odor reached Frolic's flaring nostrils. It was the scent of despair, of everything he despised, that his personal beliefs went against. And he knew that no matter the consequence, he had to get rid of it.  
Cecil trembled in fright as an arm slipped it's way around his neck. It could never be a good thing.  
"Gardener, I've been watching you." And he'd said it was the flowers... "You're not feeling the same. You feel down. Your appetite has lessened. You don't spend time with the kids the way you'd like to. That, my friend, can only mean one thing."  
"Uhm... What?" Cecil was fairly sure this was just a tad exaggerated.  
Frolic was grinning. Cecil got a chill up his spine. "It means Frolic needs to make it all better, and I know just how to do that!"  
Cecil was trying his hardest to get out of Frolic's grasp. It wasn't working. "A-and what'th that, Frolic?"  
Frolic laughed. It was the most terrifying thing Cecil had ever heard in his entire lifetime, and horrid laughs ran in his family. "You need a girl. Duh."


	28. The Importance of Being Susanne

Susanne was just trying to get through another class without totally spacing out, when he felt his cell buzz in his pocket. Checking to make sure the teacher was busy up front, he checked the number. Frolic? Why would he be calling me?  
Susanne decided to let Frolic leave a message. You really weren't supposed to use cell phones in class, and Frolic wasn't worth getting a detention. Not that the teachers usually did give them out, but Susanne thought that with his luck, they would decide to make an example of him.  
The cell stopped buzzing and he relaxed. Somehow, even just thinking of his brother made him tense. It wasn't always like this, but as he grew up he found himself more and more sympathetic with his dad, and Frolic was the opposite. He couldn't talk to either of them, and Baffi was just a ditz. It made him feel more alone than ever. Sometime he tried to imagine how he could get them talking again, but he knew it was impossible. As long as Frolic continued to support them, he knew his dad would never get over the humiliation enough to talk about anything. Dad probably never talks to him because he feels like he owes him something, thought Susanne. I think we would be happier on the streets without Frolic, if that meant we could at least be normal again.  
The period ended and he started to race to the next class. Then there was an announcement over the PA system.  
"Susanne Ishikawa to the Vice-Principal's office. Susanne Ishikawa to the Vice-Principal's office."  
Susanne wasn't sure whether to feel sad that he didn't even do anything and he got in trouble, or if he should feel this was a sign of normalcy. Because sometimes he felt weird if nothing happened to him.  
When he got to the office, the secretary looked up. "Mr. Ishikawa. You have a phone call." She spoke in a quiet voice. The voice people used when they didn't want to tell you something bad had happened. Susanne shook has he took the phone. They never let calls through unless it was an emergency.  
The secretary left the room to give him privacy, and Susanne was finally able to speak into the phone.  
"H-hello?"  
"Hero!" the phone exploded into his ear. "What have you been doing?!"  
"...Frolic?"  
"Yes, of course it's me! Who else would be calling? You didn't answer your cell."  
"What wrong?" Susanne exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, I didn't know that anything had happened. It's not Dad, is it?"  
Susanne heard a huff of impatience through the phone. "He's fine. I have the emergency, and you have to come to the shop right away!"  
Susanne was suddenly very, very angry. "You called here because you need me to come to the shop? You got me all worried and I just missed my last class and I'm going to be late to the next period, because you need me to help you? For your flowers? I don't know why I'm still talking to you. You need to get a life, Frolic, and stop messing with mine. Haven't you done enough?" He was about to slam the receiver, when he heard a sharp, "Hero!" come from the speaker. There was something in that voice, and the fact that Frolic had taken care of them for years before he had gone off the deep end, that made him bring the phone back up.  
"What."  
"Listen, I know I'm not the best brother. I haven't been there for you, and I just make things worse with Dad...But I really do need you. I looked up a disease and everything to tell the Principal guy, so you're not gonna get found out. Listen, I'll even pay you what I give to my part-timers. But I really need you! Hero!"  
Susanne had never heard Frolic sound so desperate, so whiny. So...almost normal. Usually he was painfully clueless.  
So he heard himself mumble, "Fine, I'll be right there."  
He hoped he looked suitably sad when he walked past the secretary and mutter something about a family emergency.

"This is your emergency?!"  
It took all of Susanne's self control to not punch Frolic in the face. What was staring him in the face was a dress. And not just any dress, but giant hoop skirt with ruffles and other weird stuff sticking out. Frolic was sighing and petting the dress.  
"Yes, the girl I'm doing a solo with was supposed to come over so the dress could be finished, but she got sick. And the finishing touches can't be put on it unless some one is in the dress."  
"And why is that again?"  
"To put the flowers in it, someone needs to wear it so I know how to place the wires so they won't show. And the dress has a different shape when it's being worn."  
"It's going to be covered in flowers?"  
"Well, among other things."  
"Forget this, get Baffi or something."  
"But she's too small! You're the right height! Please, Hero! I'll pay you double, but this needs to be done!"  
Susanne sighed. It made no sense, and he didn't even want the money, but he had always wanted to please Frolic. Even when it was foolish to want to. It was probably the pleading in his voice, or maybe it was the hopeless look in his eyes.  
No matter what it was, Susanne soon found himself in the dress, with some extra "padding" here and there to fit the dimensions he didn't fit naturally. Frolic stood back and surveyed him.  
"That color suits you. And I must say, it sure fits you well."  
"It's more than well, darling!" sang a voice from the back door.  
"Maxime!"  
In floated Maxime Poni, in an elegantly cut suit and smelling of violets. He came over to Susanne and pushed his hair out of his face.  
"If you were just a bit younger, I would call you ravishing, in every sense of the word." Susanne noticed the strange man's eyes nearly flickering with something that almost looked like regret, but it was gone in an instant.  
"Frolic, as you know I've had a bit of trouble at that village again..."  
Frolic nodded. "Stay as long as you like."  
"I was hoping you would say that! Say, do you mind if I help with the dress as well? Seeing it with someone inside...I can't keep my hands off it!"  
Frolic signaled the affirmative. "Of course. You made it in the first place. The flowers we're using are over there," he pointed to a collection of flowers that took up most of the back room. "And could you run it through some endurance tests? I need to see how the flowers stay on, and you know much more about those kinds of things."  
Maxime nearly seemed to blush. "Oh, Frolic, you flatter me!"  
Susanne just tried to block out the next hour and a half. At least he was sitting on a stool. But seriously, did they ever shut up? They just kept going and...Susanne was sure that Maxime was not looking at him like a chance that was missed. And that holding onto his leg was something he needed to do in order to keep his hands steady.  
Suddenly, Frolic stood up. "Okay, Maxi. Take him through his paces. I'll be right back."  
Susanne suddenly found himself up on his feet. "Darling, I need to know how this dress holds up. So you need to do exactly what I say, okay?" Susanne nodded.  
"First, do a waltz."

Cecil really didn't know what was going on. "Cecil, I know it's your day off tomorrow, but could you stop by the shop around two?"  
Cecil knew Frolic was up to something. There was some crazy light in his eyes, and when Cecil asked him why he wanted him to stop by, he just laughed that awful laugh again. But for some reason, he came.  
He was asked to come in by the side-door, and nearly jumped out of skin when Frolic materialized in front of him.  
"Cecil!" he fairly bounced his way to the other man. "Have I got a surprise for you!"  
Frolic grabbed Cecil by the arm and led him to a mountain of flowers. "You want to check inventory?" asked Cecil.  
"No no no! You remember I told you what your problem was?"  
"Frolic, I..."  
"Just look behind here!"  
Frolic pushed aside the flowers, and saw something that took his breath away. Through the flowery frame, there was dancing a vision of loveliness that Cecil never knew existed. She had on a beautiful dress covered in flowers, and was moving with a grace, while not polished, was full of energy and spirit. Her hair flowed in its natural beauty, and she had on no make-up, but that added to the earthy sensuality that she already possessed. From her head to her toes, she was most attractive thing he had ever seen. He took a gulp of air, though he was unaware that he did so, and asked Frolic, "Who--who ith that woman?"  
"That's my sister, Susanne. Though she likes to be called Hero."  
"Your thithter?!" Cecil nearly choked. "Then she must be, I mean..."  
"She's 18. And she really needs a boyfriend."  
"Jutht becauth you thay I need a girlfriend and she needth a guy, doethn't mean--"  
Frolic cut him off. "I think you should just ask her out. She's really shy. Just try to make friends with a girl first. That's all I'm saying."  
"But, she'th your--"  
"That why I think you should go for it! It'll be less weird if you kind of know them, right? Less like a blind date?"  
Cecil looked at Susanne again, and found that all his misgivings melting at the sight.

Susanne looked up to see his brother coming in with another weirdo. A pink spandex wearing weirdo, he shuddered to himself. "Hero, I'm sure you've heard of my assistant?"  
The weirdo bowed to him and introduced himself. "Thethil Gardener."  
Susanne found himself being pushed into a curtsey by that Poni fellow, who was still studying the dress. Susanne shot him an evil glare that went unnoticed. Cecil was looking at him like he was expecting something.  
"Nice to meet you," Susanne mumbled, avoiding his eyes.  
"I--I wath wondering...there'th thith pizza plath near my houth...Would you like to grab a bite to eat sometime, Thuthanne?"  
Susanne just stared at him, unsure as to what was going on, and about to tell him off for calling him by his birth name.  
Frolic jumped in. "Cecil is still new in town, and I thought it would be fun to show him around. What do you say? Three friends hitting the town? I know some places that I could get some beer for you, Hero."  
Susanne relaxed. It had been such a long time since his brother had wanted to do anything with remotely family-like, or even just friend-like. Susanne just nodded and found himself agreeing to meet them on Friday at seven.

When Susanne had gone, Frolic had assured Cecil that he would be "sick" on Friday.  
"And you know what a great actor I am, Cecil! You just go and have a good time."  
Cecil thought he might've been happier if he didn't have to sit in with that heavenly vision all by himself, but he also knew he would be even more self-conscious with Frolic there.  
Maxime Poni slipped out quietly after exchanging good-byes with European kisses to Frolic. He was immensely satisfied with his dress, but he also looked at Cecil as if he were a missed opportunity.  
For Cecil's mental health, it was probably best he did not see the longing in his eyes.


	29. The Jigen Siblings Parental Problems

Beretta couldn't figure it out. What exactly was her dad going on about when she last talked to him? And why is it that, many days later, she still didn't know?  
"I guess I should at least try getting closer to my family," she sighed, staring out the window of the small cafe, waiting for Sakura to show up.  
The only one she really talked to was her mom, the talk usually being meaningless banter and nothing too deep.  
And that was one reason she felt hesitant to ask her mom about personal things. Although even when she did she got nowhere, so she didn't even see why she tried.  
She tried many times to pry out of Cinnamon why Jigen was the way he was, especially since Beretta didn't remember him being like that when she was a kid.  
"People change," her mom usually said, sometimes adding a shrug to it before quickly changing the subject.  
It was better than the responses she got from her dad, but still didn't tell her anything.  
Beretta glanced up as Sakura walked up and sat down, obviously flustered.  
"They really need to make those stupid freeway signs more clear," she said, exasperated.  
"North and South are pretty clear, Sakura," Beretta said as she stared at her friend in amusement.  
"But, the arrows aren't," Sakura said in defense. "They point to nothing! They just leave you there, guessing."  
"Hmm," Beretta nodded, still wondering how Sakura even got her drivers license. 'I'm sure her dad had everything to do with it.'  
"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked as she stood by the table, blank receipt book in hand and pen at the ready.  
"Coffee, eggs over easy and toast," Beretta said, handing the woman her menu.  
"Pancakes and orange juice," Sakura said after looking over the menu.  
The waitress wrote down the order, taking the menu and walking back to the kitchen.  
"Sakura," Beretta sighed, her coffee set in front of her as Sakura got her orange juice. "Can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure," Sakura said happily as she put a packet of sugar in her drink. "What about?"  
"My dad."  
"Why? What's wrong this time?" She stared at her drink as she stirred it around, adding yet another sugar packet.  
Beretta looked down at her coffee and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about him. He doesn't tell me anything. My whole life he's been saying "I'll tell you later", but later never comes. And when I ask he seems offended."  
Sakura nodded, making it seem like she was paying attention, which she wasn't. Her mind was too busy thinking about Frolic as she stared at the spinning orange liquid in front of her.  
'I wonder what color his eyes are today?' she thought. 'I should go see him. He might start to worry about me if I don't. Oh, Frolic, you're so kind and wonderful.'  
Beretta was too busy talking to notice the dreamy sigh that escaped Sakura's lips.  
Taking a drink of her coffee, Beretta looked up at Sakura. "You see where I'm coming from, right?"  
"Yeah, of course," Sakura said.  
"So... what do you think I should do?"  
Sakura shrugged. "What do you think you should do?" At that point she was glad her dad had taught her how to successfully avoid conversation.  
Beretta shrugged. "Mom isn't a big help. I called her last night to see what was going on and she said that she and dad were together the other night. Together. I don't even know what that means." She sighed in frustration and drank the rest of her coffee.  
Her cup was filled back up, her breakfast then set in front of her.  
'Together,' Sakura sighed happily to herself as she stared down at her pancakes. 'I should be together with Frolic. I wonder what flower he'll give me today?' she wondered excitedly as she drenched the pancakes in syrup and dug in.  
"Were they together together or was it an "I ran into your dad and we screamed at each other" kind of together."  
Beretta picked at her food, slowly eating as she talked.  
'I wonder what he'd look like with black hair?' Sakura continued thinking as she inhaled her food.  
"Them yelling would seem the normal choice, but what if they weren't?" More annoyed the more she thought, Beretta shoveled the eggs into her mouth, washing them down before starting on the toast.  
'He'd probably look weird.' Sakura shuddered slightly. She then found it amusing, hiding her grin by taking a long drink of her juice.  
"What if it was something... more? What if they...?" Beretta stopped herself, the thought of her parents having sex at their age making her breakfast come up a little.  
Sakura thought back to when she and Frolic were kids, when he always had black hair and brown eyes. 'He was so... so generic looking. But now...' Flustered, she was unable to finish her thought.  
"What if they did get back together? I mean, they split up for a reason, right?" She looked at Sakura, who nodded. "What's to say they don't split up again? That this whole thing just repeats itself?"  
"That could happen," Sakura said, catching the last few words of Beretta's question. "But, it could be worth a shot."  
"Maybe," Beretta sighed. "Not sure Glock could handle another break-up," she muttered to herself.  
'What if Frolic is seeing someone else?' The thought came suddenly and unexpectedly, causing Sakura to panic.  
"I don't even know why I'm worrying over this. I'm an adult. And even though he's my dad, I should be able to have these talks with him. It shouldn't be too weird, I don't think." Her expression showed her doubt on that last thought.  
'What if he's with her right now, giving her my flower?!'  
"You know what? I will ask him. I'll just come right out and tell him what I think." Confidence filled her as she came to a final conclusion. "Thanks for helping me out, Sakura."  
"Huh?" Sakura blurted out, quickly looking up at Beretta.  
Beretta paused, staring at her friend. "You okay?"  
"No! I mean, yeah! I'm fine! I just... I forgot to... to wash the cat! I need to go!"  
Beretta watched in confusion as Sakura jumped up and ran from the restaurant. "But... you don't have a cat...." She sighed and shook her head, wondering who was more insane, Sakura or her for actually going to Sakura for advice. She then groaned when the bill came, once again stuck paying Sakura's half.

Toshiko walked into the room her club was meeting in, a smile on her face as she looked forward to her next big date. Her smile faded when she saw Glock, sitting alone and looking as though he were just that, completely alone in the world.  
Glock glanced up, his feelings mixed on seeing Toshiko.  
"Glock," she gasped, sitting across from him. "What's wrong? You look so sad."  
He shrugged and let out a long sigh. "I don't want to trouble you with it, Rankou."  
"But, it won't be any trouble at all. Besides, you're always there to listen when I need to talk, right?"  
Glock always knew that being nice would cost him one day. 'I'm surprised she doesn't know already,' he thought with a silent scoff. 'Unless she does and is humoring me.'  
"So, what's wrong?"  
"It's just... stuff with my parents."  
"Uh huh." Toshiko nodded as she stared at him, waiting for more information.  
"I don't know. It just seems that anymore all me and my dad ever do is fight. I don't even do anything and he just goes off on me. Ever since he found the..." He figured Toshiko already knew the whole story, but he still didn't want to go into detail. "And then Eva got yelled at and because I was supposed to get rid of it and forgot, now she blames me for all of this. So now I have two people who act like I can't be trusted. And then mom..."  
Glock closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He was sure his mom knew about the drugs, but she gave him no clue whether or not she actually did know.  
"She acts like she doesn't want to listen to me," he continued, his voice lower and more whinier as he stared down at the floor. "And my sister wants to know what's going on, like I'm supposed to know. And she doesn't even know about Cecil and I don't want to be the one to tell her, but then I feel guilty for keeping things from her."  
Toshiko kept looking at Glock and nodding at what he said, but never offering him any supportive words.  
"And Cecil, dad seems to spend more time with him, a son he didn't even know he had until recently, while pushing me, the son he always knew he had, further away. It doesn't even make sense. And nobody tells me anything. It's like I don't even exist. And if I ask I get yelled at. I just... I don't know what to do anymore."  
Glock stared down at the desk. Instead of feeling better by getting things off his chest, it only seemed to make him more miserable, all of the frustrations and anger building up again.  
"Maybe I should tell Beretta about Cecil, let her yell at dad over it. Maybe I should just tell her everything. Not like it'd matter with one more person yelling at me over something I didn't even do. Rankou, do you ever-"  
Toshiko looked up and gasped, a big smile on her face. "Stewart!" she called out, waving to the black haired student who had just walked in. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to him, Glock feeling even more depressed as he watched.  
"Gee Rankou, thanks for really making me feel nonexistent."  
Only wanting to be alone, Glock stood and left before the rest of the club members came, the ones there not even noticing he had gone.


	30. Troubled Parents and Sugary Lies

Glock dragged his feet through the door. He really hoped nobody was home, just so he wouldn't have to deal with looking at anyone or talking to anyone. Anyone meant mostly his father, but he would shutter to think that Cecil or someone else might be there. He was not all to pleased with the sight that did grace his eyes when he managed to lift his head. Not only was his father there, not looking like he would notice if three elephants came into the room, but all of his father's stupid friends were there and they'd filled the whole room with snow or something. Although, snow wasn't off-white and it wasn't sticky. It was--for some reason--icing. His father and Frolic looked to be playing some sort of game while Eva's freakish school friend... licked Jigen's arm. As quickly as he could get himself through the icing, he went to his room to shut himself off from the madness. Those people were definitely not normal. He had almost convinced himself that he could forget about the cake incident, too.

It was no mystery how such a thing had occurred. Logic, on the other hand, could be put into question. The ever nosy Frolic just happened to find out about his good friend Jigen having a little conversation with his wife that didn't include argument. By purely natural reaction, Frolic arranged a celebration, which led to intoxication, which led to Jigen actually thinking Frolic's idea was good. So there they were, dancing in the icing. Hallucinating was another bonus, but Baffi's judgment may or may not have been clouded for her to lick Jigen's arm. The subject was something that just may remain a secret.

Susanne, being forced into the whole thing because he only came along out of boredom, sat in the corner of the room, his knees drawn up to his chest. All around him, the icing fell like rain upon his head, bringing sweetness into his otherwise irritated self. While he didn't have problems with most of what Frolic did, he didn't necessarily think that his brother had the best ideas. But in that particular situation, he felt awkward. He almost felt as though he couldn't move at all, and just as he thought it was about to drive him crazy, something new came into sight. He forced himself forward, crawling on his hands and knees to the figure in the distance. And once he got there, he looked up and saw the heroic statue-like thing of his... father? In big letters were written, Goemon Ishikawa XIII. Below that, there appeared to be something else written, but it was covered in icing. Susanne hastily shoved it away, feeling an intense _need_ to know what it was. Maybe it was going to solve his questions. Maybe- maybe it was going to make things better. But all it told him was that his father wore delicate, lacy undergarments made for women. All hope sunk.

Meanwhile, Frolic got a similar vision. He ran forward towards the other Goemon, a gigantic grin on his face. He didn't quite know why he was so happy to see his father, but he was. When he arrived, it seemed to be a statue covered in icing. There was only one thing to do: eat his dad's way out of there. This took him what felt like a mere few minutes and Goemon was sparkling clean! Where his father stood, there was a message. It told him, "Goemon Ishikawa XIII wears lacey girly things." Frolic brought a hand to his eye to wipe away the tears. "I knew you would come around sometime!" He captured his father in a tight embrace and began to lick the again icing covered head, mumbling about his father's sweet, raven locks of crystal sugar, not knowing it was really Jigen's.

What none of them thought about was the source of said icing. Jigen refused to eat that cake that just sat around the house, and he didn't want the icing much anyway, so it only seemed easiest to take some of the icing off of that. The main point is, though, that _all_ of the icing had come from Baffi's cake. It had some sort of regeneration which hadn't been weird to the two very out-of-their-right-minded individuals. And thus, the cake created more chaos.

Early the next morning, Susanne went into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast when a rotten stench hit his smell sensors. "What is that thing?" he asked, holding his nose with one hand and pointing at the reeking monstrosity with the other.  
"It's a cake, silly. Shhh, don't say anything about it. It's supposed to be a surprise." More than Goemon's other children, Baffi had problems with her father. But if there was one thing she liked him for, she liked him for the possibility of getting permission for things she wanted. She liked things she wanted. Therefore, she had to bribe him as much as humanly possible, rather than just asking.  
"Right." Shaking his head, he found a good excuse to leave by the ringing at the door. "Coming," he shouted, not daring to remove his hand from his nose. Behind him quickly came a starry-eyed girl still holding her newly made 'treat'.  
"Jigen!" She shoved her brother aside and held up the cake with both hands. "This is for you."  
With hesitation clear on his face, Jigen took the cake and looked down. It looked like a piece of art; the type that really just looks like someone threw junkyard scrap together. But before he could say anything, it formed a message just for him. He just knew it would change everything as the other one had. He could feel it in his pores. The letters formed together and became less confusing with each passing moment until they finally formed something he could read, as well as Susanne who was curiously gazing over the cake, too._ 'Your son wears lacy undergarments; he prefers them over silk because they breathe well--once you get used to them, they're quite flattering.' _The cake seemed like it wanted to go on, but it didn't. And they didn't know what to think of Glock anymore.

It was later that afternoon that they gathered in the middle of the street, Jigen giving Susanne a knowing nod while some confused family members following after. Surrounding the cake were Jigen, Glock, Susanne, Frolic, and Baffi, each one looking at the cake and not know what to say. Suddenly, Frolic gave Glock a big hug and Goemon had the urge to do the same to Jigen.

Finally. Finally, he had someone that he could commiserate with. He didn't have to hold the burden of holding such a secret to himself in such shame any longer. Things were _finally_ looking up for him.

Once everyone got home, Goemon stayed to have a meal with his daughter. As little as they spoke, he really did want to know the things she was up to and what she had interest in.  
"Oh, yeah!" she suddenly exclaimed, not bothering to swallow her food first. "I was gonna give that cake to you. Sorry, Daddy, I'll just have to make another one."  
Goemon Ishikawa (the older one) cried that day and had locked himself in his room ever since.


	31. As Usual

As usual, the birds announced to Goemon that it was morning.  
It was still dark outside, in an hour the colorless sunlight would start to filter in through the window. Goemon used to sleep through the dawn, but that was when Midori was alive. After that, he rarely slept at all. Walled up inside himself, cut off from the rest of the room in his room, he would replay Midori's death and his role in it over and over.  
That was what had started the problems between his children, especially Frolic, and himself.  
When Midori had been alive, Frolic (who he felt was not the same person as the son he once had) was at least nominally normal. Susanne didn't act out, and Midori always knew how to handle Fujiko's flights of fancy. But that had crumbled to pieces when she was gone. He didn't know how to control his own grief, much less comfort his children. Frolic had at first held the family together, but he wasn't prepared for the responsibility. It was too much to expect one boy to keep a family together. Eventually, he had developed a persona that never noticed anything bad or was worried about anything, almost to insulate himself from anything else that might happen to him. Goemon was lucky he still remembered his family enough to support them. Susanne cried out for attention by acting out, but Goemon never knew how to discipline him. He knew it was all his fault, and so punished himself for it.  
Fujiko was let to run wild and Goemon waited for the day to receive a letter that she had joined a circus side-show or something.  
Goemon blamed Midori for dying, and would immediately feel even worse and blame himself. But nothing ever changed.  
Not that he wanted to change after what had been happening lately whenever he did come out...If it wasn't Frolic, it was Baffi, (or as he still wanted to think of her, Fujiko) and her cakes.

Sometimes, in the period between seeing the light of dawn and the sun actually appearing, Goemon would wonder if his death would fix everything. Frolic could see the person he hated gone forever, and Susanne and Fujiko would be much better raised by Jigen. He wasn't around enough to be called their parent. He was like an invalid shut-in that was taken care of out of pity.  
He wondered if committing seppuku would wash away his sins, or if he would be blamed after his death for taking the easy way out. And that was why he could never actually go though with it. Rather than give himself up to an eternal nothing, he considered his penance was to live in his own Hell for the rest of his natural days.  
But then he would chastise himself for being a coward.

_Knock knock_  
That sound came every morning, just before Susanne went out. To go to school or cut it, Goemon didn't know and didn't care.  
"Dad, I'm leaving now…do you need anything?"  
As usual, Goemon felt too ashamed to ask for anything.  
"…There's some cereal on the table if you need breakfast."  
Goemon heard him leave and the house become quiet. He might venture out later in the day if he was hungry enough, though he would go for days without if he felt he deserved it, which was often.  
Today, though, he was planning on sneaking out for awhile and didn't want to faint. That would be the last he needed.  
If Goemon had really thought about it, he wasn't abandoned entirely. Susanne regularly tried to ask him how he was doing, and get him to come out of his room. Even Frolic continuing to support them was a positive sign. But if was to realize that, Goemon would have had to come out of his funk enough to realize that he had been shirking his duties for years, and the easy way out wasn't to die, but it was to continue wallowing in his self-pity. Needless to say, he never looked that far up out of the dark abyss he had made for himself to see any light.  
He padded his way to the kitchen, and surveyed his choices. There was some cereal left out, but also a leftover bowl from Fujiko, he assumed. It was her favorite cereal. Something he detested, it was all mushy now. It seems she left in a hurry that morning.  
Since he couldn't deprive himself of food that day, he ate the mushy cereal.  
He hadn't eaten in about three days, and he really wasn't the hungry, but he forced himself to eat the bowl. By the end, it was all he could do not to throw up.  
Walking back to his room, he still felt dizzy. If he had a choice, he would have lain back in his bed and tried to sleep it off, but he wanted to go out and be back before anyone came home. He opened drawers looking for clean clothes. He pulled out a clean kimono, and a more ceremonial looking pair of hakama. After pulling these out, though, he found himself staring right at those….things…that he been foisted upon him by when he was shopping for loincloths. They stared back at him like some sort of alien being, waiting for a host to attach themselves to. Goemon was about to slam it shut, when he thought that since he was going out…and he had eaten today…And it really wasn't because Frolic was right about getting used to them. He hadn't. Gotten used to them, that is. He had only put them on once…or twice.  
Anyway, he certainly didn't know what Frolic saw in them.  
Goemon suddenly found himself much too much about Frolic and what he wore. He shook the image from his mind. And tried to put on the thong without enjoying it. Which wasn't totally impossible. Merely slightly difficult.

He visited the secret grave first. The one that belonged to the woman who helped kill his wife. It was really all his fault in the end, that Midori was killed and that he in turn had to kill this woman. Two deaths on his hands. But it was something he could never make up for. It was an honorable duel, she had fought well. But if not for him, it need had never had happened. He had wept for Midori, but was at a loss for what to do here. So he just sat and meditated.  
"Fujiko…"

As usual, his steps slowed as he neared Midori's grave. His body at once wished to be near her, and also wanted to run far away and never come back. The skies were grey with impending rain. He walked slowly through the graveyard. Looking at his feet, he was trying to think what he was going to tell Midori first. What he would ask her, not that he ever got an answer. He wondered if he wasn't sensitive enough, or if she wasn't speaking to him.  
Suddenly, he pulled up short. Someone was already kneeling at Midori's grave. A tall man in a top hat, who seemed to be dressing to resemble Willy Wonka at a funeral. He stood up and Goemon breathed in sharply.  
The man turned around when he noticed he was being observed. He sucked on his lower lip in a pained expression upon seeing Goemon, but quickly put on the mask of a haughty smile.

As he walked by Goemon, he murmured, "It seems I overstayed my welcome today. I'm sure you'd rather be alone."  
Goemon said nothing.  
The man shrugged.  
"I had some leftover…I thought you might like to take some to mom."  
Frolic pressed some flowers into Goemon's arms and left in his van.  
Goemon brought the flowers to rest to the others Frolic had already put there. A deluge started, and when he cried today, it wasn't only for the loss of Midori. It was for something else that he had lost, but he didn't know what it was.

When he came back, it was nearly midnight. It was still raining, and he was soaking wet. Susanne was waiting up for him, and Goemon came right into his house without caring who saw him. He went into his room without bothering to shut the door and collapsed on his bed without changing.  
Which wasn't usual at all.


	32. The Big Surprise

Friday had finally come, Susanne excited for the first time in weeks. With the constant worrying about his dad and the all too common bouts of annoyance he put up with on behalf of his siblings, Susanne needed this night off to forget all of that and just enjoy life.  
He had woken up in a great mood and school seemed to fly by. The day was starting out great.  
Josh seemed confused at his friends excitement, not understanding why a night out with Frolic would make Susanne happy. He never asked him, though, just nodded when Susanne declined to go the mall and catch a movie and then gave the reason why.  
Susanne never mentioned Cecil, though. He wasn't looking forward to him being there.

Susanne rushed home and took another shower, putting on clean clothes and his oversized hoodie. He left his room and hollered to his dad that he'd be home later before he started his trek to the meeting place.  
Halfway there his phone rang, Susanne answering it and his good mood slowly sinking.  
"Hey Hero," Frolic said in a sickly voice.  
"Frolic? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. I don't know what happened, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. I think my lunch had artificial flavoring in it and you know how ill I get with that stuff."  
"Yeah..." Susanne said disappointedly.  
"Could you do me a huge favor and still show up? Cecil is looking forward to this and he's afraid you won't come and you know how that can be, right?"  
Susanne was silent.  
"Hero?"  
"Yeah, sure," Susanne sighed. "I guess I can still go."  
"Thanks, Hero. I'll make this up to you. I promise. We can make plans for next week, okay?"  
Susanne forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah." He then pulled the phone from his ear as a loud retching sound came from Frolic's side of the conversation. "Um, g-get better..." Susanne said before the call ended.  
He then stared off in front of him as he thought about what Frolic said. "Artificial flavoring doesn't make him sick. He loves that stuff."  
It was something he never understood about his brother, how he could love artificial food flavoring, preferring it over the real thing, which he hated. He especially loved banana artificial flavoring, a weakness for him that most were not aware of.  
Continuing to stare off with a look of confusion, he finally shook his head and decided not to waste brain cells trying to figure out his brother and how he worked, knowing it to be meaningless to even try. Instead he walked on, more slowly this time as his once fun night became more of a nightmare.

Cecil smiled when he saw Susanne walking down the sidewalk. He stood and smiled as he approached. "Hi, Thuthanne," he said enthusiastically.  
"Hero, please," Susanne said in annoyance.  
"Oh, of courthe, yeah, thorry about that." He laughed nervously. "Tho, I gueth you got the methage from your brother."  
"Yeah, he called me on my way here."  
"I thure hope he'th okay."  
Susanne sighed and looked in dislike at Cecil, who was busy holding the door open for an elderly couple before waiting for Susanne to enter. 'I'm only doing this for Frolic,' he reminded himself. 'But, god, that lisp...' He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. And he hadn't even been there for two minutes.  
Susanne entered, Cecil standing next to him as a waitress approached and took them to their seat.  
She handed them their menus and listed off the nights specials before waiting for them to order.  
'Don't order anything with an 's'. Don't order anything with an 's'. Don't-'  
"Thpaghetti, pleathe," Cecil told the waitress.  
Susanne mentally groaned, a slight shudder running through his body.  
"And an ithed tea."  
Another shudder.  
"Okay," the waitress said, looking towards Susanne.  
"I'll have an individual combo with no mushrooms. And a coke." He smiled at the waitress and handed her his menu, which she took before turning and leaving the table.  
Cecil caught Susanne's eye before quickly looking away. All he could see was the gorgeous goddess he spotted in the flower shop, even the mental image of it taking his breathe away.  
"So," Susanne said, trying to start up some kind of conversation. "What ever possessed you to work for my brother?" Susanne was still a little upset with Frolic for ditching him, knowing full well he wasn't sick and trying to figure out what was going on.  
"I had jutht moved and needed a job. And I thaw the thign in the window of your brotherth thop and went in."  
'My god,' Susanne groaned mentally. 'Why am I making him talk?'  
"Tho, Thu- uh, I mean, Hero... uh, do you have a job?" Cecil asked.  
Susanne shook his head, taking a long sip of his drink as it was set down on the table. "Still in school and I don't have that much free time to work."  
"Oh. Do you have any planth for after you graduate?"  
"Getting a job, mainly."  
"That'th nithe," Cecil said as he stared at Susanne and smiled.  
Susanne nodded, forcing a smile, which quickly faded. 'Why is he smiling at me? Is he in on whatever Frolic had planned?'  
"Do you have any hobbieth?" The more time he was with Susanne, the more relaxed Cecil found himself becoming.  
"Not really. I just hang out with one of my friends, mainly. We go to the mall, catch a movie, play videogames." Susanne shrugged, not sure if any of those things could be considered hobbies.  
"What kind of movieth do you like?"  
"Stuff with action, violence, blood and guts."  
"Oh." Cecil looked disgusted at the movie choices. 'Well, movieth are out.' "Do you like muthic?" Cecil said, trying that option.  
"Alternative stuff, mainly."  
'And muthic ith out,' Cecil thought with a silent sigh.  
"What about you?" Susanne mentally kicked himself. 'Stop giving him a reason to talk!'  
"I enjoy clathical muthic."  
"So... like, dead guys and orchestras and stuff?" Susanne wondered.  
Cecil nodded.  
"Oh, well that's kind of cool. The singer of my favorite band died of an overdose last summer, which seems to make them a lot cooler."  
Cecil nodded slowly, giving an unsure smile.  
Susanne was too busy looking down at the food set in front of him.  
"Thank you," Cecil said as the waitress set his plate down.  
"Tch, figures," Susanne muttered.  
"Thomething wrong?"  
"Mushrooms," he answered in disgust. "How hard is it to understand 'No mushrooms'?"  
"Let me get the waitre-"  
"No," Susanne said quickly, sighing in relief as he just caught it in time. "It's fine. I'll just pick them off. It's not a big deal."  
Cecil watched in sadness as Susanne picked over his pizza. 'Our dinner ith already flawed...'  
"Did you move here to be closer to your dad or something?" Susanne wondered as he inspected every square inch of his pizza for hidden mushrooms.  
"Uh, no. Actually, I didn't even know he lived here."  
"Really? So, you two just kind of ran into each other?"  
Cecil thought back to the night Jigen crashed through the door and hugged him violently. "Th-thort of, I gueth you could thay..." he trailed off.  
"Wow," Susanne laughed. "What are the odds, huh?"  
Cecil smiled, staring at Susanne as he smiled. 'Her thmile... it'th tho... tho beautiful.'  
"Must have been a shock for you guys, then, huh?"  
"Yeah, it wath," Cecil said with a nervous chuckle, thinking back to how he fainted, unsure if it was from the sudden news or the lack of oxygen he was getting because of Jigen's tight hug.  
"So... then Glock knows about you and everything?" Susanne was filled with pleasing thoughts, the kind that made him mentally cackle at Glock's pain of the knowledge that he was related to Cecil.  
"I think tho," Cecil said with a shrug. "Jigen hath never thaid. And I've never really talked him. And Beretta I've never even met. What are they like?"  
"Beretta is all right. She mainly keeps to herself. And Glock..." Susanne stopped himself. What was he supposed to say? He knew he couldn't say what he really thought, especially to the brother of the person he hated. "He-he's okay, I guess," he trailed off as he stared down at his half eaten pizza.  
'Doeth Thuthanne like him?' Cecil wondered.  
Little did Susanne know that he had actually made things worse for himself by taking the hesitant and somewhat timid road.  
Cecil stared down at his meal. 'Frolic thaid she needed a boyfriend. Did he not know about her feelingth? Or am I jutht overreacting to all of thith?'  
It was then that Cecil decided that he would win over Susanne. And the one way he thought to do that was to talk about his feelings towards the beautiful person sitting across from him. Or at least that's what he would have wished himself to do.  
"I thaw you at the thop the other day." His words came out elongated and awkward, his eyes staring down at his plate.  
"Which day?" Susanne asked hesitantly.  
"When you were helping your brother with that dreth." He forced himself to look into Susanne's eyes.  
"Oh." Susanne groaned mentally, deciding to cuss out his brother while he was at it. 'Is that it? Is that why he had me try on that stupid thing? So I could be laughed at?' His attitude towards Frolic started to change.  
"It looked nithe on you," Cecil said genuinely and with a smile on his face.  
Susanne only stared at him. "Thanks?" was all he could say, Cecil not saying it to be funny or cute. 'What the hell is going on?' Susanne started getting a little paranoid. That paranoia quickly disappeared as Cecil began talking, annoyance taking over as the guy didn't seem to shut up, going on and on about who knew what.  
'Shut up shut up shut up shut up.' Repeating it only drowned out Cecil's words, but oddly made his lisp more promenant. It was then Susanne spotted the small jar of dried red pepper flakes. 'I wonder...'  
"Hey, Cecil," he said, cutting into Cecil's story of his pet goldfish.  
"Yeth?"  
Susanne gave an impish grin, one which made Cecil blush. "I dare you to eat a spoonful of this stuff." He held up the bottle and shook it.  
"Why would I want to?" Cecil wondered.  
"Ah, come on, Cecil. Be a man."  
Cecil gasped. 'Would Glock eat a thpoonful of that thtuff? Will Thuthanne be more imprethed with me if I did eat it?'  
"Well?" Susanne wondered. 'Maybe it'll burn his mouth so bad that he won't be able to talk,' he hoped. 'And that it'll cure that annoying lisp...' It was worth a shot, at least.  
"Um, well.... okay. I'll do it." Butterflies filled him as his decision made Susanne happy.  
"A heaping spoonful," Susanne said as Cecil took a small amount, then nodding in approval at the pile that was now on the spoon. "And you have to chew it a couple of times."  
Cecil was now less enthusiastic about this, but he couldn't lose out to Glock. He knew he had to do it, to prove just how much of a man he was, to prove he'd do anything to please Susanne.  
Susanne watched with a big smile as Cecil shoved the spoon in his mouth, pain coming to his face as he slowly chewed.  
Tears filled Cecil's eyes, the salty liquid running down his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly, the pain unbearable. His throat tightened, making it difficult to swallow, the hot bits of pepper sliding down his throat slowly, some getting stuck in his throat and causing him to have a coughing fit.  
Susanne laughed as the others around him looked on, some in worry of the seemingly dying man, but most in annoyance of the loud and constant noise.  
Cecil grabbed his tea and chugged it, getting everything down and soothing his burning mouth and throat. Well, soothing it until he was out of tea, the burning sensation coming right back.  
"I can't believe you did that," Susanne said with a laugh. "You're the first person who took the dare. Even my stupid sister wouldn't do it."  
"R-really?" Cecil said with a hoarse voice. "Th-tho... I'm the only one?"  
Susanne sighed in disappointment. 'Well, there went that theory...'  
"Did... did I thay thomething?" Cecil wondered, seeing Susanne's changed expression.  
'You've said too much.' Susanne looked at Cecil and shrugged. "I suppose you can't get me a beer someplace, right?"  
Cecil shook his head. "I have drinkth at my houthe, though."  
"No, that's okay." Cecil's house was the last place on earth he wanted to go. "I should probably be getting home, anyway."  
"Oh, why don't I give you a ride? It'th not a problem."  
Susanne shrugged. "Sure, I guess." In truth he was just feeling too lazy to walk home and was happy to accept the offer.  
The two payed the bill and left the restaurant.  
"My car ith over there," Cecil said as he pointed across the street, past the park and to a small group of cars in the lot next to it.  
"Why over there?" Susanne wondered. "This place has parking in the back." He thumbed at the sign on the brick wall, 'Parking in back' written on it in large blocky letters.  
"Oh, it doeth?" Cecil laughed nervously. More nervous because his car was in the back lot. He just wanted an excuse to walk with Susanne.  
Susanne rolled his eyes and started across the street, Cecil rushing to catch up.  
"Thith ith a nithe park." Time was running out, Cecil needing something other than his failed attempt at small talk to keep the "date" going. "Um, Hero, can... can I talk to you about thomething?"  
Susanne shrugged, looking very disinterested at the thought of listening to more of Cecil.  
Cecil walked to a nearby bench and sat down, looking over as Susanne sat next to him. "H-Hero..."  
His heart was beating faster by the second, his palms starting to sweat as a hotness consumed his body. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he guessed it was the few inches of air that separated him from the one who slowly started to steal his heart, someone who the word 'angel' didn't quite fit, as they deserved a more worthy title.  
He didn't have as much experience with this sort of thing as most men his age did, having to think back to the romance movies he would watch to get ideas. Picturing a scene in his head and figuring it the best action to take, Cecil started to make his move.  
"Hero," he said in a breathy sigh as he turned towards Susanne and placed one hand on his knee, his other arm wrapping around Susanne's shoulders.  
Susanne tensed, looking over at his left shoulder, where Cecil's hand rested, before his eyes quickly darted down at his leg as Cecil's other hand slowly made it's way up it. "Wh-what are you- Huh?" He wasn't able to complete his simple question, looking up to see Cecil moving closer to him. "What the fu-"  
His words were silenced as Cecil's lips were pressed against his, his eyes opening wide and his whole body freezing in horror, unable to stop what was happening.  
As Cecil kissed Susanne, his hand continued it's way up his leg, moving up to where it would then start to rub and grope Susanne's crotch, the groping becoming more of a slow exploratory squeezing as something wasn't quite right, Cecil opening his eyes in fear of what he now realized, a still frozen Susanne staring back at him with the same fearful gaze.  
Cecil removed his lips from Susanne's, his hand now leaving Susanne's crotch as he jumped to his feet and pointed down.  
"Y-you're a... a guy?!" Cecil yelled.  
Susanne stopped rubbing his lips off on his sleeve and looked around in confusion. "What the hell did you think I was?" he asked, his voice a little shaky from the experience.  
Cecil seemed crushed as he tried to find the words to say, leaving him in an exasperated state as he sputtered and sighed and stared off at the ground.  
"Oh my god...." Everything hit Susanne. It all made sense now. The so-called emergency, the dress, the flowers, Cecil just happening to be there to see him, the dinner, Frolic calling sick at the last minute...  
"Your brother thaid you.. he thaid you were hith thithter," Cecil said, the emotional pain he now felt almost unbearable. "He thaid you were looking for a boyfriend and that I thould...." He couldn't go on, his throat tightening as the tears rolled down his cheeks.  
Susanne couldn't believe what he was hearing. And why would Cecil lie about this when he seemed more shocked than Susanne about the whole incident? And his tears, they weren't fake. Susanne knew his emotions were genuine.  
Susanne watched as a trembling Cecil stood in front of him, his head down as he sobbed quietly. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't about to comfort the guy who had just kissed him. That would be weird. Besides, this was all Frolic's fault. He was the one who set Cecil up. He was the reason Cecil was crying. But, why would he do such a thing? What would he get out of hurting his employee? And why pull him, his only brother, into it?  
As much of a hippie as Frolic now was, he used to have no problem fighting those who made fun of Susanne's name. He always stuck up for him, his "little bro", as he used to call him. But then Frolic changed.  
'Because of dad...'  
Susanne shook his head. He wouldn't blame his dad for this. Never. 'I wish dad was here...' he thought as the anger built and the tears started to fall.  
Cecil looked up, now seeming more upset at the sight of Susanne crying. "Hero," he whispered, reaching out to comfort him.  
"Don't..." Susanne started as he slapped Cecil's hand away. "Just... just leave me alone!" Upset and confused, he turned and ran off.  
"Thuthanne! Wait!" Cecil could do nothing as he watched him disappear in the darkness.

Susanne ran into his house, slamming the door and starting to his room when he stopped, seeing his dad leave the kitchen.  
"Susanne?" Goemon asked, a worried look on his face as he stared at his crying son.  
"Dad," Susanne sobbed, running to him and wrapping his arms around him tightly as he cried into his dad's kimono.  
Goemon closed his eyes as he brought his hands up and held his son, the whole act done as uncomfortably as it could be done.  
"Why did mom have to die?" Susanne asked as his sobs started to dissipate.  
Goemon opened his eyes and tensed, shocked by what he heard. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. The only thing that came was the self loathing.  
All Goemon wanted to do now was return to his room and lock himself away for days. Or, maybe this time, weeks.  
Frolic had changed when his mom died. Susanne knew this to be the truth. But, was he really blaming all of this on her, the mother who loved him, but who he barely remembered?  
Susanne rested his head against his dad's shoulder as he stared off into space.  
'No,' he thought. 'Frolic changed because he chose to. Nobody forced him. This is all his fault...'

Cecil arrived home in a somewhat emotionless state. Every movement was forced, as if his body was just a heavy mass of goo, great effort taken to do a simple thing as lift his hand to the door and stick the key into the handle.  
With a great sigh he pushed the door open, dragging his feet inside and closing the door behind him. He rolled his eyes over at the red blinking light on his answering machine, more forcing needed as he pressed the button.  
"Hey, Cecil. It's Jigen. Call me if you're free for drinks tomorrow."  
A loud beep then followed.  
"Cecil!"  
Cecil tensed as Frolic giggled.  
"Call me when you get home. I want to hear all about your big night."  
Another beep, followed by an electronic voice telling him there were no more messages.  
Cecil stood where he had first frozen at the sound of Frolic's voice. He stared at the floor as his body shook with anger, his hands balled up into fists.  
This wasn't like him and he knew it. He wasn't really the violent type, but at that moment he wanted to kill. But the one he concentrated his anger on he wasn't sure of.  
He hated Frolic for the trick he had played on him. Maybe it was just for fun, maybe for more vindictive reasons. It still wasn't right.  
He hated Jigen for not being there for him, for not even knowing he existed. He just knew if his real father had been there that his life would have been a lot different. It would have been more tolerable.  
And he hated Susanne for being who he was born to be.  
But most of all, Cecil hated himself. He hated who he was and the life he lived. He also hated the feelings that consumed him, the ones that had grown throughout the night.  
"Why?" he muttered as tears once again fell. "Why do I feel thith way?"  
Confusion mixed with anger as he tried to figure it out, tried to make sense of the deep and lingering feelings that remained for the person he now knew was a man.


	33. We Used to Know

Cecil uncovered his face, making the clock stop screaming at him. It had been another night of less than wonderful sleep. He had been trying to sort out things. What reason could there be for Frolic to do that? Susanne couldn't have been involved. He seemed freaked out by the whole thing. Cecil got up and started preparing for work. But what was wrong with people there? He was almost starting to regret his move. He couldn't rely on his friendand he couldn't rely on his family. Should he be angry at Frolic? Would treating him any differently help? Cecil had no idea what to do. So he wouldn't, not until he could figure something out. Not until he talked to Uncle Fujiko.

The one good thing was that Hero wasn't there. That was what Eva kept thinking. She tried to concentrate on her schoolwork, but she couldn't understand what was going on anymore. Much as her father was an asshole, he'd been acting weird in a completely different way that just left her confused. And Glock hadn't been talking to her as much. When they did, she never knew what to say. She would think that she needed to talk to him about it and then she wouldn't. Sighing, her eyes would wander over to Hero's seat and she would remind herself once again that it was a plus. Though really, that wasn't as big a plus as it sometimes seemed if he really had a reason not to be there which she didn't care to think about.

At lunch, she finally found Baffi. She had other friends, but they hadn't been around her as much either since she had been 'distant' or whatever. Baffi was too friendly to do something like that, if not completely unknowing of her problems, which she didn't mind.  
"You know," Baffi said with a full mouth, a she often spoke when eating, "You like never hang out with us. Maybe after school?"  
"Uh... Maybe tomorrow." She was going to try to call Glock. Again. And maybe not do it, but she would try.  
Baffi was a bit disappointed, but it was hard to tell while she had a spork over her mouth. "Do you at least want a ride home? _Hey_, you can take a few minutes to go visit your boyfriend, right?" She nudged Eva with a grin. Her real objective was to see Jigen, of course.  
"I guess." She was caught off guard, the opportunity right there. Not like she hadn't had one before, but now she had an excuse to. "I'll do it," she answered before thinking about it much, which she tried not to regret afterward.  
"As long as you don't mind Hero. You know how he is." She didn't realize that might not help her case.  
"Yeah..." Eva wondered what Baffi actually meant by that. She didn't know why they didn't get along, herself. Or at least, she didn't know why he didn't seem to want to. Originally, she thought he was nice, but it seemed he up and decided he hated her and since then, there had been some mean streaks between them. So then when he'd act normal, she'd feel bad for wanting to do things like make fun of him and have to remind herself that it was Hero. Her day was getting more irritating. But if he didn't bother her, she wouldn't bother him.

"Wow. That's some stuff you've got going on."  
That was helpful. "I know, but what do you think I thould do?"  
Uncle Fujiko sighed. "Sorry son, but you have to decide what you want to do. You're always welcome here, though."  
That brought a small smile to Cecil's face. "Yeah. What about Thuthanne though, he hatheth me now!" That shouldn't have even mattered because Susanne was just another guy, but Cecil couldn't get the image out of his head of something other than just another guy.  
"Girl advice is one thing, but I can't say I've ever needed to win over a guy."  
Cecil sulked in silence for a moment before speaking up, "Okay. Thorry, Uncle Fujiko. Thankth for trying."  
"Don't worry, boy. Just follow your heart." Cecil could just imagine the cheesy smile. He was trying...  
Cecil nodded, despite the fact that his uncle couldn't see. "Bye." Without waiting for an answer, he hung up and leaned against the desk. Maybe going home would be the best thing. But for the moment, he needed to get back to work. Once at the door, he realized something. He flipped around, a paranoid feeling coming over him. Slowly, he bent down and looked around the corner of the desk, only to see a small, orange flower in its pot. He picked it up. "How did you get here, little guy?" he asked with a nervous laugh. He stared at it for a moment. "Gueth you're coming home with me!" As ridiculous as it seemed, he didn't want to risk it.

Eva went up to the front seats and gave Frolic a hug from behind. It had been a while since they'd seen eachother, mostly just when he was giving her rides home, though they would make plans once in a while too. Frolic was possibly her closest friend. He had his quirks, sure, but he always listened to her and would help her out in any way he could. He was the one that supported her being a pirate, and would even give suggestions. He was the one who'd been there, even before Glock, making everything seem normal again.  
"We're going to Jigen's," Baffi announced without asking permission. "And Eva's coming with us."  
"Finally decided to be one of us?" Frolic asked, grinning up at her.  
Eva shook her head. "No, but thanks for the offer." She wasn't really into the things they did, but it was still nice to know she was always invited.  
Baffi was getting impatient. "Let's go already!"  
Frolic looked behind him, about to reach for the ignition. "Where's Hero?"  
"He was absent today," Eva answered, getting a seat for herself. She would have thought that the two would know about it.  
Baffi took a look around the van, only just seeming to realise Susanne wasn't there.  
"We'll make a stop there first."  
Eva nodded, Baffi not saying anything. Susanne was ruining her time with Jigen... and the others.

"Come on." Baffi pulled her friend along, going into the kitchen to get some extra munchies and maybe something to drink. The girls started going through the fridge while Frolic went upstairs and knocked on Susanne's door.  
Susanne looked up, his face previously hidden in his pillow. He made no move to get up, though, not knowing who it was.  
"Heeeeeero, it's me." The knocking became more obnoxious.  
Susanne sat up. Did he even want to look at his brother? Sighing, he got up to unlock and open the door. "What do you want?"  
"We're gonna go hang out. Oh, and I wanted to show you something. It's kind of a secret." He giggled, just knowing Hero would want to see his newest act. The only actors were him and his hundreds of beautiful partners--the flowers, of course.  
Susanne scowled. "Why would I hang out with you?" Frolic was upsetting him again, which only intensified his anger. "How can you act like everything's normal?"  
"What?" Frolic asked, face betraying none of his supposed curiosity or confusion.  
Susanned narrowed his eyes, standing up stiffly. He reached a sudden hand into Frolic's pocket and held up the offending object; an object which just happened to have a substantial amount of artificial flavoring. "So this stuff makes you sick, huh?"  
Frolic stared for a moment before laughing. "Oh, you mean that? What of it?"  
Throwing the product onto the floor, Susanne pressed forward. "Why did you set that up? It's- It's-" He could hardly think of words to descibe how horrible it was.  
"You're overreacting. Why, if there hadn't been a few misunderstandings here and there, Maxi and I would never be such good friends."  
That caught Susanne off guard. He was puzzled for a moment, but soon decided he didn't need to think about what that meant. But he just didn't get it; any of it. When had Frolic become this person? Who was Frolic? What was Frolic? Susanne had known he'd changed, but... "You're not telling me why you're doing this!" he cried in frustration. "What is it, Frolic? Is it because I don't dress hippie enough? Is it because I don't take part in your ridiculous rituals? Or is it because I demanded too much of you? Is that it?" Lowering his voice, he added a slightly strained, "I never asked you to be my parent." The truth was, Susanne always felt guilty with Frolic having so much responsibility. But he never felt like he could do anything about it. Susanne knew it was stressful, but did Frolic really blame him? He'd been thinking about it and wondering if that must be the reason.  
Frolic showed little reaction. In fact, he was still grinning, though in an uneasy way showing he had no idea what was going on. "Hero, what are you talking about?"  
Susanne growled, raising a fist. Clenching his teeth, he prepared to throw it until he heard a shocked, "Hero!" He turned his head, expression sobering. Somehow, he had driven the conversation into the hallway. Fantastic. His anger had dissipated somewhat, but now he was just angry at being embarrassed in front of... Well, Baffi probably didn't matter, but at least Eva. He dropped his arm, unsure what to say for himself. Those two wouldn't understand. Without a word, he turned and went back to his room.

Eva worriedly looked over at Frolic, who somehow didn't seem too fazed. "Are you okay?"  
"Of course." He started to walk away, the girls following him. "Looks like Hero's staying home today," he with a usual cheerful demeanor, as if nothing had happened. Truthfully, he wanted to know why Susanne was so mad at him, but he pushed that aside. It was fun time.  
Eva nodded after a pause, giving a glance behind her. She didn't know what was with Hero, but she was sure Frolic could handle it.

Susanne sunk back down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He didn't know what to make of any of it. He had still been willing and wanting to hang out with Frolic, knowing that he'd changed. Susanne knew he was weird and didn't do much he himself could join in with except for their hippie activities. But did Frolic have any good qualities left? It wasn't like he could discuss it with Baffi at all. She was a little hard to get along with at times, not to mention she seemed inclined to take Frolic's side. Susanne had always thought that the three of them had held together fairly well considering the circumstances, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Did something happen?" Glock asked, munching on potato chips. It was rare that his father would do housework without any complaints. He must have been in a good mood. "Who was on the phone earlier?"  
"Oh." Jigen looked down at the dishes, which he hadn't much been paying attention to, despite washing them. "Uh... Joe got this imported vodka. He's gonna share it."  
Glock shoved another few chips into his mouth, directing his eyes back towards the television. Was that it? When were his mom and dad going to get back together already? He tried to do something about it, but his mom would get annoyed and his dad would avoid the subject altogether.  
Jigen didn't want to get the kid's hopes up. But if it went well, who knew what would happen? Cinnamon seemed to want to put the cake stuff behind them-- or at least avoid the subject at all costs. That was good enough for him. Or at least until she had to accept Cecil.

As Jigen was putting away his rubber gloves, the doorbell rang. The cheerful and somewhat frightening squeak of the youngest sounded with the opened door as the guests went inside, Eva seeking out her boyfriend who instantly perked at the sight of her. Hugging him, she felt like she had at least one constant, normal thing. And that was something.


	34. Confessions

The first thing she said to him was, "Let's get out of here," and he couldn't agree more.  
He didn't really want to spend any time with his dad or his friends right now. And if Eva was of the same mind, why argue? Maybe they would be able to talk and figure what was going on between them.  
But she wasn't in the mood to talk like anything but a pirate today. Glock smiled. Eva had been a pirate for years, but she had stopped talking about it lately. Wanting to go down to the docks again was a good sign. Glock and Eva trekked up to the docks, talking about nothing and Eva saying 'Yar!" a lot. She had changed into her pirate outfit, which were really some clothe she had picked up at a second-hand shop and had made more pirate-y. Patches, holes, and random stripes she liked. She had also put on her belt with a scabbard and cutlass. Eva made straight up to the pier, watching in awe as boats of all kind sailed in the river. She hailed most of the crews, being well known to all of them.  
"Ahoy, there! How has the wind treated ye?"  
"Avast! She be a gentle mistress today!"  
Glock was pretty sure none of the sailors talked like that except with Eva.  
They walked further on to where the house boats were located. She looked on with envy at them.  
"Don't you wish you could be out there, Glock?"  
Glock shrugged. "I guess."  
"It would be wonderful! Total freedom. You could go wherever you want, do what you want. Just take some odd jobs here and there for food, but I'd never have to stay in one place."  
"Do you hate it here that much?"  
Eva's eyes glowered. "I hate being near my dad. This whole place reminds me of him. Once I get a boat, I'm going to leave it all far away. I'm going to be a pirate and do whatever I want."  
"Isn't being a pirate kind of like being a thief?"  
Eva laughed. "That's what you think! Dad had those stupid letters and gadgets and stuff. He's going to read all about me, blowing stuff up for the mere sake of explosions. Stealing basic necessities like food and water, nothing amazing like diamonds or rubies. And maybe, maybe, I'll even let myself get caught and make a big scene about how my life of crime is my stupid dad's fault. And I'll be Eva Lupin using the family name, and there's nothing he can do about it. Because he deserves it."  
Glock had never heard Eva so angry before. But then she turned and there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Glock! I just want to leave and never have to think of this place again!"  
And she buried her head in his chest, and he wondered if he could do anything more than hug her back.

***

Cecil glanced nervously at the clock. Frolic had left to pick up his siblings from school a few hours ago, but that was just as Cecil's shift started so he had managed to avoid Frolic. But now it was nearly closing time, and he was trying to figure out if he could close up a few minutes early and avoid seeing Frolic again. His hopes were dashed as a tinkling little bell at the front of the store meant that a customer had appeared.  
"Jutht a thec!" he called out. He came around to the front, but he didn't see anyone. They must have just poked their head in, causing him to lose precious minutes he could have been escaping. His hopes were dashed again forever when he heard Frolic's voice from the back calling out to him. "Cecil? Where are you?"  
He sighed and went into the back, knowing he couldn't avoid his boss forever.  
"There you are! I need someone to talk to. Today did not go well. Eva checked out with Glock as soon as we got to Jigen's, and Baffi just acted so odd and stayed in the kitchen with Jigen and I. Even when his friend Joe came over with the vodka, she wouldn't leave. It's hard to talk with someone staring and sighing all the time, you know? Ever have one of those days?"  
Maybe it was the way Frolic looked so clueless when he said it. Maybe he was going to say it all the time, but right after Cecil found himself demanding, "Yeth, I have Frolic. The other night. What could you have pothibly been thinking?!"  
"Other night?" a glassy stare.  
"With Thuthanne!"  
A light seemed to come on. "Oh, you too?"  
"Me too what?"  
"Hero was complaining about that same thing earlier. Really, you two have no sense of humor."  
Cecil just about exploded. "You think that was funny? It wasn't! It was sick and wrong."  
Frolic shrugged. "You act as if it's such a big deal. It happens all the time. Boy goes to fancy costume party, sees the woman of his dreams and makes his move. Said woman was actually Maxi in a dress, everyone has a good laugh over a simple kiss. Not a big deal."  
Cecil could not really say anything to this, words utterly failed him. In fact, he didn't think all the words in the world could describe anything close to how he was feeling.  
Frolic continued. "You two are much too uptight." He shook his head. "Let things go once in awhile."  
Cecil was hurt that Frolic could be so cold. "I know, because that'th worked out tho well for you, hathn't it?" he wanted some way to get back at Frolic. "Jutht ignore everything, right? Your friendth, your family, all that matterth ith you. That Frolic ith happy, that Frolic can talk with hith preciouth flowerth. You have a thithter and a brother that thtill talk to you even though you ignore them. And you know, you jutht make you own dad'th problemth worthe. You're tho thelfish. But you don't care. It'th eathy to be happy when you don't care about anyone." Cecil took a deep breath and waited. Waited to be fired, or for Frolic to laugh, or something so that he could run away. Instead, Frolic just looked at him. He didn't say anything. He just pulled up a chair and produced a bottle of fertilizer from under the counter, which he proceeded to drink from.  
"Um, Frolic?"  
Frolic pointed to the bottle. "Want some?"  
"I'm okay."  
"It's bourbon."  
"Frolic?"  
Frolic laughed, not in his usual, airy way, but a low laugh that sounded pained. He took out his color contacts and looked at Cecil with tired eyes.  
"You're right, Cecil. I am selfish. It's much easier to be happy when you don't care about anyone else. But don't you think I tried?" He took another drink of the bottle. Cecil wanted to leave but he couldn't tear his eyes away from a Frolic that was almost…normal.  
"You think I wanted my family to fall apart? I tried to keep them together…How I tried. But how can you expect a kid to do that? I can't bring my dad put of his depression. He wasn't proud of me before, I was the odd kid who had to carry on the name. What's up with that? Why do I have to, just because I was born first and stuck with that unpronounceable name?" he took another drink of the fertilizer. "What could I do? I tried to keep them from thinking of bad stuff. I was sad, too. Probably more than Hero or Baffi. I remember mom the best. She was the one who taught me flowers. But what did that matter? Dad didn't care I kept up her garden. He didn't care I made breakfast for them. That I tried to keep them from thinking about sad times, that I tried to keep laughter in the house like mom did…" His head had been bent over, but now he snapped it up and looked slightly crazed, as if the last of his sanity was going with this impromptu self-analysis. Another drink. "I tried my best, I really did. But, they didn't care. Eventually, I didn't, too. It was easier just to pretend like nothing bad ever happens; that it's possible to laugh every bad thing away. He doesn't even care now, even though I still pay most of the bills. That I must take all those acting jobs, because my family needs food and he doesn't care." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Sometimes, I don't think I even care about that, anymore. I do horrible things, and I laugh. I used to not be like that, but now I don't even know what's right or wrong. I blame flowers, for crying out loud!"  
"The flowerth don't talk?"  
Frolic huffed. "Well, of course they talk, but that doesn't mean I should listen to them."  
A pause.  
"Cecil…If you could just leave now. And know that come morning," he pointed to the bottle. "I probably won't remember any of this."  
Cecil nodded and was so absorbed in thinking over what he had just heard, he didn't notice the bell at the front door ring out again. Susanne had been the person at the door before. He hadn't wanted to deal with Cecil, he just wanted to talk with Frolic, but he had ended up hearing the whole thing.  
They both left even more confused then they had been.


	35. Unreliable Support

Cecil walked inside his apartment, not even bothering to check the phone. His expression was blank, his eyes distant.  
He had thought about what Frolic had said the whole drive home. And even after that, still trying to figure it out as he walked to his door and unlocked it.  
"And I thought I had problemth," he muttered as he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, opening the refrigerator door and grabbing a bottle of water.  
He took a long drink, his eyes glancing over at the small flower that seemed to watch him.  
"You thirthty?" he asked, an unforced smile coming to his face as he poured some of his water into the pot, the soil soaking up every last drop.  
He set the bottle of water down and rested his elbows on the counter, staring at the flower and sighing.  
His sigh was a combination of things: sadness, confusion, guilt, joy.  
"Thuthanne," he said, addressing the plant.  
Cecil didn't think anyone knew he had a plant, Frolic never noticing it missing. So he wasn't worried about anyone asking about it, especially anyone asking if he had given it a name. But even if anyone did, he had another name for the plant, Jemima Geranium.  
Although Cecil wasn't sure if it really was a geranium. The name just had a nice ring to it.  
"Thuthanne," he said again, this time in a more whiny voice. "I don't know what to make of anything anymore. Tonight Frolic theemed almotht normal. And he wath drinking. And the thingth he thaid... I don't know, I felt bad for him."  
Cecil let out a long sigh and then picked the plant up, taking it with him to the couch, where he set it on the coffee table.  
Not once did he feel it ridiculous he was talking to a plant. And if Frolic was right that they did talk, then maybe the more he talked to his 'Thuthanne', one day it'd talk back.  
"I never knew he'd been through all of that. That he had to keep hith family together, take hith motherth plathe. That he had to endure all of the thingth he hath. It wath... thad."  
He sighed, rubbing his face with both hands before he stared off at the floor.  
"It wath ath almotht ath if he wanted to jutht give up on everything. Hith family, hith buthineth, hith friendth..."  
"I jutht.... how thould I act tomorrow when I thee him? He thaid he wouldn't remember any of it, but what if he wath jutht thaying that? Maybe it'th better for him to put on another perthona tho he doethn't do anything he'll regret..."  
He sighed again and looked up at his plant.  
"Thometimeth I think you're the only one who underthtandth me, Thuthanne. I can tell you anything, thtuff I can't theem to bring mythelf to thay to the otherth. Even Uncle Fujiko. Even Jigen..."  
His eyes gazed off.  
"Do you think he even liketh me? I know he made thuch a big deal about me being hith thon, if I even am hith thon, that ith. I mean, tho we look alike. That isn't concrete evidenthe that we're related. Bethideth, he thaid a cake told him. What kind of a nut believeth a cake? And what kind of a nut believeth him?" he asked in a low voice, wondering if it was a big mistake to let himself get the least bit excited about the prospect of having a father, his real father, around.  
And Cecil was pretty sure Jigen was his father. In fact, he was certain of it. But the fact that the storybook ending never happened in that saccharine filled way he was so used to seeing in movies made himself doubt everything.  
"He uthed to invite me out to platheth. We uthed to have drinkth together and talk about life. Hith life, mothtly. Maybe he'th jutht like me. Maybe he jutht needth thomeone to talk to. Do I bore you, Thuthanne, like he bored me? Becauthe I don't mean to. And if you could talk, then I'd lithten to you, ath well. I'd let you ramble on about thtupid thingth. I'd let you-"  
"Tell me about Jigen, Cecil."  
"Huh?" Cecil's head shot up as he stared somewhat frightened at his plant. He then closed his eyes and laughed. "I'm jutht tired. It'th been a long day."  
His laughing stopped and he stared at the plant. What if it really did talk to him? Would it like if he ignored it, or rather her, as the voice he heard sounded female.  
"O-okay. Um, where thould I thtart?" he said to himself. "Well, I gueth I firtht thaw him on my firtht day at the flower thop. He came in to get an order of rotheth for hith wife. Or ex-wife, I gueth. Ugh, you'd think I'd know all of thith by heart the way he alwayth thpoke about it. I gueth after awhile I jutht ignored it. If I am hith thon, thouldn't I be more than thomeone to thrutht thtupid thingth onto? He'th never invited me to anything other than a bar for drinkth. And hith thon and daughter would be my half brother and half thithter, but he'th never made an effort to introduthe me. If we are related, he thure ithn't making me feel welcome in my own  
family..."  
He looked at his plant, waiting for it to say something. It made no effort to respond, though, furthering his beliefs that he was just tired and hallucinating a voice.  
"Well, we thould get to bed, Thuthanne," he smiled as he picked up the plant and carried it with him to his room, where he set it on his dresser, giving it one last smile before he undressed and crawled into bed.  
"Goodnight Thuthanne," he said as he turned off the light.  
He imagined Susanne telling him to have sweet dreams. At least he was pretty sure he imagined it.

Susanne had spent the rest of the night out wandering the city. He wanted to blame Frolic for everything, but now he only blamed himself.  
He wasn't sure why he always felt the need to blame Frolic. 'I've only been adding to his problems,' he thought as he stared up at the street lights as he passed them.  
He knew he could be more responsible. He knew he could put less strain on his brother. But, for him, it was easier to live the life he had become used to living.  
He had been wanting a job for some time now, but he also wanted to graduate. For some reason he felt that by doing so it would make his dad proud of him, that it'd wake his dad up from his stupor.  
He knew that he was his dads last hope, even if he didn't really know how to deal with it.  
Those feelings grew when he finally decided to get home, walking into his house and up the stairs, passing by his dad's door only to hear the familiar sounds he had heard all too often.  
He stopped and quietly opened the door, the light from the hall illuminating the top half of his dad's bed.  
He watched as Goemon squirmed in bed, his hands grasping the sheets as the sweat formed in small beads on his forehead.  
But that was all he could do, stand and watch as his father suffered from the recurring nightmare that plagued him.

His dream always started out the same. The phone would ring and he would answer it, figuring it to be Lupin or Jigen inviting him out for drinks and music. It shocked him to hear his wife's frantic voice.  
In his dream her words were garbled, but he knew what they were.  
"Someone is following me," she had said. "I don't see them, but I know they're there. Please come quickly!"  
It was the last time he heard her voice, her final words forever haunting him.  
He told his oldest son to take care of things and then ran out of the house, his sword gripped tightly in his left hand as he ran as fast as he could to the small market his wife would frequent.  
He turned the corner and saw his wife in the distance. He screamed as he watched the blade enter her midsection.  
Anger rushing through him he ran forward.  
In reality he had attacked the one who had stabbed his wife.  
The attacker, a woman in black ninja clothing, easily dodged the strike. Smirking, she gave him one last look before running off.  
That scene never happened in his dream, skipped for whatever reason his mind had to forget it.  
He knelt down and reached out to his wife's body, his hands trembling as tears ran down his face.  
There were no last words she would speak, just silence as he held her limp body, holding it tight to his.  
"Midori," he mumbled, then shaking his head. "No. Ai..."  
He could say no more as the tears continued to fall, low sobs coming from his mouth.

Goemon sat up and let out a sharp gasp. He then bowed his head, holding his face in his hands as he sobbed into them.  
Susanne felt more uncomfortable the longer he watched. He wanted to say something, to go to his dad's side and comfort him. But he didn't know how.  
Unable to be anything more than a spectator, Susanne quietly closed the door and walked to his room. Closing his door, he leaned against it and cried.  
He woke up the next morning on the floor, his back resting against the door.  
His eyes felt swollen from all of the crying he did, the remains of his last tears crusted in the corners of his eyes.  
Wiping his eyes clean, he stood and opened his door. The sun had yet to rise, the only advantage to that being able to beat Baffi to the bathroom.  
He stared at himself in the mirror, bloodshot and swollen eyes staring back at him.  
At that point he didn't care what he looked like as he undressed and stepped into the shower, turning it on and letting the warm water wash some of his troubles away.  
Fifteen minutes later he was leaving the bathroom, heading to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, entering his room and locking his door as he changed into clean clothes.  
For the next hour he sat at the kitchen table, staring off as the darkness slowly lifted from the house.  
He heard Baffi wake up and take a shower. Frolic then took his afterwards, waiting patiently for Baffi to be finished.  
While Frolic had his own place, he would sometimes end up staying the night in Goemon's house. Susanne didn't know why he was there or when he got there. And he didn't really care. It was bad enough that he was there.  
A little while later both bounded down the stairs as they laughed and chatted.  
Susanne glanced up at them as they walked into the kitchen.  
"Smile more, Hero," Frolic said in a cheerful voice as he set a bowl and a box of cereal down in front of him, Baffi setting a bowl and the milk down as she sat.  
"Sorry," Susanne muttered as he looked down. Seeing Frolic only upset him more. "I'll try..."  
"Did you want a ride to school?" Frolic asked. "I'm taking Baffi on my way to work."  
Susanne stared down at the table as he shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks," he whispered as he stood and walked towards the front door, grabbing his backpack on the way and leaving.  
Frolic and Baffi looked at each other, both giving unknowing glances before finishing their breakfast.  
Susanne knew this was all his fault. It wasn't his dad's or his mom's or even Frolic's. He was to blame for how things had turned out. At least that was what he had himself believe.  
He was the one who grew up being unable to see the reasons for Frolic's change. He was the one who took advantage of it.  
'Frolic tried his best to keep us as a family. And not once have I helped that. I was always the one tearing it apart, doing anything for attention and ruining the good times Frolic tried to keep up.'  
Occasionally he would wipe the tears from his face, not caring if anyone else saw him cry.  
'I deserved what he did to me. I deserved getting kissed and felt up by Cecil. I deserved Eva being taken from me. I deserved everything.'  
He walked into the school as his tears stopped. His head down, his hair hid any signs he was crying, nobody in the halls saying anything as he walked by.  
He stopped at his locker to drop off his books, pulling out the ones he needed and walking to his class.  
Eva was at her desk, scribbling things in her notebook when Susanne walked in. She glanced up at him and went back to her scribbles.  
After how he acted towards Frolic, she didn't really care about Susanne anymore.  
'Maybe just a little bit...' she thought as she looked up and stared at him. 'He looks more pathetic than usual today. Has he been crying?' she wondered with a smirk.  
She knew then that she'd have to pay him a little visit during lunch.

"I'm getting something out," Josh said as he met Susanne at his locker as lunch started. "Want to come with?"  
"Sure, I guess," Susanne mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and closing his locker door.  
"You feeling okay?" Josh wondered.  
"I'm just tired," Susanne answered.  
"Did the baby miss his nap?" Eva asked as she walked up behind the two. "Or did daddy not give him his bottle?" she laughed.  
Susanne stopped, glaring out in front of him. If it were anyone else he would have already punched them.  
"So? What was it that made the baby cry?"  
"Eva," Josh sighed. "Come on, just leave him alone."  
Susanne turned and glared at Eva, opening his mouth to say something. He stopped himself, though. "I envy you," was all he said.  
Eva's smirk faded as Susanne walked off. "What... what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she growled.  
Josh looked at her and shrugged. He then left her standing there as he caught up with Susanne.  
She watched as the two left. Sometimes she didn't know why she bothered. She was mean to Susanne, sure, but he was just downright cruel to her.  
He always seemed to know the right things to say that would affect her more than he probably knew. And it took him no effort to come up with such things.  
"Bastard," she muttered, her mood once again in ruin.  
"Eva," Baffi called as she ran up from behind. "I was looking for you."  
Eva said nothing as the two walked towards the cafeteria.  
"So?" Baffi asked. "What did you and Glock do yesterday?" She nudged her teasingly, Eva not amused by the action.  
"Nothing," Eva said.  
"Yeah, right, sure you did," Baffi laughed. She then gasped. "Was it embarrassing? I want to hear all about it."  
"Nothing happened, Baffi. We talked and that's it."  
"Talked?" Baffi seemed disappointed. "Well, that's boring..."  
Eva shook her head in annoyance. "Just drop it, okay?"  
Baffi did, and a little too easily at that.  
Eva let out a long sigh as now she had to hear all about Baffi's day.

"I envy you?" Josh laughed, looking over to the passenger seat where Susanne sat, his head turned as he stared out the window. "What was that about?"  
"I don't know," Susanne answered.  
"Sure you don't," Josh grinned as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall.  
Susanne sighed. "It's just that... sometimes I wish I could have her problems."  
"You serious?" Josh laughed. "You do know about her problems, right?"  
"Better than mine," Susanne mumbled.  
"Dude, she watched her brother die. Saying stuff like that is not cool, Hero."  
Susanne looked down and shrugged. "There's just stuff on my mind that makes me think otherwise."  
Josh parked the car, pausing and sighing before he turned off the ignition. "Let's go get something to eat and you can tell me all about it."  
"You sure you want to listen to it?" Susanne asked.  
"Got nothing better to talk about," Josh shrugged. "And if it'll help you to stop moping..."  
The two walked into the food court, Josh going to three different places for his odd mash up of favorites.  
Susanne tagged along, refusing anything to eat or drink.  
Getting his items, they found a place to sit, Josh setting the tray down and digging in.  
"Okay, let's hear it," he said with a mouth full of food.  
"Yesterday I walked to my brothers shop because I needed to talk to him about something. And when I walked in I overheard him talking to... to that guy that works there," Susanne said, his face expressionless as he gazed off.  
Josh glanced up from his food before continuing to shove it into his mouth.  
"It was just weird. It wasn't like Frolic at all. He was saying how-"  
"Hero? Is this whole time going to be spent talking about your idiot of a brother?" Josh stared at him with a disinterested look.  
"Well, yeah, I mean, you said you'd listen and I-"  
"Well, you could have told me what was bugging you involved Frolic."  
Susanne looked down and sighed. "So you're not going to help me," he muttered.  
"Help you or help your brother? Because it seems like your brother has the problem. Actually, I know he has a problem. And I'm not going to try and help you fix it."  
"It isn't about him, though," Susanne said in annoyance.  
"Okay, then what's the problem?"  
"Frolic was saying how hard it was for him to-"  
"See? This is what I mean."  
"But, you haven't even heard the whole thing!"  
"And I don't want to, Hero! I could care less about your damn brother!"  
"Thanks for being such a great friend, Josh," Susanne said in anger.  
"Because I don't want to help your brother?"  
"No, because you don't want to help me figure things out after you said you would!"  
"Tch, yeah, whatever, Hero," Josh said, blowing him off.  
Susanne glared at Josh as his anger rose. "I was there for you when your mom committed suicide, Josh. I listened to you and let you-"  
"Shut up," Josh growled, angry that that part of his life was being dredged up again.  
"I'm not going to shut up, Josh."  
"I told you not to bring that up again! It was hard enough when it happened! Do you think I want to be reminded of it again and again?"  
"Do you think it's easy for me? I live with my moms death almost every day! And then I hear what my brother said? Oh, but that's right, you don't want to listen to what he said. You don't want to know why I've been crying almost non stop since last night. Why I now think the things I do even though I don't really want to."  
Josh glared at Susanne, who looked the most pathetic Josh had ever seen him. He knew he should feel sorry for him and try to help him, but the fact that Susanne brought up the darkest period of his whole life angered him.  
"Please," Susanne begged. "I know our situations are different, but-"  
"Yeah, they are different, Hero," Josh said, his tone low yet angry. "My dad at least had the sense to remarry and get on with his life."  
Susanne, shocked by what he heard, tensed, his eyes starting to tear up. Unable to think of anything to say, he got to his feet and stomped off, his stomp soon becoming a run.  
Josh's glare slowly faded as he realized what he had said. He bowed his head and sighed. He regretted his words, but knew it was too late to do anything about it, Susanne now out of his sight.

Cecil parked and walked towards the back door of the flower shop. He tried not to think about the day before, trying to act as normal as he could.  
"Cecil," Frolic said with a big smile. He then checked his watch. "Five minutes early as usual."  
Cecil forced a smile.  
"I have to leave early to pick up a costume and then pick up my brother and sister before my rehearsal for tonight's big show, so if you don't mind taking over for me..."  
"No, not at all," Cecil said.  
"We have three arrangements in the cooler. Their names are on them, so try not to get them mixed up again, okay?" He looked at Cecil and grinned.  
"I'll try not to," Cecil said with a laugh.  
"Great," Frolic said as he gathered his things and rushed towards the back. "You can close when the last order is picked up if you want."  
Cecil nodded and waved as Frolic left. His smile then faded.  
The person he saw wasn't Frolic, just the cheery facade of a broken man. That alone was enough to make Cecil depressed for the rest of the night.


	36. The Calm Before the Calm

Glock had to laugh a little. It had been years since he'd tried to have a conversation with Baffi, but it didn't surprise him that she was still the same space-case she ever was. "Good thing you have me to talk to, huh?"  
"Yeah," Eva agreed in a relieved sigh.  
Glock's heart swelled the slightest bit at this. He didn't worry too much about being a bad boyfriend, but it was nice to hear sometimes. He opened his mouth to continue the conversation, but was cut off.  
"But hey, I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
Glock paused, disappointment written all over his face. "Sure."  
"Love you."  
"I-" Glock was unable to finish before the call was cut. Sighing, he hung up the phone. He knew Eva was having a hard time of things, but it seemed like he never got to talk about what was going on with him. Considering he didn't have a wealth of friends, he couldn't help but feel even more alone.

His mother, too, had been hard to talk to. He didn't know if she was just in a bad mood or what, but he was so sick of standing back while his parents roasted in their misery. They needed one thing and that was that. That was why Glock was going to do something for himself and his parents and they were going to appreciate it or he was going to go mad. Picking up the phone again, he decided to confirm his plans one last time.

Eva blanched as her forearm was abused by a shove happy crowd. She panted, trying to get on her tippy toes to see the stage better. It had taken a while just to get to the point she was at. It had been a while since she had watched one of Frolic's shows. If not him, someone there had gained vastly larger popularity. Eva stopped at a point that if not decent, was good enough. Frolic was as energetic as ever in his performance, far outdoing the other performers, some of which were bland in comparison and possibly confused looking. Whatever he was doing, he was good at it. "Good job, Frolic!" she whispered. It would be much better after the show once she could visit him backstage.

The sound of Frolic's chuckle, which wasn't very different from his giggle, reached her ears. She hoped there weren't too many people there... Unfortunately, there were a lot more people than she could have expected surrounding her flower loving friend. Many of them, in fact, were dressed as fans, pins on their chest with pictures of the same fans with writing about some sort of fan club. The 'fans' were large, fluffy, pink things, some differing in shade, but all of them similar. Frolic was amidst of this crowd in one of his fancier looks.

"Caviar, sir Frolic?"  
Frolic bent down, focusing his monocle on the platter held out for him. "Caviar? How tacky." Nevertheless, he slipped off a glove and took a cracker into his hand. Into his other one came a container from which a white substance was sprinkled. He shoved the cracker into his mouth with small, gentlemanly chews until he swallowed. "White chocolate; the sweet balances the salt." The crowd was greatly impressed by this comment with a round of claps and cheers, some even taking notes while other clammered to get a taste of the treat as soon as possible. Frolic was apparently amused by this, giving an 'ahaha' sort of laugh. It held enough humility so as to show his manners, but little enough emotion so as not to appear very affected.

"Frolic!" Eva shouted out, waving her arm to try for his attention. She had stood there watching his fans for long enough.

"Ohohoho!" A girl in--surprisingly or not--normal clothing appeared behind Frolic with a couple of her closest friends. A formal dress was normal compared to the fan outfits, anyway. "Frolic, I hadn't expected _you_ to be here." She waved a fan of a familiar variety in her face. It had 'President' written on it. She had definitely expected him to be there. "However, I believe, seeing as you are here, that we should continue our conversation from last time."  
Frolic had a pompous touch to his face as he turned to her. "Are you still on about this? I have made myself very clear."  
The mystery girl pouted, fanning herself more before dropping her arm in annoyance. "You have not made your point. I will not tolerate this abuse from anyone--not even you, Frolic!"  
Frolic laughed in an evil way. "Foolish girl. You are still on about your delusions, are you?" He took a carrot stick from his pocket and bit off a piece, grinning with delight as she shrieked.  
"One of these days, Frolic, you will learn, and you will regret it, for you will never be able to be friends with the vegetables! You shall regret this!!"  
Finishing his carrot stick, Frolic licked his fingers. "We shall see about that." That girl was losing badly. She hadn't even demanded yet another reason why vegetables did not talk and flowers did.  
The girl's friends held her fallen form. With a flushed face, she sighed, "He's so manly." She then passed out.

After that display, Eva had decided enough was enough. There was no way she was getting his attention with all those strange people around. Eyes downcast, she turned and left. "Ch, what did I come here for anyway?"

"Eva!" Frolic's eyes lit up when he got sight of his good friend. He ended up confused when she left, though. _'Oh, well,'_ he told himself. They could discuss his masterful performance the next day.

Lupin rested his head back in his armchair, expelling a deep breath. His mood had been up and down and every which way. Mostly down. Not to mention he hadn't eaten in thing because of nausea and was therefore lacking his Lupin charming energetic manner. He took a glance at the clock. While Fujiko never paid attention, Lupin never went to sleep (on purpose) before Eva came home. It seemed the only way he was involved anymore sometimes. He felt better knowing he could at least be there for her. Though right then, he wasn't sure his daughter or anyone else should be around him at all. As he started to sit up, he heard the door clicking and a slight smile popped up while he lay back again. Things weren't better, but maybe everything was on its way back to normality. He could hope so. It was still early, but he easily closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Beretta didn't attempt to meddle in the affairs of her parents. Even so, she thought it was better when they were getting along.  
Cinnamon would later be ashamed of telling her daughter about her date. It likely would not work out and it wasn't something she would usually discuss with her children, though those friends of hers did annoy her at times to the point where she didn't like talking about those things. At least with Beretta, she didn't have to worry about the girl getting her hopes up like she would with her son, who would overreact. "Don't forget to call your father sometimes. He's not a complete idiot all the time, he's just forgetful." And an idiot... As the two said their goodbyes, a strange thought hit Cinnamon. She had never heard anything about Beretta being involved with boys. Cinnamon had thought herself more involved than the others, but maybe the young woman was secretive even to her. Or she was just thinking about it too much. Shaking off the unnecessary thoughts, she stepped out of the tub to dress and apply make-up. In less than three hours, she would be good to go.


	37. Breaking Storm

Lupin woke with a start.  
It was too dark to be morning. Ever since Lupin IV _died, _he made himself go over the reality of his son's death once again.  
Died.  
By his own hand.  
Ever since then, Lupin had watched the sunrise. Not with a sense of hope, as many do, but with the thought of regret._  
Here's another day my son will never see. Another breath of air he will never take._  
Sometimes, Lupin would look at a jewelry exhibition and think, _I could've done that with him. _Forgetting even about assistance from his own partners, Lupin's grief and guilt were all encompassing.

But it wasn't light that woke him just now.  
He looked over. Fujiko was breathing softly. At night, if he woke up before Fujiko--with Fujiko, these days. He practically lived on the couch. Sometimes, he thought Fujiko was still the refined woman he married. Even when pregnant, she still aloof, like a prim queen. Lupin would have given the rest of his life for one more day in the past.  
He heard it now again, a quiet sound. It was muffled, coming from downstairs.  
He slid out of bed and crept to the stairwell. The sound became louder, and he could now tell someone was crying._  
Eva?_  
He came to the couch; she was laying on her side, curled into a ball.  
"Eva?" Lupin whispered. "Are you alright?"  
No response.  
He started to stroke her back._  
What could be wrong? She hates me, but--_  
"Gellee?" It was a pet name from long ago. When they were still happy.  
The crying became less racked. "...I had a bad dream..."  
Lupin didn't ask what it was about. He knew. Nobody dreamed about anything but that terrible day...

The crying stopped, and her breathing became the soft, synchronized breaths of slumber.  
Lupin couldn't bring himself to leave her there. She would be perfectly fine downstairs, but some small, withering part of him cried out.  
He wished to once again feel like a father, instead of an enemy to his daughter. He lifted her with an effort.  
Pride, and some small desire to feel needed kept him from stumbling--much.  
He carried her up the stairs to her room. He pretended that she was six again. That she had come to 'Daddy' in the night to chase the monster away. Before _he _died, Eva was a daddy's girl. She had never gotten along with her mother. It was only in their mutual indifference and blaming of Lupin that the two now got along.  
Lupin couldn't ignore the fact that now, when Eva had needed him again, she ran away to cry in isolation.  
He put her in bed with infinite tenderness, knowing that this would probably be the last time in his life he would feel needed by his family.  
He watched he angelic face...It looked so much like it did when she was a child. She rolled over in her sleep. If she woke, the spell would be broken, and he couldn't take it tonight. He needed a feeling of being useful, of loving and being loved--he needed it tonight more than anything.

He started to leave the room, but he couldn't make it. In Eva's room, which Lupin IV had once shared...With Eva asleep, and looking just as she had once when he was happy...Lupin felt like he had to say what was in his heart. Even if she didn't hear it, he wasn't explaining it to her anyway--not as she was now. It was to the lost innocence of youth, the lost Eva he could never recover he was explaining and apologizing to.

"Eva," He explained to the ghost in the past. "I'm sorry. We used to be happy, remember? Lupin and you would go through the park...He would alway climb the tallest tree he could find. He was like me in that way. He would call down to you, but you would never go up after him. Then he'd get stuck and you'd make fun of him when he cried. I always found that funny. You two would do things differently, but you were always together, because you never let your mom or I make fun of him. Only you could. And how many times did Lupin take the punishment for something you did?  
You guys supported each other in so many ways. But, when you had a problem with him, you always came to me. I remember that."

Lupin now knelt on the rug, silent tears streaming down his face in shimmering rivers of regret into pools of lost memories.

"When you came back from the heist that day...Your mother and I heard the alarm. I didn't think anything had happened...Stupid of me, really. I've come out of so many scrapes myself, I thought my children would have been invincible as well. Life's funny like that. I should have died so many times...and deserved to. I'm\ve seen so many people who had would have led better lives than I ever could have--I've watched them all die. I've killed people myself. Should I have? I've asked myself that, but it's a thought I've long come to grips with. But to think that my own children, who had never done anything--would have never done anything if not for me--"

Lupin started to cry quiet sobs, rasping in the night air. His voice was hollow as he continued.

"What sickens me most is when you came stumbling back. After Lupin was--s-shhhot," the man gulped for air. "You brought out your own smoke bombs and hurled them before you were captured. You could have let yourself be taken to the police, let yourself be taken to the hospital. Maybe they c-could have s-saved him. But instead, you covered everything in smoke and dragged your own brother out the escape route by yourself. When you came, you had blood all over you and were exhausted. You said, 'Proud? We weren't caught, dad.' before you finally passed out.  
I don't think you realized he really was dead, or you made yourself forget while you were running. But to know in that moment, that _I _was the cause that made you go in there. _I _was the driving force to what made you go in there....Never blame your mother, Gellee. She would have turned you into con-men. Lowly, lovely con-men. You would have wooed the riches from the elite. Your mom was a pro. But I didn't think that was good enough. I had to fulfill my inflated, stupid ego and continue on a 'legacy' of blood, extortion and pain...  
I was--am the only reason everything is wrong. Your brother should not be dead. I should have gone with you, I shouldn't have let you go--its run in my head a thousand times and I'll never know the answer. I know what the reality is."

Lupin stood up.

"I know you can't hear me, Gellee, but I still love you. You , your brother and Fujiko...I know you can never forgive me. I can even forgive myself. But just to let you know, once, what I really feel...Not that act I put on so you'll try to cheer up. Or maybe, the act is for myself? I don't know anymore. I'm too exhausted to think."

He paused in the doorway of her room.

"It's a good thing you can't hear me. I think you'd hate me even more, wouldn't you?"

As he left the room, he didn't notice the sharp intake of breath from the bed.  
Eva had heard everything.  
And she didn't know what to do anymore.


	38. Screwing Up

Jigen got off the phone and walked towards his bedroom.  
'Wow, her voice sounded terrible,' he thought of 'Cinnamon'. He felt bad about agreeing to the date, thinking that she'd be much better off in bed.

Cinnamon was already almost ready for her date.  
"I wonder if he was sick," she asked herself as she added a few more curls to her hair.  
She had never heard Jigen sounding so bad before. Never heard him so stupid, either, using odd phrases he had never once said to her in all the years they had been together.  
She sighed. He was falling deeper into ruin.  
"Why did I ever agree to this?" she asked.

Of course if Glock ever knew that his parents had fallen for his bad impersonations he'd be both happy that they would be going to the restaurant and embarrassed that they could be so stupid.  
But he couldn't think about that. He had to get to the restaurant to make sure everything would be going smoothly, as his plan had entailed.

Jigen had arrived first, telling the man in the front his name and then being led to a table. Another man then approached with a bottle of wine, saying that Cinnamon had requested it.  
Jigen took the bottle, thanked the man and then smiled as he looked over the label.  
"So far, so good," Glock muttered as he crouched behind a low dividing wall, his eyes peaking through the plants that lined the top of the wall.  
His relief was short lived, however, when he saw a joyous Baffi bounding inside.  
'Stop her stop her stop her,' Glock thought as the man in the front spoke to her.  
"No, damn it, she's gonna ruin everything," he said in a loud whisper, to the dismay of those around him.  
He watched as the man allowed her entrance into the dining area and she skipped her way to Jigen's table.  
"Hi," she sang out, causing Jigen to choke on the water he had just drank.  
"B-Baffi," he said, looking around and half expecting to see Frolic or Susanne there. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
Without any thought of being rude, she invited herself down to sit. "I saw you come in here and thought I'd drop by and say hello," she giggled.  
"Oh.... okay...." Jigen eyed her suspiciously. She was acting too odd. Well, odd for her.  
'No no no!' Glock thought as he saw his mom enter the building.  
Cinnamon waited at the small podium in the front, glancing around the room. Her eyes stopped when she saw Jigen sitting with another woman, the room too dark for her to make out who it was.  
"That bastard," she growled under her breathe as Jigen and the woman laughed while sharing wine.  
Taking once last hatred filled look she turned and stomped off.  
Glock couldn't believe what he was seeing, but before he could have a mild fit his phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket he looked down at the number.  
"Eva..." he muttered, answering the call as he made his way out the back door.

It had been an hour since he had arrived, Jigen smiling across the table at a drunken Baffi, who had just downed yet another glass of wine.  
"I think you've had enough," he laughed.  
"Nooo," she whined. "I'm thirsty," she spoke in a slurred manner.  
"Then drink your water," he suggested.  
"But water doesn't make me feel good," she pouted.  
"We need to be going, anyway."  
"But I thought you were waiting for Cinnamon." He words were followed by a loud hiccup combined with a belch, which then made her laugh.  
"Yeah," Jigen said as he looked around nervously, other patrons glaring at the two.  
Baffi could only whine as she was then led outside.  
'Shit, Goemon is gonna kill me if he knows I got his daughter drunk,' Jigen thought as he helped Baffi inside of the car.  
He closed the door and walked around the front, opening the drivers door and getting in.  
"Hey, how about spending the night at my place."  
It sounded horrible, like some kind of bad come on.  
Baffi smiled. "I'd love that."  
"Just, do me a favor, okay?"  
"Anything," Baffi said as she closed her eyes.  
'God, this is sounding worse and worse,' he sighed. "Just don't tell your dad about any of this, okay?" He couldn't help but notice that the more he talked the more wrong everything sounded. But he continued on. "If he knew what went on tonight and that I allowed it... You understand, right? Right? Baffi?"  
Jigen looked over when no answer came, a sleeping Baffi bringing a slight smile to his face.  
He didn't know what ever possessed him to ask her if she wanted any wine, knowing what the repercussions would be.  
Thinking never seemed to be his strong point, though, especially later in life.  
Arriving at his house, he parked the car in the garage, turning off the ignition and getting out, walking to the passenger side and dragging Baffi inside.  
He carried her to the couch, laying her on it and draping a blanket over her. He took a last look at her, appearing so innocent as she slept, before he walked to his room.  
Brushing his teeth and stripping down to his boxers, he crawled into bed, turning off the light and quickly going to sleep.

Sometime during the middle of the night Baffi awoke, sitting up and looking around. Still somewhat in a drunken haze and not wanting to be alone, she walked to Jigen's room and crawled next to him in bed, the warm house causing her to shed some of her clothes along the way.  
Feeling a body pressed against him, Jigen smiled and wrapped his arm around it. He pressed his head into the back of the person's head, inhaling and wanting to savor the sweet smell he was so used to.  
Not smelling that smell, he froze, opening his eyes and taking a long look at the person he shared the bed with.  
"Baffi?" he blurted out, jumping up to a half sit and staring in fright at her partially clothed body.  
Baffi stirred awake and turned over to face him, smiling as she stared up at his shocked face. "Hi," she said sweetly.  
Jigen's mind raced. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had gotten slightly drunk from the wine, his memory of that night blurred.  
And after that talk he had with her in the car...  
Baffi giggled. "I had fun last night," she said, her words spoken in an almost flirtatious manner as she pushed herself up and kissed him on the tip of the nose.  
Jigen forced a smile and a nod, his eyes watching her as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  
The fact that she was only in her bra and panties made him want to cry.  
"What have I done?" he muttered to himself as he stared down at the bed.  
Twenty minutes later he was still sitting there, the same sickened and fearful look on his face, not even hearing Baffi as she left the bathroom.  
Although it was for the better he didn't see her wrapped in only a bath towel as she walked out of the room to retrieve her clothes.  
Jigen flinched when the bathroom door closed, looking up at it. "Oh god," he said, lowering his face into his hands.  
Goemon was going to kill him now for sure.

A few miles away from Jigen's drama...  
Zenigata stirred awake, rolling over on his back as he stared with blank eyes at the ceiling.  
Ever since he retired every day seemed the same. Even when he had two kids to take care of, nothing really seemed to change.  
Well, physically it did, but mentally it didn't.  
As much as he tried he couldn't help but feel like he was somehow to blame for Lupin IV's death.  
He was sick of the Lupin case. He knew that to be the truth. Even when Lupin, Goemon and Jigen were still together, he hated it.  
It was only his pure stubbornness that kept him going. That and the frustrations that filled him whenever the thief's eluded him.  
When Lupin decided to retire and settle down Zenigata hid the fact that he was relieved. He could now get on with his career, which ended up more frustrating as past injuries assured him a permanent desk job.  
But with two young kids it was a job.  
And with the passing of his wife with the birth of his second child he needed all the money he could get.  
Lucky for him he was forced into an early retirement by the police chief, who was sick of the dead weight around the station.  
The police force, knowing Lupin had a son and knowing the family dynasty that had been set, created a task force to capture Lupin IV years before the kid could even walk.  
Zenigata was offered a job on the case as an advisor, having known all of the tricks of Lupin III, which would surely be passed down to his son.  
Zenigata refused it.  
He wanted all of it to be in his past, all of his failures to be pushed away. And besides, he didn't know how much of a help he would be, since even with knowing every possible thing about Lupin he was still unable to capture him.  
Zenigata would read about Lupin and his kids, about how they stole valuable things and how the cops ended up being made fools out of.  
As he read the stories he secretly cheered on the Lupins.  
But when he read the headline "Famous Thief's Son Dies in Robbery Gone Wrong" Zenigata's heart sank.  
Without reading the story he already knew what had happened.  
He had set the paper down and stared off into space, knowing that if he had been advising the case that Lupin's son would still be alive.  
"I could have told them about the flash marbles," he had muttered.  
"Would he still be alive if....?" His thoughts were broken when Toshiko entered the room.  
"Dad? It's noon..." She stared at him in slight worry. As much as she hated taking care of him, it didn't mean that she didn't love him and worry over his health. "Are... is everything okay?"  
Zenigata looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine," he assured her. "I was just... just thinking about stuff."  
"Oh." She looked around in discomfort. "Well, I'm going out with some friends. Did you want me to bring you back some food?"  
"That's all right. You just go and enjoy yourself."  
Toshiko nodded, gave a smile and left the room, closing the door on her way out.  
Zenigata looked away from the door and back to the ceiling. "Enjoy yourself," he mumbled as a saddened look came over his face.


	39. Escaping Reality

The front door slammed against the wall, causing Lupin to wince. If that was who he suspected, then he did not have a good feeling about his daughter's whereabouts. That morning, she had disappeared. Some of her belongings were missing, but not very many. His hope was that she had just gone to stay at a friend's and hadn't told him. Fujiko, of course, told him not to worry, though she was obviously not in on it for she, too, was a tad anxious. _"Tsk, tsk. Didn't you know you're supposed to knock before barging into someone's property?" _he would have said in an irritated yet somewhat playful voice were he not in a terrible mood. Instead, he merely turned his head and glared at the intruder.  
Jigen wasn't in a good mood either, apparently. "Where's my son?"  
Lupin averted his gaze. "How the hell should I know?"  
Jigen approached, slamming a stack of papers onto the coffee table. They were reports on Glock's cell phone usage and testimonies from people who had seen them in the area. "Now I'll ask again. Where. Is. My. Son?"  
Lupin's grip tightened to the point of crumbling the paper. That little bastard had taken advantage of his daughter. Noone took advantage of a Lupin—especially that one. When he got his hands on that kid… "Maybe I should be asking you where my daughter is!" he argued, taking a stand. "Why is it that your kid goes somewhere—" He didn't want to know where, he thought, disgusted. That kid was getting it. "—and you automatically blame me? Why does that seem to be everyone's first reaction? Or are you just pissy because you had to stay sober long enough to look for him?"  
Jigen, who was now more or less in Lupin's face, was one step away from getting violent. "Oh, yeah, 'cause you're such an expert on staying sober! Give me a fucking break, your kid disappears and you're here doing nothing but sitting on your ass! What're you coked up on now, huh? Real fucking responsible."  
"Lupin ground his teeth together, shaking with rage before he really did get violent, Jigen able to avoid his punch. "How dare you. How fucking dare you!" he exploded, rushing at Jigen again. "If you want to find your kid, go ahead. Get out of my house!"  
Jigen grabbed Lupin by the wrists while he attempted to calm himself, an irate Lupin failing to do anything more. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Jigen spoke. "I'll tell you if I find anything."  
"Thanks," Lupin murmured, pulling his wrists from Jigen's grasp. He turned away as the other man left, the anger still built up inside of him. He sat back down and slumped. There was a thin line between anger and misery.

From the shadows, Fujiko emerged, face set into an uncommon display of worry. "I'm sure she's alright," she said, sitting next to Lupin. "Glock would take good care of her." _Ew_, Lupin thought, another unpleasant thought arising. "We can't overreact. Eva's growing up." She didn't say anything more, the thought of being without someone to take care of depressing. It only left her with her thoughts and her husband and neither were always so pleasant.  
"Yeah," Lupin sighed, looking as sick and tired as he felt as he draped himself over the couch's arm. He couldn't help but think that if they had been there more, if they had tried harder, then there wouldn't be so many problems between them and Eva. And maybe she would have given up on her dream of being a pirate. He just hadn't had the heart to tell her it was ridiculous at first, thinking she would outgrow it. Fujiko hadn't seemed to care and… he hadn't expected it to escalate to the point it was at. Just another thing reminding him he was a bad parent. Did every parent have such feelings? Lupin stood wordlessly, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Maybe he just needed some fresh air.

Elsewhere, Glock and Eva had just woken up, the two in the warm embrace they had shared all night. Eva gave him a grin and a kiss before lying back again. "Thank you," she said, having already expressed her gratitude plenty the day before. "I can't believe we did that."  
"I know." He looked away. "Do you think we should go back? They'll probably find us."  
"We're not going back!" she insisted. "Look, I learned from my dad. That manes I know how to avoid him. If they do find us, we still have a while." If her dad was even looking for her in the first place. She winced, remembering the night before. Maybe he was after all. "You don't want to stay?"  
Glock shook his head. "I do." If he got into contact with his mom, he wondered if she would be able to keep it a secret from his dad. He almost dreaded talking to her too after what he had caused. He shoved away his guilt to focus on his girlfriend. "I just don't want you to get in trouble."  
"Don't worry," she said with a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's get ready. We've got the whole day ahead of us to have fun." And she would enjoy herself, too, without all of those annoyances, she decided.  
Glock couldn't help but smile back. Even if it only lasted a day, it would be nice to have time with just her.

Jigen drummed his fingers along the side of his face. He had no right to judge Lupin on how he treated his own kid or anyone else's. Baffi had agreed many times over not to mention it or even hint at it, but he didn't know with her. And what would he say to Cinnamon? How could he even look at her after doing _that_? Baffi wasn't a hot woman, she was Goemon's weird kid! Groaning, Jigen jumped as a knock came from the door. He walked with hesitating steps until he had reached the door which he proceeded to open… only to see a blank faced samurai. "Goemon!" He took a step back.

Goemon sighed. He didn't need anyone to tell him he had gotten worse. But now they were acting surprised that he was even out? With a frown of self-loathing, he pushed into Jigen's home. Or he would have, had the door not been shut in his face. Giving the door a confused stare, he knocked again. There was no answer. "Jigen?" he called out. He turned back, determined not to show the hurt at being refused by his friend on his face.

Jigen's frantic hand seeked out a cigarette which he lit in a fraction of a second. Glock, he needed to focus on finding Glock. He didn't know if he could do much more than he already had, though. He wondered if there was someone who might have an easier time finding the kid. Jigen was going to punch his son if he showed up at the door just then… Unfortunately, he did not. It appeared he would have to take further action then. Lupin certainly wasn't going to do anything. Jigen wished he hadn't said some of the things he had, but he had to think about Glock first and foremost, so he disregarded the thought.

"Aren't you listening?" Sakura asked, poking her friend on the forehead. "Come on, do you think the purple's nicer or the orange one? There's some sort of science about what colors make girls attractive right? Oh yeah, that's what fashion's based on." The girl continued to ramble on until she realized that her friend wasn't listening. "Beretta," she whined.  
"Sorry," Beretta muttered, lifting her head. "It's just… I have this weird feeling, you know? Maybe it's because I don't talk to my family enough. I'm out of the loop. I'm sure nothing has changed." This feeling had persisted for a while, actually. "Maybe I should give them a call." Preferably her mother if she wanted facts.  
Sakura nodded. "Uh-huh, so as I was saying, I was gonna try and write a poem. Maybe I wouldn't be as good as Frolic--" She blushed at this. "But I thought maybe he would like that kind of thing, yeah?"  
"Sure," Beretta agreed half-heartedly. "You never know until you try." She was pretty sure Frolic would never get Sakura's intentions until she just said it… And knowing him, she wondered about it even then. Beretta put down her bloody, fish gut covered knife and removed her gloves followed by her apron. "Lunch?" she asked, not at all unappetized by the nature of her work. There was no use in dwelling on issues she always had.


	40. Undercover Lover

Jigen checked out the front window. Goemon was still waiting for the door to be opened, like a puppy waiting for a treat. Though Jigen knew that as soon as he let Goemon in, the first thing that would happen would be an angry Goemon trying to beat him to an inch of his life demanding what he did to Baffi. And since Jigen himself didn't really remember, except a general feeling of drunkenness and horror, he wasn't ready to face that situation. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Lupin obviously was in no shape to help out, a pale imitation of his friend who could be relied on to do it all: information, planning, execution…If Lupin IV had lived, would it be the two of them looking for Glock and Eva right now? Would they even need to look for them? Jigen had always been able to blend into a crowd, pick up information. He knew where the seediest gangsters hung around, knew how to talk to them, or how to beat them. But Lupin always had his finger on the pulse of everyday people. He used to have a charm and a wit that enabled him to speak to anyone, impersonate anyone. Jigen was always amazed at what Lupin had always been able to weasel out of people. But now Lupin was at home, probably high, and Jigen didn't know where or who to go for info. But he did need to get out of the house. He snuck out the backdoor and around the house, crawling along the bushes near the side to avoid Goemon. Goemon was still knocking. "Jigen, I know you're there! I can stay here all day! I have no responsibilities!" leaving that questionable proclamation hanging in the air, Goemon sat and decided to meditate until Jigen came out.

Jigen wandered around the town, trying to think of someplace he could go to ask for help. He didn't know what kind of people Glock or Eva hung around with, except for each other and…"That's it! I bet he'll know!" so saying to himself, Jigen turned his steps toward Frolic's Flowers. Glock never seemed to care for him, but Eva did. Jigen didn't know if Frolic would be normal enough for conversation today, but it was his only idea and he was desperate. Frolic was just watering plants with his back to him when Jigen came in, which he wasn't sure if that was a sign of balance or not. It would certainly be in a normal flower shop, but this was Frolic.  
"Hey, Uncle Jigen!" Frolic said without turning. Jigen still found that slightly disturbing. Frolic leaned over to the mass of orange blossoms he was pouring liquid over, nodded and giggled. Jigen thought of quietly slipping out while Frolic was distracted, he didn't think it was such a good idea involving him anymore. All of a sudden Frolic whirled around and placed a flower on his hat, the blossom touching the top of his hat while Frolic held onto the stem, his other hand to his temples, his eyes closed.  
"I see…" he said mysteriously. "You are looking for someone. A mysterious boy named Glock…that name sounds familiar for some reason."  
"He's my son."  
"Oh, yes! That one."  
How many other kids are named Glock? Jigen thought, irritated. Frolic went back to reading Jigen's hat via a flower. There was a long silence.  
"He's safe."  
"Anything else?! Where is he?" Jigen was ready to believe anything as long as it helped him find Glock.  
Frolic shrugged. "Sorry, Annabell is tired. She can only see so much."  
"Thanks anyway, Annabell," Jigen said without thinking of who he was thanking.  
"But if you ask me, if you want to know where Smock—"  
"Glock."  
"Glock went, you should really ask Rankou."  
Jigen wasn't sure he wanted to meet any of Frolic's friends. Even though Cecil was his son, just looking at him made Jigen wonder where Frolic hung around.  
"Now, Frock."  
"Glock."  
"He's a boy, right?"  
"…I said he was my son."  
"A male son, right?"  
"Yes, Frolic." Jigen was now almost sure that this was not one of Frolic's 'normal' days.  
"Well, Rankou knows most everything about boys. So does Maxi, but only about young orphaned ones. Rankou knows older boys. And Hock is older, right? Such a pity. You would have liked to meet Maxi. He's nice."  
Jigen tried to suppress the involuntary shudder that came with the mention of 'Maxi', though he hadn't met the man before.  
"So, Frolic…who exactly is Rankou, anyway?"  
Frolic looked surprised. "Don't you know? She's Donsai's younger sister."  
Jigen quickly scanned his brain for why that should help him, but came up with nothing.  
"That doesn't help, Frolic."  
"Hmm. I thought you would know 'em. Maxi tells me you guys have quite the history with their dad."  
"We what!?"  
"Well, you know, one of Maxi's boys grew up and dated Rankou for awhile," Frolic rambled. Jigen let him, knowing that if he interrupted he would only get a more garbled story. "And Maxi, being the protector at heart that he is, checked Rankou out. And he told me all about it, since it involves you guys and I had also just give him the best boutonniere he had ever seen. Anyway, Donsai and Rankou are the daughters of that Zenigata guy you and Uncle Lupin like to make fun of when you're drunk."  
"Zenigata! Great! I haven't run into him for years, and all of a sudden this happens. I can't just walk up to the house! He'd throw himself at me on the spot."  
Frolic got the biggest smile on his face that Jigen had seen in years, and he shivered a little.  
"I think I can help you with that, Uncle Jigen."

Jigen didn't think he could through with it. Why he even listened to Frolic in the first place…"Rankou always has a lot of boyfriends, Donsai told me once. You just need to look like one of them!"  
Leading the way into the back room, Jigen was transformed into someone of the younger generation. He had discarded his hat and just brushed all his hair into his face. Had exchanged his regular clothes for a tank-top t-shirt and baggy jeans with holes in them. He let Frolic pull the pants down as far as he felt comfortable, which was not as far as fashion dictated but Jigen had his pride. Frolic had wanted to shave off the beard, but Jigen quickly nixed that. Instead, Frolic and he compromised on touching up the grey and thinning the beard. That way, it didn't look as if it really had been growing for all his life. The change was remarkable. He certainly didn't look like a high-schooler, but he could pass for a college student. Kinda. Frolic took some pictures and said something about showing it to Maxi, but Jigen wasn't paying attention to him. He left the shop and went to Zenigata's house, still remembering the place from when Zenigata first moved in and Lupin, Goemon and he staked it out in the hopes of waiting for him to come out and driving by, just to annoy him. But he never came out, and then they learned that he wife had died and the whole plan just lost its spark.

Jigen knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. Now I know how Goemon feels, he thought, without any pity for the samurai. Jigen was not Goemon, however, and tried the door. He found it unlocked and stepped in, surprised. A girl was running down the stairs as he stepped in, but stopped halfway, looking at him before coming the rest of the way down the stairs. She held a piece of paper in her hand, and Jigen realized he didn't know what Rankou looked like. Frolic had said younger sister, but younger than what? Before he was able to ask anything, the girl stopped him.  
"Listen to this:  
All I see is your back,  
But you know it is me.  
I don't speak but you  
know what I want to say.  
More than fate, it must  
Something stronger. Like coffee.  
What do you think? Think he'll like it?!"  
Jigen just nodded. The girl sighed, and started to leave. "Um, Rankou…"  
"Rankou?"  
"Um, Toshiko…" Jigen amended. Maybe she liked her real name better.  
"Oh, she'll be along soon. Why don't you keep dad company till she gets back?" And with that Sakura left, leaving Jigen with the knowledge that behind him on the couch, now awake from a drunken stupor, was Zenigata.  
Jigen turned, slowly, and tried to say with the greatest of ease, "Yo."

Zenigata looked horrible. He had heard the man was down on his luck, but even though Zenigata was the oldest out of them all, Jigen knew he should have looked better than he did. He looks three times his age, he thought. His hair was thin, his face haggard, his skin grey and baggy. Dark circles under his bloodshot eyes prevented him from focusing on Jigen well, which he was thankful for.  
"Aren't you a bit old to be in high school?" he asked with what seemed to Jigen amazing insight. In reality, Zenigata asked this of all of Toshiko's boyfriends, hoping to scare them off. Not out of protection, but because young men bothered him with their youth.  
"I was held back," Jigen said waveringly. He was all too aware of what he looked like, his arms not quite muscular enough to really look 18, he constant fidgeting with his pants, he was sweating bullets without the protective shade of his hat. Zenigata took a closer look at him. "Have we met before? Are you one of her new steadies?"  
Jigen wanted to run, when an arm wrapped around his own. "Daaaad. Stop scaring Milo. It's bad enough that you've been drinking again."  
Zenigata stared at them hard. "If you don't leave, I'm gonna start making out right here, and I know you hate that."  
The girl, who Jigen assumed was rumored Rankou/Toshiko, wrapped her arms around his waist and started swaying from side to side, snuggling up to him. Jigen had to stop himself from throwing up and also from wondering if this was what had happened with Baffi, except he was drunk and willing.  
Zenigata quickly left the room and Jigen heard him fall over on what he hoped was a piece of furniture in another room. Toshiko quickly left him go.  
"Yuck. Don't make me do that again."  
This annoyed him. He might be older, but he wasn't disgusting. He wanted to say something about asking Baffi if he was yucky, but he didn't need to go down that path.  
"It wasn't exactly a cake walk for me either," he said flatly. "Are you Toshiko?"  
"Yeah. Whaddya want? I assume it's about Glock?"  
"How did you know?"  
She shrugged. "Glock's been gone since last night, you're his dad, Frolic sent you here."  
He stared at her. "I follow people, okay?"  
Jigen knew that her dad was Zenigata now.  
Toshiko pointed outside. "He and Eva rented a houseboat on the wharf. It's called the _Saucy Sue_, and it's out on the water right now, but you could hire a boat."  
Jigen nodded and ran outside. Toshiko watched him leave, and thought to herself, If only he was a little younger…or adventurous. 


	41. Selfish Choices

The school bell had sounded, Susanne dragging his feet and not caring if he was late yet another day.  
He got to his locker, opening it and pulling out what he needed, not even noticing the person standing right next to him.  
"Hey," Josh said, his voice plain and low.  
Susanne shot a glare at him before closing his locker door.  
"Hero." Josh watched as Susanne walked off. "Hero, I was a dick for saying what I did. And.... I'm sorry."  
Susanne stopped and stood there as he stared at the floor.  
"Look," Josh sighed. "I didn't mean what I said and I take it all back. I should have-"  
"I'm the idiot, Josh," Susanne said as he turned and gave his friend a saddened look. "You only responded to what I said. And I don't blame you for it."  
Susanne had spent the last couple of days going over what he wanted to say. He hated being alone at school. Josh was perhaps the one close friend he had and Susanne hated the fact that he once again was screwing that friendship up.  
And so his apology became more of a self hatred thing rather than an actual apology.  
"So, we good?" Josh asked with a smile.  
Susanne smiled back. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Good. You know how much of a bitch it is hanging out with the other guys?"  
Susanne shrugged. He really didn't know how that was, as the other guys ignored him. "Did you hear that Glock is with Eva?" he asked, hatred in his voice as he said Glock's name.  
"So, what, they elope or something?" Josh asked with a scoff.  
"I don't know," Susanne said, his voice in a low murmur.  
The two talked as the slowly made their way to their classes.  
Josh sighed. He didn't really know what to say, as everything he had to say was in defense of Glock.  
Josh knew Glock would never kidnap Eva. He also knew he didn't have the balls to suggest the two run off. But he did know that Glock loved Eva more than anything and that she was in good hands.  
He glanced over as Susanne continued rambling about Glock doing this just to screw with him, just to rub it in his face that Glock had Eva and he didn't.  
"Yeah," Josh muttered, going along with it.  
"Did he not even think?" Susanne ranted. "What if something happens to them? What then?"  
"I'm sure they'll be fine, Hero," Josh said, trying to calm his friends nerves some. "Besides, you know how much of a mommas boy Glock is. He and Eva are probably kicking back at her house living it up."  
Josh doubted what he said. The two were probably miles away by now.  
"Maybe," Susanne sighed.  
"I'm going out for lunch today, so if you want to come meet me by my locker, okay?"  
"Sure," Susanne said, for some reason the thoughts of fast food making him feel better.  
The two parted ways and prepared for the glares their teachers were sure to give them.

Even with knowing what he did, Jigen knew he wasn't ready to see his son, afraid of what he'd do to the boy while within arms length of him.  
And not needing yet another thing to ruin his life with, Jigen decided to stay in the background.  
He had paid a man who lived at the wharf to keep an eye on them and to relay everything he had seen or heard.  
The man told him that the houseboats had to come into dock at least once a week for maintenance and the like.  
Jigen just hoped that Glock had enough sense to do this.  
And although most of his concern was on his son, Jigen was also looking out for Eva, deciding not to tell Lupin or Fujiko what he knew.  
He did feel guilty about this, but he felt it was for Eva's safety, Jigen afraid of what Lupin would do to her while in his condition.  
He never thought once about the safety of his best friend. And it would soon be a decision he would regret more than anything.

Lupin didn't have the energy to go out and look for his daughter. He felt bad he couldn't join Fujiko, knowing that he could have been a big help.  
He spent most of his days since Eva's departure either in bed or laying around feeling sorry for himself.  
And since his outburst with Jigen he felt more alone than anything.  
'Is this how Goemon feels?' Lupin wondered as he lay motionless in bed, his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.  
He highly doubted it, as Goemon was stronger than him and a lot more stubborn.  
He remembered when Jigen first discovered his addiction and how he told Lupin he wanted him to get help.  
At that moment Lupin felt as if he had support, but as the days waned his problem became more of a joke to Jigen, something to use to hurt Lupin further when Jigen felt the need to do so.  
He had tried to quit, oh how he tried. But with nobody seeming to care, he lost that one incentive he needed.  
Nobody really embedded into him that his guilt wasn't necessary, that his son's death wasn't his fault. Sure, people told him that on occasion, but they never drove the point home.  
And now his daughter was gone. And he knew it was because of him.  
And to top that off Jigen blamed him for the disappearance of Glock.  
He was just a burden on everyone's life. The man who was once loved by many was now a joke, only around for others to have a good laugh at.  
Tears rolled down his face as the anger and hatred towards himself grew.  
He would never see his son again and now his daughter was probably gone forever.  
"I don't deserve this," he said. "I... I'm just a waste, a burden."  
His hands gripped the blankets tighter as more tears fell.  
"They'll all be happier when I'm gone."  
Throwing the blankets off he forced himself from bed, struggling to hold himself up on weakened legs as he got dressed, using the walls as his support as he made his way towards the kitchen.  
He sat down at the dining room table and lowered his head as he sobbed.  
'I'm so pathetic,' he told himself. 'I can't even gather the strength to leave. I'll still be here when Fujiko gets back...'  
He looked up, glaring off into space.  
His thoughts went back to the past, to every day since his sons death, to every word of scorn Fujiko pelted him with.  
"Maybe I can make you see what you've done," he said weakly. "Maybe..."  
He turned his head slowly towards the door to the basement. The basement held what he needed, unable to fully dispose of his addiction.  
He'd often find himself there late at night, taking in the white powder that had become his saving grace.  
He stood, forcing himself towards the door, a shaky hand reaching out for the handle. He fought against opening it, but the door opened anyway.  
Gripping onto the railing he stumbled down the stairs, able to make it to the bottom without falling on his face. Now on even ground and able to get some kind of balance he walked towards one of the shelves, where old paint cans were stored.  
In one of those cans was his stash. His freedom.  
As he gripped the screwdriver he thought of just ending it then, driving it through his heart, but he couldn't gather the courage. Feeling more pathetic he grabbed the can and pried the lid off.  
He took the bag to a small card table that had been set up, the place where he did his late night deed.  
On the table he formed two long lines, pulling a bill from his pocket and rolling it up. Pressing a finger against his left nostril he inhaled the powder into his right as his shaking hands held the rolled up bill.  
He exhaled and sat back in the metal folding chair, it squeaking as he did so. While the high pitched noise once annoyed him, it now brought him joyous memories.  
He smiled as he thought back to Lupin IV intentionally making that same chair squeak to annoy his sister with and how Eva would whine about it to him.  
His smile slowly faded, though, as he knew he could no longer have that joy, his own faults assuring him a life of sadness and guilt.  
He realized that two lines weren't enough for the pain to recede. And so, two became four. And when that wasn't enough, four became eight.  
Tears fell as he wondered why he wasn't free of this torture.  
He had nothing left. Nobody to live for. His days of trying were now gone. He didn't care anymore. And he knew nobody else did, either.  
He decided to screw the lines and dumped what was left on the table, sticking the bill into it and inhaling as much as he could.  
Coughing, he sat back and sobbed. In a fit of anger he grabbed the table and tossed it aside, cocaine covering the floor in front of him.  
He stood and tossed the chair as he screamed, his body crumbling to the floor as he cried.  
"Dad?"  
The voice was faint, yet familiar.  
"What are you doing, dad?"  
Lupin looked up to the boy who stood in front of him, staring down with a worried expression.  
"S-son?" Lupin sobbed. He got to his knees and reached out for the boy, his fingers passing right through him. "No... Lupin. Please..."  
The image faded, Lupin getting to his feet and lunging towards it, his arms grabbing nothing as he closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.

Fujiko returned home. She had been to see Goemon, the two talking for some time.  
She was asked about Jigen, if she knew why he was avoiding him. She wasn't happy to think about him, so Goemon dropped it.  
Goemon told her that his oldest son and Eva were friends, or at least that was what he heard from Baffi.  
Fujiko mentally shuddered. She wanted to find Eva, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far to find her.  
She changed the subject and the two spent the next hour talking about the past, both feeling better when they parted.  
Fujiko's mood fell some when she remembered her husband. She didn't want to put up with him.  
'I'll just check with him to see if he's heard anything,' she thought on the drive away from Goemon's place.  
And so, when she entered the house she was half expecting a happy Lupin rushing up to her and telling her that he had found Eva, that she was safe.  
It was of no surprise, however, when she found the house still and quiet.  
"Lupin," she called out as she made her way to the bedroom. "Lupin?" She was shocked to see him out of bed.  
She checked the garage, his car still there. She then wondered if he was upstairs, in Eva's room.  
She started towards the stairs when she noticed the door to the basement open.  
"Lupin?" she said, worried as she knew how much he hated the basement and wondering if there had been or was an intruder in the house.  
She reached out and grabbed a knife that was on the counter, slowly making her way down the stairs.  
The knife fell to the floor by her feet as she stared at Lupin's motionless body.  
"Oh god, no," she said, her voice shaky as she ran towards him, kneeling down and checking for any signs of life.  
What she found were faint, her eyes glaring at the white powder around him. "You stupid idiot," she cried as she fumbled in her pocket for her phone. "Why'd you do this? Why?!"  
"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked as Fujiko's shaking hand held the phone to her ear.  
"It's my husband," she sobbed. "He-he's dying. Send somebody, please!"  
The operator remained calm, talking Fujiko through it and telling her everything would be okay.  
Fujiko didn't hear much of what she had said, not knowing herself what she had said into the phone. The only thing she remembered were the thoughts of being alone, the reality of Lupin dying hitting her harder than she had thought it would.  
The next thing she knew she was being pried from her husband by the medical responders, the one who was holding her back now having to calm her as she turned and buried her face into his chest.  
Knowing that she wanted to be near her husband, they let her ride with him.  
In the ambulance she sat near Lupin, holding his hand as she continued to tell him how much she loved him and how much she needed him.  
She did this for seven minutes until they arrived at the hospital. Seven long minutes of "I love you" and "I'm sorry", two phrases even she wasn't sure she really meant, but knowing that saying them made her feel better in some weird way.  
It was only when Lupin was rushed into emergency that she realized deep down she wasn't sorry. She knew that she was really angry, all of her anger placed on the man she had been crying over, the man that she had to almost convince herself that she still loved.

Knowing that Glock and Eva were safe on their little adventure, Jigen spent most of his time at home.  
He still worried, however, the few things told to him by the paid informant calming him a little.  
Sitting on the couch and staring off into space he was startled by the sudden ringing of his phone.  
For some weird reason he thought it may be Glock. And then he thought it could be Cinnamon to yell at him for his bad parenting. Or Beretta to tell him what a bad father he is. Or Lupin calling to whine. He never expected the call to be from Goemon.  
He stared at the number on the screen as the phone continued to ring.  
"Um, h-hey," he finally answered, trying his best to be casual.  
"What is wrong with you, Jigen?" Goemon asked, his voice demanding.  
"What... what do you mean?" Jigen said with a nervous laugh.  
Goemon stayed silent. He was still angry and annoyed at Jigen, but he thought that maybe Glock running off did something to him.  
"Are you drunk again?" Goemon asked accusingly.  
"No!" Jigen blurted out. "I mean, when was I drunk?"  
Goemon narrowed his eyes. "When aren't you drunk, Jigen?"  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about?" Jigen said, thinking the first thing that came to mind and then wondering how that even made sense, the end of it coming out of him like a question.  
"Why did you-"  
"Oh!" Jigen said as another call came in. "I have another call! Bye!"  
Goemon looked at his phone in confusion as the call ended. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "If he doesn't want me around then he should just come out and say it," he muttered as he went back to his room.  
"Oh thank god you called," Jigen said to whoever it was that was calling him.  
"Jigen," a distraught Fujiko said, making Jigen now not so sure he was glad she had called. "You need to get to the hospital now."  
"Huh? Why? What happened?" Jigen's heart raced. Had something happened to Eva?  
"It-it's Lupin. He.... they don't know if he's going to make it," she said, the tears coming back once more.  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about, Fujiko?"  
"Just get here! And hurry!"  
Jigen looked down at his phone as the call ended. "I should have told him," he muttered, the feeling of Lupin doing something stupid coming over him and knowing if Lupin had known Eva was safe and where she was that maybe he wouldn't have done whatever it was he had done.  
Worry and guilt coming over him Jigen forgot all about his other problems and called Goemon as he headed out the door.


	42. Waking Up to Smell the Coffee

For what seemed like an eternity, Fujiko sat there, arms wrapped around herself. It was unexplainable how it was so cold, yet she continued to perspire. She didn't care to know the reason anyway.  
Trembling, the woman went over in her head what she would say—what she could say, if she even could. When had he become such a broken man? When had _they_ become so broken? In truth, she knew exactly when, but it didn't feel right.  
After a while of this persisting line of thought, she lifted her head, gaze following footsteps of someone she didn't want to face.  
"What happened?" Jigen asked in a soft voice, keeping his hatred which was half for himself at bay.  
Fujiko's eyes drifted downward. It was a moment before she spoke. "He… overdid it." She was unable to come out and say it, feeling as though all would go to hell if she did.  
Jigen muttered a curse under his breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. While he was in no way surprised, the very idea of it was disturbing. Couldn't Fujiko see what she had done? "What are you going to do now?"  
"What do you mean?" Did she even want to know what he meant?  
This time, Jigen's anger seeped into his words. "Are you just gonna ignore him 'till he offs himself or what?" Assuming he hadn't done just that.  
"Are you insinuating this is my fault?" she said, already knowing the answer.  
She had hit the mark, but he wasn't going to say that. He was going to try to be civil and it was going to work. "No…" What else was there to say, nix the stuff about her being a soul-sucking bitch? "Why did you even stick around this long if you're not going to try?" Although at that point, Jigen wasn't sure if Lupin would be better off if she left him or not.  
"Don't… Don't act like you know everything."  
Jigen's response was a bark of bitter laughter. "How are you so goddamn dense? After all this time, you can't get it through your thick fucking head that the guy's in love with you? Are you still here to try and steal his cash or is there another reason?"  
Fujiko's narrowed eyes met him for the first time that day. "Oh, he loves me. Is that it?"  
What was she getting at? "Any retard can see that."  
"Then why wasn't I enough?" Fujiko burst out in a loud voice that sounded like it would waver at any moment. "Why is it that when Eva leaves, there's nothing left for him?" She couldn't read anyone's mind, but it was apparent that she was not the most important subject to him.  
"I don't know, maybe because you made it that way? Drove him to it?" Jigen continued to spit hateful words. "And don't put words in his mouth," he added, not appreciating the way she was disrespecting his friend.  
"A relationship isn't one-sided, Jigen, and neither is its falling apart!" Fujiko stood, hands wrapped into tight little fists, nails digging into her flesh.  
Before Jigen could make a rebuttal, another voice caught their attention.

"What's going on here?" A tired looking Goemon stood before them, having been trying to speak up for a few minutes. Giving Jigen a distressed glance, he instead turned his attention towards Fujiko. "What happened to Lupin?" He hadn't gotten much detail over the phone, Jigen having been in a hurry.  
Jigen and Fujiko exchanged a look, each freaking out about what they were to say in their own ways. Fujiko suspected that Jigen had an idea about Lupin's substance abuse, probably something to do with the yelling she had heard at times, but Goemon likely had no clue. Fujiko's eyes watered before she jumped forward, latching onto the closest thing to a good friend she had.  
Goemon's mouth twitched, settling into something of a grimace as he laid a light hand on Fujiko's arm in the most awkward way possible. It was made more awkward by the fact that he was not at all used to being touched by a woman, but it wasn't a woman, it was Fujiko. "Tell me what's happened," he demanded of Jigen with a hard glare.  
Jigen sneered, teeth grinding together. _'That bitch!'_ he thought, left to explain the situation himself. "Nobody really knows yet, we're just waiting," he said, using the first excuse he could come up with. Goemon seemed to buy his excuse, the three sitting on the chairs.

It was a long wait. Goemon kept his eye on Fujiko, who on and off fell into bouts of fitful sleep. Jigen was on the other side of her. Goemon wanted to say something, but he knew Jigen would cast him aside yet again. It was best not to wake Fujiko anyway.  
Jigen glanced at his side every once in a while, more so for Goemon than Fujiko. He wanted to say something so that their behavior towards eachother wouldn't have to continue on, but wouldn't he just be damning himself? It was best not to make a scene in that place anyway.  
Fujiko released a sigh, coming out of her sleep. She looked up to see a nurse approaching them. Her heart sped rapidly. She had half a mind to run away without listening.  
"You're husband is going to be alright," the nurse said with a reassuring smile, placing a hand on Fujiko's shoulder which was shrugged away. "Would you like to go see him?"  
Fujiko stared with wide eyes, shaking her head after a pause. The woman tried to convince her, but she could only refuse. After having far more than enough, she ran into the nearest bathroom and shut herself into one of the stalls to think—to breathe.  
The remaining two followed the nurse to Lupin's room, hovering outside of it for a few. Jigen leaned against the wall, unable to decide whether or not he ought to go in without thinking things through. He didn't want to make it worse.

Inside, Lupin stared up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. He felt sick and sore all over, but he could not gather the energy to so much as curl into himself as he wanted to. He was glad that the people tending to him were for the most part leaving him alone now.  
It was scary, knowing why he had ended up there yet feeling like there was a blank in his memory that shouldn't have been. How had he been found? Did anyone care enough to check up on him?  
He imagined Fujiko's face, cold and dismissive, yet in its own right beautiful. Jigen's face, disapproving. Goemon, the last person he would expect to have found him, he didn't want to think too hard about that one. Worse yet, he would never forgive himself if his or anyone else' children found him in that state. All of the sudden, he gasped, remembering the voice from his drug-induced dream.  
Why was it that something unreal could make it seem so much worse?  
"Lupin…"  
Lupin opened his eyes to gaze up at the blurry figure of his friend. He wondered if he could speak at all or if anything he said could ease Goemon's worries. He knew it was ridiculous to think of that just then, though. A sniffle reached his ears.  
"You're not supposed to have problems like this…" Goemon murmured, still unable to believe it was real. Lupin was the strong one, so if Lupin wasn't strong, then what was he?  
Lupin almost could have laughed. The guilt ate at him, though, not wanting to give a second thought to how Goemon would be affected if anything more happened. While it wasn't the same as it once had been, Lupin at one time could have been Goemon's wife. Husband, more like. The two had a bond—hell, him and Jigen had one too. And he was only fucking that up further.  
Sorrowful eyes silently thanked the samurai for his continued friendship, one Lupin cherished. Goemon was the only person who wouldn't turn him away.

Jigen had come to the conclusion that it was time to take action. He didn't want to be too straight forward and guilt trip Eva, but he could at least try talking to her… not to mention his idiot son. He would have to ask the kid what made him do something so stupid.  
Jigen made another check in to his hired help, mentioning the gist of his plans. The man on the other line sounded saddened, telling Jigen it had been nice working with him. Jigen made a noise of agreement. "Thank you for everything, Keith," he said with a melancholy sigh.  
He finally decided to enter Lupin's room, doing so with his hat tilted downward. He walked past his distraught samurai friend and gave Lupin a nice slap to the face. It was much less than the nice beating he wanted to give. "I hope this has taught you a lesson."  
He nevertheless proceeded to pull up a chair, ears open to Lupin's hoarse apology.  
Though he didn't say anything about it, Goemon's chin lowered. It seemed he was always the odd one out, the two willing to speak to eachother and not him.  
Jigen could tell Goemon was trying to hold back his animosity towards him and was grateful for that. He was trying to have Lupin realize his stupidity; it was a terrible time to reveal his own.

Cecil was finding it just a tad awkward to act normal around Frolic. He couldn't say anything, though, feeling bad and not wanting to cause any more trouble. He considered calling one of those hotlines for troubled teens, but he wasn't a teen, and what would they know about his problems? He desperately needed the support. At least he had Susanne. Plant Susanne… He wondered if the gorgeous, human Susanne would ever talk to him. Cecil could settle for being only friends. Maybe.  
On the bright side, he had not seen Algernon arise for a few days. Although he would not say anything, he didn't like Algernon much. He was used to doing degrading things, but not like that. With a sigh, he petted a petal of the flower he was watering. His gaze was lifted towards the window, sun streaming in. Even with all of his problems, things weren't _so_ bad. Maybe it was the funky smell from the back room that was making him think weird things, but maybe it was just that things were looking up. "Yeah," he whispered with renewed determination to make things work.

Fujiko, meanwhile, was still inside of the bathroom, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her wrist. She absolutely could not be in the same room with either of those two right then. But could she face her own husband? Could she look him in the eye and tell him what he needed to hear when she wasn't freaked out of her mind the same way she had been? Could he tell her the things she needed to hear or could she be okay without them? Fujiko couldn't answer these questions, but she knew she could not avoid him forever. They had needed to talk for a long while and maybe it was time they did that. No matter what, she couldn't lose him to something like that. She simply would not allow it.  
Fujiko left the ladies' room more composed, though the anxiety was still clear on her face. She peeked open the door and shut it just as quickly, the two other people still being there. She hadn't been able to spare a glance at Lupin himself. Perhaps she needed to wait a while and then it would be fine. Sighing, she went back to where she had waited for several hours, almost tempted to go back home. She did not, however, want to clean up his mess just yet.

Jigen stayed fairly late, through Lupin's sleeping hours. He didn't think he could sleep if he tried and instead went over his plans in his head. He didn't want to break it in a way that would cause Lupin more stress. That was a big problem.  
At some point in time, Goemon had bowed out of the room, mumbling something about claustrophobia or something. A part of Jigen had been glad to see him go, leaving him with one less thing to worry about.  
Lupin was awake now, staring at the ceiling as he had taken to.  
Jigen, feeling more confident that Lupin would not stab himself if he spoke, let go of a question that had been lingering in his mind. "Did you do it on purpose?" He didn't care about what he was or wasn't used to anymore. He wasn't any better than Fujiko if he ignored his buddy's problems, much as he didn't want to have to deal with them all.  
"No… I don't know." More than admitting anything, this was Lupin saying he didn't want to give it any thought. He didn't. Something in him felt like he had meant to do worse, but he knew the very idea was wrong.  
"Hm." Jigen's fingers itched for a cigarette. Though he was sure he would be thrown out if he took one. "I'm going to find the kids. You just worry about yourself."  
Lupin brought a hand up to his aching head, frowning. "She hates me."  
"Don't be a drama queen. She doesn't hate you. She was probably just…" Jigen thought about this. He didn't know anything about the mind of a teenage girl. "with you guys fighting… or she was having girl issues or something."  
"Yeah," Lupin said without any sort of enthusiasm, indeed trying not to be a drama queen. He didn't have to talk to her to know what she thought of him. The girl had expressed it many times before. "I'm sorry."  
The scene was getting a little mushier than Jigen would have liked. "Good." With that, he left the room. He would finally go outside and have that cigarette of his and then he would figure out how he wanted to approach the runaway teens.

Lupin couldn't help but wonder where Fujiko was and if she knew where he was. She probably did if Jigen and Goemon had been there. He wondered what he would need to say to her. If he got the opportunity. Lupin had almost never felt like such a jerk. As he drifted back into sleep, he thought of her and only her. For her, he would go on even if it caused him misery. At least, he would try.

Some time later, Fujiko snuck into the room, relieved to see her husband was asleep. She sat herself down and picked up one of his hands, grasping it within both of hers. When he awoke, it would not be easy, but for the moment, watching him snore was all she needed.

On a houseboat in a galaxy far, far away, Glock began to worry, suspecting that something unpleasant was headed their way. "Do you think we should return soon?" he asked his girlfriend, something he did every once in a while. It was going too well. It was suspicious when he thought about it.  
Eva plopped down next to him, handing him a bowl of macaroni which he started to devour in a fraction of a second. "We could… Or we could wait it out 'till I'm eighteen and then it won't matter."  
"That too," he said with a grin. He just hoped that if someone did find them, it wouldn't be his father. If Glock were to choose someone, it would be his mother, but really, anyone would be better than his father, even Frolic who he hated.  
"Okay!" Eva sat her bowl down, standing up with great excitement. "Time to go practice!" She skipped off to throw on her pirate garb. Eva had been taking the opportunity of being on a houseboat to practice her pirating skills. Needless to say, some of the neighbors had started to become wary of her.


	43. A Pirate's Life for Me

It had been a few days since Lupin had entered into the hospital. He had been removed from critical list, but he was still waiting to be discharged. Jigen didn't know how they managed it, but Fujiko and Lupin had kept the police from being called about the cocaine. He could think of a few ways that Fujiko could have pulled it off, but while he usually found pleasure in imagining ways that Fujiko really was a snake, the thought was too painful this time around. Fujiko wasn't exactly making up for anything while Lupin was in the hospital, but she didn't leave as often as Jigen thought she would have. He would have liked to talk to Goemon, but that was out of the question. Not until he could find a way to tell him about Baffi without Goemon flipping out…He knew Goemon had held back asking him in front of Lupin, but Jigen didn't want to chance anything by being alone with the samurai.  
Neither Lupin nor Fujiko had asked about Eva. In other circumstances, Jigen would have gotten angry at being such a bad father, but right now it was a relief. Jigen was dreading talking to the two of them. They had already run away once, he didn't want to make it any worse. He wasn't the best guy for talking diplomatically, especially as mad as he was with them, but he was the only one who could do it.

Jigen decided the best way to tackle things was to take them by surprise. Maybe they would be embarrassed enough at their stupidity to come home. He didn't really think so, but if he tried calling them he would probably lose his temper and then maybe they would steer the boat to another port, and that was the last thing he needed. So, he rented a speed boat and came up to the houseboat in the afternoon. He had finished mooring the boat to the side and was climbing up the ladder when he heard a sharp cry from above.  
"Yar! Glock, I spy an intruder! Man yer stations!"  
Eva had certainly taken to the sea well. Jigen finished climbing up and had taken the deck.  
"Listen Eva—"  
But Jigen had to stop when a cutlass missed him by inches. She had jumped down from the top of the mast to the deck, showing a monkey-like dexterity that showed she was her daddy's girl.  
"Ya thinks I will be lettin' ya take over me ship, ya dirty pirate!?"  
"I'm not a pirate—"  
"Then ya be a treasure hunter!" said Eva, he accent getting thicker by the second. Her thrift store pirate clothes looked authentic now, Jigen doubted she had bathed recently and she had a wild look in her eyes. "I'll not lets yas take me treasure!!"  
She swung the sword again, not with any grace or training, but with a desperation that almost made up for lack of experience. Jigen wasn't about to get hit by an amateur, though, no matter how crazy she seemed to have become.  
"Glock! Get out here, boy! Before I have to take out your girlfriend!"  
"Dad?" Glock said, coming out the cabin, looking a bit like a pirate himself. It was mostly that he hadn't shaved. Jigen thought that he almost looked a little older, but then he remembered that this was his son who ran away.  
"Can't you do anything about her?"  
Jigen was still dodging Eva, who seemed to be losing steam, but was till in her berserker rage. Glock shrugged.  
"She does this to the neighbors, too. They all just moved away. She likes me, I never had to deal with it."  
Jigen sighed. "You really are useless!" and he deftly side-stepped Eva's swing and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He stared into her eyes, now slightly glazed. "Look. It's me." He said.  
A light seemed to go off inside her.  
"Uncle Jigen? When did you get here? Come on in!"  
And that is how Eva lead him into the cabin.

"What are you doing here?"  
Jigen stopped himself from slapping them both upside the head and throwing them both into the speedboat. He tried to sound unworried.  
"Just checking up on you."  
"Well, we're doing fine, so you can leave now." Eva declared, putting a possessive arm around Glock. "We don't need anything."  
Glock looked warily at his father. He knew better than anyone that his dad wouldn't come all the way out there to just 'check up' on them. He didn't even do that for Berretta, and she would have been much easier to get to.  
"That right?"  
"Yeah, I've got lots of food, plenty of free time," coyly glancing at Glock. "A great first mate…"  
Jigen's very little patience ran out. How could she just sit there, not caring about anyone but herself?  
"You're coming back with me."  
Eva jumped up. Glock just sat there, waiting for the storm to be over, one way or the other.  
"I knew it! You don't care how we're doing! You just want to drag us back to that pit!"  
"Listen, if you knew what Lupin—"  
"Like I care about him! You think he ever cared about me? It was always, 'Lupin IV' this and 'Lupin IV' that! He never, ever once cared about me or mom after that. He just felt sorry for himself, like he was the only one hurting! And then, he decides it's time to make it all up but, but—" Eva started crying. "I just can't deal with it! It's too much. I much happier living out here with Glock. I'm never going back."  
Jigen looked at her. "Lupin is in the hospital. He almost died."  
Eva and Glock both went pale. "What did you say?"  
"When you left, he blamed himself. It was losing Lupin IV all over again. And he couldn't take it! You talk about Lupin as if he just forgot about you. But, Lupin never, ever forgets those who count. He's blamed himself all this time for taking away your brother, and he's never forgiven himself. You never wanted anything to do with him after the accident. You think he was ignoring you? He was doing what you wanted! He's never forgiven himself, and neither has you or Fujiko forgiven him! So what was left? He didn't have anything anymore. Once he couldn't see his only child left, he just…he almost ODed, Eva. He wants you back."  
"He's been asking for me?" Eva's eyes were streaming with tears.  
That was a difficult question to answer.  
"He's been sleeping most of the time and—"  
"See, he doesn't care! Even now!" Eva looked about ready to run away.  
"That's right Eva, just think about yourself! Your dad is half-dead in the hospital, and he doesn't love you if you aren't the first thing he asks about! You think he really wants to ask if you're back? Especially if the answer he expects is that you're still far, far away? He's lucky to be alive."  
Eva still looked torn between angry and hysterical, so Glock grabbed her hand. Jigen felt his anger drain out of him.  
"Eva, please. Just come home. I know you don't want to face your dad and mom but…If I could tell them you're safe, they'd feel much better. You can stay at my house until things have settled down. As long as you like."  
Eva looked at Glock, uncertain. Glock nodded, he was tired of living on the water, hiding from anyone. He hated hiding from everyone.  
"Alright, I'll come back. Thanks, Uncle Jigen."  
Eva slowly left the room, leaving father and son alone together. Glock prepared himself for the angry tirade his dad had in store. But instead, Jigen just put a hand across the table on his shoulders.  
"Always have to take care of her, don't you?"  
"She's mine, of course I do. I love her."  
Jigen read more into that statement then Glock had really wanted to give away. "Yours, huh? I didn't think you'd have it in you. Maybe you're more of a man than I thought."  
Glock blushed in a very unmanly way, Jigen laughing at his embarrassment. The Jigen's voice lowered to a whisper.  
"You tell your mother any of this, and I guarantee that we'll both end up killing you."


	44. A Different Kind of Hero

Susanne arrived home after the long and excruciatingly boring day at school. His first stop was the kitchen, there to get some cans of soda to take up to his room, where he usually spent the rest of the day.  
But this day when he walked in there was a note on the counter, one from his dad and meant for him, his name scrawled across the front in Japanese.  
"Crap," he sighed, walking over and snatching it in his hand. The more he read the more annoyed he got.  
It was basically Goemon telling him that he'd be at the hospital and would be back later that night. But that wasn't the annoying part. That came at the very end of the letter.  
"The rent needs to be paid by tomorrow, so if you could go get the money and put it in the bank," it read.  
"Why me?" Susanne groaned.  
Grabbing a can of soda for the trip he left the house and made the long walk to his brother's shop.

Susanne felt worse than usual when he was told about Lupin. Even though Goemon didn't tell him everything, the fact that he was in serious condition at the hospital was enough.  
When he heard that Lupin was doing better, it lightened his mood some.  
Susanne then made a mental note to visit his uncle more often, realizing that he didn't see him enough.  
He hated the fact that he never really knew his mom, but he hated even more that he hardly knew the uncle he was so close to losing, even though he lived with him as a kid, but was never that close. And the distance between them was his fault, as Susanne never really made an effort to socialize with family.  
He knew he got that from his dad, but blaming him for that seemed petty and a little cruel.  
Especially when it wasn't his dad who controlled Susanne's future.

With his head down and his mind deep in thought, Susanne didn't realize where he was walking, ending up going through one of the bad neighborhoods, only figuring this out when two large muscled men stood in front of him and blocked his path.  
"Well, well, look who decided to step on our turf," one of the men said.  
"We have a crossing fee, you know," the other said with an evil smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Let's hope you have enough money, kid," the other said, reaching out and grabbing Susanne with his giant hands.  
"Let go of me," Susanne yelled as he struggled, somehow ending up kicking the man in the right shin.  
"Ow, you son of a..." The man swung Susanne around and threw him into the wall of a nearby brick building.  
Susanne grunted in pain, yelling when the man pressed his head into the bricks.  
"Check him," the man told the other, who nodded and sifted through Susanne's pockets.  
"Thirty bucks," the man said, finding Susanne's wallet and taking out the money.  
"That'll pay for the fee, but the attack on me, I'm gonna enjoy repaying you for that."  
The other man grinned evilly, taking over and holding him, Susanne struggling to get free, causing the man problems, even though he was much bigger than the teenager.  
On the road driving past the incident was none other than Cecil, on his way to work and already five minutes late. Seeing something out of the corner of his eye he did a double take. "Thuthanne?" he blurted out, pulling the car over to the curb and jumping out.  
"Hey! Leave him alone!" he yelled at the two men, who stopped and turned towards him, giving Cecil an intimidating and annoyed look.  
"Heh, look at this fag jumping in trying to be the hero," the man who had been kicked said.  
Cecil narrowed his eyes at the man, who cracked his neck as he stepped forward.  
"Cecil," Susanne said as he continued to struggle. "Run!"  
"Let's see how much of a hero you are," the man laughed as he threw the first punch.  
Cecil avoided the man's large fist, ducking down and driving a leg right into the man's knee.  
The man shouted out in pain, Cecil spinning and driving a hard kick into the man's face.  
"Hey," the other man shouted, joining in the fight.  
Susanne knew he should have run, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the beating that Cecil was giving the two guys.  
The man was unable to touch Cecil before he too was laying on the ground in pain, Cecil standing in a defensive pose waiting for their next move.  
Sadly for the two men, their next move was to shout threats at Cecil before they struggled to get to their feet and limped off.  
"Are you okay?" Cecil asked as he walked over to Susanne.  
"What... what the hell was that?"  
"What wath what?" Cecil wondered.  
"You didn't even get hit," Susanne said in shock.  
"Oh, that." Cecil looked down in embarrassment. "I uthed to take tea kwon do and judo."  
"That was... insane!"  
"It wathn't that great," Cecil said with a nervous laugh. "Oh, thith ith yourth, right?" he asked as he pulled out thirty dollars from his pocket.  
"Yeah, but how..."  
"That ithn't important. Did they break anything? Are you hurt?"  
"No. Just... just my head hurts." Susanne brought his hand up to the side of his head and winced as he touched the small welt above his temple.  
"Let me thee it," Cecil said as he brushed Susanne's hair out of the way and inspected the wound.  
"It's fine," Susanne said as he backed away from Cecil, who was a little too close for his liking.  
"What were you doing here, anyway? Thith area ithn't that thafe."  
"I was going to see Frolic."  
"Why didn't you jutht take Tenth Thtreet?"  
"This way is quicker," Susanne responded, not even knowing if that were true or not, but not wanting to seem any more pathetic, even if it was to Cecil.  
"Well, I'm on my way there if you want a ride." Cecil waited, staring at Susanne.  
"Fine," Susanne sighed.  
As much as he hated it, Cecil did save him from a brutal beating.  
Cecil seemed happy that Susanne agreed, almost nervous that the two would be so close together in such a small space, even if the ride was just five minutes.  
Susanne realized this was the first time he had been in Cecil's car. 'Josh's car isn't even this clean,' he thought, somewhat disturbed by the new car feel in an older model car.  
"When you thee your brother make thure he doethn't thee that bump on your head. You know how he can get." He looked over at Susanne and gave a sincere smile.  
"Yeah," Susanne muttered, not even looking over at Cecil, but feeling that Cecil was looking at him.  
He was now uncomfortable and annoyed, annoyed at the fact that Cecil was right. Frolic could get smothering at times. Plus he would ask Susanne a lot of questions about what happened. And Susanne didn't want to tell him, or anybody really, that Cecil had run to his rescue.  
But it still left him with a nagging question: How was he to repay Cecil for what he had done?  
Cecil arrived at the building, parking in the back. "We're here," he said as he looked over and smiled at Susanne.  
"Cecil?"  
"Hero?"  
The fact that they had both spoken at the same time left an awkward feeling between them.  
Even more awkward when they both told themselves to go first at the same time.  
'This isn't happening,' Susanne mentally groaned.  
"Hero," Cecil said in an out of breath kind of way as his nerves grew. "Do... do you think... that we can put all of thith behind uth? You know, what happened before?"  
Susanne wanted nothing to do with Cecil, especially with what had happened between them before. But all of the things he thought of saying fled from his mind, the only thing that came out being an emotionless "Okay."  
"R-really?" Cecil seemed overjoyed at this. "Thankth, Hero," he said with a large smile.  
Susanne came out of his daydream and looked over as Cecil got out of the car. "Wait, what just happened?" he asked himself, hoping he didn't agree to anything that serious.  
Wanting to sit there and cry at his misfortunes, he instead managed to compose himself and got out of the car.

Later that night Beretta was on her way home. Ever since she found out about her brother running off, having to force it out of her dad, she felt as if she had somehow let everyone down.  
She was of no help in lifting her parents out of their moods and the brother that she thought she was close to never even let her know that there were any problems.  
But there she was, continuing to live her days as she had for the last few years, not doing anything to make the changes she told herself she wanted, yet knowing in truth she didn't want to make them.  
Taking a deep breath and exhaling, she lowered her head and continued on, walking down the dimly lit sidewalks towards the small place she called home.  
She didn't get there like she wanted, though, ending up running into someone who was standing right in front of her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she gasped, quickly looking up and stepping back, hoping she didn't hurt the person.  
"Oh, hi Beretta," a familiar voice sang out.  
"Frolic. Um, hi." She gave him an odd look. "What are you doing out here?"  
"I'm just watching the fireflies," he sighed as he smiled towards the night sky.  
Beretta looked up, glancing at Frolic before looking up again. "Um, Frolic.... those are stars."  
Frolic gasped at the realization. "I wondered why they looked so spectacular tonight."  
He giggled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you hungry?"  
She gave him an annoyed stare, one which faded as she found herself staring into his eyes, not realizing how they looked with the light of a half moon shining off them.  
"Beretta?" Frolic asked as he stared at her blank face.  
Without thinking Beretta leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Frolic's.  
Gasping, she pushed herself away from him. "I-I'm sorry. I..." Not knowing what else to say and embarrassed more than she had been in a long while, Beretta looked away and ran off.  
Frolic watched in confusion, slowly bringing his hand to his lips, touching them gently with the tips of his fingers.  
"Beretta," he sighed, a smile coming to his face as he wrapped his hands around himself, giving himself a hug as he let out a small squeal of joy.  
He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he liked it, skipping the rest of the way home.


	45. The Very Verdant Flower

In an all too quiet room, tired eyes gazed at the blur of white that encased his entire space. It was like being wrapped in a spider's web, smothering him with its dull nothingness. Along with the smell that penetrated his nostrils, he could not see the environment doing anything for the headache he was starting to come down with.  
Lupin hated being alone in his state. Goemon had been there, but when Lupin awoke, Goemon would be too flustered to speak and would leave.  
He might have had fun teasing the samurai had he not known Goemon was taking things pretty hard.  
Jigen, he supposed, was pretty pissed off, not having visited him at all. Usually, Lupin knew that after a few days, they would be able to laugh it off and hang out like always. But it hadn't been that way in a while, had it? Lupin closed his eyes, wondering if he had truly torn apart his friendship so badly.  
He didn't like thinking about his mess of a marriage. She had paid a short visit once, but had seemed reluctant to talk to him at all.  
_'What have I done?'_ he thought, eyes slipping closed. The pounding in his head was stronger, each thought only egging it on. He didn't move for a while, on the verge of sleep yet having had too much to do so. Lupin forced himself not to open his eyes when someone came in. It was best not to scare away another nurse.

Goemon wrung his hands. He wondered if he would be able to pass out for a while after visiting his friend. He had done this a few times, as if to reassure himself. Of what, he wasn't sure. He felt a calm when he did, though. Goemon knew it was ridiculous and against his ways to hold one man to such importance, but maybe it was because he could hardly remember a time without Lupin around. Maybe it was because he hardly had a life at all before Lupin came. Would depression become his only constant? Goemon's guilt deepened, knowing he shouldn't be so selfish. He hadn't even talked to anyone since finding out what had happened. Goemon clenched his hands more tightly. He would just have to meditate for a while, that was all.

On the other side of the door, Susanne mirrored his father's actions. He was going to go, he told himself, at least so that the man he called his uncle would know he was there. But what was one to say to someone they knew so little about?  
"What are you doing?" a curious voice said, breaking him from his thoughts.  
"Uh." Susanne raised his eyes to meet those of his sister. He considered lying in case she came along and screwed something up somehow, but decided against it. "I was going to visit Uncle Lupin."  
"Oh." Baffi sounded disappointed.  
Susanne nodded, not sure what else he should say. "Maybe I should bring a gift. Don't people usually bring food?" he murmured under his breath. This brought a jolt of fear when his sister's face lit up.  
"I can make something!" came her gleeful proclamation, a sure way to make Lupin sicker.  
"No, no," Susanne said, holding up his hands. "Fruit will be enough." He continued after her defeated look, "He probably won't eat it anyway."  
Baffi crossed her arms before walking away, her face scrunched up in annoyance.  
Feeling proud that he had avoided catastrophe, Susanne reached out a hand for the doorknob. It opened before he could reach it, however.  
"Dad?" Susanne blinked. He hadn't even known his father was out.  
"Susanne…" Goemon stepped forward, the two awkwardly working their way around eachother to the other side. Goemon watched his son for a moment, the door shutting as Susanne bid him goodbye.

Susanne took a cab, indeed picking up a piece of fruit along the way. Sadly, he didn't even know which ones the man he was visiting would like, so he just picked one at random. He doubted Lupin would get angry at him for getting crappy fruit anyway. Keeping his eyes on the bagged grapes that sat in his lap, Susanne tried to go over how he would introduce himself once again. Would a casual conversation starter be best? Should he seem concerned? Should he have asked his father to come along to give him more of a reason for being there? Lifting the bag up to his face, Susanne thought it pointless. Especially if he got too freaked out and his plans went out the window. Worst of all, he thought with a rising wave of panic, what would he do if Eva was there? She hadn't been at school since Lupin's… whatever happened. Taking a nervous glance out of the window, he noticed that they were at a stand-still. In fact, they were at the destination and the driver hadn't said a thing.  
The driver seemed to take notice. "We're here, kid."  
"Thanks…" Susanne handed the man his money, taking his sweet time in leaving the car. He took unhurried steps into the building, tightening his grip on the small bag. One of the women working there directed him to the right room. Susanne stood in front of the door, staring at his feet. After a few minutes of stalling, he decided to man up and took a brave step forward, pulling the door open. He shut it three seconds later. His gaze sunk, cheeks reddened. A hand was draped over his face as he groaned over his horrible timing and scuffled away.

"I'm sorry." Fujiko dabbed at her cheeks with her wrist, taking a hand in hers. It was ridiculous, she had hardly been in the room with him for more than a few minutes and she had started a fight. She couldn't stand how on edge she had been, thankful nobody had tried to comfort her in knowing she would have only snapped at them, letting off her anger towards her husband. She wanted to do it, too. She would have relished the way the words slipped off her tongue, the biting words that reflected her true thoughts. But if there was one thing that Fujiko knew well, it was that Lupin couldn't handle them just then. "Do you love me, Lupin?"  
Lupin squeezed her hand, grateful for it after years of lacking affectionate physical contact. "Of course I do." He frowed despite his happiness. "Don't you love me?" he asked, made nervous by her question. Had he ever given her reason to doubt it?  
Fujiko grew nauseous. Whether it was the straight, sincere answer, the question in return, or the way she was about to answer it, she had no clue. "Yes." She wrapped her free hand around his. "Yes, darling. But if you love me, get help."  
"Anything for you, Fujiko." Lupin leaned in for a taste of her lips and, for the first time in a long time, she didn't pull away.  
Because as Jigen always said, she was good at manipulating people to get what she wanted.

'_This is the worst idea,'_ Susanne thought, continuing to walk in the direction of his brother's flower shop. It was only to be fair, he kept trying to convince himself. Did Frolic even know? Shaking his head, Susanne stopped at the one place that stood out on that street, the one bursting with an absurd variety of color. "Here goes," he said to himself, noticing that the door had a new jingle to it. That made it too late to run.  
"Hi, welcome to Frolic'th Flowerth… Thuthanne!"  
Susanne pushed back the urge to slam his head into the wall. "Hiii, Cecil. Is Frolic here?"  
"I don't think you want to thee him," Cecil was quick to say, Susanne only then noticing the way Cecil look a tad worn out.  
"Why…" He was starting to think he didn't want to know.  
"Nothing." Cecil dragged out a cloth and began to wipe at the counter, his hand more thorough than necessary. "I mean, it'th jutht that…" How was he to explain what he could not understand? Frolic had been acting strangely all day. Upon entering his place of work, Cecil had received a kiss on the mouth, along with a weird giggle while Frolic twirled into another room. Then there was the fact that Frolic seemed to be arguing with a flower of some sort, or at least that was what Cecil had been able to gather from it, Frolic seeming more confused than anything.  
"Okay…" Susanne thought it best to take Cecil's advice. Before he could take a step back though, a plate smashed into the wall, narrowly missing his head. The two looked, but neither could spot a culprit.  
Cecil was sweating bullets, from both the plate and Susanne's presence. "Er, It'th about time for my break, wanna go. Uh. Talk or thomething?" His heart pounding, he reminded himself that Susanne was a guy. It didn't help.  
"M-hm, sure." Susanne removed his eyes from the shards of plate, depressed at just how screwed up Frolic was. _'Wait, what?'_ Why had he agreed to talk to the guy? Maybe it was his way of saying thanks and then he would never have to talk to Cecil again, that was it. "Want some grapes?" he offered, a slight grimace on his face as he tried not to look directly at the grin on the other's.  
Cecil reached into the bag and took one with a bright, eager face. He felt like a prince, with his beautiful goddess giving him fruit. "Thankth!" He popped the purple parcel into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue.  
Susanne looked away. "Mhm…" He tied up the bag, holding it behind his back in hopes that Cecil wouldn't ask for another. Susanne nevertheless followed Cecil out the door.  
"You want a ride?" Cecil offered, still chewing on that grape.  
Susanne dreaded the thought of owing Cecil anything further. "No thanks. Don't want to trouble you." He bit his lip, annoyed at himself for saying something that begged Cecil to offer again. "I'll probably visit my friend around here anyway."  
Cecil seemed to accept this. "Oh, okay." With a sweet smile, Cecil strolled down the sidewalk, the golden sunlight raining on Susanne's marvelous hair and streaming down his body—one which Cecil had to keep himself from staring at too much. Giggling to himself at the thought, he smiled wider at Susanne's perplexed gaze… until he saw a terrible sight. "Oh, no!" He ran up to his fallen friend, lifting it from the cursed ground. There were a few things having his own dependant had taught him, the kind of compassion few had for plants.  
Susanne stared down at said friend. "What's wrong?"  
Cecil turned his head so that Susanne would not see his tears. "It'th… too late to thave it."  
Susanne kneeled down, taking the plant into his own hand. "No it isn't." Shooing away Cecil's hand, he found a wooden block and stuck that in front of the drooping plant so that it wouldn't look so bad. Then, he took a water bottle from the bag around his grape bag and sprinkled the flower with it. "This is all it really needs. It just needs to be cared for regularly."  
Cecil gaped with wonder. "That'th amazing, Thuthanne!" The way the simple boy, not even one who worked with plants, was able to respond so calmly in an emergency situation, it captured his breath.  
"Hero."  
Cecil nodded, not having heard a thing. "I'm thtill learning how to take care of flowerth, but you're really good at that!" Little did Cecil know, Susanne couldn't raise a flower if his manliness depended on it and the only ones that had grown successfully had actually been ones taken care of by Frolic, but even Susanne didn't know that.  
Susanne, not used to being complimented that way, had just the slightest inkling of a smile on his face. "You know, Cecil, you're not such a bad guy."  
Cecil made an inaudible gasp as he stood and admired Susanne's work.  
Now horrified, Susanne wondered why he had to voice every thought that was best left to himself.


	46. Bad Reaction

Eva looked around the room she was now staying in. She really did appreciate what Jigen was doing for her, and she would have had to come back to shore soon anyway, she and Glock hadn't had enough money to rent the houseboat for long. But she looked around the four walls and the way the floor didn't shift drunkenly under her feet, and she felt the old feeling of suffocation come back.  
_Has anything really changed? Will anything really change, coming back now? Did they even miss me? If they didn't, why would they care if I was back? _She thought to herself. But Jigen had said that Lupin had missed her, though obviously not enough to come find her, just sink further into depression. She had wondered why she couldn't just stay in Glock's room, but Jigen said that he had enough to worry about already. Not that it really mattered, Glock was now close enough that she could have him come comfort her anytime she needed to be. _Which might be right now, _Eva thought again. She just needed someone to snuggle with, and she felt odd doing it in front of Jigen. But Jigen had left, saying he had important business across town. So Eva left her new room and went to go find a movie that she and Glock could watch together. And food for Glock. Lots of food.

Jigen's "business" wasn't actually across town. But he didn't want anyone thinking he could be at Goemon's for any reason whatsoever. After averting the crisis with Eva and Glock, Jigen found he couldn't stand being around them. Glock would look at Eva with such an expression of love in his eyes, the innocent, stupid kind of love that looks like a sick puppy, and Eva would look right back at him in the same way. And that would start Jigen to thinking that he was the real "sick puppy", since he had let something even worse happen between himself and Baffi. And he just couldn't live with himself any longer.  
He knocked on Goemon's door, and hoped that Goemon would open the door for him and show a kindness Jigen hadn't able to extend the last time. Hero opened the door.  
"Hey, Hero. Is Goemon home?" Jigen's attempt to sound completely normal backfired when he realized that asking normal things made him sound crazy. Of course Goemon was home. Luckily, Hero didn't seem to notice Jigen's faux pas, or the fact that he was sweating bullets.  
"He's in his room."  
Jigen took off his shoes in Goemon's Japanese entrance way and went upstairs. Goemon, upon hearing who was knocking on his door, informed Jigen he could come in. Goemon was sitting on the floor in front of a small table. Jigen thought it a pain to sit down on the floor, but it was something he had to do.  
"Goemon…I've been meaning to talk to you." He started out. Jigen had wanted to somehow tactfully just bring the subject up, but he thought it would end up sounding weirder than everything already was, and that then his apology would sound insincere. Who nonchalantly brings up the fact, "I drunkenly slept with your daughter"? He knew Goemon had been wanting to talk to him since Lupin's accident, but that situation had left no time for confrontations.  
"I've been meaning to speak to you as well, Jigen." Goemon said. Jigen jumped in.  
"I know it's about that night with Baffi, I'm sorry for bringing her home that morning without telling you—"  
Goemon smiled. "Jigen, you don't have to be sorry. She told me all about that night."  
Jigen's heart sank. Goemon's smile and that statement could only mean impending doom for himself.  
"She said you were very kind to her. And from what she told me, it was exactly what she needed at that point. And I agree. My kids don't really talk to me much anymore…" Goemon trailed off here. "But she still does, and I'm glad that I have such a good friend helping her grow up."  
Jigen could only stare at Goemon.  
"Anytime you feel the need, Jigen, feel free. You can't imagine what a load off my mind it is to know she's in your company."  
Jigen left that day thinking that Goemon needed help more desperately than he had previously thought.

********

Berretta didn't know what came over her that night. Why she had kissed Frolic of all people. Even now, days later, she looked back upon that incident with horror. Did she think Frolic was attractive? No. She didn't like his lifestyle, his personality, or anything else about him. She told herself this, but she knew it couldn't be all true. She didn't think she was as bad a Sakura, thank goodness, but she must have found something appealing, or she wouldn't have kissed him. Or maybe she was just so starved for human contact anyone would do? She needed advice, and she couldn't talk to Sakura about this. Amazingly, she happened to pass by the only psychiatrist's office in the world that had a "Walk-Ins Welcome" sign.  
_I can go in, rant about my problems, some old guy will tell me to come back again and I won't! He won't even know me, so I can just get it off my chest. Perfect! _  
Berretta went into the small waiting room and was almost immediately ushered into a dark, cozy room with chairs and a desk and that couch-thing that everyone thinks of when they think about psychiatry. She chose to lie down on the couch, it was covered in more shadow so as to hide her identity.  
The guy came in and coughed in an, "I'm ready, go ahead." Kind of way. The way only real psychiatrists do.  
"…so I just kissed him! I dunno why. Is it because I need to get out more?"  
"Maybe you secretly harbor feelings for this man?"  
Berretta laughed. "Um, no. I've known him all his life. He's a hopeless loser."  
"Then you had no reason to kiss him, and yet you did? It if meant nothing, you wouldn't have come here. So it must mean something."  
She groaned frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Out of all of them, he's the worst! Maybe in some way he's attractive…Maybe I've been listening to Sakura too much. I guess he has good points, but, but—Okay, I'd do it again. And I'd want to do it when he's not surprised. So he could join in. But I still think he's a loser. Oh, why did he have to be a crazy hippie? He has so much talent! He wastes it all. He can do anything he puts his mind to, he's creative…I really have spent too much time around Sakura. What am I going to tell her? This is even worse than I thought. Stupid flower talking freak!"  
"I don't think talking to flowers is all that crazy."  
Berretta slowly turned around and looked at the 'doctor', who looked awfully young and familiar…and screamed. "WHY??? Why is it Frolic??"  
And she ran away. It actually wasn't Frolic, just a very youthful looking man who talked to his flower garden to help it grow, but Berretta's problems ran deeper than anyone could guess. Frolic was now stuck in her mind.

In the shop, oblivious to the confusion he was causing, Frolic was still experimenting with that feeling that had been brought about by that girl. He had tried talking about it to the flowers, but they lacked even the parts necessary to understand. He had tried to explain it to them, but they were very rude. They thought that any feeling they couldn't feel was inferior to them. Frolic had decided to punish them by not speaking to them. Though they begged his forgiveness, he wasn't quite ready to play nice.  
"Cecil, have you ever wanted something that you couldn't get?"  
Cecil had no idea what Frolic was talking about and was scared to ask, so he just nodded, trying to not think about Susanne.  
"How do you deal with that?"  
"Thomtimeth, you jutht have to live with it."  
Frolic didn't like that answer. "No, no, no. Living with things never solved anything. You think I got to know about flowers by just living with what I knew? I had to go out and experience them! Ask, probe, seek!"  
Cecil didn't really know what Frolic was talking about, but he was almost inspired to go out and do something. Something manly.  
"You'll never find out what your feelings are unless you try them! And it takes two to tango! That's it!"  
Frolic hurriedly started leaving the flower shop, not bothering to explain to Cecil anything that was going on. Not that Cecil wanted to know. As Frolic left, Sakura happened to be coming inside. Frolic, passing her, realized she was also a girl like that last one, and kissed her. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes, and he winked at her. "Nice flower shirt."  
Sakura fainted, but Frolic was already out the door. _Hmm,_ he thought. _Almost, but not quite. But, he'll know what I should do….Maxi knows everything!  
_And so saying, Frolic left the can of worms he didn't know he opened lying in a heap in his store.


	47. Lies and Truth

Days had gone by since normality had begun to show in his health and all Lupin wanted was to get out of that hospital bed.  
He didn't much mind the nurses, especially the little red-haired one, but the constant poking and prodding and testing had gotten old long ago.  
Jigen had assured him that Eva was safe, which satisfied him somewhat, but not as much as actually seeing her would.  
'She really does hate me...' he thought as he stared off in sadness. 'Why wouldn't she? After what I've-'  
He stopped himself, trying to shake the thoughts away.  
'That was how I got into this mess. And I promised Fujiko...'  
He let out a long sigh, looking over as the door to his room opened.  
Expecting another nurse to check all of his stats he was happily surprised to see Goemon enter.  
Not so happy with Goemon's sad demeanor, however.  
"Hey," Lupin said with a smile.  
Goemon looked at him and smiled, giving a nod. He was happy to see Lupin looking almost as he once had.  
In a way he wished that Lupin were asleep, as he found talking to him that way was much easier.  
He then mentally scolded himself for wanting to take the easy way out of something he needed to do.  
"Please tell me you've come to bail me out of here," Lupin teased.  
Goemon's smile faded as he took a seat next to the bed. "I'm sorry."  
Lupin gave him a confused stare. "For what?"  
"I never knew about.... about what you were going through."  
"I didn't want you to know," Lupin said in a low voice after a long pause. "I... I was just so stupid. I thought... Look, nevermind, let's not talk about-"  
"I thought I was going to lose you." Goemon bowed his head as he tried to fight the tears.  
Lupin looked away uncomfortably.  
"When..." Goemon began, trying to get the words to come out as his throat tightened. "When I lost Ai...."  
"Goemon, just stop it, okay?"  
Goemon shook his head, managing to look Lupin in the eyes, the pain he saw in them making him feel worse.  
"I should have been there for you," Goemon said in an almost sob. "Like how you were there for me. I failed our friendship."  
Lupin laughed at this. "Goemon, if anything, I failed our friendship. I hid my problems from everyone. And the only reason Jigen found out was because of his stupid son. So, it's not-"  
"Jigen knew?" Goemon was surprised by this, as he figured he was just as oblivious with what he had told Goemon that first night at the hospital.  
Knowing that he was lied to by who he thought was a good friend angered him somewhat.  
"Yeah. Why? I thought he was the one who told you."  
"He told me nothing."  
"Oh. Well, if Fujiko was rude to you at all when she-"  
"I heard about it in the waiting room."  
Lupin paused and stared blank faced at his friend.  
"Two women were talking about it," Goemon said, ashamed that he was eavesdropping. "Swine flu."  
"Swine...?" Lupin glanced around them room as his mind thought. "Oh, yeah," he said in total agreement. "It was.. it was tough."  
"They said it's bad this time of year."  
"Yeah, it was pretty bad. You're lucky you didn't catch it, Goemon." Lupin smiled in a put on sort of way.  
Goemon forced a half smile and nodded. "I'm just glad you're okay now. Please tell me the next time you're sick."  
"I will, Goemon."  
"And be sure to get your flu shots."  
"Oh, after this, I'll be sure to."  
Goemon smiled and gave a nod. He then stood, said his goodbyes and left.  
Lupin's smile faded when the door closed. He was then thankful for having such an oblivious friend.  
"What would he have done to me if he knew the truth?" he wondered, breathing a sigh of relief as he laid his head back.  
He was able to get a few hours of rest before Fujiko came in, the two talking nicely and not arguing for the first time since his arrival.

Jigen sat in the waiting room, his back leaning against the back of the chair as his arms were crossed over his chest. His right foot tapped the floor nervously as he stared off at the picture on the far wall.  
His mind repeated the words he knew he had to say, if not for his friend then for himself.  
He knew it was better not to say anything, to not let Lupin have to deal with any more issues, but he couldn't take it anymore.  
He let out a long exhale and forced himself to his feet.  
His eyes keeping to the floor he made his way to Lupin's room, opening the door and walking inside.  
Lupin and Fujiko stopped their conversation and looked up at him.  
"I need to talk to you," Jigen said with a serious tone to his voice.  
"I'll leave you two," Fujiko said, releasing her husbands hand and getting up from the chair she sat in.  
"You should hear this, as well," Jigen said.  
Fujiko froze and gave a worried glance at Lupin before giving the same glance at Jigen.  
"What is this, Jigen?" Lupin asked with an uneasy laugh.  
"I knew where Eva was... before any of this happened," Jigen said, breaking eye contact with the two.  
Both just stared at him, stunned by his words.  
"How long before?" Lupin asked, much emphasis on 'how'.  
"Frolic did... something... with a flower and said they were okay... and... and he told me to go see this person and ask where-"  
"How long?" Lupin asked, almost yelling it to cut off Jigen's ramblings.  
"A day? I don't know, I just-"  
"And you said nothing?!"  
"I didn't know what to do, okay?" Jigen returned, his voice raised, his expression one of a desperate man. "Yeah, I knew. I knew exactly where they were. And I knew they were safe. And I knew that I couldn't face my son at that point, so I made the decision to keep it quiet. Yeah, I screwed up. And I'm sorry. I regret it more than anything right now. I don't..." He stopped, looking off and letting out a long exhale. "I don't know what else to say."  
Fujiko looked away from Jigen as she took in his words.  
Lupin, however, kept his angry gaze on the man.  
"I don't believe this," Lupin said, his voice more calm yet he himself still livid. "Jigen, you know that If our roles were reversed I would have told you the second I heard anything. You knew we were worried about her. And you kept this from us?"  
"Lupin, I-"  
"You let me... ?!" Lupin couldn't finish the sentence, too ashamed to admit how far he had let himself fall.  
"Come on, Lupin, you know me. I wouldn't have-"  
"No, Jigen, I don't think I know you at all." Lupin gave him a hate-filled stare. "Maybe at one point I did, but now I don't even recognize you."  
"Yeah," Jigen muttered as he nodded his head slowly.  
"I want you you to leave," Lupin said calmly.  
"I did this for her," Jigen said, trying to make Lupin understand. "I was afraid of-"  
"Afraid of what?" Lupin barked. "That I'd do something? That I'd hurt her somehow? Damn it, Jigen, I'm her father! You know I would never do anything to hurt her that way! I'm not like you!"  
Jigen narrowed his eyes at the remark.  
"Get the hell out!" Lupin said as he pointed to the door. "Stay out of my damn life and stay away from me!"  
Jigen said nothing, only turned and left the room.  
Fujiko gave her husband a quick glance before following Jigen out the door.  
"Jigen, wait."  
Jigen stopped, his back to her.  
Fujiko walked up to and around him, glaring up at his face before slapping it as hard as she could. "You had no right to hide her from us," she said as her eyes filled with tears.  
With nothing more to say she walked off, leaving Jigen alone in the hallway.

"Hey Uncle Jigen," Eva said as she and Glock sat together on the couch watching TV.  
He mumbled a hello to her as he walked by.  
"What happened to your face?" she asked, noticing the slight puffy redness.  
He stopped and sighed as he kept his eyes forward. "Your mom hit it."  
She gave him a confused look. "Why would she do that?"  
"Look, Eva, you should probably get your things together and leave."  
"What?" Glock said, noticing his dad there for the first time. "But, dad, you said that-"  
"Lupin figured out where she was, okay?" he lied, turning and glaring at Glock.  
"You told him?!" he asked.  
"I said he figured it out!"  
Eva sat uncomfortably as the two glared in silence at each other.  
"Um, Glock, it's okay," she said as she tried to get his attention. "I can stay with Frolic. I'm sure he'll let me."  
'Frolic?' he thought. 'Frolic?!'  
"I'm gonna go call him," Eva said, giving Glock a small kiss on the cheek and running off to his room, where her phone was.  
"You did this on purpose," Glock muttered through clenched teeth.  
"Yeah," Jigen said with a laugh. "I planned it this way this just to make your life hell."  
"You had to blow it, didn't you? Just to get Uncle Lupin on your good side. It's always been that way."  
"Lupin and I aren't friends anymore, okay?" he yelled. "So it'll be better for Eva if she doesn't stay here!"  
"So, you managed to screw up that relationship as well, huh?" Glock said bitterly.  
"What did you say?" Jigen growled as he took a step towards Glock.  
"You heard me," Glock said as he got to his feet, for once in his life deciding to stand up to his dad, mainly because he was blinded by the anger that was ready to burst from within.  
"I suggest you shut your mouth now."  
Glock shook his head as his clenched fists trembled. "I hate you. And I don't have to listen to anything you say."  
"You don't mean that," Jigen said as he tried to hide the pain those words caused.  
"I don't?" Glock spat. "You're nothing but a... a drunk pathetic screw up! And I hate you!"  
Jigen could only watch as Glock spun around and stomped off to his room. "I don't need this shit," he mumbled, walking out the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here."  
Jigen sat unmoved on the barstool as Beretta sat down next to him.  
She waved off the bartender and messed with the napkin that sat in front of her.  
"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."  
"This isn't a good time," Jigen mumbled.  
Beretta took the time to look over at her dad, noticing that he seemed upset over something. "Is everything okay?"  
Jigen scoffed. "Yeah, things are great."  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
Jigen sat silent, turning his head slightly away from her worried stare.  
"Dad? Please?" She laid her hand gently on his arm.  
"I'm just... I can't do one thing without fucking everything up." He shook his head before downing his drink and motioning to the bartender for another. "First it was your mother who got pissed off at me. And then Lupin never wanting to see me again. Now your brother hates me."  
"Oh." Beretta looked away as she thought. "Dad, it's not a problem. I can talk to them and make-"  
"Don't bother. You'd only be wasting your time."  
Beretta watched as her dad finished his drink, setting some money on the bar before he stood and walked out.  
Suddenly, her problems seemed so small.


	48. Let's Courage!: Revelations

Suddenly, Beretta's problems didn't feel so small. "He_ what_!" She seemed to sink into her seat, not that Sakura was expected to take notice.  
"It was beautiful," Sakura sighed, beginning to feel faint. "And then he winked at me! With his big purple eyes…" Sakura closed her eyes, consciousness melting into her own little dream world. She didn't see the horror mirrored on Beretta's face.  
Beretta wondered what had brought on such an action. He had years to do that before, why then? She wasn't sure whether to feel cheated or feel awful for cheating her oblivious friend. Though she knew she didn't quite have reason for the first one. "That's… great." She winced, hating how she had to force that out. Did Frolic really like Sakura?  
Sakura snapped back into reality. "That's why I'm never taking off this shirt again!"  
"Great! Uhm. I have to get to work. See you later." Beretta threw down some cash and hurried out of the place. After leaving, she avoided looking into anyone's face, afraid she would see_ his_ once again. As she tied her apron and grabbed her first piece of fish, her eyes shone with determination; her focus would be on just that for a while. She wasn't looking forward to having to clean up any mess, even if it was one that she had created.

Susanne had come to the conclusion that he had done nothing extraordinary. Yet somehow, it felt nice to be around someone who seemed to think everything he did was fantastic and never criticized him. He still didn't like Cecil, especially now that he was always looking back at certain events after seeing him, but he hoped a confidence boost would help him transition back into normal life. He thought it was a vain hope, however, when he strolled into the kitchen to see his brother there and remembered his misery.  
"Good morning, Hero!" Frolic said in a loud voice, flashing a bright smile towards his brother.  
Susanne stared before mumbling, "Hi." No longer so enthusiastic about his day, Susanne went over to the fridge to get himself milk for his cereal. As he did, the door closed, Susanne coming face to face with someone who definitely was not his sister. "What are you doing here?" he blurted out, automatic reaction going towards anger despite dread being his most immediate feeling.  
Eva didn't look too happy either, but brought her breakfast back to the table. "Frolic invited me here," she said, giving him the kind of look that said he couldn't do anything about it.  
Thoughts of milk soaked bits of sugary goodness were history. What was with him? Frolic knew what kind of problems he had with Eva. Plus, her being there would only give her more to make fun of him. But it wasn't like she would understand. "Did you even ask Dad's permission?"  
Frolic dismissed the notion with the wave of a hand. "We're just here for breakfast, Hero."  
Susanne was running out of arguments, other than the question of why Frolic couldn't have just left her at his place. Thus, he came up with a cop-out. "Maybe we can't afford to take care of all your friends whenever you feel like it."  
Frolic continued to smile. "You worry too much."  
Susanne, scowling, turned and walked out of the kitchen. And then out of the house. He would have stayed had an ounce of him truly thought he could make their relationship better by doing so, but he didn't seem to be able to do anything right when it came to that. Susanne walked forward, wishing he could go back to those simple days where he and siblings and Jigen would gather around and smoke pot… and he wondered if he was beginning to understand his father better than he ever wanted to in some way.

Eva was relieved to see him go, but she did have to wonder what his problem was. "Good, I'll eat your breakfast then," she mumbled, sitting near her friend who had insisted they go there that morning for reasons unknown. She flashed him a grin, ready to dig into her meal. The thought of food brought other thoughts, too. It hadn't been long and she was already missing Glock. "I'll be right back." Eva slipped away, taking out her cell phone to give her boyfriend a good morning call.  
"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.  
"Hey." She wasn't surprised that he wasn't fully awake yet, she thought with a smile of endearment. "How are you?"  
Glock allowed his face to relax. There was no need to be angry at her. "Fine now."  
Eva only laughed, not knowing how much he had meant that. "Me too."  
The smile that had appeared on Glock's lips wore. After being together for a while, it was too cruel to be ripped apart again. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"  
Eva's joy had also left her face. "Sorry. I'm gonna hang out with Frolic today. Dinner too… He's been really nice to me, you know." She didn't feel bad so much as she felt bad for Glock. Not getting an answer, she continued. "I should at least show my appreciation and it has been a while since I've seen him and…"  
"Yeah, I get it," Glock said, cutting her off with a rough edge to his still tired voice. In truth, he had been unable to sleep much, too angry at the very thing she felt the need to yammer on about. He kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything he would regret.  
Eva was starting to feel awkward. "Well, talk to you later. Love you."  
There was a pause before Glock sighed, returning the sentiment. "B-" He pulled the phone away, shocked that she had hung up before he could say one simple word. Gritting his teeth, he threw the phone onto the bed and grabbed his clothes to get ready for the day, a day which he was not going to like.

Susanne had taken to leaving the house earlier, not often taking his brother's van anymore. Thus, he took steady strides on the way to school, also taking this time to stare at the ground intensely and wonder if it would be so hard to move to Switzerland. He was so deep in thought of what that might entail, it wasn't until three honks later he realized he was being followed by a car. He jumped back with a yelp until the window lowered and he saw that it was only that weirdo that looked like Jigen. He remained frozen, even as his name was called. Was that kid such a freak that the moment anyone acted somewhat friendly towards him, he stalked them! But then Susanne suspected that that answer was 'yes'.  
Cecil, an inviting grin spreading across his lips, honked again until he got some sort of reaction.  
"What are you doing!" Susanne had never considered it before, but it seemed a good idea to start carrying mace.  
Cecil's face went blank before gradually returning to its former state. "Need a ride? Walking to thchool every morning…" Cecil came up with the worst lie he could have told the boy. "Your brother worrieth about you, you know."  
"He does…?" Of course he did, Susanne berated himself. Frolic had been nothing but friendly that morning and all Susanne could do was pout was hurry out of the house. "I guess I could." Feeling like something that might be scraped off a shoe, Susanne crawled into the paseenger's seat, sitting his backback on his lap. "For today anyway. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself." While Susanne wasn't keen on seeing a certain lisping weirdo, he would accept it if only because it was his fault that his brother'd had to sink so low.  
Cecil was trembling, which Susanne attributed to the motor. "Good thingth begin one day at a time."  
Susanne nodded, not having an idea of what that was supposed to mean. He had the feeling that the more Cecil spoke, the less anything would make sense, so he stared out the window for the bulk of the ride, incoherent mumbles answering any small talk that was made. The instant the car stopped at the entrance, Susanne shoved open the door only to remember he had those manners things. "Uh, Thanks… Cecil." He even managed not to shudder while uttering that name. "Maybe I'll come by the shop later, or tomorrow ornextweekorsomething bye."  
After the door was closed, Susanne out of sight, Cecil released a sigh. "Thee you later… Thuthanne." Cecil was absolutely bubbly at being able to say his goddess' name without being corrected and drove off with a sparkling grin still on his face.

Jigen removed his arm from his eyes. It was in no way helping to get rid of his headache. He knew what would, yet he continued to lie there. What was the point in getting up when your only friend in the world was the television set? He listened to reruns of classic comedies, aciding comments flashing through his mind at each punchline and quickly being erased. He _really_ needed a drink. It was at that moment, as he went as far as to sit up, that the television gave him an idea. There was one thing that he needed to rid himself of all woes and it was not alcohol. Jigen thrashed his hand around his pocket until it came out with his wallet in grip, ready for use. Throwing his hat on the table, he sped towards what would be his salvation. It was all at his fingertips, all he would ever need! And all he needed was his credit card. As he opened his wallet, strips of plastic fell, revealing the smiling faces of his wife, his kids, him… It convinced him all the more that he needed to become the proud owner of a Cuponk set as soon as possible. Plus, he felt he would be good at it for some reason. But then another thing caught his eye. It was a strang thing, seemingly out of place. Upon closer inspection, he recalled putting it there in, well, high mind. "My son…" That was it! "My son. I have another son!" Rather than waiting on expedited shipping, he could just go see his son. After all, having grown up missing his dad, the kid was probably desperate for companionship. And Jigen was kind of wanting some company too and it was perfect! Although he supposed he _could_ spare a mere $14.99 for a back-up plan. Or a few back-up plans!

Cecil's hand danced across the counter in a circular motion, a peaceful hum emanating from him in a tune that might be used in a princess movie. He wondered if it was too soon to make the move on his darling. But even if it was, there was nothing in the universe that could dampen his day, not when his heart was bursting with the full realization that it was lo~ve. The bell on the door alerted him of an incoming customer. Finally, someone to take out his happiness on! "Welcome to Frolic'th Flo-" The cloth that had taken the bulk of his happiness abuse that day fell to the ground in a forgotten heap of bright color. "Mithter Jigen?"  
Jigen had a half-smirk on his face with only the vague resemblance of a man who was losing his mind. "Hello, my son."


	49. Picking Up the Pieces

"They said you could leave today," she stated simply.  
"Yeah." His response did not hold the enthusiasm that would seem natural at discharge time. He was able to go home! Back to his family ; his life; he could go back to…Nothing. Going back meant going back to what he had left: a cold house, a colder wife, a non-existent daughter. How long could he stay clean in those kinds of circumstances? He had promised he would stop, and he had meant it, but now at the moment of truth, he knew it was a lie. And she knew it, too.  
He sat on his bed, fully dressed and looking healthier than he had in years. But the best medicine in the world couldn't get rid of the vacant look in his eyes, devoid of life. And he knew he couldn't go through with it.  
"Fujiko, I can't do it. I can't leave this room. All that's waiting for me at home are the reminders of my failure."  
She stiffened. "You mean, me and Eva?" She glared at him from her chair by the door.  
Lupin turned away from her. He shouldn't have said anything. He knew that. She wouldn't understand, and now she was going to be mad at him again, just when they had started talking again for the first time in years.  
"Never mind what I said," he told the wall. "Forget it. Let's go." He turned around and walked to the door, and his determination to not let Fujiko seem him at his lowest again put the slightest bit of that take-on-the-world attitude that had once defined him. Maybe it was this last shred of dignity that finally did her in, or maybe she had an ulterior motive, but she touched his arm as he passed her by.  
"Lupin…it doesn't have to be this way. We need help; both of us."  
There was a long moment in time as they both looked into each other's and found a sincerity they thought never thought they would see again. Then they embraced.

Before he entered into the rehab clinic, Lupin made Fujiko promise not to tell Eva where he was.  
"She already hates me. Knowing her own father is in rehab will just make it worse…Promise me, Fujiko. Don't tell her. The next time I see her, I want to be a man she could be proud of. If she can ever forgive me…"  
Fujiko didn't know if it was the right decision to make, but Lupin would go into the rehab on that condition. The most important thing in the world for her right now was to help her husband get his life back on track, and if keeping mum was the deal, she would do it.  
When Eva arrived at the hospital to look for her dad later, she found they had left hours earlier. Calling her home, no one picked up. Once again, she was alone.

Cecil had looked up his father with horror when he had walked into the Flower Shop with a smile that screamed "Axe Murderer", but had relaxed slightly when Jigen suggested they go out for some after work drinks. He liked doing that. The alcohol helped release him from his natural awkwardness, helped him more naturally react to the environment around him. Of course, the people at the bar were drunks and odd balls, so it wasn't saying much. But Cecil felt that even Jigen had an easier time here, accepting him as his son and talking to him man to man. Sometimes, Cecil felt accepted and it felt good.  
Cecil was just asking about Glock when a thought struck him.  
"J-jigen…?"  
"What?"  
"If…if you had stayed with my mom, or if you had known about me…what would my name have been?"  
"Your mom named you Cecil. Don't you like that name?"  
"No, I mean…you have a daughter named Beretta and a son named Glock. It's because you like guns, right?"  
"Used to. Don't use them much now as a hippe." Jigen signaled for another drink for them both.  
"Yeah but…what would my name have been? If you had named me, I mean."  
Jigen thought about it. When he had named Beretta and Glock, the only reason he had gotten away with it was because Cinnamon was zonked out on pain-relievers after delivery. But he had never really given it much thought. To him, they were nice names.  
It was different with Cecil, though. This was the son he hadn't known had existed; and now that he actually knew him, choosing a name would be even harder.  
Cecil stared at his father, wondering what kind of name be would be christened with.  
A sudden light seemed to come into Jigen's face and Cecil leaned in closer…  
"Cuponk."  
"Cuponk?" Cecil didn't know much about firearms, but he knew that wasn't one. "I would have been called Cuponk? Was that even invented?"  
"No, boy, there's a Cuponk tournament on! Can't you hear it?" The crazy light was once again in Jigen's eyes, as he raced toward the far end of the bar where many drunk were gathered around playing some sort of Cuponk drinking game.  
Cecil stayed behind at the bar, staring into his drink.  
_It was just a little thing to ask_, he thought. _Why could he ever get something that he wanted? A father to spend some time with him didn't seem like such a big thing to ask…_

Just then, he noticed two people making their way from a few spaces down towards the door. They had to pass him by, and Cecil vainly tried to find a place to hid when he realized one of the men was the 'Maxi' character Frolic always babbled on about. The other man…he didn't know, except that he was what some would call, 'rugged', but Cecil would call 'ugly'. He also appeared to be drugged and was being dragged along by Maxime out the bar. Cecil tried to duck but it was too late. Maxime saw him.  
"Cecil! What a nice surprise, meeting you here!" Maxime smiled warmly at Cecil and squeezed his shoulder in greeting, an action that was uncomfortable as well as uncalled for and made Cecil die on the inside.  
"Hello, Mithter Poni…"  
"Call me Maxime, pet."  
"M-maxime…"  
"You here alone?" There was such an air of concern Cecil almost felt bad for being uncomfortable around Frolic's friend.  
_Maybe he's not so bad after all…_he thought to himself before he noticed a look deep down in Maxime's eyes that made him take it back and made Cecil glad he was with Jigen.  
"No, just waiting for Mithter Jigen to come back."  
The look in the eyes was masked instantly.  
"Well, in that case, I won't trouble you any further. I must be running as well. I'm sure you heard of Daniel here?" Maxime gestured to the man that he was half-supporting half-dragging.  
"He made the paper with some comments about…alternative lifestyles and James Bond. It was quite the human interest story. Well, I happened to run into him today over drinks, and I found out that there were some friends of mine who were just dying to meet him. Positively drooling."  
It began to dawn on Cecil who this was…"That's Daniel Craig? How did you meet him here of all places?"  
Maxime smiled. "It is just amazing who you run into. Now, as I said, we must pop along. There's going to be a terrific show later on, and Daniel and I mustn't be late for the start!"  
Giggling manically, Maxime 'helped' the obviously incapacitated Daniel Craig toward the door and who knows what else, while Cecil could do nothing but watch as the actor's eyes silently screamed for help.  
Cecil picked up his glass again, looked over at Jigen who was slowly becoming the Cuponk King, and felt better about his life.  
_And sometimes, it's better if you don't get what you ask for…_


	50. Rainbows and Love

_Note: Warning for slight suggestive content_

Eva sat on the floor of Frolic's bedroom, her legs drawn into her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her lower legs.  
Frolic was laid out on his bed, his empty eyes staring at his ceiling, his mind pretending it was the sky as he traced cloud shapes with his right index finger.  
"I tried," she mumbled as her chin rested in the space between her two knees. "I really did try."  
Frolic was too busy to notice she was on the verge of tears, his mind hearing her words but not quite hearing them.  
"Mom just said he needed time to himself," Eva continued, her eyes glancing up at Frolic for the first time that hour.  
"Maybe he does," Frolic shrugged. "I think your dad knows what's better for him. Don't you think so?"  
Eva looked off and sighed. She didn't answer. She didn't want to think about it any longer. Instead, her mind wandered to that event. Why did her mind have to do this to her?  
"It had rained that morning," she said, her voice almost to the point of being a whisper.  
"Hmm?" Frolic stopped pointing out imaginary clouds and sat up, leaning over and staring at Eva.  
"I always thought that was just some dumb cliche in movies. Rain during a funeral."  
"It rained during mom's funeral, too," Frolic said, his expression becoming somber as he stared off at the far wall.  
Eva cast her eyes downwards. "Oh," she said, never knowing much about Frolic's personal family life.  
"Yeah," Frolic sighed. "And in the tree were two doves. Dad thought it was some kind of sign." He scoffed and shook his head, his expression now becoming a slight glare.  
"It could have been." Eva looked up to Frolic with a hurt look in her watering eyes. "I believe my brother was there that day. I know he was."  
"How do you know that?" Frolic asked, a curious glint in his teal tinted eyes.  
Eva sighed, trying to gather up the courage to tell something she had never told anyone else. "After the service," she started, tears running down her cheeks, "I remember wandering off to be by myself. And then it was like a voice was telling me to look up. When I gave in and did there was the biggest and brightest rainbow right over me. I knew it was him. I knew it was my brother, creating something beautiful to brighten my gloomy day. I smiled and thanked him. And then I started to cry and told him I was sorry. And the second I apologized the rainbow disappeared." She stopped and looked at Frolic. "He hates me, doesn't he?"  
"He showed you a rainbow," Frolic said, his voice a mixture of joy and trying to get his point across. "To show you that, he must really care about you."  
"Not him," Eva whined. "My dad."  
"Why would he hate you?" Frolic wondered with a quizzical look.  
"Why wouldn't he?" Eva muttered, letting out a deep sigh and standing, leaving Frolic to once again find imaginary clouds on the ceiling as the morning hours ticked away.

Susanne sighed as he sat on the curb, school out and everyone but him gone. Usually he'd have gotten a ride from Josh or walked home, but today his brother said he would stop by and pick him up.  
"Naturally he's late," he murmured as he glanced down at his watch.  
The all too familiar sound of Frolic's hippie mobile hit Susanne's ears, Susanne gathering his things and standing, staring in disgust at the abomination that was called an automobile.  
"Hero!" Frolic cried out happily.  
Susanne forced a smile and opened the door, the sweet smell of flowers hitting him like a ton of bricks.  
"My usual distributor is on strike, so I had to run out and get the stock myself," Frolic explained, the smile and happy demeanor still there.  
Susanne nodded, acting as if he cared, but not really interested.  
"Are you hungry?" Frolic wondered.  
"No. I think I just want to go home."  
"Okay," Frolic chirped, turning at the light and heading towards his dad's house.  
"Oh!" Frolic straightened up a few more inches as his eyes got wide. "Maxi is having a big party tonight. Did you want to go?"  
Susanne shrugged. "Sure, I guess," he muttered.  
"Great! It's going to be so much fun!" He reached over to give his brother a bear hug, squeezing him tightly.  
"The road!" Susanne yelled as the bus began to drift into the opposite lane.  
"The road can wait," Frolic sang, Susanne forced to grab the wheel and jerk the vehicle back into their lane.

Susanne was able to breathe again when the bus stopped and he stepped out of it, Frolic waving wildly before driving off.  
Frolic then arrived at the flower shop fifteen minutes later, happy to see Cecil there early for his shift.  
"Cecil," he sang as his feet danced through the door.  
Cecil froze and stared in fright. 'Pleathe don't be thome other perthon today,' he thought, sighing in relief when he saw it was just Frolic being Frolic.  
"Our shipment is in the bus if you want to help me unload it." Frolic leaned on the counter and smiled.  
Cecil nodded slowly before ducking out from behind the counter and rushing past Frolic outside.  
"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Frolic asked in a suggestive way.  
Cecil, his arms filled with various flowers, didn't pause or slow any to answer, rushing past Frolic inside the shop and laying the flowers on the back table. He thought of the night before, of his time with Jigen. He didn't want another repeat of that night, Jigen wanting to drag him out again for another night of Cuponk fun. But at the same time he wasn't so quick to answer Frolic's question.  
"Maxi's having one of his monthly parties," Frolic said as he kept up with Cecil. "Susanne will be there." Frolic grinned and nudged Cecil's arm.  
"I'm not buthy," Cecil answered quickly, not caring if it seemed obvious. "What time ith it?"  
"It starts at six. Maxi is very punctual."  
"Oh, but the thop..." He could care less about Jigen at this point, but oddly still cared about the flower shop.  
"Close early," Frolic smiled. "You need a night off."

"Gather around, everyone." Maxime stood proudly as he stared down at his page boys, all of them in their proper outfits and neatly groomed as Maxi expected of them.  
"Now, as you know, tonight is the night of our weekly soiree. But this is a very special soiree, as I intend to, let's just say, get what I want."  
The page boys nodded as Maxime let out a sure bout of laughter.  
"Now," he said, his laughter quickly stopping. "I expect only the best service for my guests. If I see that any of them have been treated with unsatisfactory service, you can be assured that your punishment will be handed out swiftly and harshly."  
The page boys nodded obediently.  
"Now, I will need to speak with Nathaniel. Nathaniel, please."  
The black haired boy known as Nathaniel nodded and lowered his head as he quickly followed Maxime up the stairs.  
Maxime held his door open for the boy, closing it as he hurried inside.  
"How can I help you, sir?" Nathaniel asked timidly.  
"I need some advice that only a strapping young boy such as yourself could give," Maxi said in a flirtatious manner.  
"Yes, sir," Nathaniel smiled while giving a sure nod.  
"You see, tonight I plan to seduce someone whom I feel very strongly about. And I was wondering... do you think I should go for the sedatives first or the aphrodisiac." He cocked one eyebrow up as he looked down on Nathaniel.  
"Uh, well, sir. It would rather depend on your mood."  
"My mood?"  
"Well, yes, sir. If you feel like... well, being the one in charge, then go for the sedative. But, if you feel like being ravaged by pure lust, then use the aphrodisiac."  
"Ah, yes, I see," Maxi said in a fit of realization. "That all makes perfect sense. Nathaniel, my boy," he said as he ruffled the boys hair. "I will make sure that you get a very special bonus for this." He gave Nathaniel a wink, one which made the boy blush.  
"Thank you, sir," Nathaniel said, a large smile he could not suppress on his face.  
Maxi sighed as he watched Nathaniel hurry off. "Oh, Nathaniel, you are a kind and perfect boy, but still not as perfect and handsome as my Frolic."

It was six on the second when the door was opened, Susanne staring in confusion at the page boy who looked up at them.  
"Patricia!" Frolic squealed as he ruffled the boys pretty blonde hair.  
'I'm not the only one...' Susanne thought, not knowing how he should feel about it.  
"Is that you, Frolic?" a voice gasped, Maxime almost floating towards the door, shoving Patricia out of the way and taking Frolic by the hand.  
Susanne stood, feeling rejected as Frolic was whisked away. "What?" he asked as he glared at the grinning page boy. "Whatever," he scoffed, shoving Patricia just because and making his way deeper into the large house.  
"So," Frolic asked as he leaned on the bar, Maxi behind it and mixing drinks for his guests. "I heard you found yourself a celebrity last night." Frolic grinned suggestively at his friend.  
"Oh, Frolic," Maxi laughed as he gave his friend a playful punch to the left shoulder. "I didn't do anything he wasn't willing to take," he laughed.  
"Oh, Maxi." Frolic and Maxi then shared a good laugh.  
"Oh dear," Maxi said, dropping a glass stirring device on the floor, using it as a reason to bend over, the bar now hiding his devious grin as he dropped a small packet of powder into Frolic's drink.  
"Maxi, you're such a klutz," Frolic giggled.  
Maxi giggled along with Frolic as he straightened out. "So, how are things?" he asked as he pushed the drink towards Frolic, who took it, but didn't drink from the glass.  
"There's a delivery strike," Folic sighed. "It is such a pain to have to-" He stopped as a page boy rushed up to Maxime and whispered into his ear.  
"Oh dear," Maxime gasped. "Not again. Poor Mister Athena." He looked to Frolic with a sympathetic look. "Please, forgive my rudeness, Frolic. I must tend to this emergency."  
Frolic was unable to answer as Maxime rushed off. Shrugging, he decided to walk the house, seeing who he could mingle with.

Cecil had arrived separately ten minutes after the party started. He sat alone in an old wingback chair, drink in hand as he scanned the room.  
The place was filled with couples, some holding hands while some made out and a few of them going a lot farther, not caring who saw.  
The whole thing depressed him, his eyes once again catching a glimpse of Susanne, who sat alone on the steps.  
How he wanted to go over and talk to him. But no matter how much he tried, his legs wouldn't permit him to leave the comforts of the chair.  
And so he sat, watching as Frolic approached Susanne with ease.  
Seething in jealousy, Cecil downed his drink and slouched down, his night not being fun anymore.

"Having fun?" Frolic smiled, leaning on the railing and looking at his brother.  
Susanne shrugged. He didn't know anybody. The only thing that drew him there was Frolic said he could drink anything and everything he wanted. And for some reason that appealed to him.  
"You aren't even trying," Frolic laughed. "I'm sure there are people here who would get along with you. Maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend." He nudged Susanne, who glared up at him. "Aww, you're blushing!" Frolic teased.  
"Am not," Susanne said, looking away from Frolic.  
Frolic giggled. "I'm just kidding, Hero. Oh, and I said you can have anything to drink. I'm not thirsty, so you can start off with this." He held out the glass in his hand.  
"Oh, thanks," Susanne said, the night looking better as he took the drink and began to gulp it down.  
"The bar is that way if you want more," Frolic smiled. Seeing someone he new he waved them down and rushed off.

Cecil watched Susanne get up and walk off, losing sight of him altogether. Sighing and tired of the happy couples around him he stood and left the house, walking out to the large backyard to get some fresh cool air.  
As he sat on a low retaining wall he gazed up at the stars, sighing happily as he dreamed about things he wished he had.  
Cecil wanted to be like the other party goers. He wanted to have that special someone to hold. He wanted to feels his love's gentle lips pecking at his neck. To have Susanne whisper 'I love you' in his ears... that thought alone made Cecil shudder.  
"Ah, there you are," a man's voice said, Frolic appearing from the shadows and approaching Cecil. "You should be inside enjoying the party. Maxi is serving up his mother's famous chocolate cream pie." Frolic smiled and let out a high pitched squeal.  
"I-I'm fine," Cecil answered as he looked away from his employer. "I just have a bit of a headache coming on."  
He wished it was a lie, but Cecil really was getting a headache, his mind pondering far too long his problems.  
"Well, you're just in luck," Frolic said as he fished out the pills Maxi had given him in passing. "Maxi said these would relax me right up."  
Cecil looked up at the offering Frolic was making, slowly reaching out and taking the pills. They were plain and white, nothing on them telling Cecil what they were or what they were for. Cecil didn't care, though, popping them in his mouth and flushing them down with the rest of his wine.  
"Thankth," he said with no emotion as he looked up, Frolic already gone and conversing with other people. "Thtory of my life..." he sighed, getting up and walking back to the house.  
Three yards from the french doors he began to feel something in his stomach, stopping and holding it as he bent over in discomfort.  
The feeling grew to a hunger, his heart beating fast as sweat beaded up on his forehead.  
His hands shook, his eyes opening wide as the crotch of his pants grew tighter.  
"What... what ith thith?" he panted, covering up his embarrassing bulge.  
He didn't think things could get worse when he looked up, a rubber legged Susanne stumbling towards him.  
"Thu... Thuthanne," Cecil panted, seeing him making his bulge even bigger and his yearning feeling grow threefold.  
Susanne acted as if he didn't hear him, stumbling through the french doors and outside.  
His face was pale, his expression blank, his eyes staring into nothingness.  
"Thuthanne!" Cecil shouted as the young man fainted, Cecil in the right spot to reach out and grab hold of him, tender arms holding firm and pulling him in, Cecil cradling the man of his dreams before he knew what he was doing.  
"Thu-Thuthanne, wake up," Cecil said desperately as the feelings that now verged on animalistic lusting grew.  
Nothing he did would wake the boy up, though. Susanne was completely dead to the world.  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Frolic asked suggestively with a wide grin as he approached.  
"Uh, n-no!" Cecil blurted out, not caring to hide his blush as he turned and held Susanne closer to hide his bulge. "Thuthanne... he jutht fainted."  
Frolic only laughed in a light-hearted way. "He never could control his alcohol."  
"Tho... um... What do we do?" Cecil was almost panting as the sweat grew more.  
"Maxi always has spare rooms upstairs," Frolic smiled, oblivious to Cecil's problems. "Let's carry him to one and let him sleep it off."  
Cecil agreed, wrapping his arms around Susanne's thin yet slightly built chest as Frolic took hold of his brothers ankles, the two working together to lug him to a room.  
Cecil got one door cracked open, nudging it all the way open with his foot, he and Frolic greeted by a shriek as a young man and woman hurried to cover themselves.  
Cecil's lust grew while Frolic only giggled and apologized, not bothered by what they walked in on.  
"Here we are," Frolic smiled as they found an empty and dark room. "Let's just toss him on the bed and let him be."  
Cecil nodded, unable to say anything at that moment as he found his eyes staring at Susanne's crotch.  
"Are you okay, Cecil?" Frolic wondered as the two set Susanne on the bed. "Did those pills not help?"  
"The... the pills?" Cecil said, short of breath and almost gasping for air.  
"Maybe there's a bug going around. I should go tell Maxi." Frolic patted Cecil on the back and left him standing in the room.  
Cecil watched as Frolic left and closed the door, leaving him in the dark room, the moon being his only source of light.  
Body trembling, Cecil turned towards the bed, staring down at his sleeping angel. Unable to fight the urges that plagued him he stepped forward, towards Susanne.  
"Thuthanne," he said, his voice filled with lust as he ran a hand through the boys hair.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, the back of his hand brushing Susanne's cheek and continuing on, desperate fingers snaking down his chest and resting at his stomach.  
"Thuthanne," he whispered, lowering his head, his lips gently touching Susanne's. "I love you," he said before deepening his kiss.  
The longer it went the more his needs grew. Before he knew what he was doing he was on top of Susanne, kissing his loves slender neck while his hands groped and pulled on clothes that covered the pure and girlish body he had to have.

Maxime wandered his house as the party dwindled down. He was upset at missing his chance with Frolic, wondering how everything went so wrong.  
"I must come up with another plan," he sighed.  
He walked upstairs, leaving everything to his page boys, knowing that they'd take care of getting the guests out.  
What he really needed now was a nice hot bath.  
Walking to his room, he heard a familiar noise coming from one of the guest bedrooms, one which brought him to a halt and made him grin.  
"Ahh, young love, so romantic." He laughed to himself, although a small feeling of sadness came over him, the sounds of love reminding him what he didn't get.  
"Maybe what I need is a cold shower," he sighed, sweat beginning to bead up on his forehead as the action seemed to intensify. Continuing on, he got to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.


	51. My Normal, Normal Life

Cecil sighed into the pocket of flesh he was nuzzled into, his hand running up a pole of warmth which he pulled a tad closer. She stress that had plagued him had melted away; he didn't want to get up. But although he wasn't great with plants, Cecil treasured his job and he couldn't be late because Frolic needed him. Therefore, Cecil forced himself to open his eyes who seemed to be set on staying closed. They were soon wide open, though. "Th-Thuthanne?" He reached out to give Susanne's cheek a disbelieving caress. Cecil still had to remind himself at times that Susanne wasn't female. _'Tho pretty…' _And as his lips were almost touching those of his beloved, it hit him what had happened the night before. He rolled out of bed with a shriek, frantically gathering his clothing and replacing it on his body. Once he was done, he looked Susanne over. He was trying so hard not to wake the boy up with his minor mental breakdown, but he couldn't just leave Susanne like that. Biting down on his bottom lip, Cecil found where he had thrown the boy's underwear and lifted Susanne's leg, trying to get it on without looking. He didn't deserve to look; he wasn't supposed to see! But then it was kind of difficult that way. He had to convince himself it was okay because it wasn't for the purpose of the boy being a sexual object. Unfortunately, Cecil's mind seemed to push him to the thought of continuing. Whether that was because his mind wanted to traumatize him further or because he was a perverted old man, he didn't want to think about it too hard. Once Susanne was dressed, Cecil reached out a few times before pulling back. He felt like he should do something else, but what else was there to do? He didn't think he could handle explaining the night to Susanne who would probably never be able to look at him again. A whine leaving his throat, Cecil whispered an apology before running out of the room.

Now, it wasn't rare that Poni had to deal with unnecessary crying, especially after his parties, so when someone passed by his door outright sobbing, he thought only that someone like that ought to quiet themselves beforehand, so as not to disturb him. His tranquility had been completely broken. _'Nevertheless…'_ Poni pulled his blond locks over his shoulder. "Nicholas, my pet, I do believe I would like lavender today."  
"Yes, sir." Nicholas poured the overpriced purple goo into his hand before rubbing both of his hands together and beginning to massage Poni's back. Being allowed to join Poni in the bath was his reward for gathering all the boys that morning to treat Poni to breakfast in bed, so he couldn't disappoint his master, even if his hands became sore.

By the time Susanne awoke, it was mid-day and the sun was blaring. It took him all of ten seconds to deduce that he had a hangover. He was sore all over to boot. Holding his arm up to block the sun, That was definitely not his room… He did not have frills and Raspberry Crème curtains decorating his room. In fact, he didn't even think Frolic's room was that bad. Susanne sat up abruptly, realizing he was in that freaky old guy's house and wasn't sure whether his first instinct should be to run or to kill. He was going with cry when he felt something stab his backside. Susanne took a deep breath, scanned his surroundings and stood.

It was not uncommon for screams to be heard in Poni's estate, particularly after his parties, so when somebody ran past the door while screaming at the top of their lungs, Poni made the slightest wincing motion. "_Do_ be more careful with those things, won't you? Forget it. I have changed my mind. You obviously are not fit to give manicures if you cannot handle even the smallest distraction. Good day, Wesley." The look on his face was irritated, but dignified as always as he carried himself out the door.

Goemon walked into the kitchen before turning back to stare at the door. He was rather perturbed by the state of the bathroom. It was occupied. It had been for a while. He had heard the shower begin three hours before! Nobody took a three hour shower. He'd gone in and out of his room and the kitchen, and tried to rest for a while, but it just didn't stop! At first, it had been mere chance that he had heard it continue for so long. He had forgotten to get himself a glass of water when eating and needed the hydration. That in itself had taken around twenty minutes. Since then, he could not help but hover around the source of the sound. He stood before it, hand raised, only inches away from knocking on it. Then he heard someone within whimper and dropped his hand while stepping back. He would just have to check back later, that was it. Was it his business anyway? If the person within, who was obviously Susanne, wanted to share their misery, then they could leave the bathroom and do so, and he would awkwardly sit still and try to listen. Perhaps… But Susanne wasn't doing that, so he didn't need to worry about it. Nope, he sure didn't, he told himself.

Eva wasn't the little girl who could drown her sorrows in playtime with Frolic and pirate cosplay. But she sure wished she was. What good was it to have worried constantly nipping the back of her mind, and better yet, why couldn't she forget them until they were relevant again? She didn't know when she would be able to see her father again. It was clear he was none too happy about her sea adventure. And yet she couldn't regret the time she'd spent with someone who she didn't have to feel guilty loving. She couldn't even figure out which part of that was causing her problems, or if it was everything. Whenever Frolic had to serve a customer or when he went to go meet his friend Poni, who Eva found creepy, she felt something within sink. Glock hadn't tried to contact her again either. She couldn't get a straight answer from her mom who sounded like she wanted to avoid her more than anything. Were her parents that ready to abandon her over leaving without saying anything? She was almost old enough to do that anyway. When Frolic came home, he smelled like marijuana, but she could care less when for the first time that day, she had a reason to smile. He always came home hungry when he went to hang out with Jigen, so she had prepared something ahead of time. She was going to try to bring up her parents without sounding like a sad puppy about it. If anything, he could get some news just to see how they were doing. Of course, it was no use trying to hide her feelings from Frolic. Before she could lead him to the dining table, he came so close that she could feel his warm breath padding across her face… and poked the area between her eyebrows before giggling, as if imploring her to do the same. And as far as Eva was concerned, he could be damn persuasive when he wanted to be.

Beretta couldn't get that kid who she was positive she had no feelings for out of her head. There was only one thing to do if she was ever to return to her sanity: date. She'd gotten one with some kid that worked nearby her work. And sure, he was cute. He had sky blue eyes that girls were envious of. He had the blond hair that girls screamed for. He even had the gentlemanly politeness to bring her a bouquet of flowers. But when he nervously leaned in for a quick kiss, her mind flashed back to that night.  
"Is something wrong?" the man asked. He had tried to give ample opportunity for her to refuse the kiss, and yet…  
"No, not at all F-Anthony… .Your name is Anthony."  
"Yes." The man nodded, concern written all over his face. "If you are unwell, I can take you home."  
Beretta shook her head. There was nothing wrong, everything was normal! _NORMAL_! "No. Just… just kiss me again." And she would keep doing it, too, until she could remember that a kiss was a kiss and nothing more than a kiss!

Baffi banged on the door, as she had been doing for a while. "Hero, get out! I need it!" The bathroom her stupid brother was occupying wasn't the one she normally used, and that was exactly the reason she needed it! She always kept her hair dye in there so that nobody would know her hair wasn't natural. It was just like Hero to screw it up for her. "I _can't_ use another bathroom 'cause I just can't!" If she couldn't look beautiful, her life was totally over! After screaming a few times, and kicking the door, she heard it unlock before the miserable face of her jerk of a brother appeared before her. "Thanks!" she said, shoving him out and slamming the door. She rubbed her hands together as she eyed the box of hair dye as she mumbled over and over again that she was one with the cream.

Susanne took the stairs one step at a time, wearing nothing but a towel because he had been in too much of a rush to get clothing together. What did that matter any when Frolic's pedophile friend had violated him! He wasn't even sure he wanted to call the police. Did he really want that on his record? _That_ of all things? Sealing his lips, Susanne decided he was going to go sit in his room until he no longer wanted to die, whenever that was.


	52. Advice

"She won't tell me anything. I hate it. I don't what's going on anymore…" Eva sighed, flopping over the counter at Frolic's shop. Her mother still wouldn't say anything about her father. Eva had hoped that Fujiko would break down and say something, anything, but instead she had just continued to live as if Lupin's complete absence from their lives was normal. Which it was, in a way, but before at least Eva had known her dad was alive. Pathetic, but alive. Eva didn't know if Lupin was in another hospital receiving treatment, or living on the streets or any other of the countless things that her imagination kept her up with at night.  
Living with Frolic helped, she didn't think she could stand living with her mom 24/7 with her uncaring attitude. The few hours they spent together nearly every day was enough for Eva. The rest of the time she was able to stew in her room; or help run the shop; or vent to Frolic. He was a good listener, even if sometimes he was a bit out of it. Eva didn't mind; she knew that underneath it all he cared. The only drawback was Glock's stupid refusal to visit her in the shop.  
Their relationship had been on the rocks ever since she had moved in with Frolic.

Frolic looked up from the arrangement he was placing in the window and cocked his head to one side, studying the effects of the light.  
"Do any of us ever know what's really going on? Should I move this to the left or right?"  
"To the right. I don't need to know everything," she continued. "I just want to know what they're thinking. I want them to include me! I'm their daughter! I thought they loved me!"  
"Never presume, Eva." Came the slightly bitter reply. "That's the worst mistake you can make."  
Eva looked at him in slight surprise. He usually had something cheerful to say to her, or something that made her laugh. He seemed to notice her shock.  
"Oh, sorry," he laughed. "I've been feeling a bit out of sorts myself. Maxi suddenly went on vacation after his last party, and I haven't seen him lately."  
"You're really good friends, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I miss him." He smiled. "But he always comes back, better than ever. I'm sure your dad will, too. Why don't you try to find something to distract you while you wait? That's what I do. When I'm bored, I start something fun!"  
"I've been helping with the shop," she pointed out.  
"I know, but I know flowers aren't your passion. You get distracted thinking about stuff. You should find something that you want to do."  
"Frolic, how do you always know what to say and do?"  
"The flowers tell me," he said in perfect seriousness. Eva giggled.

Cinnamon didn't usually hang out in cafes near the docks, with dirty tables and musicians who needed lessons attempting to wheedle money out of patrons. But on the other hand, Berretta didn't usually call her up to lunch. Berretta said she needed advice, and Cinnamon was happy to step into her that mothering role Berretta had rejected for the past few years.  
And so she found herself sitting across from her daughter as she hadn't in so many years, trying to find a way to break the awkward silence. Cinnamon had a feeling that Berretta hadn't wanted to talk to her; that there was more a feeling of exasperation-of being the last person on a very short list- behind the request than an actual desire for her wisdom. But she didn't care. Maybe she could fix whatever went wrong and it would be a step in the right direction.

Cinnamon couldn't have been more right about the reasons behind Berretta's request.  
After professional therapy; talking with friends and copious amounts of dating hadn't purged her doubts about her feelings about Frolic from her system, she turned to the only other person she could talk to. Though it was going to be difficult, because she would never admit to anyone that her problem was Frolic. It took enough of her pride to just admit it to herself.  
After glancing around her, in this nervous habit she had developed to make certain that Frolic wasn't following her (though he never was), she charged into her problem. She hated to talk about it, but she hated prevarication even more.  
"I have this problem, mom."  
"How can I help?" Cinnamon said with a bit more gusto than she had meant to show.  
Berretta immediately changed her plan of attack. "I mean…I have this problem with my friend. I'm worried about her, and I need your advice."  
Cinnamon nodded, deciding to pretend to buy Berretta's obvious lie.  
_If it lets her keep her pride…_she thought. "What is her problem?"  
"It's complicated…She's involved with this guy, kinda-sorta and, um, he's not really good for her but she can't help it and one thing led to another…"  
_Oh, please, oh no…_"Is…is she pregnant?"  
"MOM! NO!" Berretta wondered if she should just leave now. "Jeez."  
"Well, that's good…I mean, I'm sure her parents would be understanding if that was the case, and not the children are bad, but…It's good that she's not…" Cinnamon wondered if she should just leave now.  
"Listen: this girl, she kissed this guy and now she can't get him out of her head. And this girl, my friend, she's got it bad. He's totally unsuited for her; in fact he doesn't seem affected by the kiss at all. But, my friend, her life is totally ruined."  
Cinnamon would have gotten angry at being called all the way out here for such a stupid problem is if wasn't hilarious that her daughter was acting like a love-struck teenager.  
"Why doesn't your friend just ask him how he feels?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Because—then—she would have to admit to liking him. And she doesn't want to."  
"Even though she's attracted to him? And can't stop thinking about him? And kissed him?"  
"I told you it was complicated!"  
Cinnamon snorted. "I think your friend needs to grow-up. Only children run from their problems." She looked hard at her daughter. "Your friend should find a good place to talk with this guy and lay it out on the line. Admit to herself that there's some kind attraction or chemistry or something between them and ask him how he feels. Something will come of it, or something won't. But I think she'll be happier than living her life afraid of what might happen."  
Berretta had paled and grown quiet as Cinnamon was talking, and when she had finished she didn't speak for awhile.  
"I told her that, too, but she wanted a second opinion. Thanks, mom. I'll tell her."  
When Berretta had left, Cinnamon lingered over her drink.  
_Better than living her life afraid of what might happen…I should take my own advice sometime._

Back at Frolic's Flowers, Cecil finally made to work several hours late. He hadn't made it all the entire week, and now he was showing up on Friday at 3:00. He had been in a deep depression ever since what had happened at the party, and he hadn't had the will to live or go to work. But he had finally decided that by now Susanne must've told everyone, and the only reason he hadn't been arrested was because they were planning on killing him. Cecil thought he would save them the trouble of coming into his house and wanted to get it over with.  
The bells on the front door chimed with funeral-bell like tone to him as he stepped over the threshold.  
"Frolic?"  
"Cecil, is that you?"  
"Y-yeth—before you thay anything, I jutht wanted to talk about the party—I'm tho thorry about what happened—"  
Frolic waved him off.  
"No need to apologize. This was your first time, wasn't it?"  
"Well, I—That'th—"  
"It's always hardest the first time."  
"You're okay with all thith? And Thuthanne?"  
"What do you mean? I don't know why Hero would care about you not showing up to work. I'm just saying I understand, my dear Cecil. The first time I went to one of Poni's parties was quite an adventure as well, and I understand that it might've taken you sometime to recover from it. I was a bit groggy in the morning myself, but not all of us are made of the same stuff, eh?"  
Cecil smiled sickly. "Y-yeah…"  
Know that he knew that Susanne hadn't told anyone what had happened that night, Cecil felt even worse.  
_He mutht hate my guths…Can I ever make thith right?_


	53. Rock Me Tonight

Jigen woke up and immediately knew he was in a funk. The second he opened his eyes the whole room seemed different, seemed clearer.  
'Are the walls really this color', he thought as he looked at them in disgust. 'When did that happen?'  
It was always the first thing he questioned when he woke up sober, but one quickly forgotten when he reached for his alcohol or bong or whatever else he had nearby.  
This time there was nothing for him to grab, which forced him to wake up and go searching for whatever it was his body craved.  
Standing in the middle of the living room he realized he didn't crave anything. Spying his growing collection of Cuponk items he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
"What the hell is Cuponk?" he said aloud and with a look as if he wanted to go over and stomp the foreign and intrusive objects.  
Offended by the game he couldn't for the life of him remember he left the house to walk away the filth he felt it covered him with.  
He walked with his head down, letting his feet take him wherever his feet felt like going. And so it came as a surprise when his feet stopped and he lifted his head to look at the abandoned and rotting amusement park in the old part of town.  
"This place..."  
He grabbed the rusty chain link fence surrounding the property with both hands, hanging on it as he stared at the graffiti covered concession stands and game booths and decaying rides, a part of his past he didn't think much about now coming back to him.

"Hey Jigen," Lupin said, entering the old apartment building quickly with a stupid grin on his face. "Doing anything tonight?"  
Jigen grunted from where he lay on the couch.  
Lupin walked up and leaned against the back of it, staring down at his friend who had his hat covering his face.  
At that point Goemon was dating Midori and Lupin was occupying his time chasing Fujiko, leaving Jigen single and alone.  
The thought of Jigen wasting his life away sleeping made Lupin sad, so he was always butting into Jigen's life and trying to help when he could, although his help was more of a headache for his hatted friend.  
"I got you date," Lupin smiled. "She's young and hot and-"  
"Then you date her," Jigen said.  
Lupin lifted up Jigen's hat and gave him a sad puppy dog look. "All the trouble I went to? Please? Just this one time?"  
Jigen grabbed his hat and placed it roughly back on his face. "Just this one time until you set me up on another disaster, right?"  
Lupin grinned. "I knew you'd understand. You're meeting her tonight at six down at the amusement park. She said she'd wait for you by the ferris wheel."  
"Amusement park?" Jigen sat up and looked at Lupin as he started out the door. "Lupin, wait! How old is she?"  
A slamming door was his answer.

'Amusement park,' he thought in annoyance. 'She's probably jail bait if she thinks this is an ideal place for a date. Why am I even here?'  
He let out a long sigh as he made his way through the crowds of people, stopping when he saw what he hoped was not his date.  
The girl was probably five feet tall, wearing a short black leather skirt and a black shirt, the bottom of it coming right below where Jigen guessed her breasts would have been had she had any. Her hair was pink and spiky and she had numerous piercings on her face and ears.  
"You Jigen?" she asked as he slowly approached her.  
Jigen nodded, watching her chew her gum annoyingly.  
"Huhn. Not what I expected." She gave him a good look over.  
"Yeah." He grimaced as he looked down at her.  
"So, your friend said you were a better screw than he is. Wanna make out in the ferris wheel?"  
"I don't even know your name..."  
"Tiffany. Now can we make out?"  
Jigen wanted to make an excuse to leave, but for whatever reason he found himself nodding.  
"Cool." Tiffany grabbed his hand and pulled him into the line for the ferris wheel.  
Jigen was yanked inside one of the small enclosed containers, unable to get properly seated before his date was all over him.  
He held his hands away from her as she straddled his lap, kissing his lips and his neck while tugging at his clothes.  
When their container got to the bottom to unload the door came open with a great force, Jigen quickly tossed out, landing on his butt and turning with a livid stare where Tiffany still sat.  
"I should have known you'd back out," Tiffany said, still chewing her gum as a cow would chew its cud. "You're too old for me, anyway."  
Jigen opened his mouth to say some quick witted response, but before he could even make a sound Tiffany had grabbed some other guy and yanked him inside the cage and slammed the door shut.  
Jigen was left alone, annoyed and feeling a bit foolish. He mentally said a few choice words to himself for even going along with Lupin's half-assed plans.  
Hands in pockets he wandered the grounds, trying to ignore all the young happy couples and joyous kids around him.  
His only cure was beer. And lots of it.  
"Being sober is stupid..." he grumbled as he made his way towards the beer booths.  
He ordered three and took them all to an empty table, setting the three foam capped cups in front of him and drinking alone to his thoughts.  
Seeing him was a small blond woman, who felt sorry for him so approached.  
"Is this seat taken?" she asked.  
Jigen looked up at her, then looked around to all the empty tables around him. "Whatever," he said.  
He eyed her while she eyed him, both sizing the other up.  
"Bad night?" she asked.  
"Not really."  
"Oh," she sighed. "I just had a horrendous date. He was short and had this nasally voice and ugh, I just couldn't believe that I..."  
To Jigen her voice faded. He didn't care to hear about her problems. That wasn't why he was there.  
"Yeah, bad dates suck," he said, cutting her off and standing up. "You can have those if you want." He motioned to the two beers he suddenly didn't feel like drinking and walked off.  
The woman grinned and snatched each one up, drinking both quickly and looking for her next target.  
If she could she wasn't going to pay for her beer.

That night Jigen and Lupin exchanged some not so nice words, Jigen storming out and finding a Lupin-free place to sleep for the night.  
And even though he wanted to sleep he found himself laying in bed thinking about the woman who annoyed him out of his beers.  
He couldn't figure it out. She didn't do much for him. She talked too much, seemed too stuck on herself and annoyed him out of his beers.  
But on the other hand she had blond hair, a nice sized chest and liked beer.  
"I have to see her again," he decided before falling asleep.  
And that was what he set out to do when he woke up the next morning.  
He sat at the same table with three more beers in front of him.  
Only this time he got to finish the beers.  
Not giving up, he tried again the next day. And the next. And the next.  
"Why do I even bother?" he asked himself on the fifth day of beer completion.  
"Hey," a womanly voice said as he stood up and started walking away.  
Jigen stopped, a smile coming to him.  
"I see I'm late," she said. "Is it too much to ask of you to buy me a drink?"  
Jigen grinned and motioned with his head for her to join him.  
He bought her two drink and him another one drink, both sitting at "their" table.  
"So, where have you been?" she asked with a flirtatious grin.  
"I was wondering the same of you."  
"Cinnamon," she said holding out her hand.  
"Jigen," he replied, the two shaking hands.  
"So, Jigen, I wonder if we have more in common than just beer."  
"Do we need anything else?" he grinned.  
"Oh you," she laughed.  
Jigen laughed with her, both spending the rest of the night at the amusement park talking and walking around.  
"So," Jigen said as the two stood facing each other at the entrance after the park closed. "Do you like food?"  
"Only if you do," Cinnamon teased.  
"How does dinner sound?"  
"I'm free tomorrow."  
"Then, it's a date."  
"Yeah, it's a date," she said as she smiled some.  
He smiled some with her. And then like a squid reaching out and grabbing hold of it's next meal, he wound his arms tightly around her, his lips like an octopus' suction cup as they connected with hers.  
"Goodnight," she said with a child-like wave.  
"'Night," he said, watching her moon lit hair wavering as she skipped off to her car.

Thinking back, Jigen realized how much he and Cinnamon had changed. They were both so stupid. He shuddered at just how stupid they were. And he denied as strongly as he could the fact that he had not become more stupid with age, even though he wasn't buying it for one second. Dropping the mental argument he stared back through the fence.  
"Our place," he whispered as he stared at what was left of the park that held more good memories than bad.  
The longer he stood there the more lonely he got and the more he questioned how things got so bad.

Cinnamon couldn't stop thinking about her talk with Beretta. Why was it so easy for her to give relationship advice, but so hard for her to follow it?  
For her daughters sake she hoped she followed it, but she wouldn't blame her if she didn't. How could she get upset when she herself would be quick to back away?  
All of this reminded her how she hadn't even talked to Jigen in days even though he was mainly who she was always thinking about.  
She decided she needed time to herself. And the best way to get it was to just drive, so she got into her car and took off.  
An hour into the drive she stopped for a red light, taking the time to look at her surroundings, gasping when she found herself next to the place she first met Jigen.  
"Wow, I hadn't thought of this place in years."  
Making an illegal turn she pulled into the weed and pothole filled parking lot, hitting the brakes when she saw a familiar person leaning on the fence.  
"Jigen," she said in barely a whisper.  
His back to her and her car a good twenty yards away, her presence went unnoticed.  
She bit on her lower lip, her hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.  
It was the perfect spot to talk to him. They would be alone and could maybe relive those old glory days of youth. But as much as she pushed herself she couldn't gain the courage to do so, afraid of how it'd turn out.  
Plus what if she came out and revealed her true feelings only to have him say the opposite, tell her it was over and done with and that he'd moved on?  
Or even worse, what if he lied and told her he still cared about her just so they could go back to the horrible relationship they once had? He lied to her once. How many other times had he lied?  
She couldn't risk finding out the truth, not when deep down inside he still drove her crazy in all the right ways.  
Stepping on the gas she quickly turned the car around and sped off.  
Hearing the noise Jigen turned, staring at the back of the car. His first thought was that it was Cinnamon's car, but his not-so-better judgement told him that there had to be hundreds of cars like that in town, so he ignored it and turned back to the park.


	54. A Date With the Truth

After a while, Susanne had resigned himself and attempted to pull Frolic aside. During that brief conversation, Susanne had come to the conclusion that Frolic thought Maxi's behavior was _normal_. How had it happened? How had his brother become far worse than he could have ever imagined? He pondered this over his mushy cereal. Frolic had never been exposed to that as a child… had he? Susanne had read that that would usually be the case. It wasn't like their father could have possibly… Susanne wanted to kick himself for ever coming up with the notion. His father would probably kill himself if he ever thought. Their mother? It couldn't have been. Though he didn't know her and nobody ever wanted to talk about her… "Frolic," he started softly, his eyes coming back into focus, "Did Mom ever…" Susanne gulped, unable to finish the question. There was no way their father would have married someone like that! And she looked so kind in that picture he'd seen that few months back last he'd snuck into his father's bedroom. Caught in his inner turmoil, he did not notice the peculiar change in his brother's expression. Susanne shoved a pile of soggy cereal into his mouth, mumbling something about it being unimportant.  
Frolic laughed. "You're so clumsy with your thoughts. If you forgot what you were going to say, just say so."  
Susanne flashed a pointed look towards the person he'd been ignoring. "No, I remember. Hey Eva, you're sure spending a lot of time around my brother. Glock not doing it for you anymore?"  
Eva dropped her spoon in a huff. "For your information, Frolic is helping me out. You wouldn't know anything about that anyway. Girls don't go for guys like you, you'll die all alone and a virgin."  
Susanne kept quiet after that, although one refined in the arts of reading auras would have noticed his spirit withering a notch lower and grayer. After another minute of silence, Susanne excused himself, telling Frolic he would walk to school as had become routine.

Although Goemon didn't spend much time with his children, he liked to think he had an active part in their lives as a parent. Thus, he made an effort to watch his weekly program about what parents should do about various problems that their children and teenagers would face over the years. He had learned many things from it, he thought, that he could surely put to use. That day's episode opened with a dark view of a sad teenager's eyes, followed by a shot of two adults hugging eachother with tears brimming in their eyes. Goemon glued his eyes to the television, which promised an important show for parents everywhere. "What do these teens all have in common? Why are thousands of pictures flashing across your screen?" the woman on the television asked, Goemon not sure how he was supposed to answer that. "These teens," she continued, "all had their lives changed forever—or even taken—by drug abuse." The program went on to tell many stories; he was relieved that at the very least, his children had positive influences whether or not they were him. Yet he tensed when the woman said that anyone's child—even his—could fall victim to the evil of drugs. "And how do you know if your teenager is taking drugs?" the grave-faced woman asked, Goemon again without answer. Luckily, she answered for him. "It may start out with a sniffle, they may say they have a cold. But they'll become irritable and distant. Do they have a strange smell? Are their eyes glassy? Would they rather sleep in than have a healthy start to your day? If your teenager is exhibiting these symptoms, they may be the next victim of drug abuse." The woman signed off, dramatic music leading the program out.  
Goemon stared at the television as it went to commercial. Susanne was irritable at times, and sometimes, and Goemon could remember a few times over Susanne's years in which he'd tried to cover up a sniffle. Sometimes, Susanne didn't want to get up, especially on the weekends, and got far more than a samurai's three hours of sleep per night. The clothes Susanne had left discarded days before had smelt funny in a way Goemon couldn't describe. When Goemon had glanced at him while fetching lunch the day before, Susanne's eyes had even looked shiny like the person on the television.

However, there was no way that _Susanne_, his boy, could be involved with something dangerous and stupid like that. Goemon decided that it could not possibly be true and threw himself into bed. Yet mere minutes later, he could not get the possibility out of his mind. During the stories, the parents had talked about how they'd found out about their teenagers' drug abuse. This involved simple snooping. Goemon didn't know what these awful drugs looked like, but they had to look strange. Even though he definitely wouldn't find anything, Goemon made up his mind. Once everyone was out of the house, he would make his move.

Five minutes after the start of Susanne and Baffi's school, Goemon stuck his head out of his doorway. There was nobody there, nor the sound of babbling. With silent footsteps, Goemon made his way up the stairs, stopping in front of Susanne's door. He took a deep breath, as the program had suggested, and opened the door, only to see his son lying in bed. "_Susanne!_" he shrieked, horrified that his son was sleeping in. "What are you doing here?" In his panic, he managed to sound more angry than anything.  
Susanne jumped up, staring at his father with wide eyes. "I was just… I think I might have a cold, so…" Susanne couldn't think of anything else to say, so he coughed instead. This appeared to make his father more livid.  
"I will _not_ tolerate this… this… juvenile behavior in my house. You are not sick." He pointed at his son with a firm, accusing finger.  
"I…" Susanne lowered guarded eyes, throwing the blanket off of himself and standing up. "I didn't feel like going to school today, so I thought… I thought I would skip a day." He smiled nervously; well _that_ was going to win him favor for sure.  
Stunned into silence for a moment, Goemon turned around. "You had best be gone upon my return."  
Susanne watched as his father left, wanting to say something, but not considering for a second telling his father the truth. "Okay, dad…" he said to himself. He sighed in utter misery, knowing he couldn't hide in his room forever, but wishing he could.

Somehow, Susanne had made it to lunch. He wasn't thankful for it, though, since that meant Josh would bother him(or—God forbid—Eva trying to get revenge for that morning some more) and he would have to try to act normal, but moreover, have to try not to spill the beans like he had the tendency to do whenever Josh hinted at being curious.  
"What's with you today, man?" Josh asked in his innocent way.  
_'God, I—I was so stupid agreeing to go to that party, I should have run the moment I saw that fancy looking place…'_ Susanne coughed. "Just a little sick is all."  
Josh nodded. "You couldn't have stayed home?"  
"My dad… He insisted I come anyway." _'Would he have insisted if I'd told him…?'_  
"That blows." Josh didn't know the guy well, but the family dynamic always seemed off to him. He wasn't going to press it, though. "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. It's the best kind of therapy." Josh grinned at Susanne's displeased face. "Oh _come on_, all the guys are talking about the new chick. They say she's a D. What do you think?" He forced Susanne to face the girl.  
Susanne tried to act like he was checking her out. She just looked like some girl to him, though. "I guess so," he said with a shrug.  
Josh persisted. "And look at that ass. Danny and the guys are talking about having a competition to see who can give it the hardest slap. They're taking bets and everything. They'll chicken out, though."  
_…ass… …the hardest slap…_ Susanne jolted in his seat, dearly unwanted images coming to mind. "That's… that's nice." He lowered his head as he willed the bile to stay down his throat. This proved useless, however, as he soon found his stomach contents leaking into his lunch tray.

After a good scolding about coming to school sick, Susanne was left to rest in the nurse's office for the remainder of the day with a note for his father beside him. Once again, he pathetically cursed his brother, crumpling the note in his fist.


	55. Ups and Downs

He hated it. He couldn't take it any longer. He hadn't been eating; hadn't been sleeping. He could barely get up and out of the house on time. Ever since he had found out from Frolic that Susanne hadn't talked about Poni's party at all, he just felt even worse. Cecil knew that if the felt like the lowest scum on earth, then Susanne probably felt even lower. It was nearly a month since it had happened and he knew that neither of them would ever just move on and forget about it. He had ruined both of their lives and he didn't know how to fix it.  
So as usual, he had gone to Frolic for advice. Not that Frolic's advice had ever helped him before, but this wasn't something he could talk about with Uncle Fujiko or Jigen. But he figured that Frolic was the only one who might be understanding…and clueless enough to not guess what had actually happened. If Susanne hadn't told his own brother, he wasn't going to break that confidence.  
Cecil had approached Frolic slowly, unsure of how to start the conversation, when Frolic turned around, smiling some creepy psycho in a slasher film.  
"What's bothering, my dear Cecil?" he asked pleasantly.  
Cecil had half a mind (more than half, really) to turn around and skip town forever, but something held him back. It could be he wanted to do the decent thing for his beloved Susanne whom he had wronged. It could be that he desperately wanted to believe in Frolic; that someday he would turn out to be a decent person and Cecil wouldn't be a total idiot for trusting him. Or he might not have run because Frolic was holding onto his shirtsleeve.  
"Bo-bothering me?" he had stuttered.  
Frolic smiled and smile that made a crazy light come into his eyes.  
"The flowers can tell something is bothering you, and I want to help. I want to help you!"  
Cecil gulped and decided he was too far in to back off at this point in time.  
"I…need to talk to Thuthanne, but…He'th been acting thrange…"  
Frolic nodded. "Yes. He's talked to me a little about that."  
Cecil paled. "He hath?"  
Frolic nodded. "Something happened or something with someone. I was only half listening at the time. I think it'd be good if you talked to him."  
"But—he doethn't want to talk to me!"  
Frolic smile again. Not a good sign.  
"I have just the thing."

_And that,_ thought Cecil, _is how I ended up…like this._ Frolic had pulled out some clothes Eva decided to donate to his theatre group along with a wig that was Eva's exact hair color and style. Cecil didn't want to think about why Frolic had that wig at all, nor how he had been talked into the dress and wig.  
"It's very simple," Frolic had explained. "You go to the house dressed as Eva. I'll give you a key. Go upstairs and third door on the right is Hero's room. If you walk in and start talking, he'll think you're Eva and then he'll talk to you!"  
"But, I don't sound like Eva at all and—"  
Frolic brushed this aside. "Once the conversation is opened, it won't matter. The hard part will be getting him to listen. Go forth my young one," Frolic had suddenly grabbed Cecil by the neck and kissed his forehead. "My protection shall go with you! Thus says Oberon, King of Faeries!"  
Cecil had left before things got any weirder.

Glock was sitting in a park, annoyed that Eva hadn't been returning his calls as fast as he wanted her to; still annoyed that his parents were fighting; still annoyed that he didn't smoke and had no way to deal with his frustration other than eating, glowering, punching trees and sneaking his father's liquor. Something he'd had too much of already.  
Then he saw Eva across the street and the sky opened up and the birds starting singing.  
"Eva!" He called out, but she didn't hear him. She seemed distracted, she kept looking behind her. She walked funny, like she wasn't used to her own shoes. She acted so oddly Glock decided to just watch her. That's when he realized she was walking right towards Goemon's house.  
_What could she want there?_ He thought. Frolic lived above his shop; Eva didn't hang out with any other person from the Ishikawa clan. Hiding behind a tree, he watched as she nervously took out a key, unlock Goemon's door and go inside. _What's going on? _Glock wondered. He quickly followed her inside the house. She was running so fast she didn't notice him following her. She ran straight into what he remembered from his childhood as Susanne's room. He thought about running up the stairs after her, but his head was hurting from the alcohol and he felt dizzy. Instead he sat on the bottom step and listened.

Cecil had run into Susanne's room, saw Susanne curled into a ball on the bed and had spilled it all out:  
"I didn't mean to thleep with you! It just happened but I can't get you out of my mind becauth I think I love you!"  
Glock, on the lowest step, was stunned. First, he was so drunk the even the sounds he was hearing were slurred, and the second thing was that his girlfriend cheated on him! With Susanne!  
He was angry. He was stunned. He was numb. It made sense why Eva wanted to live with Frolic now, if she was sleeping with Susanne…He didn't know what to do anymore and the liquor was really making him feel bad. He decided to leave until he felt well enough to get mad at Eva and yell at her. Right now he just wanted to cry, but that was only the drinks. Only them.

Cecil didn't hear Glock leaving, he was too busy looking like a fool, confessing his love to Susanne's pillows on his bed. Cecil/Eva sat down on the bed and thought of what he was really going to say when Susanne came in. It couldn't be what he just spilled out. That didn't help either of them at all. He guessed the first thing he should say was "sorry", but that didn't seem like enough. Glock didn't know that he wasn't the only man who wanted to cry in that house.

Berretta walked briskly down the street, attempting to run away from the doubts that still followed her.  
She had decided to take her mother's advice and finally talk to Frolic, but not at the flower shop. That place was too public, customers going in and out…and besides, she didn't want to run into that "brother" of hers, anyway. She didn't know if she believed her dad or not, but he wasn't something she wanted much contact with at all. Her real brother was trouble enough.  
She had decided to wait at Frolic's house until he came home, and then they could walk somewhere more private. She had been out of touch with everyone that she didn't know that Frolic had moved out and lived over his store now.

When she arrived, the door was partly open. Never being one for manners, Berretta walked into the house.  
"Hello?"  
No one answered, but she thought she heard something move upstairs. Berretta decided to check it out. If it was a burglar, she thought she'd throw him out the window and tell him to get away before she called the cops. Having stuff stolen from the house would ruin her chance to talk with Frolic.  
She entered the room and found a girl sitting on the bed, a few items in disarray as she had been looking at them and had quickly dropped them. Looking closer, she recognized the figure.  
"Eva…?"  
Eva looked surprised to have been found.  
"Y-yeth?" came the timid reply.  
Beretta had never been that friendly with Eva, so the lisp didn't raise any suspicions.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Eva looked behind Berretta, out into the hallway. "Th-Thuthanne ithn't here with you?"  
"That's who you're waiting for?"  
She nodded. "I need to talk to him."  
Berretta came in and sat down next to the younger girl. The light in the room wasn't doing her any favors, poor thing. She looked horrible. Like her dad in drag.  
"I came here to talk, too," she sighed. "That can be that hardest thing sometimes, right."  
Eva nodded. "Because…I'm afraid he'll hate me. I've done a lot of bad things to him, sorry doesn't cut it…"  
There had been problems between Eva and Hero before she had cut herself off from everyone, so she just nodded knowingly.  
Eva looked about to cry. "How…how can I pothibbly make it up to him? There'th no way he'll ever forgive me…I want to be friendth. Maybe more, but I don't think he wanths to."  
Berretta wanted to hug her, but she stopped herself. She didn't know Eva that well.  
"Why don't you practice on me? Tell me what you want to say. Tell me how you feel."  
"I'll try…" she gulped. She took a deep breath. "I think your eyeth are like thparkling diamonds; bioluminethenth; twin blinking thtoplights. Your thkin ith like powder; wet paint; like the bright thide of the dark thide of the moon; glithening theal thkin. Your voice ith the thweetheth thing thince thliced bread; thince onion dip; otamatoneth. Your body ith the perfect thructure; like a thpider building a web of glithening cow eyelasheth. I'm thorry if I ever hurt you, pleath forgive me and let'th get together, yeah yeah yeah."

As Eva had been describing her vision of Susanne, Berretta found herself agreeing with it more and more. All these qualities applied to Frolic; but as she thought harder, she realized that Goemon and Susanne shared the same qualities. As she thought about all the combined virtues of the Ishikawa men; their physiques, their personalities, their steadfastness in all they do, their deep piercing eyes…She didn't come here with the intention ending up back at square one, but here she was. She hated all of them right now. All the Ishikawas could die right now for possessing the power to turn her on by existing.  
Then, they both heard footsteps come up the stairs and toward the room. Berretta got up and said, "I'll give you guys some privacy." She quickly hid herself in the closet and turned around so the two could work out their own problems. "Go get 'em, tiger!" she called as she closed the door.

Susanne ran as quickly as he could up the stairs to avoid his dad. Laying in the nurses' room sick hadn't helped his situation or his mood at all. In fact, he felt the worst he had all week. So the last thing he expected upon opening the door to his room was Eva laying on his bed. The way she was lying was how he pictured her a million times in his head. She was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. And she was laying on his bed. In his room. Susanne felt his face flush and felt himself heat up; he got flustered easily and here was the girl of his dreams in his dream position. He walked closer.  
"Eva, I—"  
"I'm tho thorry, Thuthanne! I never meant for it to happen but I think that your eyeth are—"  
No. No. This couldn't be. Why would anyone do this to him? Did life hate him so much? What did he ever do to deserve this?  
"Get out."  
"But, Thuthanne! I can exthplain—"  
"Get out of my life and never come near me again, you got it! You're a sick joke and I hate you!  
And my name is HERO! GET OUT!"  
Cecil jumped up without another word and left the room. Why did he ever think that this would work?

Susanne watched him leaving, not wondering or caring how he got into his room. He just walked over to his door and slammed it shut, locking it and leaning his back toward the door. Why did he have the worst life in the world? Maybe he'd be better off dead. He didn't think that his day could get any worse. He wanted a shower. He walked towards his laundry basket by the closet, stripping of his shirt and pants. He looked down, and felt even worse that the effects of even thinking Eva had been there waiting for him…The reaction was still there, mocking him and his reality.  
Suddenly his closet door opened up and a beautiful woman walked out. At least he thought it was…Yes, he wasn't suddenly being crushed between two balloons. Well, he was but they were real. Very real.  
Then she was sucking on his face; his first kiss was a violent concoction of lust and desperation. Having no idea what to do, he started copying the strange woman from his closet. But she gave him no time to learn from her before she pushed him onto his bed.  
He didn't know was that girls could get undressed so fast. He had always assumed that bras took a long time to get off, but he guessed that ripping in half would make extraction much quicker. Berretta for her part had seen enough of Susanne that she knew her problem wasn't Frolic at all. No. Not when she had the exact same feelings for his brother. She would sort out what this mean later, but right now the heat she had been feeling before from Eva's impassioned if garbled speech had come back twice as strong, and there was the just the man to help her. Explosively removing the last of both their clothes, she looked into his eyes and whispered into his ear, "Won't you be my Hero?"


	56. Stuck On You

Glock woke up with a huge headache, which got worse when he heard his dad up and about in the kitchen.  
It was bad enough he was kicked out of any friends house he tried to temporarily live at. Now he was forced to live back home, back with the dad he yelled at. The dad he told he hated.  
On that day he did hate him, but the almost two weeks since he had to sulk back home made him think a little more.  
He wished he could go live with his mom so he could avoid his dad forever. 'I'm sure he already told her about what I said...' he thought as the fear he suddenly felt made him sick.  
Beretta had stopped calling him weeks ago, telling him she already knew and had disowned him.  
And Eva hadn't-  
"Eva," Glock gasped, yesterdays events coming back to him.  
He closed his eyes and groaned. What was he going to do about her? He had been close enough that she may as well have told him the truth to his face.  
He fished his cell phone from his pants pocket, not bothering to change when he collapsed on his bed hours earlier. Still groggy and feeling sick he called her, needing to get it over with.  
"Hey," Eva answered happily.  
'What is...?' Glock wondered.  
"Hello? Glock? You there?"  
"Um, yeah. I-I am."  
"You sound really bad," Eva said with a laugh. "What happened?"  
Glock stared off. Why was she asking him? Didn't she already know how she felt? What she did? How dare she cheat on him and then act like nothing happened!  
"Eva," Glock said seriously. "I need to talk to you. About something."  
"Oh, okay," Eva said, not really getting it. "Did something happen? Is... is everything okay?"  
"Stop," Glock yelled, breathing deeply to calm himself. "Just meet me at the park on Eldridge Street, okay?" he said before quickly ending the call.  
Eva stared down at her phone in confusion. 'Is he... breaking up with me?' she wondered, the thought alone making her want to cry and beat him to death.

Eva grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, on her way spotting Frolic who stared spaced out looking at the turned off television.  
"Frolic," she said with a grin. He was so strange all of the time.  
"Hmm?" Frolic tore his eyes away from the lifeless screen. "Oh, Eva," he said cheerfully, seeing her bringing him back to reality.  
"I'm gonna take a shower and then go out and do things before school, okay?"  
"Sure," he smiled. "I need to go down and get the shop ready to open. And break up the roses and irises," he said unhappily. "I can hear them from here. If they aren't careful they're going to distract the neighborhood with their loud fights."  
Eva stared at him with a forced smile, not wanting to understand anything of what he was saying. "Okay, then," she said, turning and locking herself in the bathroom.  
By the time she was finished and dressed Frolic had gone. In a way she was relieved, living with him an experience she had never thought she'd live.  
Leaving the apartment and locking the door she bounded off, happy about seeing Glock until she remembered the call.  
'What was his problem?' she wondered, the bounce in her step quickly devolving into foot dragging.  
She got to the park and spotted Glock sitting at one of the tables scattered around the grass and tree filled lot. She smiled as she approached.  
"Hey," she said, sitting next to him and leaning in for a kiss.  
He gave her a look of disgust and backed off before her lips could touch him.  
She gave a confused glare as she stared at him. "Fine," she huffed. "So, are you here to tell me you're seeing somebody else or something?" she glared.  
"Me?" Glock said, offended he'd get the blame. "No, Eva, I still thought I was seeing you! Obviously you didn't think the same way!"  
"What?" Eva scoffed. "What are you talking about?"  
"Stop pretending, Eva! I know what you've been up to! Why you suddenly can't see me or do anything with me! I was stupid to believe you when you always used Frolic as the excuse."  
Eva gave him a blank stare. It was that or crying and screaming at him, which wasn't what she needed right then. "And what exactly have I been up to?" she asked as calmly as she could.  
Glock scoffed, glaring at her for a moment before looking away. "Can't come out and admit to it. Should have guessed." He stood and two two steps before he stopped, keeping his back to her. "Do you love me?" he asked.  
Eva wiped the tears that now fell from her eyes. "Of course I do," she said, her voice loud and forceful, but ready to break at any moment. "Why would you ask that?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" he said loudly, turning and staring at her. "We haven't had ten minutes of time together since you moved in with Frolic." He said the name with a look of disgust on his face. He knew he had something to do with her and Hero.  
"Don't talk about him like that," Eva growled. Frolic was kind and gentle and didn't deserve such hatred aimed at him.  
"You and all your stupid excuses! Frolic's taking me to dinner. Frolic's taking me shopping. Me and Frolic are getting our nails done. I have to go see Frolic's performance. Frolic is taking me to the ballet." He stopped and gave her a look of disbelief. "Ballet? Ballet? Since when do you care about the stupid ballet, Eva?"  
"How do you know I never cared about it! Whenever I'm with you it always seems like we do things you like! Every time I suggested something you said it was dumb and that we should do something you like! So, how would you know what I like and don't like, Glock!"  
"I don't know, Eva! Obviously I can't read you at all anymore because I thought you liked me! And I've been wrong about that for who knows how long you've been sleeping around!"  
"What?" she hissed. "I... I can't believe you said that! Glock, why would you-"  
"Get over yourself, Eva," Glock said, staring at her for a second before he turned and walked away.

Susanne was up bright and early for school, a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.  
He had no idea who the girl was that burst from his closet, finding himself alone in bed by the time he woke up. Whoever she was, though, Susanne wanted to see more of her.  
His smile faded when he remembered Cecil being creepy on his bed minutes before. Why did he even bother? Especially when Susanne was doing his best to be nice to him. 'Not anymore,' he thought as he got to the kitchen. 'That freak can die for all I care. But that woman...'  
He sat at the table and sighed, a dreamy smile on his face.  
Who was she? And why was she in his closet? And how could she bend like that?  
All mysteries that would go unanswered that morning, Susanne noticing he daydreamed his morning away and was going to be late.

He ran into class just as the bell rang, the teacher giving him the evil eye.  
Susanne didn't care. He could have been expelled right then and he wouldn't have cared.  
'I wonder if she'll be in my closet when I get home?' he thought excitedly.  
In his happiness he didn't even notice Eva as she sat looking depressed, closing the world around her out.  
In fact, he hadn't even thought of Eva since he thought Cecil was Eva on his bed. And usually he thought about her all the time.  
His thoughts were broken when the door opened, the teacher stopping his boring talk and looking over at the student who entered.  
Susanne eyed the boy, who looked familiar. 'That can't be...'  
"Class," the teacher said loudly as he looked at the students. "Please welcome our new student, Gabriel Fromage."  
"Gabriel..." Susanne muttered under his breath, not having heard that name in years.  
"Gabriel, take a seat if you can find one," the teacher said, quickly resuming his lecture.  
Gabriel passed Susanne and whispered "Hey" to him, Susanne nodding and smiling.

"So, you hear Gabe is back?" Susanne asked Josh as they sat together at a fast food place.  
"He is?" Josh said, half a hamburger crammed in his mouth.  
Susanne nodded.  
"Well, this should be interesting," Josh smiled. "From what I've heard, he's _fabulouth_." He gave a limp-wristed pose as he said it.  
"Huh?" Susanne wondered, not getting it at all.  
"You gonna eat those?" Josh asked, changing the subject as he pointed to Susanne's chicken nuggets.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna eat them," Susanne said as he protected them with his hand. "Go buy some if you're still hungry."  
"Well, then eat them faster. You eat all dainty like a girl," Josh teased as he stood and walked up to order more food.  
Susanne sighed, nibbling on a nugget as he thought back to the girl he had slept with, the dreamy look returning to his face.

School had ended and Susanne stood by his locker, staring at the messy contents and trying to figure which books he needed to take home with him.  
"You should just do what I do," Josh said as he leaned against the neighboring lockers. "Do all your homework during class the next morning."  
Susanne glanced at his friend. It sounded better than lugging all those books home, but he knew that if his dad saw him bringing nothing home that he'd start to ask questions.  
And Goemon was acting suspicious enough of Susanne already for him to chance whatever next step his dad had at the ready.  
"So, doing anything tonight?" Josh asked.  
"Um, I might be. I'm not sure." Susanne hid his happiness well, knowing that if Josh knew he'd want to pry.  
'And I don't even know her name,' Susanne thought, thinking Josh would find him weird when he found that out.  
"Oh. Cool. I can dig it."  
Susanne stopped what he was doing and looked up, staring at the back of his locker with a confused gaze. 'I can dig it?' he thought, laughing at how stupid it sounded.  
"Pale Thumbtacks are playing at the Spectrum tonight," Josh said excitedly. "My cousins step-sisters boyfriend knows the singer, so he got me tickets."  
"Really? Wow. I'd love to go see them."  
"Well, drop your not-so-sure plans and let's go."  
'Pale Thumbtacks or the chance at more sex?' Susanne thought. He thought long and hard. "Sure," he said, opting for the concert.  
"Awesome," Josh said, he and Susanne doing some weird handshake only they knew and something Josh only did when he was really excited about something.  
"Oh, here you are, Hero," a female voice called out from down the hall, he and Josh turning to see the new girl trotting towards them, chest out as her breasts bounced wildly with every step.  
"Oh, hey," Susanne said, not phased by the show at all.  
"I wanted to return this," she said in a bimbo-like manner as she held out his calculator and giggled. "Thanks for letting me use it. You're such an angel."  
"No problem," Susanne said, smiling as he took back his property.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said flirtingly before bouncing off.  
"See ya," Susanne said, tossing his calculator in his locker.  
Josh titled his head slightly as he watched her bouncing butt as she trotted off. "Damn she's got a fine ass."  
"What'd she want?" Eva asked as she walked up to Susanne, having seen him talking to her from afar and seeing it as an opportunity to insult him a little.  
"I let her use my calculator," Susanne said as he grabbed some books. "Why do you care?"  
Eva scoffed. "Yeah, she couldn't add one and one without some help. She's nothing but a stupid whore."  
"Oh? So you're an expert in whores now?" Susanne said in annoyance.  
"I know them when I see them."  
"Is that what your brother said when he'd sleep with you?"  
Susanne had no idea where the remark came from, but from the shocked and hurt look on Eva's face he knew it did the job.  
"Dude..." Josh said.  
The smirk Susanne gave was too much for Eva, reaching her hand back and slapping him as hard as she could in the face.  
"Don't you ever bring my brother into anything ever again!" she said as she pointed a finger in his face.  
Susanne rubbed his cheek in pain as he glared at her.  
She opened her mouth to say something else, but couldn't find the words, breaking out into sobs as she ran off.  
"Fucked up, man," Josh said, giving a disappointed look at Susanne while shaking his head. "You know what? I think my cousin's step-sisters brother wanted that extra ticket."  
Susanne stared in shock at Josh, then glaring at him as he walked off. 'Like I need him. I have... whatever her name is! Damn it, I need to find out her name...'  
He sighed, slamming his locker and sulking off.


	57. Our Gang

Lupin awoke to the sounds of trumpets through the halls chanting to the tune of _Oh, How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning_. It was the worst song to wake up to, he thought, the sentiment being so very true. He rolled over and tried to tune it out.  
"'Ey, Lupin, get a move on. The boys was sayin' dat da doc' gots an announcements for us."  
Lupin opened his eyes, the figure of Ubel von Schmut, the so-called leader of their unit, hovering above him. Ubel was a man that anyone in their right mind would make an effort not to get on the bad side of, so Lupin sat up with a sigh. "Where's Gaufre?"  
"'E's settin' up da games, le'ss hurry 'n' have breakfas' so we can plays before da announcements."  
Lupin nodded, following the man into the cafeteria with a small smile.

Rehab wasn't as bad as he'd imagined. He and the guys weren't the best of friends or anything, but they were a family in their own way. Ubel was the kind of guy he was used to being around: he never said much about himself, he walked around in a dark bowler hat, he didn't do any of that sissy talk stuff. Gaufre Passade, the man whose bed sat next to his, was another type altogether, one Lupin couldn't quite pinpoint. He was a little more honest, a little more fresh-faced for someone getting off of heroin. He was a passionate guy, kinda trendy, but somehow, they got along.

Once Lupin was in his seat, Ubel inched closer to him. "I gots some businesses ta attends to. 'Ere's da score from last week." Ubel peered around the place with caution before shoving his hand into Lupin's jacket, stuffing a handful of cigars within one of its inner pockets.  
"I knew you'd keep them safe," Lupin whispered with glee.  
"Jus rememba dis nex' time dat no good Dravend tries ta kick me outta my position."  
Lupin nodded. He didn't get rehab politics yet, but he did get loyalty. "You've got it, von Schmut." Lupin tried not to look suspicious as he ate; he could just imagine the jealousy on Gaufre's face when he presented those babies at the table.

"Rachel, what are you doing? Come on," said a hushed voice near Lupin's table.  
"But he's all alone, this is your chance!"  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Oh shush, I know you like him."  
"N-no, I mean, not like that."  
Rachel grinned, helping herself to the seat across from Lupin. "Hey, Arsene. Where's Gaufre, getting your juice?"  
Lupin looked up, flashing a grin to the girl that was trying to hide behind her friend with a blush. "He will be if I beat him tonight."  
"You're still planning revenge, huh?"  
"He has to be cheating," Lupin mumbled, even in knowing that his Gaufre—well, his friend anyway—would never do that. "Never lost a game of poker in my youth." But then, he really had been cheating back then.  
"You guys are gonna be caught one of these days if you keep betting like that. Hey, do you need a date?"  
It had been a long time since someone had asked Lupin out. "A date?"  
"You know, a pretty girl to hang on your arm while you rake in the winnings, like in Vegas."  
Lupin didn't think they were supposed to go on dates. _Although_… Lupin hummed. He had been wanting to plan a surprise for the boys and anything that could grant access to a surprise panty raid… "I'll think about it."  
The flustered friend managed to pull Rachel away, the two girls walking off, whispering and giggling.

The nearly-forgotten taste of good ol' fashioned lager was like honey as it danced down Lupin's throat. He set it down and gave the other guys a good looking over, trying to catch one single fault that could tip him in. There was nothing.  
Next to him sat a lithe, rosy-cheeked man in a feathered hat. "I do hope you've prepared. That Chapstick was your last one, and I do not accept toenails as a bet."  
Lupin gave his cocky grin. "I'm in."  
Gaufre mirrored his confidence, setting on the table a much lusted after pair of shiny Italian loafers. The table was in awe as he set them down in all of their like-new glory. "Well?" Gaufre said, eyeing Lupin; he didn't bother to pretend that the other men posed any sort of a threat. "Can you take the heat, Lupin?"  
Lupin relished the intrigue in Gaufre's face as he thrust his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cigars. "How do you like them apples?"  
Gaufre could imagine the smell without picking them up. He sighed In amazement. "You knew my brand. I do not believe I ever told you."  
"You didn't. Lucky guess when you were talking about your college days. They don't make these anymore, you know, not since that little kid ate one when no one was looking."  
Ubel wanted to object, seeing as he had brought the beer, but he had nothing of that value. Besides, he would let them have their fun. "Dangs, looks like I'm outs, guys." The other guys followed, as they usually felt the obligation to do since he was the leader.

It was just Lupin, Gaufre, and Danny now, and Danny always lost. Tension clouded around the room, the guys looking on in jealousy at the items they would never have.  
Rachel stood on the bylines In boredom. She thought she should have known better than to try and bring some romance to a man's event, but she would do anything for Tammy. They had gone through opiate dependency and back, dammit! Besides, Tammy was much too attached to the game—or more likely, her own fantasies since she knew nothing about card games—for Rachel to justify walking out.

Lupin's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of what he could do with his hand. He had been so excited, he hadn't bothered to slow down the drinking. His only hope for winning was that Gaufre was just as intoxicated, but with him, it was hard to tell. Suddenly, Lupin smiled. He had been looking at Gaufre, the table, his beer, and his feet so much that he hadn't noticed a passable hand. Gaufre was good, but he couldn't work magic—or, not the literal type anyway. "Read 'em and weep." Lupin swept his hand over the table, leaving behind three jacks and two sevens.  
Gaufre laughed, showing everyone his infinitely superior hand: four kings.  
"You bitch!" a disgruntled player shouted out in the background.  
Lupin and Gaufre stared eachother down, Lupin's hand gripping the cigars.  
Whispers behind them predicted a long-due physical battle which was sure to end with everyone being sprayed down with that dreaded water bottle.

The tension faded when the two broke out in cheerful laughter, Lupin happily handing over the cigars. Lupin was loyal to his friends and would have shared anyway, which also meant that he had packed away some for himself for whenever he got a chance to smoke them. He was never quite sure how Gaufre got away with it.  
Out of his competition mode, Lupin turned back to Tammy, who was waiting expectantly and had made elaborate plans to steal from the linen closet and sneak into the garden so they could have a picnic, although the only food she had was the pancakes she had tucked away from her breakfast; she never ate in the morning and liked to save that food for special occasions. "So about that panty raid…"  
Tammy went red in the face. "What?"

There was a slam on the door before one of the boys burst through. "Guys, run! The doc's coming for us!"  
Everyone hurried to get their things together, each person disposing of their beer bottles with the storage that Ubel always provided and running back to get a swig of non-alcoholic mouthwash before Dr. Holmes and his subordinates could reach them.

Lupin had just finished setting it up to look like he had been quietly reading in bed when Dr. Evan Holmes walked in.  
"Everybody gather round. Today marks your third week here, and we have prepared a special surprise for each and every one of you."  
Lupin wondered if It was a field trip. He liked field trips.  
"Today," the doctor continued, "we have called in people to help work out your more innermost, personal problems."  
_Boring_, Lupin thought. They were already seeing the doctors every day, what was one more?  
"We have brought in your loved ones."  
Lupin's arms drooped. He had never won the trust of many people, least of all his own family. His friends either weren't on speaking terms with him or were much too oblivious. That only left Fujiko and Eva. _I don't want them to see me like this, _he thought, panic-stricken. Who knew what Eva thought of him? Knowing all of his awful secrets…

"Is there a problem, Jack?"  
Behind Lupin, a stringy-haired man with droopy eyes sniffled. "My father never loved me. I know he wouldn't come to support me getting clean." Jack began to sob, leaning into another man's shoulder.  
Lupin rolled his eyes. Jack was _such_ a drama queen. Regardless, the thought of seeing people from his past, and soon-to-be present, sickened him.

Lupin took his eyes away from the blank white table, looking at the joined families all around him. Had nobody come for him? Were his only true friends the ones he had made in rehab? He caught sight of another man all alone and the two exchanged gazes, until a boy that looked to be around Eva's age ran up to the other man and hugged him. Lupin sighed. _That could have been me._ It wasn't him, though. He was the one for whom nobody had come. He thought about going back inside, but the glare from the guard convinced him it was better to wait. He did all sorts of things that could get him in trouble, he didn't need to go and ruin it by trying to forgo an event.

"Lupin."  
He was torn from his reminiscing in the blue, blue sky by the familiar voice of his wife. "Fujiko!" He struggled to remember the last time he had been so happy to see her. However, reality came crashing back down on him when he noticed that she was not quite so thrilled.  
Dr. Evan, whose presence he had not before noticed, placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now Lupin, Fujiko wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to come. She needed much reassurance. Now hold her hand." The doctor picked up Lupin's hand and wrapped his fingers around Fujiko's hand. "Good. You two need to discuss your problems before they can go away. Do you think you can do that for me?"  
Fujiko and Lupin looked at each other before nodding.  
"Very good. Start with the reason you're here, Lupin. Fujiko needs to know that it isn't her fault." Dr. Evan walked off to meddle in other families' business.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "We both know the reason I'm here. I don't need it rubbed in my face every five seconds. Dr. Minnie said that can cause relapses."  
Fujiko took her hand away and crossed her arms. "Don't try to guilt trip me, Lupin. It _isn't_ my fault you're here."  
"I never said it was!"  
"I can't do this." Fujiko took a minute to calm herself before speaking again. "I can't let you back in our home if all you're going to do is talk about how we make you want to do drugs. Eva doesn't deserve that and neither do I."  
"Where are you getting all this from?" Lupin was sick of being blamed for things that had nothing to do with him—now she was blaming him for actions that had yet to take place! "See? This is why I have problems. All you can do is talk about how I'm ruining your life, how I'm ruining Eva's life. Oh poor Fujiko, she has to live with that horrible monster she married but she's much too kind-hearted to leave him, because then he might be happy for a while!"  
Fujiko shook—what with, Lupin didn't know. "You want a divorce?" she said quietly.  
Lupin blinked. "No, I didn't mean that. What I meant was…"  
Fujiko slapped him. "If you didn't want this to work, then why didn't you say so in the first place? All these years, I thought it was for the best, but you didn't care."  
"_I _didn't care! Me!" Lupin barked in laughter. "I tried to support you, but you and your stupid fashion clubs and parent organizations you'd spring on me all of the sudden. How do I even know those were real?"  
Fujiko narrowed her eyes in disgust. "Now you're saying I cheated on you? That's it, isn't it? Arsene's gone, so now I'm gonna go screw the whole town. That's how it happened."  
"So now you're admitting it?"  
Fujiko screeched. "You're impossible! Maybe I should have found other men, ones that weren't such assholes! You know what? Maybe I'll go do that right now. Have fun acting all high and mighty in your _drug_ rehab, Lupin."

Lupin stared angrily into the distance beyond the point of her leaving his sight. Why couldn't they have one night afternoon? The sun was bright and the grass was green and he wasn't having the harsh withdrawal symptoms he'd experienced for a while.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Lupin looked up at Dr. Evan. _She was right._ What was he doing there? Lupin held his head in his hands. He had ruined everything.


	58. Miscommunication

Aside from some strange noises from Susanne's room about a week ago, (which he declined to investigate) nothing had happened that would have necessitated Goemon emerging from his room.  
But for the past few hours, ever since he got home from school, this strange shuffling, banging and clicking noise from Susanne's room had kept him from shutting out the outside world. It was very hard to punish oneself in solitude if one was overwhelmed every few seconds with an awful racket that urged one to kill one's child. Regretfully, Goemon knew he had to leave his room and check on his son.

Susanne had been waiting every day after school, and every morning before, and every night in-between for his Mystery Woman to appear from the closet again. He remembered each detail of her face, of her outfit (even though she didn't wear it long), and of her body. Oh, yes. She was a woman. And it hadn't mattered that he was just a boy. She was kind and warm and wonderful and everything he knew love could be. But she hadn't come back. Which had started to make Susanne think that he either A) Had the best, most realistic wet dream he ever had or  
B) There was a secret door in his closet.  
Mystery Woman had left one sock, though, so he knew it had to be option B.  
And so, here he was. The closet was clean, and he was going in and out of it over and over. Running into it, closing the doors, waiting for something to open. He was banging on walls, pressing inside and outside. In and out, in and out. In some sort of strange, sad ritual to make his beautiful one-day girlfriend appear once again. And he never noticed his father watch him for many long minutes before leaving without saying a word.

"What was that, Goemon?" Jigen asked again. Frolic was over for drinks and he was already feeling buzzed. Baffi was there, too, (not for drinks) but she was talking to herself or Frolic or him very loudly and it didn't help listening on the telephone.  
"It's Susanne. He's acting weird."  
"Is something wrong? Is he sick?" Jigen worriedly asked. While Susanne hadn't come over in a long time, he was close to all three of Goemon's kids when they were young.  
"I don't know. I went up to his room, and he came out of the closet."  
Jigen thought about this for a few seconds before answering. He was surprised, and yet not. It made sense on a certain level. But Goemon sounded very upset.  
"Goemon, I thought you'd be used to this by now."  
"Used to what?"  
"Coming out of the closet. I mean, you must have gone through this with Frolic…" Jigen didn't know if anything had happened between them, but he felt it was a safe bet.  
"What? Frolic never did anything like this. Susanne came out of the closet and then went back in."  
"He denied it?"  
"Denied…? No. He came out and went in and came out again. What do I do?"  
Jigen had nothing to say.  
"Jigen? Are you listening to me? I have no idea what to do. He keeps coming out. Why? Why? I thought I raised him differently."  
Jigen hung up.

Hours later, Glock arrived home after visiting his mom for dinner. As much as he had wanted to, he hadn't told her anything that had been going on. He was planning on running upstairs in the hopes of missing his dad when he heard yelling and laughing going on in his dad's den. And then an odd hollow bouncing sound and a crash. And then laughing. Glock sighed. "Cuponk."  
Glock decided to go see what was broken. His dad had broken something before and had been so drunk (or something else) that he had hurt himself without noticing. Glock didn't want to deal with that again.  
As he was about to push aside the curtain that divided the den from the rest of the house, something stopped him.  
"Reeeally, Frrrrolikkk…yas gotta help yer brothzer…"  
"With what?" Frolic asked, seemingly not as drunk as Jigen. But that was a lie and Glock knew it. Another thing Glock didn't like about Frolic was that it seemed the man never changed. He kept this bright, bubbly, air-headed personality no matter what the circumstances. He had seen Frolic and Jigen drink the same amount of alcohol, and while Jigen got more and more relaxed, Frolic just stayed the same. His eyes just got bigger and he stopped blinking. It was freaky. Frolic also never remembered everything the next morning, which meant that somehow those unblinking-eyes were another persona inside of him (or so Glock felt) and that made it even worse.  
"He kkkk-came out of da closet t'day and freaked yer dad out."  
"What was he doing in there in the first place?"  
"What…? No. He'sh gay."  
"He always seemed quite gloomy to me."  
"It'sh no ushe talking to you drunk. Yer as loopy as your dad."  
There was some kind of noise and muttering.  
"Geezsh. I take it back. I didn't mean it. Lightennn up, Frrrolikk."  
Glock forgot about the potential hazard left by Cuponk and went to his room; thinking about what he had just learned.

* * *

"We have a new student joining us today, class. This is Gabriel Fromage. I want everyone help him get up to speed on homework. Gabriel, find an empty seat at the back today. You'll have an assignment later."  
Susanne hadn't looked up from trying to nap in class. He had spent the entire night looking through his closet, and unknowingly worrying his father.  
"Wowsers, Teach, thanks!" Came the overly-enthused response. Susanne remembered something about it, but he had no idea what.  
The voice belonged to a boy about his age and height, but he looked like an over-grown Vienna Children's Choir member: Blonde, blue-eyed, waif-like and a high voice.  
His face held a permanent too-big grin as he walked down the rows of desks. He stopped by Susanne's.  
"Hero? Is that you? Goodness Gumdrops, it's great to see you again!"  
Blank stare.  
"You don't remember me? I guess it has been ages and ages ago…But you don't remember Gabby Gabe?"  
Then it came to him. When he was, what, five? He and Gabriel used to be neighbors and they hung out. He had moved away not long after that, though. Was that part of his life that memorable?  
"Oh, yeah," Susanne smile half-way. "Long time no see."  
Gabriel laughed, "Oho ho ho! You always know what to say, don't you? Butter-Muffins! This is terrific!"  
Susanne wasn't sure if it was all that great and Gabriel was frankly weird, but it was nice to have someone actually happy he existed for a change.

* * *

The Merry Misadventures Of Lord Wimble-Womble Pickadilly  
(Book 83, Vol. 2 Part C-F56.9 A)  
Chapter 2/3rd

The shop had been quiet all morning, and so Lord Pickadilly had invited his friend Monsieur Maxime Poni over for tea while his man Gardener watched the flowers. It was while he was waiting for Maxime that Lord Pickadilly had recalled that he had not made reservations at the tea room and so had removed himself to his private telephone booth in the back for more privacy (pronounced "priv-ih-see") and missed the entrance of his friend.  
The bell above the door tinkled even more delicately than usual in response to the refined way the aristocratic hand of Maxime Poni. "Love, are you here?" Lord Pickadilly's dogsbody (A/N: British-y word for errand-boy), still remembering with shame the undignified way he had conducted himself when last at one of Monsieur Poni's balls, crept into a corner to hide his blush.  
That was how it came to be that Maxime Poni was put upon to help a passerby who wandered into the store (a most grievous mistake that Pickadilly apologized profusely for, but one which Poni forgave easily with his gentle nature).  
The young lad looked about in a curious fashion until his eyes alit upon some white lilies on display.  
"Good sir, can you sell me a dozen of these flowers?"  
Poni smiled warmly but with sadness, "Alas I cannot. I am not the proprietor of this fine establishment; that would be my friend."  
The lad sighed, his golden hairs shifting forlornly, "I was hoping to take some home with me. These lilies seem to speak to me."  
"Flowers speak to many people."  
"If only they really could. They would be such boon companions. We have just moved in you see, and our house is so empty. I thought it would cheer father to have some flowers. "  
"I have moved many times in my life, and flowers do bring cheer. Where is your house? I could have my friend deliver some to you."  
"Could you?" he asked excitedly. "Golly gee, that's the best news I've had all day!"  
He quickly wrote down his address for Poni, who dutifully promised to have some flowers taken to the house. "And what is your name, my pet? I'd like to know another flower fancier."  
"Gabriel," the lad said simply, not adult yet enough in mind to add in a last name.  
Maxime Poni allowed the lad to press his hand in a gesture of friendship and to seal their promise before the lad skipped out just as Lord Pickdilly walked back in.  
"Maxi! My friend. I didn't know you had arrived."  
"I let myself in."  
"Of course! You're always welcome to drop by. But really, Gardener should have let me know. So hard to find a decent man these days."  
Poni inclined his head in agreement.  
Lord Pickadilly continued on briskly, "The carriage should arrive soon to take us to the club. However, I need to give a few instructions before I leave. Gardener!"  
The man came from the back, looking sheepish and a bit shamefaced.  
"Gardener. Monsieur Poni was left all alone in the front. You should have attended to him. I'm quite disappointed in you, Gardener."

Cecil shifted uncomfortably. He had hoped he would never see Lord Pickadilly again. And with Poni! It was his worst nightmare. Well, almost worst. He knew he certainly wouldn't be getting any help from anywhere.

Lord Pickadilly brought his cane into his man's face, then swept it across the room.  
"You will arrange the shop while I am out. By color. Starting with red in that corner," pointing to the far side of the room, "and continuing in like-fashion according to the rainbow and ending over here."  
"I can't do that all by my—"  
"And then, you shall gather up all the left-over roses from that wedding last week and you shall feed hungry children."  
"Thir, children do not eat rotheth—"  
"And then you shall wax the ceiling. When I look up, I expect to see someone looking back at me. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Frol—Lord Pickadilly, I can't do all that. It doethn't even make thenthe."  
"Sense! Sense! That's not the point, Gardener! Your job is to obey!"

Cecil looked at Frolic's eyes, wildly dancing in his head like shiny marbles about to spill out. He was overcome in the moment.  
"You're—You're mad!" he exclaimed, falling into the melodrama despite himself.

"Just a touch," Lord Pickadilly said, calmly stepping by. "And only on my mother's side."  
And with that, he went to tea.


	59. Peas and Carrots

It shouldn't have really surprised Glock as much as it did, but he found himself thinking about it ever since he had woken up.  
'He didn't really look at girls when we were friends,' he thought as he stared down at his third tray of food and inhaled it.  
'He did like Eva, I guess. Maybe he didn't know he was gay back then? I wonder how you do know...'  
He shoved the tray aside and started on his fourth.  
'But, wait a second... If Susanne is gay, then having Eva sleep with him would be horrible for him or something, right? And then the joke would be on her.'  
He stood as the bell rang and threw away his trash.  
"What an idiot she is," he laughed.

When the final bell rang he decided to go pay Susanne a visit, knowing he had to make fun of him a little.  
He found it funny how two days ago he wanted to kill Susanne, but how now he seemed excited to see him, something he couldn't understand.  
He asked one of his friends for a ride and was dropped off in front of Susanne's school, wandering inside and looking for his once good friend.  
Susanne stood and glared at the inside of his locker, as if willing all of the books inside to disappear. They didn't, so he had to pick which ones to take home.  
"Hey there, Sue," Glock said with a grin as he walked up.  
Susanne looked back at him and wondered why he was even there. And why he was now leaning against the neighboring locker and looking at him with that weird smile.  
"What do you want," Susanne asked as he shoved a book into his already full backpack and zipped it closed.  
"Just want to talk."  
"Okay..."  
"I guess I should say congratulations."  
"Huh?" Susanne gave him an odd look.  
"That had to be kind of hard, you know? I'm a little proud of you, actually. And don't worry, I think everyone will understand."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"But, hey, I guess with your name it won't be too hard to figure out which one you are in the relationship," Glock laughed.  
"What the hell?" Susanne said as he begun to get angry.  
"So, you like being in the front or the back?" Glock grinned.  
Susanne clinched his hand into a fist, but backed off, knowing if he got into one more fight that he'd be expelled.  
"Hey, I'm just messing with you," Glock said as he gave a nervous laugh and raised his hands defensively.  
"Shouldn't you be finding Eva by now or something?" Susanne asked, just wanting to be left alone.  
"Nah, we broke up."  
"Huh? You did?"  
"Yeah, because she slept with-"  
"Wow, is that Glock?" Gabriel said as he walked up to them.  
Glock turned and looked at the overly happy guy. He glanced at Susanne, who shrugged in response.  
"It's been ages. You haven't changed." Gabriel stared at him with a big smile.  
"I guess..." Glock mumbled.  
"Don't you remember me? Gabriel? Gabby Gabe?"  
"Gabe, yeah, of course I do," Glock said as he forced a smile, having no idea who this guy was.  
"We gave him a Snickers bar for eating my sister's goldfish when we were five," Susanne said to jog Glock's memory.  
"Gabriel! Yeah, now I remember you. You were shorter. And fatter." Glock smiled and nodded.  
"Yup, that was me," Gabriel said happily. "Just moved back last week. Isn't that great? I just want to sing!"  
"You left? I hadn't realized," Glock said as he slowly inched away, waiting for the perfect time to make his escape.  
"Well, chums, I was thinking." Gabriel wrapped his hands around Susanne's and Glock's shoulders and pulled them in closer to him. "Since we're all back together, how about we all go have dinner at the Veggie Grill? Catch up on old times, you know?"  
Susanne and Glock hesitated as they tried to figure out reasons why they couldn't go. They hesitated too long, however.  
"Oh, goodie! I'll pick you guys up at six-thirty sharp. Be there or be square!" Gabriel said with a wink. He then gave them friendly slaps to the back before happily walking off.  
"Veggie Grill?" Susanne muttered, not happy at the choice forced on him.  
"We live ten minutes apart," Glock said as he thought. "How can he pick both of us up at six thirty?"  
Susanne gave Glock an odd look and walked off, leaving him standing there in thought.

Frolic looked around, his teal eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. That and the black tuxedo and tie he wore made him stick out. Strangely, though, nobody seemed to notice him.  
He walked briskly through the complex, looking around and making sure nobody saw him before he knocked on the door.  
As he stood and waited he straightened his coat and brushed some lint off his sleeve.  
Cecil yawned as he padded towards the door. He jumped when he peaked outside. "Fr-Frolic! H-hello!"  
Frolic glanced around before barging inside and slamming the door quickly.  
"Um, ith... ith thomeone after you? And what'th with the clotheth?" Cecil asked with a nervous laugh.  
Frolic whipped off his sunglasses and gave a stern glance at Cecil. "I'm just here for a quick inspection," he said as he wandered the room and looked around. "I must know under what conditions my employee has himself living in."  
Cecil stared at him in confusion. He noticed that Frolic's voice was a bit deeper and had a slight hint of an English accent. 'Who ith he now?' Cecil mentally sighed.  
"Stainless steel," Frolic said as he pressed his fingers into the face of the refrigerator. "Fingerprints," he scowled.  
Cecil looked around uncomfortably, wondering if he was even supposed to get what was going on.  
"Frolic, if you don't mind, today ith my day off and I'm tired and not feeling well..." he said, hoping Frolic would get the hint.  
Frolic didn't hear a word, glancing around with squinted eyes. 'Hmm, I don't see her...'  
"I'd really like to go back to thleep." Cecil watched as Frolic inspected every nook and cranny of the main area of the apartment. "Frolic?" he sighed. "What are you doing here?"  
Frolic stopped inspecting the inside of the toaster and looked back at Cecil. "Crumbs!" he said as he dumped the contents of the toaster onto the counter. "This uncleanliness is unacceptable from one of my employees. Utterly disgusting!"  
'I think I'd rather him be that Lord perthon again...' Cecil mentally held his breath.  
"And now I have butter on my arm," Frolic said in disgust as he had accidently rested his arm on the butter dish. "Where are your facilities?"  
"Um... down the hall..." Cecil said as he pointed in the direction of the bathroom.  
Frolic started down the short hall, opening doors as he passed them and looking inside each area he opened up.  
"Ah ha!" he cried as he looked into Cecil's bedroom. "Pleated curtains, just as they should be! I need a closer look, excuse me."  
Cecil flinched as the door to his bedroom was slammed shut. He then groaned when the grumpy old man below him started banging a broom handle on the ceiling and yelling for him to be quiet.  
Frolic eyed the flower on the dresser and rushed over to it. "Sorry it took me so long to meet with you. What do you have for me?"  
He listened as the flower spoke to him.  
"You what?" Frolic whispered in annoyance as he glared at the small plant. "We had a deal. You infiltrate his headquarters, find out what you can about him and then you relay that information back to me."  
The flower said something in response.  
"You care about him too much to hurt him?" Frolic said in a loud whisper. "He waters you? What do you think I did, ever since you were just a tiny seed! Doloki, my princess, I'm very- Wait, what? You don't go by that name? You traitor!"  
Curious as to what Frolic was doing, Cecil barged into his room, ready to tell his boss to get out and leave him alone.  
And that was when he saw it. That was when he saw Frolic slam the back of his hand into the small potted plant, knocking it to the floor, the scene happening in slow motion as the bits of pottery broke and flew in every direction, the petals on the beautiful flowers his Susanne grew fluttering around his room.  
"No!" Cecil ran forward as Frolic lifted his foot, ready to stomp the traitorous plant to death.  
His plans had been thwarted, however, as Cecil shielded the plant.  
"Let this be a lesson to you... Doloki!" Frolic said, pointing an angry finger at the wounded plant.  
"Get out," Cecil growled as tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't know who are thith time, but I want you out of my houthe!"  
Frolic glared at Cecil before stomping past him and slamming the door as he left.  
"Thuthanne," Cecil cried as he cradled the plant in his palms, carefully carrying it to the kitchen and finding a bowl to serve as a temporary home. "Don't leave me, Thuthanne," he begged as he caressed the plant's leaves. "Pleathe, don't leave me..."

Eva sighed as she made the walk home after school. She had left early that day, telling the nurse she wasn't feeling well. The nurse offered to call her parents to pick her up, but Eva quickly stopped her, saying she already had a ride, which she didn't.  
She used her extra time wandering the neighborhoods and thinking about life.  
Things were suddenly happening too fast for her. School was winding down, Baffi seemed more interested in hanging out at Glock's house than spending time with her, Glock completely avoided her for reasons she still didn't understand and Susanne seemed meaner than usual, every day throwing some smart-assed remark her way.  
And then there was her dad, who she hadn't seen or heard from since that one night.  
Her thoughts were focused on him when she walked into her house. She stopped before closing the door, quietly gasping in shock as she had walked in on her mom and some other guy as they made out passionately on the couch.  
"Eva," Fujiko said, putting on a smile and trying to act normal. "You're home early."  
Eva was actually home late, but Fujiko really had no idea what time was normal for Eva to get home, never bothering to pay attention.  
Eva stood stone faced as she looked at her mom. She knew that fake smile. It was the one her mom got when she was trying to hide her annoyance.  
"I wasn't feeling well," Eva said in an almost whisper as she stared at the floor.  
"Is this your-"  
"Then you should go to your room and lay down," Fujiko said, cutting off her date.  
Eva glanced up at the two before turning and walking up the stairs, the two whispering to each other as she stepped into her room and closed the door.  
"She left him..." Eva mumbled as she stared off.  
She always thought that life without her dad would be wonderful. She always thought that his disappearance would bring joy back to the family.  
But there she was, walking to her bed as tears rolled down her cheeks. And she didn't know why.  
"It's all my fault," she said as she sat on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them.  
"He told me all that stuff and then I..."  
Her words were said through the sobs that escaped her lips.  
"I was so selfish... and now... n-now I'll probably... probably...ne-never see him again."  
As she buried her face into her knees she wasn't sure if she was talking about Glock or her dad. Or both.  
'How could I have been so stupid,' she thought to herself.


	60. Never Alone

Lupin stood before the crowd, baring his all behind the podium. Never before had he been so nervous to speak in public. The banner stretched above him, that the crowd glanced at with disinterest, had all of his pain etched into it: it was his soul. He looked above him before saying those words, "Thieving ain't easy." _If only they knew_, he thought to himself grimly. Well, they were about to. "When I was your age, I thought it was all fun and games. I was following my dreams. I was getting what I wanted. I wanted to be just like my daddy." Lupin stopped, taking a deep breath as tears filled his eyes. "It was alright for a while. I thought I was invincible. And then I had a family." Most of the children had stopped paying attention at this point. He probably would have been one of them back then, he thought bitterly. "They were smart, razor sharp reflexes. Just like their ol' dad!" The tears were spilling down his cheeks now. He couldn't hold them until her got to the end. "They got it. It was a success, or so we thought." He forced himself still and held a steady gaze towards the crowd of innocent eyes. "The guards thought he was armed. They shot. His sister watched him die," he said in a cold, raw voice. "Stealing isn't just fun, it's not just something that can make you rich and get you girls. It can _kill_." He paused for reaction. "And you know what? You can't steal a life back. You can't steal that." Dropping his anti-stealing pamphlet into the crowd, Lupin walked off stage, the chattering crowd fading behind him.

His eyes too blurry to drive home, Lupin sat beneath the back of the curtains and wept into his arm. If only his son could see him then. What would he think? Would he be proud? Would he be spiteful? Would he want to be made an example of?  
"You did the right thing," a voice said behind him as a hand settled on his shoulder.  
Lupin looked up, not covering the sobbing mess his face revealed him to be. "You really think so?" he asked, rarely ever so desperate for approval from another.  
"I'm proud of you," whispered the soft voice, pulling Lupin into a hug. "Lupin. You've grown."  
Lupin couldn't help but sniffle into the man's jacket. "Thank you… Inspector Zenigata."  
Zenigata pulled away, shaking his head with a sad sigh. "I'm no inspector now. I'm just Kouichi."  
Grinning despite his tears, Lupin held out his hand. "Kouichi."  
Zenigata took his hand in a firm grip. "Arsene."

Lupin shuddered awake. He looked to his side, the other men still asleep. Lupin sat up, careful to be quiet enough not to wake the others. He would have to quit, if only to avoid being served community service. He sighed, thinking back to the story he'd never wanted to tell. In some way or another, his dreams had all involved Arsene, his son. What did it mean? They weren't all bad dreams, but they all shook him to the bone when he awoke. And Zenigata… Zenigata had been a true friend when Arsene had died, but it had been a long time since Lupin had seen him. _How's the old man holding up?_ Was his dream trying to tell him to talk to Zenigata? Was _his son_ trying to tell him to talk to Zenigata? Lupin tried to shake away the desperation that was starting to creep up. He would consider it, maybe. First, he had to get out of rehab. He didn't know if he needed to prove himself to Fujiko or to himself, or if it was too late for both, but he needed to do it anyway. He _needed_ to.

"Lupin, you're hogging the blankets again," mumbled an irritated voice, pulling them back.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping the covers. The doctors had worried about his depression over Fujiko, so they had insisted he have attention and human contact at all times so that he wouldn't want to resort to the drugs, which he still did. But his friends had pretended to be depressed just to keep him company.  
Lupin smiled. He always had good friends. If only he could learn to appreciate them. And though Lupin wanted to cry knowing that all of his friends were drug addicts, they were there for him in ways he would never be able to repay them for, so he would take all of their ugliness and make it shine like his most ridiculous of heists. "Sorry," he whispered once more, sinking back into bed.

"It smells…"  
Postal men gathered around the box that gave off the most vomit inducing smell the men had ever had the displeasure of smelling.  
"What should we do with it?" one man asked, holding his nose.  
"I don't know," another said while poking at it with a stray piece of garbage. "It doesn't have an address, just a city."  
A brave postal worker began to rip down the side of the box. What he saw both horrified and mystified him. "I don't understand…"  
Inside was a gigantic ball of putrid goo. The men called in police to help them figure out what it was, just in case it was some sort of threat.  
More and more men gathered round as the box was completely off the disgusting, ominous blob, the smell now wafting through the streets. One of the officers poked it with his baton.  
The smelly gunk flew everywhere, the ball erupting with an explosion of what appeared to be glitter and was really throwing stars. The stars narrowly avoided every single person in the room, including those that were huddled into a large group. Where the ball once sat stood a young man with a ponytail in traditional Chinese dress and an older woman who wore a beautiful soul on her face and a unibrow.  
The man gazed with burning anger at the surrounding men who were _not_ Japanese. How had his plan failed! Growling, he ran out, slashing madly with his sword at anything that crossed his path, the woman following close behind as bullets littered the air.

The two ducked into an alley, the man holding his hand over the woman's mouth as footsteps neared. After a minute, the crowd quieted and the young man lowered his hand, still keeping against the wall with a tight grip on his sword.  
"Over hear!" they heard a man yell, his partner running to see what was going on. That would prove to be that man's last words, the two falling with only a misaimed bullet in their defense and blood pouring around them.  
"Poor boys… Did you have to kill them?" the woman said quietly, looking away.  
The man continued to look down at the corpses in anger. "If Chinese man need fight, Chinese man fight. Chinese man no run like stupid Japanese dog. Go. We go now."  
She had learned to deal with his stubbornness and cracked a little smile. "My husband is no coward," she insisted as she followed him out of the alley.  
"You husband Japanese, I kill," the man, who was named Fujitarou, growled.  
"But then you'd be breaking your promise," she reminded him.  
Fujitarou made a grunt of annoyance and did not say anything more.  
The woman smiled. _Men and their pride._

After finding herself lost in Hong Kong, she'd had met the boy on a boat and he had promised to help her home, after she had inadvertently expressed doubt of his ability to—because she couldn't remember her way back rather than anything about him. Many wrong/forgotten turns and missed bus stops later, she found herself pointing out things she remembered in her mind and she almost couldn't believe she was home at last. It felt as though not yesterday had she arrived with her husband to build a life together.

"You here. I make you here."  
The woman turned to express her gratitude, but he had already disappeared. She smiled sadly. That boy was probably around her daughter's age. Her daughter she hadn't seen grow…  
She started towards the door, the wind pulling playfully at the messy bun upon her head as her eyes glimmered in delight. "I'm home," she whispered as she knocked on the front door.

In front of the TV, Zenigata tried to drink away his hangover. He knew he was getting old when the first thing he thought of when there was a pretty actress on the screen was how she reminded him of his wife. He tried not to be so melancholy. It never worked, though. He couldn't bring himself to change the channel. Maybe it was the laugh, and maybe it was the way the character got so excited over small things. The acting wasn't very good, but it brought him back to years past.

A knock roused him from his daydreams. He sighed, thinking Sakura must have locked herself out again. Even as he got up to answer, his mind was consumed with flashes of the day his life had changed in ways he never would have dreamed of…

Zenigata stood in the corner, sipping his sangria as he gazed at all of the couples dancing gleefully at the National Annual ICPO Ball. It had once been an international affair, until after a few tragic years, they concluded that it was a bad idea to have every officer in one place at one time. Now, they attended the ball in whichever country they were currently stationed.

Zenigata was glad to be in a more populated country—the year before in Nicaragua had been lonely. This year, he was in Bulgaria. He had learned that nothing much happened in Bulgaria. It was where the officers went when they needed a vacation. Happier though he was, it wasn't his scene. Sure, he liked sitting out in the sun with a cold drink and relaxing, but it didn't feel right, and he didn't know what to do with himself when it came to swanky parties.

The glass inches from his lips, he froze when his eyes caught onto a pair of glittering emerald beauties. He lowered his drink with a sigh of relief.  
"I didn't think I would see you here. I never even got your name." With a sheepish grin, Zenigata held his hand out for a shake. "Kouichi Zenigata, at your service."  
The woman gave a coquettish cackle before taking his hand. "My name is Akushu."  
"O-oh? It is nice to meet you."  
The woman had a distant look in her eyes before she looked back at him. "I should be honest. It is not my true name, however, when I was a little girl, I got lost in Japan one day and this sweet little boy took me in. He gave me that nickname and I haven't gone without it ever since."  
Zenigata was happy to hear this. "If you like nicknames, then, would you mind if I called you Aki?"  
"That's a darling nickname, Ko-ko!" the woman cried, her eyes lighting up with joy, the dark, single eyebrow above it making them stand out all the more.  
Zenigata was a polite man and decided not to mention calling him by a proper name for the time being. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
"I would love to."

Zenigata tilted his head down at the gorgeous woman, wondering how he'd gotten her to agree to be his date. He had asked on a whim, a moment of bold excitement. She hadn't said anything about his out-of-date style of dance either, although he was used to being the one to lead.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" he asked, trying not to think too hard about how long it had been since he had touched a woman so much.  
"My grandfather taught me."  
Zenigata's cheeks colored lightly. "Oh…"  
The woman seemed not to take notice. "I won every beauty pageant I ever danced in."  
"Beauty pageant!" This woman was far out of his league.  
"Is something wrong, Ko-ko?"  
Zenigata shook his head. "No, everything is perfect," he said in a soft voice, feeling like the luckiest man in the world for what might have been the first night of his life.

The next day, Zenigata knew he would see her again. He would tell the guys about it, and they wouldn't believe him, but he would have his memories of dancing with an elegant beauty queen in paradise.

He thought he was dreaming when he arrived at the airport, only to see her waiting with a duffel bag on each arm and a mischievous grin on her face. In a scene right out of the sort of romance flick he caught only on his most lonely nights in hotels, she told him how she couldn't stop thinking about him and they embraced in the crowd before rushing off to catch their flight. Zenigata never asked how she had known exactly what flight he was going on, and she never told him. They were happy that way.


	61. Grillin' Out

The situation that Susanne found himself in would have ranked in most people's "Most Awkward Moments of My Life" book, but Susanne had also been groped by his tablemate's brother (?) when said brother had thought he was a girl, and at a party he had been-  
It wasn't the most awkward moment of Susanne's life, but it was still uncomfortable to be in and he didn't know what to do.

Gabriel had picked up him and Glock at 6:30, which is what they had been arguing about the entire time they had been at the Veggie Grill. Glock was insisting that Gabriel did not pick they both up at 6:30 since they lived 10 minutes apart. The strange part was that both Susanne's and Glock's home clock had read 6:30 when Gabriel had arrived, and Glock was arguing that it couldn't have happened. Well, mostly he just ranting to the air. Gabriel seemed to enjoy watching Glock get more and more annoyed about how the whole thing was physically impossible. Susanne, for his part, was trying to ignore Glock and Gabriel and escape. It was a place his brother might have frequented. In fact, he probably did. He seemed to recall Frolic taking an almost demonic pleasure from eating vegetables recently, murmuring something about "that woman". Susanne had never asked what it was about and now he was wondering if he should have. Glancing around the room, he saw no one that gave off the impression that they might know his brother. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the door opened.

He strode up to the door, unaware of the other customers in line. Or rather, he was aware, but they were subservient to his purpose. Stopping at the counter he said, carefully. "Have vegooballs…" he squinted at the server's nametag. "…Markdun? Is good name. Not Japanese."  
The one named Markdun stared uncomprehendingly.  
"Vegoobals? You have?"  
"Sir?"  
He pointed to a flier advertising the restaurant. "Veg-gooballs! You wrote? I need!"  
"…Vegetables, sir. Veg-ta-bles."  
He received a hard stare in response.  
"They look like this," he brought out a cucumber. "You eat them?" He pantomimed chomping.  
"I require these!" came the imperial demand. "Give veg-ta-bools."  
Markdun did not correct the man further on pronunciation. "May I recommend the Asian Special, sir?"  
The man nodded. "Acceptable. But!" Here he grabbed the man's shirt collar and lifted him into the air.  
"No Japanese vegetabools! Is food for pigs! I find Japanese, I kill you! Kill you dead!"  
He shook the server several times for good measure and glared a couple out of a table near Susanne and company. 

"He looks like a right fun guy, dontchya think, guys? Let's invite him over!"  
Susanne grabbed Gabriel's hand to prevent him from attracting the mysterious stranger's attention. "Why don't we switch to a table outside? It has a nicer atmosphere."  
Glock wondered if Susanne was trying to hit on Gabriel. He didn't know how flirting worked for gay people. If it was flirting, Gabriel didn't seem to notice.  
"That sounds swell! Let's be off, fellows!"  
Susanne noticed the mysterious man start looking around the room in a manner that suggested he was looking to knife someone, and thought he was just in time.  
Outside, they ordered two large pizzas (mostly for Glock) and sat in silence. Gabriel just smiled dumbly at the both of them like he was having the time of his life until Susanne could stand it no longer.  
Glock seemed to be happy to be sour, quiet and eat at Gabriel's expense but Susanne felt sorry for him. Even if he was weird.  
"So…what have you been doing all these years?"  
"Well, gosh, where do I start? I mean, I can't say everything I've been doing, can I? That would take forever! And I think this place would close before that!" Gabriel laughed like it was funny.  
Susanne smiled uncomfortably while Glock ate the pizza that had arrived.  
"I never found as good as friends as you guys anywhere else…I seemed to have a hard time fitting in…ad then mom left us…" he lost part of his regular cheerfulness for a moment. "But now, I'm back with Hero and Glock! This is where I belong!"  
Glock continued to ignore Gabriel. Susanne cringed at looked down to avoid looking him in the eyes. As he did, he thought of what he did earlier that day and felt shame wash over him. 

He had been rushing around his room looking for clothes that didn't smell (not for Gabriel's sake, but for the general public) and he had found IT. A single sock, in a brand that no one in his house ever wore. He had been confused, until he realized that SHE had left her SOCK. It belonged to his invisible, closet dwelling girlfriend. He had spent rapt minutes stroking it, gathering the strength the take in its scent. And once he had, it was almost too much for him. He ached to see her once more. As a pale substitute, he put on a GIRL'S SOCK. HIS GIRL'S SOCK. And now he was walking around in public in a GIRL'S SOCK.  
HIS GIRL'S SOCK. Forever would the words be capitalized in his mind; ablaze with fire.  
Even now, he blushed when he thought that he had an item of HER clothing on his person; a secret item that no one knew of.  
Glock, however, saw Susanne's blush and attributed it to Gabriel's last words and Susanne's newfound release from the closet. He almost admired Susanne for being so brave in front of both Gabriel and himself, but not really.  
"Thinkin' about someone special…Susanne?"  
Susanne cringed at his birth-name.  
"It's Hero."  
Gabriel looked shocked. "Susanne?"  
Susanne growled. "Don't rub it in. I'm changing it as soon as I get the money."  
Glock laughed at him. "Yeah, 'Hero' is suuuch a _manly _name. Suits you much better, Susanne."  
Susanne scowled at him and grabbed three slices of pizza, just to annoy Glock. Gabriel seemed distressted; he didn't understand what the fight was about. "Fellows! Aren't we all friends? I haven't seen you in so long! Let's not fight!"  
Glock and Susanne, slightly ashamed they had acted stupid in public, let it drop and eventually found safe topics to discuss, like sports. By the end of the pizzas, Gabriel had made them promise to hang out with him again soon and they reluctantly agreed.  
"It's so good to see you sports again!"  
Gabriel walked away feeling light as a feather.  
_His name is Susanne!_

The Veggie Grill later closed quite suddenly due to an explosion. The only one spared from the goo was one employee who would forever remember a figure suddenly appearing in a thundercloud and carrying him outside the blast range. "Markdun…You no Japanese."  
He would never recover from the shock. 


	62. Speak To Me

Cecil stared sadly at Susanne's drooping leaves and sighed. He didn't know what he had done wrong. He put her in a new pot filled with a special soil and watered her, but she still didn't want to return to the vibrant plant she had once been.  
Seeing her like this made him think back to that day, a day he wished would have never happened.  
"Why did he do that?" he asked in a low whiny voice as he gently stroked Susanne's leaves. "Why..."  
He waited for an answer, but his lovely Susanne hadn't spoken a word to him since that horrible event.  
Cecil never returned to work. He didn't want to see or even hear Frolic. What he had done was unforgivable.  
He had gone out and applied at various places, but nobody seemed to be hiring. And unfortunately, with his bills piling up, he knew there was only one place for him to go. He had to go back to Frolic's Flowers.

He walked stiffly into the flower shop, the happy ringing of the bells on the door making him want to grab them and crush them with his feet. A new annoyance quickly made him forget about the bells.  
"Cecil," Frolic sang loudly upon seeing him. He approached him with a large smile on his face and gave him a big hug, one that went unreturned.  
"Frolic," Cecil muttered unhappily.  
"What happened?" Frolic was genuinely concerned as he placed his hands on Cecil's shoulders and stared at him. "I tried to call you and you never answered. I even went to your place a couple of times."  
"I... I wath out of town," Cecil said, looking at Frolic for a moment before looking back at the floor.  
"Oh no, is everything okay?"  
"It'th fine," he mumbled, Frolic's niceness slowly killing Cecil's angry mood.  
"Well, that's great to hear." Frolic smiled and slapped his hands on Cecil's shoulders. "So, are you ready to go back to work?"  
Cecil shrugged.  
"Good! I have some things that need filed."  
Cecil watched as Frolic almost floated to the back office. He sighed and followed, walking through the doorway and quickly getting a large stack of papers handed to him.  
"Also," Frolic said as he floated out of the room, "the finances need to be updated, if you could."  
"Yeah," Cecil sighed. He stared down at the papers and set them on the desk, hesitating before approaching Frolic as he stood and worked on a wedding arrangement.  
"Done already?" Frolic giggled.  
Cecil forced a smile and a small laugh. "I... I wath wondering if..."  
"Yes?" Frolic put down the flowers he held and stared in great anticipation at Cecil.  
"Could you athk Thu- um, Hero if he could help me with thomething."  
"I could," Frolic said in an excited voice. "Oh, but I have to do this arrangement and deliver it to the church..."  
"Oh, well, whenever you have time, I gueth."  
"Or..." Frolic wrapped an arm around Cecil and grinned at him. "You could ask him yourself."  
"Well, I don't have hith number or anything and..." Cecil looked down at the floor as he blushed slightly.  
"Ask and you shall receive," Frolic said as he did an odd bow.  
Cecil watched in confusion, Frolic then writing his brother's cell phone number on the back of an old order form.  
"That's the number to his cell, so you can reach him whenever you want his help."  
"Um, th-thankth." Cecil could only stand there and stare down at the paper he held in his hands. "Can... can I call him now?" he asked, trying not to show his excitement, but failing.  
Frolic giggled and nodded, sighing happily as Cecil ran back to the office.

Susanne was laying in bed, on his back as he clutched his girls sock in his hand, wondering if she'd ever come back to him.  
Was it something he did? Was he not good enough? He knew it was his first time and it was rather sudden, but he didn't think it went that bad.  
Anymore his life just seemed like one big letdown.  
His mind went from torturing him about that to torturing him about Gabriel.  
It wasn't as if he was good friends with the guy, but after that night of pizza they had with Glock, things seemed different.  
'He smiles too much,' he thought with a grimace. 'Did he always smile like that?'  
Susanne didn't know. Why was he even thinking about it? Especially when he had a more important person to think about.  
He stared at the ceiling and smiled, letting out a sigh as he stroked the socks fabric between his fingers.  
His daydreams were about to go to the next level when he was startled by the ringing of his phone.  
Susanne reached in his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the screen and sighing unhappily, seeing the call was coming from his brother's shop. "Whats he want now?" he wondered, answering the phone. "What?"  
"Hero."  
"Who is this?" Susanne asked after a long pause.  
"Oh, thith ith-"  
"Cecil, yeah," Susanne sighed as he glared at the ceiling.  
"Um, thorry for calling you, but your brother gave me you number and I... I needed to athk you thomething."  
"Yeah?" Susanne tried hard not to be rude, but he wasn't able to hide it.  
That night Cecil was in his room, parading around as Eva like some sick freak, he still couldn't forgive him for that.  
And yet he felt guilty for it, always going back further to when Cecil saved him from being pummeled. He still felt he owed him for that, although he wasn't sure why, especially when he still hated the guy.  
"It'th... it'th my plant," Cecil said as he stared in worry at the wall. "Thee'th dying and..."  
"She?" Susanne wondered as he rolled his eyes. "Are you turning into my brother now?"  
"What? Um, no. I mean, I don't know, but it had a flower, tho..."  
Susanne groaned. "And what am I supposed to do for your dying girl plant?"  
"Could you help her?" Cecil didn't care if what he said didn't sound normal. He didn't need the thing he saw as his only real friend and companion dying on him. "Thee ithn't growing and I've given her water and new thoil and I don't know what elthe to do."  
Susanne stared at the wall a little shocked at Cecil caring so much about a dumb plant. "O... kay..."  
"You will? Oh, thank you, Hero!"  
"Huh? Wait, no, I-" Susanne didn't think that his confused-ridden reply would be taken as an agreement. And Cecil didn't give him enough time to explain.  
"Could you come over to my plathe tonight? I'm afraid to move her and cauthe her more thrtess."  
"Your place?" Susanne said, not wanting any part of this. "Seriously?"  
Cecil paused, in his love-stricken mind taking Susanne's words as those said by someone happily unable to believe they would be invited to his place. "I'll pick you up around theven," he said quickly before ending the call, clutching the receiver to his chest as butterflies filled him.

Seven came sooner than both of them wanted, Cecil more nervous than ever as he drove to Susanne's house, where Susanne sat on the front step and wanted this nightmare to just be over with.  
He saw Cecil's car pull to the curb and he stood, walking towards the vehicle and getting in.  
"Hi," Cecil said, looking at Susanne and smiling.  
Susanne grunted a reply and kept his eyes on anything but Cecil.  
"You know that plant you helped?" Cecil asked after a short time of silence. "It'th doing great. I walked by it thith afternoon. It'th even grown a couple incheth."  
"Oh," was all Susanne said.  
"That wath why I wanted to athk you for help with Thu-, uh, with my plant."  
"Hmm."  
Cecil looked over at Susanne as he stared out the window. He watched as they approached an old apartment complex.  
"This is where you live?" Susanne wasn't impressed, the neighborhood being mostly poor and crime-ridden.  
"Well, the rent ith good and my neighborth are mothtly nithe."  
"Hmm."  
Cecil smiled and parked the car, getting out and looking over as Susanne got out and closed the door.  
"I live on the thecond thtory, tho we need to take the thtairth."  
Susanne nodded, close to losing it with Cecil's lisp. 'Can he pick any more words that have 's's in them?' he though in annoyance.  
He followed him up the stairs and to his door, waiting for Cecil to unlock it.  
Cecil nervously messed with the key and finally got the door unlocked, opening it with shaking hands and flipping on the lights.  
Susanne stepped in and was shocked at how nice the place was compared to how it looked on the outside. He wasn't able to look at everything before a plant was thrust into his face.  
"Thee?" Cecil whined. "Nothing hath happened thinthe thith morning. Thee can't die, Thuthanne."  
Susanne decided to ignore Cecil's calling him by his name, more surprised at the fact that Cecil seemed so close to a plant.  
"What am I doing wrong?" Cecil wondered pathetically.  
Susanne looked at Cecil in amusement and took the plant, walking it over to the kitchen counter. "Man, what happened to this thing? It's mangled."  
Cecil stared on in sadness. "Frolic... um, Frolic knocked her off the drether."  
"And he didn't care enough to fix it?" Susanne asked as he felt the soil with his index finger.  
"He wath kind of out of it..." Cecil decided to leave it at that, not wanting to think back and get angry all over again.  
"Understandable," Susanne mumbled as he looked at the plant.  
Although he knew practically nothing about taking care of plants, he had picked up some things from his brother, mainly the stuff he heard that he wasn't able to block out.  
Those tips made him still know nothing about plants, but he thought he did and still thought the plants he took care of did wonderfully, even though it was all his brothers doing.  
"Well, the stem is kind of bent," he said as he inspected plant Susanne. "Probably put the thing in shock. But it's in good soil and is well watered. And if it was going to die it would have died already, so I'd say just give it a few more days and it should go back to normal." He looked at Cecil and shrugged.  
Cecil watched in awe, taking in everything Susanne said.  
"Were the roots exposed at all?" Susanne asked.  
Cecil nodded as he stared at the plant.  
"I remember my biology teacher saying something about roots and stuff and how..."  
Susanne paused, Cecil too involved in the plant and inching closer to it, leaning towards Susanne and looking over his shoulder, not really thinking as he placed a hand on Susanne's shoulder for balance.  
"Um, how the roots... do something..." Susanne tensed with discomfort, the longer he felt Cecil's touch the more angrier he got. It was like that night all over again and he couldn't handle it. "Cecil," he said in an almost growl. "Get your damn hand off me."  
Cecil was confused, but then saw his hand was in fact touching Susanne. He gasped and pulled his hand back. "I'm tho thorry!" he said loudly and quickly as he became a bundle of nervousness. "I wathn't thinking of groping you!"  
Susanne stared off in confusion. "What? I didn't say... You know what? I'm done here. Good luck with your girl plant."  
"H-Hero, wait," Cecil called out as Susanne stomped towards the front door and left, slamming the door shut. "Don't go," he muttered as he stared at the door in sadness.  
"You try too hard, Cecil."  
Cecil's eyes widened and he spun around, staring at the plant. "Thu... Thuthanne. You're back!"  
"I never left," a kind feminine voice said.  
"I'm tho happy." Cecil wiped the tears away that formed in his eyes.  
"Susanne is a kind boy," plant Susanne said. "But it's clear he hasn't had a normal upbringing. You try to get too close and that is something he isn't used to."  
"Wow, you know tho much," Cecil gasped.  
"Be kind to him, but give him his space. One of these days he'll come around. You just have to be patient."  
Cecil nodded. "Thank you, Thuthanne. I will."

Even after plant Susanne's kind words of plant wisdom, Cecil still had his doubts, especially after how their relationship began.  
He discussed everything with plant Susanne during dinner, talking about the things he wasn't even able to tell to his Uncle Fujiko.  
Plant Susanne listened as Cecil poured his heart out, talking about the way he felt when he saw Susanne or even thought of him. The things his thoughts did to him and what he did to himself because of those thoughts.  
Cecil was embarrassed to share these things, but plant Susanne encouraged him to get it all out, how it was good for him to do so.  
Cecil had hesitated when he thought of the party and what had happened, but a little push from plant Susanne had him telling her everything he remembered from that night.  
"Is he aware of this?" plant Susanne asked.  
Cecil stared down at his plate and shook his head.  
"He should know."  
"But, why?" Cecil raised his head and gave her a scared look. "If he knowth then he'll hate me even more!"  
"Cecil, I'm sure he is aware of what happened to him that night. Don't you think he needs some kind of closure on this issue? Don't you think he wonders who had done those things to him and why? How is that affecting him?"  
Cecil stared down in sadness. Plant Susanne was right. He thought about how he knew everything, but just keeping it from Susanne tore him up inside.  
"I... I can't thay thethe thingth to him, though," he whined.  
"Then do the next best thing. Write everything down in a letter and give it to him."  
"And then get ready to hear him yell about how much he hateth me and how he wantth me to die..."  
"It wasn't something you wished for. Frolic lied to you and gave you that pill. He knew what he was doing. You were used by him, Cecil."  
Cecil slowly nodded. What she said was true. But it didn't change the fact that he had taken advantage of Susanne like he did.


	63. A Former Inspector's Sassy Secret Bride

Sakura bounced down the stairs, unable to contain her excitement. She'd ordered the most beautiful set of flower clips for her hair and though they weren't supposed to arrive for a couple more days, she had a good feeling. Her feelings were never wrong. She sighed, distracted by thoughts of Frolic. What would he think of her hair clips? Would he try to talk to them? Would they get along? What if he liked them more than her?

She considered not answering the door. Maybe she was better off without the hairclips. But she'd spent weeks trying to get them. Whining, she fixed her eyes on the door. She was going to do it. She would. Frolic wouldn't like hairclips more than her… _Right?_ She put on a bright smile to meet her new friends.

There was an older lady whose hair wasn't dyed and had a unibrow. Sakura's smile fell. A package she did not hold.  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura, who was both bewildered and irritated.  
The older lady had a kind smile. The stared at the girl who had the hair she once had, and a beautiful pout. It was her daughter—she knew it was. "Sakura. You're Sakura, aren't you?" How she longed to pull the girl into her arms!  
But before she could, the girl's face took on a look of shock. "Uhm, no!" she said before slamming the door in the older woman's face.

Sakura leaned against the door, her heart pounding. Who was that strange woman? What did she want? Nobody called her by that name but her family and friends. That woman wanted something, and Sakura wasn't going to give it to her!

Zenigata had dragged himself into the hallway when he noticed that he hadn't gotten to the door first. "Who was it?"he rasped.  
"N-nobody! It was a wrong number!"  
Zenigata stared at her for a moment before turning around to watch more of his daytime soaps. "Aki…" he sighed as he sat on the floor and let himself be entranced by the horrible acting.

Fujitarou crumpled the ad in his hand. "I take room."  
The man sitting across from him lit up, the man in the strange dress being the first to answer his advertisement. "You're gonna be my roommate? Cool! What're your name?"  
Fujitarou frowned. He despised his name more than all else. It told of the sins that lay beneath, corrupting his veins. He wouldn't make the mistake of letting his man learn his name as that woman had. "Dz… Dzoon… J-jaycuh.. Dz… J-"  
"Jingleheimer Schmidt?" Brian said, the name sounding awfully familiar.  
Fujitarou nodded. It had been wise indeed to choose such a common name, the downside being that it confused the hell out of him. "You Chinese man?" Fujitarou asked with narrowed eyes. He hadn't expected his prospective roommate to be of the slanted eye variety. If this was a trap…  
The man nodded. "Brian Yu."  
Fujitarou glared with reluctance to trust the man, his hand wrapping around the handle of his sword. "Chinese name?"  
"Ying Yu. But just call me Brian." Brian stopped for a moment, frowning. "You've noticed them too?"  
Fujitarou's heart pounded. So a trap it was. He was too perceptive for them. They wouldn't fool him. Never! "What?"  
Brian's head fell into his hands as he wept. "I can't afford to live here alone ever since my parents cut me off… but… but…" He looked around before leaning closer to Fujitarou. "They're watching, Jake," he whispered. "Everything I do. You're already on their radar now. It's all my fault. I'm sorry! I knew this was a terrible idea!"

It was worse than Fuji had thought. The Japanese were already targeting the Chinese in America. He jumped out of his seat, slashing his sword outward. "Where? I kill you!"  
Brian had ducked onto the table, covering his head as he shook like a leaf. "They're _everywhere_, man. You can't escape them."  
"Ying Yu," Fuji growled out, keeping an eye out for any sudden movements. "You have Chinese man pride!" How had Ying Yu's parents abandoned him, leaving him alone without Chinese man's pride!? "Now I be here," he said heroically, also pleased that he now had a place to stay.  
Brian teared up, truly touched by this strange man who appeared to speak little English. He lifted his head with reluctance, never taking his eyes away from the radio across the room. "Jake… From now on, we're roommates."

Back at the Zenigata residence, Toshiko had gotten herself a date. It was nothing serious, just a lunch date. Well, they were supposed to be going over their project, but Toshiko had already finished it, so she just had to tell him that. Since that wasn't a worry, she finished primping and ran down the stairs so that she could be there fashionably early, but hide so it would look like she was fashionably late.

Akushuu sat slouched on the porch, wondering what had happened. She must have confused the poor girl, forgetting that the girl didn't know her. _Kouichi_, she thought in a scolding voice, _she should at least know what her mother looks like._ Though, she had gained a few wrinkles and a new hair color since then. Akushuu sighed, wishing for a more lovely reunion. She supposed she should try again. She stood, patting down the skirt of her dress and raised her hand to knock when the door opened and a lovely young woman appeared at the door.

Toshiko froze up, dropping her hand from the doorknob as she realized who the woman was. Although it shouldn't have been possible… "M-Mom?"  
Akushuu smiled. So this was her darling Sakura!  
Toshiko stepped back, taking in a deep breath before yelling, "DAD!"

Glock's dad, also known as Daisuke Jigen, was busy being elbow-deep in soapy water. He was wearing the thick yellow gloves often associated with housewives, yet the gently tickling suds leaked under them like his boredom permeating the air. Though dishes weren't such a bad chore, since he always rewarded himself with some nice relaxation time. It was his time to enact all of his fatherly duties. He had dropped a bag of chips on the table and heated up some canned soup, which was the closest he got to cooking. He didn't eat any himself, since an empty stomach allowed the alcohol to overtake him all the quicker.

Glock poked at a squishy carrot and sighed loudly. His father paid him no mind. "Dad…"  
Jigen clattered a few dishes, but he still heard the kid, so he supposed to had to answer. "Yeah?"  
Glock stared at the wall on the other side of the room. "How… did you know when it was the right time?"  
Jigen continued to listen, but didn't answer, annoyed with Glock's cryptic language.  
"To break up with Mom, I mean."

Jigen stopped. "What?" All he had were a few spoons left to clean, which he scrubbed at furiously. What was that kid getting at? Man, he needed a drink.  
Glock pushed his bowl away, a move that would look terrible and tragic to most who knew him. "I might have made a mistake." When his father didn't say anything, Glock continued. "Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe I should have forgiven her."  
The turn of conversation was not one Jigen wanted to continue with. "Well, you… figure that out, I'm gonna go-" He cursed inwardly when he turned and saw that his son was about to burst into tears. Which he did.  
"I love her… so much…" Glock moaned pathetically as he sobbed, his arms sprawled out on the table.  
While Jigen knew he should probably have done more, he wasn't really good at that sort of stuff, so he slipped out in order to do things he was good at, Glock's misery echoing in the room behind like an airborne toxin.

Eva, too, had her mind on a certain someone. She had been avoiding her mom, and even then catching her spending time with guys. Were people always so desperate? Was she?  
She still didn't understand what had happened and wasn't sure she ever would. He'd been so angry… Eva sighed.

She jumped when a cup was set in front of her, Fujiko taking a seat near her. Eva glanced at the clock. She'd meant to leave the house before he mom woke up, but it was too late. "Thanks, Mom." Eva sipped the tea, looking away her mother in thought. She wanted to ask where her dad was, but it was obvious enough that he'd left them. Eva fought off the urge to cry; she'd have to get used to being without him.

It wasn't like they were hurting for anything. They each had enough in their names to last them. So what did they need men for? If men were just going to make them lonely… then she didn't need them. And her mom didn't either—Eva would make her realize that. "Mom, why don't we do something today?" Before the woman could think, she added, "If you had plans, cut 'em. It'll be worth it." With a small grin, Eva rushed away to figure out what the heck they were doing.

Zenigata's jaw went slack. He had never hallucinated outside of dreams to his knowledge and, despite it all, wasn't super excited to start. He couldn't even get her name out of his throat, wondering if Toshiko would think he'd gone off the deep end, and indeed wondering if he had, too.  
Toshiko looked between the two. "What's going on here? I thought…" Toshiko trailed off, not pleased to think about the details of her birth.  
The haggard women leapt at them, one arm around each as she placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Kouichi, I found you! Now we can be a family with our dear Sakura!"  
"I'm not Sakura," the girl said in a short breath. "I'm Toshiko…"  
Akushuu blinked, her arm falling away from her daughter. "Who?" She looked to Kouichi for an answer. How could he have found a younger woman while she was struggling to find her way back to him!?

Toshiko's every muscle seized. The woman didn't even _know_ about her? That wasn't even possible… unless her father had lied to her! Why had he made her think that her mother was gone because of her all that time? For once in her life, Toshiko didn't care about getting the answers. She ran off, tears clouding her vision.

Zenigata's brain hurt.


	64. Yo, Mama

They were all arranged awkwardly in the living room; Zenigata propped up on some pillows on one end of the couch and Sakura and Toshiko pulling chairs close to him. The mysterious (to them) woman who claimed to be their long dead mother sat at the other end, looking around the house inquisitively, but never leaving her post. At first, she had come in screaming at Zenigata for letting a hussy come in a take her place, but before she went completely hysterical, Toshiko had yelled downstairs, "I'm his daughter, you bat!" That had brought silence.  
And then it was all Zenigata could do not to start drinking, but he knew if he tried all three women in the house would come down upon him with fury and his nerves were shot enough as it was.  
But he still didn't know what to do; she looked like his wife. Well, how his wife would look after almost 20 years. And she sounded like her…but it was too much to handle, so all he could do was stare.

It was Toshiko, always the most direct of the two girls, who broke the silence. "Who are you?"  
The woman made some sort of cackling sound. "I'm your mother!"  
Toshiko was about to remove the strange female from her house while informing her that her mother was _not _a witch, when she noticed tears streaming down her father's face.  
"Dad? Are you okay?"  
"She…she hasn't changed. Even her laugh is just as bright…"  
Sakura and Toshiko at that moment were very glad they did not inherit their mother's laugh. And looking at the woman's uni-brow, were glad they inherited next to none of her looks. Sakura started to draw nearer to the woman, but Toshiko was having none of that.  
"Lots of people could have that laugh," Toshiko said, ignoring the obvious fact that most people don't. "But you still can't be our mom: She's dead! She died giving birth to…me…" Toshiko trailed off, the normally painless memory of an event she didn't remember about a woman she had never known now making her almost cry. It was this woman's fault, of course. Trying to tell them that the pain her father and their family had been through was all a lie.  
The woman tried to reach across and pat her hand, but Toshiko drew back in horror. She was sure that the wrinkled old hands would draw the youth from all of them, like some demonic sponge.  
So instead she looked into her husband's eyes, her own ocular devices (and also her eyebrow, strangely) radiating sincerity. And this was the story she told:

"Kouichi, I'm sure you remember when Toshiko was born? We were out in the boonies and it was the middle of the night. You had chased that fellow all the way to Lithuania and we were trying to find a hotel. The local ICPO representative hadn't even sent out an escort, so all we had to rely on was our intuition. Looking back, should I have stayed in Japan? But I hadn't seen you in almost 9 months, you didn't even know I was pregnant when you left…I wanted to be with you, Kouichi. I wouldn't change anything; not even when you ran off the road. That's right when I went into labor," Here she cackled again. "And then you ran off to find help. You came back with a farmer who spoke nothing we knew. But he guessed pretty quick when he saw me! And he brought his tractor and took us to the next village over. The doctor luckily knew some English and—"  
"And he took you into the backroom!" Yelled Zenigata, taking up the narrative. His eyes had a fevered light to them, reliving one of the most traumatic nights of his life. "He told me to wait in the front room. I had a bad feeling. I don't know why,I just felt that something terrible was coming. And then he came back into the front holding a baby and he said, 'You hhhave beeeautiful bebe gorl. But now no woman. She die.' I pushed past him, and ran into the back room. And I found you lying there, pale and not breathing…I got a hotel and came back the next morning to make arrangements to go home to Japan, but they had already taken your body and no one would tell me where. I just stopped caring."  
And he started to cry. "But now…now…" He couldn't finish.  
Sakura said, gently, "Please, whoever you are…can't you see how much this hurts him? Please leave us alone."  
The woman replied with an even gentler tone, "I'm suffering just as much. But together, we can come be a family again."  
"No…then...how…?" Zenigata whimpered.  
"Kou, that doctor was an idiot. I was never dead."  
The silence after this announcement was deafening. Toshiko stammered, "H-how does that…What?"  
"One of the nurses felt sorry for me during the labor and gave me a sedative, but she gave me an overdose. So when the doctor came to check on me, I looked dead."  
"But it just makes you sleep! You'd still have a heartbeat!"  
The woman blinked. Slowly. "I said he was an idiot. He didn't even think of doing that. He looked at me, told Kouichi, and then had me shipped off to the funeral home before the night was over."  
Sakura put in, "But, Dad just said no one knew what happened to you—"  
"In the morning, no one did. I had woken up in the hearse and scared the poor driver out of his mind. He was convinced that I was a vengeful spirit. He took me to his family shrine and swore to the doctor that my body had just 'disappeared'."  
Zenigata wanted to believe, you could tell from his face. Sakura was just bewildered. But Toshiko, Toshiko was having none of it.  
"So. You've been in Lithuania for the past 20 years? Living in some guy's family shrine; letting all your family think you were DEAD and now you just come waltzing back here as if we'd forgive everything?!  
As if there was any excuse—"  
"I had amnesia."  
Toshiko exploded. "THAT'S IT! AS IF! AMNESIA?! Really?!"  
She hung her head in shame. "It sounds like a story you'd find a tabloid, doesn't it? But it's true. I woke up in that hearse with no memory of what had happened the night before. And this isn't the first time it's happened, either. I have many, many years of blank spots in my memory. It's a form of Transient Epileptic Amnesia, though mine is more severe than most."  
"Take your filthy—"  
Zenigata put up his hand to silence her, "Only Aki would know that. She never told anyone but me that."  
He looked at her with soulful eyes. "Aki," he whispered. "You're back."  
And they embraced, holding their newly completed family to their hearts.

* * *

Lupin slunk away from the window he had been hiding near to hear the story. He had seen an ugly woman on Zenigata's doorstep, and had felt an uncontrollable urge to investigate. He had escaped from Rehab for the day; or maybe forever. Ever since his final break with Fujiko, he hadn't seen a reason to continue on. Sneaking out had been easy, and he had promised his friends there some contraband when (if) he got back. And then he had wandered the streets, with nowhere to go. Sudden inspiration had struck him to go visit Zenigata, the only person just as miserable as himself (to visit Goemon had never entered his mind. Zenigata would welcome a drinking buddy; Goemon would try to shame him into being more miserable. Because it was his duty or some other stupid reason).  
His plan came up short when he saw the woman, and the resulting story and happy reunion just made him feel even worse.  
Because, now, even Zenigata had a better life than him. Not that Lupin wanted something bad to happen to Zenigata again, but walking away from the house, he no longer had a purpose.  
He sat down on a curb and held his face in his hands, willing lightning to come and strike him dead. There was nothing left for him. Then, a finger tapped him on his shoulder.  
He looked up at a stern-faced young man.  
"You look for me?" came an accented question.  
Lupin shook his head no.  
"You want kill Chinese man?!" The man brought out a sword.  
Lupin shook his head even harder and the sword was put away. He continued to stare at Lupin.  
"What is name?"  
"Lupin."  
"Whole name?"  
"Arsene Lupin."  
The man nodded. "I see why you cry. You no Chinese man. Very sad. But you also no Japanese pig."  
The man fished in his robe and brought out…something. "Eat. Is Chinese bun."  
And with that, the man left.  
Lupin looked at the bun, and realized how pointless that whole exchange had been; how pointless being Chinese man or Japanese man or French man or just a man at all was. He cried for ten minutes, and when he finally tried to eat the bun, it had been ruined by his tears. He ate it anyway, and then he left his spot, not knowing where he was going.

He was torn between returning to Rehab, or going to the Aquarium and drowning himself in the dolphin tank.


	65. There is No Turning Back

Eva sat cross-legged on the cool grass, the nearby tree casting the area in shade. She leaned her arms that she had wrapped around herself on her knees, her eyes staring at the cold stone facing her.  
Even though it had been over six years, it was still hard for her to believe her brother was dead, the words etched into the stone like a hand slapping her in the face whenever she saw them.  
"Hey," she said, forcing a smile.  
When her brother was alive the two could sit and talk for hours, something that often got them in trouble, their parents yelling at them to go to sleep when they stayed up past their bedtime on school days.  
But now that his presence was a slab of marble, Eva could never think of anything to say.  
"Well, dad left us, I guess." She stared down, her tears falling to the ground and soaking into the soil.  
"Remember the stuff I told you about, that I heard him say? Those were... those were the last things he..."  
She looked away, her sobs now making it hard for her to say all the words she now wanted to say.  
"I miss you," she managed to get out. "I miss you so much."  
She lowered her face into her hands and cried.

Josh knelt down and laid the flowers he held down onto the grass in front of the flat stone plaque in front of him.  
"Hey, mom," he said as he smiled at her name, the white letters contrasting greatly against the dark gray marker.  
"The flowers are from dad," he said with a laugh. "In case you thought I'd lost it or something."  
Josh never brought his mom flowers or balloons or wreaths or any of the other sentimental things people brought their loved ones who had passed. He felt bringing himself and his thoughts were all his mom needed.  
"He was supposed to be here, but something came up at work. I think he's avoiding you, honestly. I mean, ever since he married Kelly he's been acting ashamed or guilty or something. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on."  
Josh straightened himself up and stared off across the grassy field as he inhaled the cool clean air.  
He found cemeteries odd. A large area of land filled with dead, decomposing bodies should not be as peaceful and as serene as this.  
'This place needs some Javelin Crushers blasting from speakers,' he thought. 'Maybe if they hung a speaker on every tree...'  
He chuckled at the thought and then looked back down at his mother's grave.  
"So, school is going well," he continued, wanting to fill her in on what was going on with his life since he last visited. "Kind of hard to believe, but I'm almost a straight A student. It's just chemistry that I'm struggling with. But Kelly has a friend who's a chemist at some big company and she's gonna help me with some stuff."  
He paused and stared off again.  
"I still haven't talked to Hero since our last fight. Well, not that it was really a fight, but... I just don't get it. He likes Eva. And then when she's around, now that she's single, he treats her like garbage instead of being nice and maybe getting somewhere with her. Not that you really want to hear about this stupid teenage drama," he laughed.

"So then," Eva continued, her tears all cried out and a smile on her face, "he took me and mom out to dinner and was asking me about all this stuff, like about me and school and all that boring stuff, and I told him about wanting to be a pirate and sailing around the world and plundering villages. Mom got so mad at me because she wanted everything to be normal, like our family is so normal, right?"  
She rolled her eyes and laughed, finding offense in what her mom wants them to now be.  
"But the guy was totally into it and said his brother builds ships and could make me one if I had a design for him. And even if mom breaks up with him, which she will, he says we'd keep in touch. Isn't that awesome?"  
She stared at the stone in front of her with a big smile on her face, just imagining what her brother would be saying at that moment.  
"And I could always pay for it with the college money dad set aside for us. If I'm gonna be a pirate, then I don't need a degree or anything dumb like that, right? And with me being an adult and everything, there's nothing mom and dad could do about it. I just wish you could be here with me. Glock was never much of a first mate. He was too scared of being caught," she laughed.  
There was a part of her that missed him, missed how he looked at her and the feeling she got when he touched her.  
His selfishness, eating habits and constant whining, however, she did not miss at all.  
"Well, I should get going so I don't get home after dark," she said as she stood. "I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk some more, okay?"  
She smiled and waved before turning and walking through the grass and towards the cement path.

"And I guess that's it," Josh said as he shrugged his right shoulder. "I should probably come and see you more often, just so you don't get buried in all the crap going on in my life. But, thanks for listening. It helps to tell someone about everything. And I know you probably don't think you do enough to help, but... you really do, mom," he smiled. "Enjoy the flowers, okay?"  
He stared down at the stone for a few seconds before he slowly turned and walked off.  
It was like this for him every time, always having to force himself to do what he wasn't emotionally ready to do, but then feeling a lot better about himself after he had gone.  
Josh knew that, in the end, his mom was in a better place and that she was a lot happier.  
It was just the visions that never left his mind that gave him pause when choosing whether to see her grave or not.  
In a way he blamed her for what he saw, but then knew that he was to blame, as his mom would have never wanted him to see her in that state.  
And if it weren't for the flood that sent him home early from school that day, he never would have seen anything.

Josh walked through the cemetery with a smile on his face and humming one of his favorite songs.  
He glanced over when he saw movement and saw the familiar girl walking slowly on the other side of the large plot of grass.  
"Eva," he called out, waving to her.  
Josh wasn't really a friend of hers and usually only saw her at school, but she was always nice to him and so he liked to be nice in return.  
Eva looked over at him and waved.  
She really knew nothing about Josh except that he was friends with Susanne and liked oddly named bands. Other than that, he was a mystery.  
Josh continued to hum his song when he heard a noise, looking over to see Eva walking over to him.  
"Hey," she said, the two walking side by side along the cement walkway.  
"Hey," he replied. "Here to see your brother," he asked sympathetically.  
She nodded as she stared down at the ground. "Who are you here to see?" she wondered.  
"My mom. We had a nice talk. Probably bored her, though," he laughed.  
She stared up at him in sadness. "Oh, I didn't know she..."  
"Yeah," he sighed. "So, going home?" he said, changing the subject.  
She nodded. "I need to study for this stupid history test I have this week."  
"Who do you have?"  
"Miss Engles," she said in disgust.  
Josh laughed. "I had her last year. She's the only teacher I've had that made me hate history."  
"She makes me hate everything," she grumbled.  
"Yeah, she's a real hard bitch to put up with. But, if you want to get her on your good side and if you can afford it, buy a bag of those pinon seeds and give them to her."  
"She likes them?"  
"No, but her pet crow loves them."  
"She has a pet crow?" she said, a little jealous and now wishing she could have a unique pet.  
"Yeah. My friend Lyle has her and found that out this year. He asked her what he liked and bought a bag. He's almost like the teacher's pet now."  
"Really? Wow. Thanks for telling me. Maybe these last few months won't be so bad."  
"No prob," he said, looking over and smiling at her.  
She looked over at him and forced a smile before staring back down. "I'm kind of surprised you're even talking to me," she said in a low voice.  
"Why wouldn't I?" he laughed.  
"Because of how Susanne is around me."  
"Oh, I haven't talked to him since he was last a dick to you. Well, I mean, the last time I saw him be a dick to you, since I'm sure he pulls that crap all the time."  
She looked up at him, shocked that he would dump a friend over her.  
"But, whatever," Josh said. "He's hanging around with that queer Gabriel and your ex-boyfriend, so at least I'm missing out on that experience."  
"I thought he and Glock hated each other," she wondered.  
"They used to. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know. As long as I'm not a part of it."  
She looked at him and grinned.  
"Hey," he said as he looked over at her. "You like prog punk?"  
"Um... I don't think I've ever heard it," she answered, having no idea what he was talking about.  
"Aw man, you're missing out. I got tickets to see Skeleton Sleds and Dead Fingers Typing on Friday. You want to come with?"  
"Sure," she said with a shrug, having nothing else better to do and being a bit curious.  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up around seven. That cool?"  
"That's fine."  
"Nice. Oh, hey, you need a ride home?"  
She thought about it for a second. "Yeah, sure."  
"Cool. That way I won't get lost on Friday," he joked.  
She grinned, the two walking together to his car.

Cecil sat on the couch, his eyes staring emptily at the piece of paper sitting on the coffee table, the pen used to write the words contained on the paper laying off to the side of it.  
He poured everything he could into that letter. Countless hours of staring at the white paper and repeating the words over and over in his head until they sounded just right.  
Not that a letter confessing to another man that you were the one who raped him while in a drug induced state could come out sounding "just right".  
But to Cecil, in some odd way, it did.  
Not that he actually enjoyed what he did, but he found it strange how easy it was to write down, his mind remembering every small detail.  
He closed his eyes, still able to smell Susanne's breath. His fingers could still feel his soft skin as they ran down his chest. And his mouth-  
Cecil shuddered the thoughts away, telling himself he didn't like it, even though his man bits were telling him otherwise.  
He stared back at the letter, having completed the first step and now having to get it to the one he had written it to.  
That was going to be the difficult part, knowing that anything between he and Susanne would be over the second the letter was read.  
But he also knew Susanne had to know the truth.  
He sighed and grabbed the pillow next him, bringing it to his chest and hugging it.  
He closed his eyes and was brought into a state of peace, something that the pillow seemed to bring him.  
It was a special pillow, one that his mother had given him as a child and one that he was told once belonged to his grandmother.  
It was a pillow that brought him to a happier place, as weird as it was for a pillow to be able to work such magic.  
He buried his head into it, the soft and finely aged stuffing inside contouring softly to his face. Inhaling deeply, he sighed, his mouth beginning to water from the musty scent.  
It was something he didn't understand and something he didn't question, dipping his fingers inside of the small hole in the corner and pulling out a small amount of the yellowed fluff.  
The fluff was placed in his mouth, Cecil sucking on it and moaning in delight at the taste.  
With plant Susanne asleep on his dresser and nobody else around, Cecil was free to indulge in his guilty pleasure, his fingers once again dipping inside the pillow.


	66. Finding the Rainbow

The aquarium was lacking people. Lupin had not noticed it get late. He sighed; a public suicide it would not be, but his last moments would be spent soothed by the slick creatures of the night. Lines of blue light littered the room as gentle swishing sounds massaged his ears. It brought back memories of a time long past—a better time. He walked by the innocent creatures with his hands in his pockets. The fish looked at him as if they were expecting something. Like everyone else, though, they would be disappointed if they were. As he reached the eel tank, however, Lupin started to become anxious. How long had he been walking? What time was it?

He quickened his steps, his eyes searching desperately for the only thing that could bring him salvation. It was the only thing left after Zenigata's betrayal. He took out his hands and wiped his sweaty palms as he approached a man in a blue apron and visor. "E-excuse me, sir," he said, trying not to twitch. "Where are the dolphins?"  
The man stared at him before laughing. "What do you think we are, SeaWorld?" The blue man walked away, shaking his head.

Lupin trembled. No dolphins? No people? What was this place? It was Hell! And he was high-tailing it out of there. He ran, not caring who stared.  
In his frantic running, he didn't notice a man with a brown leather jacket on and knocked shoulders with him. Since he wasn't expecting it, the impact shocked him to the core and sprawled him across the ground on his butt.  
"Woah, there," the guy said. "What's the hurry?"  
Lupin stared up at the guy wordlessly. He was young with a charismatic face that reminded him of someone very special at one point. Lupin felt like he could trust the kid with anything. "I just…"  
The kid grinned. "Look man, you need to calm down. I know what you need. It'll help you _relax_." He opened his jacket just enough for Lupin to see the plastic baggie holding his one bane: the cocaine. "I'll cut you a deal. Eight-hundred bucks, what d'ya say?"  
Lupin agreed that that was what he needed at that point. It was better than going back to that place with the creepy doctors. "But, I only have two hundred…" he mumbled, wondering how he could steal it without catching anyone's attention.  
"Deal." The kid waited for Lupin to grab his money before pretending to stumble and completing the transaction. Once the trade had been made, the kid grabbed Lupin's hand. "Name's Joey. Call me," he said before running off.

Lupin stared at his hand in shock before cringing and wiping it on his pants. He still had flair and who knew where that kid's hand had been? Shaking off the stupid thoughts, Lupin's frazzled mind wondered where to go next. He was aching for that nostalgic chafe in his nose, for the liveliness to spread through his brain. Home was out of the question and he had no money for a hotel. Thus, he went to the only place he could be alone: the bathroom.

His mouth watered as his knees rubbed seductively against the cold tiled floor, fingers delicately peeling open the plastic that held the other love of his life. He could feel his breath coming in pants. Why was it that he had been so against something he so desired, that so desired him? He could feel it; for the first time since he'd helped Ubel figure out how to better smuggle condoms around his gums, he felt truly wanted.

The fact that he was trying to use toilet paper to enable him to get high made his desperation clear, yet in his desperation, he felt as though he hadn't had a better day in years. This toilet paper would make his life complete, at least for a few hours. He rolled with care and precision as tears of joy clogged his nostrils. "I love you Fujiko. Eva. Arsene!" he cried as he sucked the powdered magic off the stained porcelain through his nose. His blood perked, rushing through him like his body was a goldfish tank, their fins brushing against his sensitive skin until he got dizzy.

Goemon tensed when he heard a strange sound. Whatever it was, it sounded invasive. _It's just my imagination. It's my imagination_, he tried to tell himself as it got louder. _It's something outside. Something outside!_ He heard a slam and gasped as he tore the blankets off of his body, waiting to die.  
"Goemon!" came an obnoxious voice as, as once, the window slid up and glass shattered. "I didn't know you lived next to the muffin shop! You won't cheat me like that fucking bitch at the muffin shop."  
Goemon looked up to find Lupin hugging his nightstand. "Lupin…" Goemon had thought him to still be sick and wondered if that was indeed the case. Either that, or drunk.  
"See? I knew you'd stand up for me," Lupin said as he licked the telephone. "I was thinking, we never hang out anymore. I miss you, buddy."  
This struck a chord in Goemon's heartstrings. He knew he had ruined their friendship, but he never knew it was that bad. He'd made Lupin admit it and everything. He watched Lupin's jaw tighten as he rubbed his head against the telephone like a puppy; he was happy Lupin had stopped licking it so as not to be electrocuted. Goemon wanted to apologize for messing up his friend so badly, but didn't know how.

His books said he needed to make a real effort to spice up his relationship if he wanted to make it work. And he did, but he didn't know how to approach Lupin with something like working on their friendship, so he never did. He supposed he would have to let Lupin talk it out and do whatever he said. The lady with the kind voice on the television had said he needed to be a good listener to be a good friend. Maybe he could be something he never had been before when Lupin needed him. He nodded at the darkness, reaching over to turn on the lamp. Goemon reached out a hand to touch Lupin's shoulder, ignoring the painful way Lupin grabbed it afterward and trying not to pull away and hit him. "It's… It's good to see you, Lupin."  
Lupin took this acceptance with a wide grin. "_Goemon_," he started to plead while falling off the nightstand. "You know what we need? Some fun."  
Goemon gave a reluctant nod, remembering that he had never liked Lupin's ideas of fun.

"Uh… Lupin?" Goemon reeled back as Lupin's fingers rubbed circles on his chest. "What are you doing?"  
Lupin shushed him, shoving him down until he was laying down flat. "It's cool. It'll help us get chicks. I promise."  
Goemon gulped. He had not looked to 'get chicks' in a long time, as it would be a betrayal to his beloved wife. He still felt that way, but maybe he would pretend to be interested to help Lupin, if anything could anymore. Though it was for the greater good, Goemon couldn't help but feel a little perturbed at the colors Lupin swiped across his skin, the hands gripping as they worked. He also kind of minded the fact that he could feel Lupin's heavy breath against his face and hear him licking his own mouth as he seemed to focus on the colorful designs, but he tried not to complain.  
"Okay," Lupin said, ripping open his shirt. "Now do me."  
Goemon looked at the open cans of paint which soiled his body. "Won't it stain?" he asked as a last resort, wishing he hadn't let himself get involved.  
Lupin laughed. "Don't worry, it's edible." He grabbed Goemon's wrist and shoved it in the orange can before forcing it upon his chest hair.  
Goemon swallowed imaginary bile and tried to force a smile.

Frolic whistled as he swung his keys around his finger. It was a pretty night, the kind that made it all the clearer that he smelled of peanut butter. It was supposed to make his hair shinier, and Frolic prided himself on his shininess, so he risked his customers having allergic reactions. Yes, it was just another night in the fabulous life of Frolic Broderick, but he was missing something very important. You see, Frolic was bound for another one of Poni's fantastic parties and he needed to look his swankiest. But he was missing his sparkling Diamond comb. There was no way he could take out a black plastic comb in public. What if he needed to adjust his hair? There was thus only one choice for Frolic: go to his dad's house and get his prized comb.

It was in this way that he found Goemon half naked underneath a drooling Lupin, who was playing with body paint. It was the same brand Poni passed out at his parties. Grinning, Frolic threw a "Nice taste, my good fellow," their way and went on with his business.  
Goemon got lightheaded after this exchange, afraid of what his crazy son meant. His pants were half-off because Lupin had insisted hip tattoos were where it was at, and Frolic did have that strangely fascinating friend at that clothing store. Goemon didn't want to share that much with his son.

When Frolic had retrieved his comb, he saw his father standing by the wall and trying to hide his naked chest while Lupin laid on the floor guzzling blue body paint. He laughed, having heard before that Lupin knew how to party. To get that rowdy without the crowd was quite impressive. "Are you guys busy? I was going to this party…" Frolic knew better than to think Goemon had interest in anything like fun, but if his dad was opening up to the world for once, he was going to take advantage of that.  
Goemon frowned, having hoped that Lupin's idea of finding women wasn't too serious and didn't involve any crowds. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"  
"Sign me up, brother!" Lupin said, pulling himself off of the blue-stained floor and running ahead of Frolic.  
Goemon felt his eyes burn with shame. He remembered now why he didn't like going along with Lupin's plans and as much as he wanted to fix their friendship, he could not abandon his boundaries completely. He thought of how he could politely get out of it without pushing his own faults onto Lupin, but was distracted when Lupin found himself in more trouble. "Watch out!" he shouted in vain as Lupin slammed head-first into the front door.  
Frolic just grinned. "Guess he's all partied out. Too bad. Well, don't stay up too late, you two!"

Goemon looked down at Lupin's peaceful face as he wondered how, with his thin, malnourished arms, he would be able to get Lupin onto something more comfortable. At the same time, he wanted to get cleaned up and forget the whole mess. He threw on and tightened his clothing before taking Lupin's arm in both hands and trying to tug. He rejoiced when he felt Lupin's body give some movement, but as he tried to take it further, he fell to his knees and was unable to stand. "No," he moaned at his own uselessness, dropping the arm and hugging the floor as a single tear escaped his right eye.

The light was painful. Lupin shielded his face as much as he could as he forced his eyes open. "Am I dead?" he croaked, knowing that could not be the case because Heaven didn't have stupid light bulbs and Hell would have fire. It must have meant he was back in the hospital. Sighing, he decided that he didn't care to get chewed out again and closed his eyes, leaning back. However, he found he couldn't sleep when he heard a breathing beside him. He sat himself up, backing into the wall when he realized he was in Goemon's house, Goemon nearby. He would have thought the man dead were the liquids surrounding them not blue and green rather than red. Even so, Lupin had to lay a hand on Goemon's chest to make sure the man was still breathing before he pulled it away, shrieked, and ran out of the house still missing some of his clothing.


	67. Fate and Fortune

Their relationship had started off unpredictably, and if Susanne had thought that it would grow into a pattern then he had sadly been mistaken. The mysterious beauty who had appeared out of his closet had never again come out of his closet; though she had used a ladder to come up to his window once, in the middle of the night, and they had made out in the opening before she had to leave to go to work.  
He had learned from that encounter that she did not in fact live in his closet, a reality both reassuring (he had never found a door) and disappointing (he had never found a door).  
It was this unpredictable nature that was causing him problems at the moment. Before, he had spent all his time wondering if she would even come back and was sure she wouldn't. But now that Gabriel had invited Glock and he over to visit, he was sure that this was going to be the day that she would come. He thought of skipping out, but Gabriel was a decent (if strange) guy and Susanne had to admit to himself that he was probably worrying over nothing. To quiet his fears, he wrote the number "ten" on a piece of paper and put it on the closet. He figured if she came by, she would get the message and wait. And no one would suspect him of anything if they came in and looked.  
Since Gabriel and invited them over for "some games and treats" he figured he wouldn't be back any later than that.  
He left the room with a lighter heart than he had in days.

When he arrived at Gabriel's house, he was surprised Glock had beaten him there. Glock hadn't seemed as intent as rekindling their old friendship as Gabriel had. Susanne was sure how intent he was, but Glock had seemed hostile last they met. Susanne decided to roll with it for now. He didn't want to cause more trouble for himself right off the bat.  
Susanne didn't know, but Glock had forgotten about their get-together. But Gabriel had run into him while shopping for party food and had dragged him back to the house. Normally he would've blown him off with some excuse, but he had seen Josh and Eva hanging out together that day at school and laughing with each other and it ate him up inside. It made him angry that he had loved a girl who had been playing around with him—with Susanne! And now Josh! He had rented a houseboat for her! He had acted like a pirate and said, "Aye aye, Cap'n!" when she requested something. Yet somehow, he still cared for her and that was the worst part. At least being with Gabriel, he might distract himself.

Gabriel beamed at his two old chums. "Glad you could make it, fellows!" and the "fellows" had answered back with mild enthusiasm, but that had sailed over his head. "This is going to be so enjoyable! I've been looking forward to this all week! Let's begin, shall we?"  
They really had no answer to this, but they all followed him into his living room.  
The house was big, but still in the process of being unpacked so boxes crowded all the spaces everywhere, but Susanne noted that special effort had been made to clean the living room enough for guests. Glock noticed nothing but the amazing array and amount of food on the table. Everything from chips to sodas to dip to hot dogs to nachos to hamburgers to cake to ice cream to…  
He mentally started planning his attack so he could eat everything on the table.  
Gabriel pointed over to another table. "We can eat over here, and watch a movie picture or play a board game if you like."  
Glock didn't care as long as they were eating, so Susanne picked a movie he hadn't seen since he was in his early teens. He remembered it being very funny, though once the opening credits started, he knew he had chosen wrong when the cherished opening of a man being kicked by a horse was no longer funny, but sadly stiff and animatronic. He waited to be teased by Glock for his taste in movies, but Glock instead laughed at each and every badly written line, stiff use of puppets and plot hole. Gabriel laughed at all the "appropriate" parts, and though he found that slightly disturbing, Susanne was just glad no one hated him for his movie choice. When the movie was over, and they (Glock) had gotten more food, they chose to play Uno. And after that was over and they (Glock) got even more food, they dragged out Candyland and made fun of it by making up obscene names for every character and place instead of their proper ones. By the time they had to leave for home, Susanne and Glock had almost forgotten that they were ever enemies. And though they didn't forget, they certainly didn't hate each other anymore, and thanked Gabriel for that. Turns out he wasn't so bad a guy, after all.

* * *

Susanne was right about one thing that day: His mysterious beauty did come. She tried to come up through the window, but found it locked. She couldn't see the closet door from her position and so she thought of going home. But then she thought of the first time she had been to the Ishikawa house, and how she got in through an unlocked door. She decided to try her luck once more, and quickly descended the ladder and then hid it. She snuck around to the front and tried the door, and once again it was unlocked. Susanne always remembered to lock the door, but Baffi never did and that's who Beretta should've offered thanks to, not "Whatever spirit protects stalkers".  
The house was deadly quiet, and so she carefully slipped in and made her way around the house, listening for any signs of her Ishikawa Boy-Toy. But he wasn't in his room, and while she had an idea of what the number on his closet meant, it was such a far-away time (2 hours) that she felt all her energy drain away into despair…Until she heard IT. It was an element she was very familiar with, water. And it was coming from…she followed the sound to a small room down the hall. The bathroom. It had to be. Someone was taking a shower. Hero? Would he be taking a 2 hour shower? What if it was someone else…? Beretta pushed the door open inch by inch, so slowly that anyone watching would have never noticed the movement. She then put her eye to the crack she had created and stared in awe as she saw her "Uncle" Goemon sitting in the shower, down on the floor crossed-legged like he was under a waterfall.  
This was the only way he took showers—completely alone and sitting down. He would have preferred a Japanese-style bath, but the one they had reminded him too much of times with Midori, so he was stuck with the shower. And if he was going to do something nice for himself such as bathe, then the least he could do for punishment was to sit stock still until his legs screamed at him. And then a little more until they went numb.  
And they were right between the stages of searing pain and the numbness of dead tissue when he heard heavy breathing fill the room. He tried to ignore it—it wasn't the first time that his punishments had caused him to hallucinate sounds, but as it continued and became more…varied in volume and intensity, he knew it wasn't his own mind (for once). It was coming from outside. He looked up and around him.  
"Who's there?"  
And the breathing became quieter, but it didn't stop. He didn't know how he looked to Beretta, his hair streaming down his face and onto his chest. How the glistening of his slightly frightened eyes looked more enticing than anything.  
It continued to fill the room and reverberate across the tiles that eventually Goemon was sure that some spirits of those he had killed had come back for his revenge. He reached back and turned off the water, and then stood up and faced the door while calling, "Come at me!"  
What happened after that he didn't know, but he heard a high pitched shriek of (what he thought) horror, and some rolling and thumping the faded into the distance.

As it was, the best thing for all of them that Beretta ran into Susanne on the way out of the house.  
She was out of sight by the time Goemon hurried back to his room, and Beretta would've never been able to sleep otherwise.


	68. Problems That Will Never Go Away

Plant Susanne was annoyed. Everything was going wrong. And she knew it was now up to her to fix the mess that Cecil seemed oblivious to.  
Having heard the droll words written across the paper of Cecil's letter as he read them back to her, she had to sigh in embarrassment.  
The words he had used, such as "rippling flesh" instead of the more simple "chest" and "waves of fresh mint bursting forth" instead of "breath" had made Plant Susanne almost wish Frolic would return and do her in for good.  
It was painful. So painful that she felt the moisture draining from her leaves with every sentence, every sad attempt at some poetic comparative and cutesy double-meaning.  
She knew that the letter could never get in anyone's hands.  
And so, she began her plan.

The flowers were talking away as Frolic reached the front door of his shop, their hushed whispers the cause of the news they had gotten that morning.  
Frolic opened the door and his smile faded, everyone silent as he stepped inside. Worry came over him. We're the flowers all dead?  
He smiled and sighed in relief as the roses cheerfully bid him a good day, everyone else following cue.  
"And a good day to you, my lovelies," Frolic sang out as he made his way to the office.  
"So, how do we do this?" the iris' asked the daisies.  
The daisies shrugged.  
"Will it even work on someone like Frolic?" the lilies wondered.  
"We have to try," the always determined sunflowers said.  
"Okay, so we go with what Susanne told us," the take-charge gerberas said.  
"He's coming," the roses cried out in a whisper. "Quiet everybody!"  
Frolic walked out and glanced over at the flowers, giving them a suspicious glare as he walked slowly to the front counter.  
Setting the papers by the register he turned and walked up to the orchids. "Talk," he demanded.  
The other flowers looked on in worry, knowing how delicate the orchids were and how easily they broke under pressure.  
"Okay, fine!" the orchids cried out. "We were-"  
"Planning a surprise birthday party," the carnations quickly intervened.  
"Oh." Frolic's suspicious expression became one of discovery. "Oh!" he said as a big smile formed on his lips. "You guys! You're always so nice to me! But, my birthday isn't for a while."  
"Everyday is your birthday to us, Frolic," the tulips said playfully.  
Frolic giggled and patted the tulips gently before walking back to his office.  
The orchids drooped as the others stared angrily at them.

The school day had ended and, as it had been for a short while, Susanne was met at his locker by Glock and Gabriel.  
Glock, not having a full sixth period, was able to catch a ride to Susanne's school before his class ended.  
And Gabriel made sure he was ready to go before his last class so he could rush right over to Susanne's locker the second the ending bell rang.  
To see his friends smile was worth lugging a backpack full of books around.  
"So," Gabriel said in his usual boisterous way. "What do you guys want to do today?" He placed a hand each on Susanne's and Glock's shoulder, neither boy minding anymore, as they had gotten used to Gabriel's touchy feely ways.  
"I don't care, "Glock shrugged. "I've got to be home kind of early, though. School night." He rolled his eyes, hating how that was one of things his dad seemed to care about.  
"I have things planned later, but I'm free all evening," Susanne said, his sex buddy now getting to the point she would tell him when she'd be there.  
Beretta didn't really want a repeat of that last time she had to wait for Susanne only to get an eyeful of Goemon's everything, even though she really really did want a repeat of it, but had to keep telling herself she didn't, knowing all along it was one of the biggest lies she had ever come up with.  
"So, whatever, I don't care," Susanne shrugged.  
"That's swell," Gabriel said with a big smile. "We should go to th-"  
"Let go of me," a familiar voice cried out, causing the three to quickly look in the direction it came from.  
"Baffi?" Susanne wondered, seeing her struggling with a student, a boy almost twice her size and one of the infamous school bullies.  
The boy grinned evilly as he pulled at Baffi's arm. "Come on, bitch. You know you want me."  
"Eww! I do not want you, Randolph!" Baffi stuck her tongue out at him as she continued her attempts at prying herself from his grasp.  
Before Glock and Gabriel could say anything Susanne had already thrown down his books and was running towards them.  
"Hey," he yelled. "Let go of my sister, asshole!"  
Randolph looked over just in time to get Susanne's fist planted hard in his face.  
Baffi watched in a mix of amazement and horror as she watched her brother punch the bully two more times.  
Randolph let go of Baffi so he could hold his now bleeding face, the blood pouring from his mouth and nose and dripping onto the floor.  
Baffi ran behind her brother and grasped his shirt as she buried her face into his back, tears and makeup staining the fabric.  
Glock stood in shock, knowing Susanne was capable of getting angry, but not knowing he could bring himself to get that violent with someone.  
"Wow," Gabriel said in awe. "So valiant!" He stared at Susanne, who was now comforting his sister as two teachers were walking towards the scene, and sighed dreamily.

Glock and Gabriel hung around outside of the main offices, waiting for Susanne to be through with seeing the principal.  
Baffi had taken off long ago, not wanting to be involved and hating the negativity of the bloody conflict.  
Not much was said between the two as they waited, Gabriel busy daydreaming heroic scenes involving he and Susanne while Glock was mentally grousing about everything taking too long and how he wanted to eat.  
It was almost forty minutes later when Susanne walked out.  
"Your hand," Gabriel gasped in worry, an ice pack wrapped around Susanne's swollen hand.  
"It's fine," Susanne shrugged.  
"So? You get suspended or expelled?" Glock teased.  
"Nope. The old hag actually commended me and let me go with a warning."  
"Lucky," Glock laughed.  
"That's super news, Hero," Gabriel bellowed excitedly.  
Susanne shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled, trying not to let the pain throbbing throughout his hand show.  
He only hoped the swelling went down before he got home that night, wanting to keep what happened from his dad.  
"This calls for a celebration, chums!" Gabriel grinned as he turned and faced them. "We should go to the Veggie Grill #2!"  
"There's another one?" Glock said unhappily.  
"And they actually named it that?" Susanne wondered.  
"It just opened," Gabriel said. "It's like this was all meant to be!"  
Susanne stared at Gabriel, not understanding his happiness.  
"Whatever," Glock shrugged. "It's food. Let's go."

Frolic stood in front of the flowers as they moved back and forth and hummed lowly and continually.  
His eyes were blank as he stared at them, a drunk expression on his face as he fell under their spell.  
"Write a letter," he said slowly and with a monotonous drawl.  
He turned and shuffled to the desk, grabbing a blank piece of paper and a pen.  
"Dear Hero," he said, repeating the words the flowers told him to write.  
"I can't believe it's working," the poppies whispered to the fern as they watched from inside the refrigerated case.  
The fern laughed evilly.

Cecil glanced quickly at the plain sealed envelope sitting on the coffee table as he passed it.  
"I'll give it to him tomorrow," he said hesitantly, his heart beating a little faster as thoughts of dread came to him.  
He got to his room and slid into bed. "Goodnight Susanne," he said as he closed his eyes.  
"Goodnight Cecil. Sleep well." Plant Susanne watched happily as Cecil soon fell into a deep sleep, his loud snores echoing off the walls.  
The window to the bedroom lifted slightly as the ivy growing right outside snaked it's way into the bedroom.  
Plant Susanne watched as the ivy made it's way into the other room and then stopped. It soon started to move back towards the window, Susanne happily watching as the ivy pulled the letter with it.  
The ivy escaped outside with the letter and quietly closed the window behind it before it disappeared into the night.  
Now nobody would ever read the true thoughts of Cecil and his horribly written letter.

Susanne got to his house and ran inside, humming happily as he went up the stairs to his room.  
He had only fifteen minutes to wash the stench of grilled vegetables and the sweat he had accumulated throughout the day off his body before his girl was to arrive.  
He got to his room and noticed the envelope on his bed, knowing right off who it was from by the colorful flower doodles and happy faces.  
He grabbed the envelope and shoved it in his top dresser drawer, then walked out and to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Plant Susanne seethed as the news of the letters fate reached her. How could Susanne not read it? How could he ignore something like a letter from his own brother?  
The Ishikawa family was beginning to become a bane of Plant Susanne's existence.  
Something had to be done.


	69. Black and Blue

Gabriel poked his head into the garage. He needed to refill the cat sand for his KewlKat900 robotoy. However, Gabriel knew better than to haphazardly prance into the garage and take his cat sand, for there was an inhabitant of the garage he needed to be careful around. Said inhabitant was in plain sight, causing Gabriel to hide behind the garage door, his heart pounding as his cheeks flushed. The flesh of his palms pressed against the door with urgency and he had the inclination to run. However, he had a duty to perform and he needed to find the resolve within himself to perform it. Gabriel looked down at his feet, thinking about the rousing game of Candyland he and his friends had played and willing the bad thoughts to go away.

Gabriel found that this was not enough to make the other's existence obsolete. "Hello, Greg," he said out of politeness. It wasn't because he hated Greg. Rather, Greg was his stepfather and Gabriel definitely _did not_ hate him and Greg knew this which made things awful.  
"Kid," Greg mumbled, missing no beat as he continued to lift weights. His muscles seemed to try to jump out of his skin as perspiration gathered on his body.  
Gabriel tried not to stare, but did so anyway while he tried to remember where he stored the cat sand. "Uhm… How was your day?" he asked with a tentative smile.  
"Fine."  
The smile disappeared. Gabriel rummaged through the cupboards, blinking away tears. Greg wasn't so friendly anymore after finding out Gabriel's preferences, which happened to be for him. Gabriel knew it was wrong to feel that way about his mother's husband and he didn't want her to be mad at him when she came back, yet his heart still skipped a beat.

_Look kid, there's someone out there for everyone. And your someone happens to have a girl's name. Go try a Jennifer or a Britney or something. _  
Greg's words from when he had admitted his feelings came back to him. He tried to hold them close to his heart, to believe that they were true. It was a peculiar specification, and thus Gabriel knew it had to be; after all, Greg was his elder and knew many things he did not.

When Gabriel came to, he was staring into his box of cat sand. It was fate! He grinned as he took it and started out of the garage. "Bye, Greg!" he said, not waiting for a response. _I love you_, he mouthed when nobody could see. Though he found he cared little for refilling the sandbox, he carried it dutifully to his room.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called as his KewlKat900 drew closer and he smiled tightly. He bent down to pet it before heading to the corner of his room where a cardboard box lay waiting for him. He spilled new sand into it as he did each week, coughing a little as the dust hit his eyes. "There you go," he mumbled to the robot as his feet, patting its cold head. Gabriel didn't mind that so much; he knew it loved him and it was the closest thing he could get with his cat allergy. Instead, a different matter weighed on his heart. "Oh Katniss," he said, calling it by its fourth name that year, "what am I going to do?" He knew things weren't bad for him. Since coming back home, he'd even reconnected with Glock and Susanne. He sighed dreamily as he thought about his heroic friend with the strange name…

Gabriel's eyes snapped open as he remembered hearing Susanne's name, saying it so carelessly. A blush spread across his face. "Oh my," he whispered to himself, holding his cheeks as though holding himself together. His friendly admiration had been growing the more time he spent with his Susanne. He didn't know what to do with it! Had he really returned for a reason—was he _destined_ to do so; was it to change the course of his life? "Susanne," he whispered joyfully as he pulled out his cell phone and stared at his contact list. "Could… could you really love me?"

Gabriel started when his ringtone went off. _Susanne!?_ He panicked, smoothing back his hair as he wiped off stray pieces of cat sand. He let out a breath as he saw that it was not his love interest, but Glock. "Afternoon, my good fellow! What can I do you for?"  
Glock wondered where Gabriel had been to acquire such a strange dialect. That was when it hit him that, despite his excitement with actually having someone to quell his loneliness, he knew little about his odd little friend. He hadn't been sure about calling the guy, but he'd been bored and alone and now he was sure that it was a good idea. "Hey, Gabe, uh, dude so." He hadn't thought this through. "You wanna… hang out or somethin'?"  
Gabriel's eyes widened, touched that his friendship was so warmly returned. "Sure!"  
The kid sounded so happy, Glock wondered why he had ended up conversing with him. But he didn't have the heart to take it back. "Okay. You can pick me up in an hour or something?"  
"Okay, friend!"  
Glock was slightly perturbed, but amazed at how well this was going. "And uh… Can we get Bugles?"  
"Sure thing!" Gabriel said, a smile in his voice and on his face.  
"Cool. So… see you then." As he exchanged goodbyes with his newfound friend, Glock wondered how he had gotten so distracted from life just by having a girlfriend. Maybe the bachelor life really was for him.

Cecil's apartment was small, but he kept it a reflection of himself: clean and warm with a little frill here and there. Walking out and home, he got to see the other side of himself: the darker part he kept tucked away deep in his heart. He didn't think he was better than anyone else, even if he was more fashionable. Everyone had their good qualities.

It was not uncommon for sounds of retching to hit his ears. He felt bad for the drunks sometimes, since they seemed so lonely. Cecil checked his bag. He had half a bottle of oxygenated, vitamin-enriched water left over. Although the drunk wouldn't remember him given ten minutes, Cecil never thought it was going too much out of his way to show a little kindness.

He wasn't stupid, though. He always approached carefully so as not to be suddenly attacked. The man had his hands against the wall as he panted. The guy looked like he'd had a wild night. There was something about him that bothered Cecil. He stepped closer. "Mr. Lupin…?"

Lupin couldn't remember most of the night. He didn't want to, either. His morning had been bad enough. He'd put way too much cocaine into his system and who knew what else, exerted himself, and crashed outside of some apartment building. Plus he was only half-dressed. He had to figure out an escape plan before someone found him.

"Mithter Lupin? It ith you! Are you okay?"  
Lupin grabbed the water bottle being shoved into his face and poured the liquid down his throat, choking half of it up as he did. He dropped the empty bottle and turned around. "Shit, it's Jigen's kid."  
Cecil smiled. "You remember me." The smile faded when the smell of vomit burned his nostrils. Lupin was covered in it too, among another things. "Why don't you come get cleaned up? I live here."  
Lupin considered his options: run away again, in daylight where he might end up arrested, or deal with it and follow the kid. It wasn't like it could get any worse, since he was already caught. He grunted some form of agreement. At least _someone_ in the Jigen family had his back. Figured it would be the illegitimate kid.

Cecil motioned towards his couch. "Do you want to thit down for a few?" Lupin looked pretty terrible. Cecil had heard some off rumors about where the man had been. Maybe the potato farm hadn't worked out?  
Lupin's limbs shook uncomfortably as he hobbled to the couch. He probably should have planned his escape better. Madness was supposed to be the fun part of freedom.  
"You wait here. I'll go run a bath." Cecil felt bad for him, so he would let it go. Plus, it was a good excuse to unload some extra clothing that he hadn't meant to end up with.

Lupin flopped down onto the couch and put his face in his hands to try to steady himself somehow. He stayed this way until his face became numb from the pressure. Lifting his head, he blinked to try to get his vision back. Cecil's apartment was exactly what he would have expected. Too tasteful for his liking. Sighing, he started looking at décor pieces. He didn't trust his legs to make a successful get away at that moment.

Cecil carried a folded outfit in his arms. "I hope you don't mind. These thhould fit okay. The bath thtill thmells a little like my lavender bath bomb. The hair condithioner ithn't as good as my uthual one, but they only had the vitamin e apple thpice in thtock. Do you need anything elthe?" Cecil was embarrassed to be short on guest equipment since he lived a fairly solitary life.

When Lupin didn't answer, Cecil saw that Lupin's interest seemed to be drawn elsewhere. "Everything okay?"  
Without facing him, Lupin said, "Who is this?"  
Cecil grinned. Lupin lived up to his reputation for being a ladies' man. "That'th my mom."  
Lupin grabbed the picture and held it to his face. An odd hissing sound escaped him before he stampeded off, the picture falling to the ground with a thud.  
"Mom!" Cecil squealed, too late to catch the picture.  
"Jigen!" Lupin hissed in what sounded more like a bear's growl than words.

Zenigata was a good man. He and Zenigata respected each other in some way. He had thought that it was true for all of them. But not Jigen. Jigen, the bitchy, but level-headed friend? Lupin had always thought Jigen could come to him with such matters. Their entire friendship was a lie.

Zenigata had no reason to be happy, cause Jigen had slept with his wife behind everyone's back.


End file.
